Dark Desire
by TaylaNovak
Summary: The daughter of Prince James and Jack the Slayer, Princess Elektra wants nothing to do with Snow, Emma and Charming. She chooses to make her own way in the world after Snow dethrones her grandfather. She runs away to have adventures and learn magic and catches the eyes of two powerful sorceresses. Maleficent/OC/Evil Queen f/f
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The daughter of Prince James and Jack the Slayer, Princess Elektra wants nothing to do with Snow, Emma and Charming. She chooses to make her own way in the world after Snow dethrones her grandfather. She runs away to have adventures and learn magic and catches the eyes of two powerful sorceresses. Maleficent/OC/Evil Queen f/f

Snow and Charming walked side by side through the castle. The stern and annoyed looks on their faces kept most of the people from trying to interact with them as they traversed the many paths and staircases leading up to a single large oak door. There came a crash from inside and Snow rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do with her?" She asked her true love.

Charming sighed and opened the door. The once extravagant and immaculate room was now in a complete mess. The bookshelves had been toppled over, spilling its contents all over the shredded rug. The bed was laying on its side and the floor was covered in ripped dresses, stockings, and broken high heeled shoes. The person responsible for this mess was sitting on the railing of the balcony. A young woman, dressed in form fitting leather tights and a black corset with high heeled knee high boots, lazily swept her leg back and forth. Her long curtain of midnight black hair moved and a pair of electric blue eyes fell upon Snow White and Charming.

"Elektra!" Snow cried. "What on earth happened in here?"

"I got bored and tried to escape my cage." came the nonchalant reply.

"This was unnecessary. You are not a prisoner here. This is your home." Snow carefully made her way over to the balcony where her young niece continued to perch.

"It was my home, before you invaded it." Elektra said, turning back to stare out at the village below.

"We had no choice." Snow said, leaning against the railing next to her. "The King, your grandfather was a terrible man."

"He was family."

"We're your family too. We love you and care about you just as much as your parents did. But I must admit, you are getting too old for this." She gestured to the mess in the room.

"Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe I don't want to be here? I don't want to be a princess if it means wearing those ugly dresses and going to those stupid balls every day. This may be what you are used to, but not me. And again, I was bored."

Snow sighed. "I don't know what to do to make you happy. You're a princess, you have everything."

"Except happiness apparently."

"Then what will make you happy?"

"I want to leave the kingdom."

"Absolutely not." Snow turned back to the room and Elektra followed. "I promised that I would take care of you. Going outside the kingdom could get you killed. Now, please clean this up."

"We're just trying to protect you." Charming added.

"No, you're trying to lock me away forever. I'm almost 21, for gods sake!"

Snow sighed and looked her in the eye. "You're a person that the people look to for guidance, who will one day lead them. People will look to you to give them hope."

"We all know that you want Emma to take the throne, not me. So why are you bothering with this bull?" Elektra threw her hands up and sighed.

Snow blew loudly through her nose before exiting the room, followed by Charming.

Elektra waved her hand and the room was immaculate once more. Her little secret. Magic. She pulled a dagger out of her boot and sat down on her bed, rubbing her fingers over the two names etched into both sides of the blade. Jack and James. Her mother and father. She missed them terribly. Her father was terrible and cocky as a prince but he was a great father. Her mother was a great warrior and a great mother. Neither one of them would ever allow themselves to be prisoners in their own homes.

Snow and Charming were good people, annoyingly affectionate, overprotective and constantly spouting their foolish blind faith in hope. But they weren't her parents despite the last 5 years of their guardianship, and nothing would make them so.

Elektra began packing that night. She wanted to find her own purpose, her own happiness and to do so, she needed to leave. The early morning found her on her way to the stables where an annoying blonde was waiting for her.

"Go away Emma."

"Why?" The blonde asked, skipping beside her.

"Because, I don't want to be followed, and wherever you go, your parents are sure to come as well." She stuffed her pack into the saddlebags of her large black steed, named Shadow. She magically transported her bow, a large dark brown weapon that used to belong to her mother, into her hand and strapped it to her back before choosing a quiver of arrows from the rack, all while Emma followed at her heels.

"Mom and Dad just want to protect you." She said as Elektra prepared to mount.

"They want me to be some prim and proper little dog that they can show off. I'm not fit to be a princess."

"Maybe not." Emma agreed. "But you are a good leader, and the people do love you. They were your people before they were ours."

"Look, I'm leaving and you won't stop me." Electra mounted and turned her stallion towards the barn gates just as they flew open to reveal Snow White.

"Elektra!" But the girl spurred the horse forward and passed the princess. She urged him into a fast gallop and quickly raced through the village and the adjoining countryside, reaching the border of the kingdom in minutes.

"Elektra!" She looked behind her to see Charming and Snow on her trail. She was not going back to that stupid castle. She urged Shadow to go faster, and soon she was over the border, leaving her aunt and uncle behind for the happiness that freedom and adventure provided.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on." Elektra growled as she concentrated. "Come on you stupid piece of wood. Light!" She glared at the small pyre of sticks, as though that would finally get it to light, but of course nothing happened. She sighed and kicked the sticks away and stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

She needed a way to learn magic. She needed a teacher. Obviously, she wasn't going to learn on her own. It was going into week 4 of her adventure beyond the lands of the White kingdom and so far, it was fun. The taverns were full of interesting characters from all over the lands and it was always fun to listen to them tell tales of their own adventures.

Elektra sighed again and walked towards the sprawling village that she'd come upon. Shadow and her things were safely tucked away in her camp while she went to the nearest library.

The place was small and stank of mold and dust to the point where she needed to cover her nose while she perused the shelves. She searched for almost an hour before finally finding something that caught her eye. A thick black volume, laced with silver designs that resembled dragon scales. She picked it up and a smile crept it's way across her lips. It was a spell book, written by none other than the Mistress of all Evil, Maleficent.

"That'll be 300 gold."

"300?! For a book that's clearly never been checked out or bought or used! I mean it's brand new, just look at it! Clearly you don't want it if you haven't even cracked the spine!" Elektra snapped.

The man behind the counter simply shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

Elektra scowled at him before flipping open the book and walking away. To her surprise, her name was written on the inside in faint blue letters, that began to lift off the page. The letters became vapor and she wasn't sure what possessed her to do so but she leaned forward to inhale it.

"Hey!" The man behind the counter got to his feet. "I said 300 gold or put it ba-" Elektra turned and blew softly, a blue mist pouring from her lips to swirl around him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

She smiled at her accomplishment and quickly took off out of the bookstore. She was almost out of town when she heard shouting and running feet behind her. She ducked into the trees, sprinting hard and fast with her pursuers just behind. She burst into her camp, sliding across the ground and grabbed her bow, nocking an arrow in barely a second and turned to fire just as a Black Soldier burst into the tiny clearing where she'd made her home. She fired, hitting him straight in the chest and prepared another arrow automatically. Suddenly, she couldn't move.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Said a sultry and mesmerizing voice from her. Elektra struggled to move. "Now, now, none of that trying to escape stuff, dear. The more you struggle, the more it will hurt." Elektra groaned as pressure was applied all over her body and nearly screamed in pain.

A dark haired woman came into her line of sight, dressed in the ugliest, gaudiest dress Elektra had ever seen.

"Now, why were you trying to steal this spell book, hmm?"

Elektra watched as she leafed through the pages. She tried to call upon her own magic, but nothing came forth. All of this for a fucking book?!

"Take her to the dungeon. Thieves deserve death."

Black Soldiers entered the clearing and grabbed the frozen princess and carried her away.

Xxxxxxxxx

"This is bullshit!" Elektra roared, savagely beating at the cell doors. "I stole a book and I get sentenced to death?! What the hell?"

"Getting tired yet?"

She turned her head as the same woman as before walked into the light, revealing herself.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Evil Queen's apprentice. You can call me, Morgana."

"Nice name, now let me see the Queen." Elektra snapped.

"I don't think so. She doesn't lower herself to talking with prisoners."

"Go to hell."

"Why the hostility?" Morgana grinned.

"Are you delusional? Release me at once! I am a princess, I am royalty, and I am starting to get pissed off." She said. Her voice lowered threateningly. "Now let me out or you'll regret it."

"I don't think so, dear. I just wanted to watch you squirm. It'll be a shame to kill you, but i will take great pleasure in doing so." She wiggled her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Elektra sat back down and sighed. She needed to escape. Sitting here and doing nothing was not an option. She needed a plan.

A very boring hour later, two guards entered to give the prisoners their meal. They placed a tray on a large spatula like piece of wood and slid it into her cell. She wasted no time in grabbing the object and yanking it through the bars. It took two sharp whacks to break into a spear and she leaped against bars of her cell, stabbing one guard in the chest. The other moved to run and she quickly launched it through the bars and speared him through the back.

Step one:kill the guards. Task completed. Step two... "Wow, did not think this through." Elektra said to herself, looking at the keys that was still attached to the guards' belt. She sighed and started to dig.

Another hour later, more guards came, only four and found their dead comrades. Elektra launched herself out of her hole under the bars of her cell and attacked the guards. For an infamous ruler like the Evil Queen, her guards really sucked. Elektra stole a sword and made her way through the castle as stealthily as possible. She had no choice but to go through the throne room with so many guards around, and she was almost free when Morgana appeared, barring her path.

"Did you really think that it would that easy?"

"Did I think so? No. Did I hope so? Just a little bit." She readied her sword for a fight.

"Stop." They both turned as Regina appeared on the throne.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"There will no fighting here today. Morgana, leave. Now." The Evil Queen rose to her feet and walked towards Elektra, her long strides effortless in tall heels. Elektra gulped, watching the toned legs covered in tight leather, carry the dark goddess towards her. Her eyes traveled up the sparkling red bodice that revealed the deep mouth watering golden cleavage of the Evil Queen. Her hair was voluminous, the darkest shade of black and flowed about her freely, framing her face to perfection.

Morgana frowned. "But she murdered an entire squadron of guards. She should be-"

Regina raised her hand, magically constricting the throat of her mouthy apprentice. "You should learn how to follow commands. Now go, before I decide that you are no longer needed." She released her and turned to Elektra. "Now, tell me exactly, did you honestly believe you would leave my castle without my permission or awareness of the fact?"

Morgana glared at her as she poofed away.

Elektra had to force her mind to come up with some kind of intelligent statement. "No, your majesty. It's just I...felt that I was wrongly imprisoned."

"Did you now?" The Queen asked, tilting her head. She made the spellbook appear in her hand and slowly walked around the younger woman. "This is your book, is it, thief?"

"I only stole it because the stupid guy wanted 300 gold for it. That's ridiculous." Elektra said, forgetting who she was talking to. "Apologies."

"You've tasted the darkness of this book. It's full of it. Tell me, how did it feel?" Regina paused, flipping lazily through the pages. "Maleficent." She muttered with a slight sneer on her lips.

"You mean when I inhaled the words of magic?" Elektra smiled. "It was amazing."

"That was darkness. It is quite delicious at times, eliciting the greatest bliss within a person with a dark heart."

"But I don't have a dark heart."

"You do, that's why it felt so good. Would you like me to teach you?"

"You would do that?"

"Indeed."

"And what's your price?" Elektra said skeptically. "All magic comes with one. Why would you want to teach me anything? I did kill your guards, tried to escape, stole a spellbook. How would you benefit from such a transaction?"

Regina laughed, deep and loud. She smiled. "That's for me to know, dear. Do we have a deal?"

Elektra didn't even pause to think. "Deal."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Regina slammed Elektra against the wall of her bedroom, their lips crashing together hard enough to bruise. She took a step back, looking over the younger woman with dark eyes. With a wave of her hand, Elektra's clothes were gone. "Time for your first lesson. Remove my clothes."

Elektra licked her lips, not self conscious in the least. She took a deep breath and willed her magic forward. It manifested itself in the form of blue electricity and began to swirl around the queen, slowly removing her clothing. It took a bit of effort and Elektra was nearly exhausted by end of it, but she succeeded.

"Very good." Regina praised, eyes exploring the princess' body. "You'll get better. Your magic is quite strong, and hot. Now, let me taste what my newest apprentice has to offer." She smirked.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was 2 months later and Elektra's magic had improved substantially under Regina's instruction. She spent her days studying and practicing, harnessing her gift, while her nights were spent in Regina's bed, writhing in agonizing ecstasy beneath the queen. Morgana wasn't pleased at being kicked to the side for a more promising student, but Elektra couldn't really give a damn. She was growing as a powerful sorceress and she had the interest of the Evil Queen, what could make life any better?

But there was still something bothering Elektra. Regina had taken Maleficent's spell book the day they began her "training" and had refused to give it back. Regina was an amazing teacher, but Maleficent was older, much older, with powers so dark and powerful that she could turn herself into a fearsome dragon. Now that, that was power. That was strength. That was true Magic. And Elektra wanted it.

It was the dead of night when she decided to sneak down to Regina's private library. There were no guards this deep into the castle. Regina used magic to seal away her precious collection of magical artifacts and potion making equipment. She easily lifted the barrier, a bit surprised by the weakness of the barrier, but didn't dwell on it long. She quickly found the book and opened it to the page with her name on it, the vapor rising off of the page just as it had the day she'd found it. She breathed it in without hesitation, smiling as the euphoric feeling of her magic as it began to electrify her blood. It was bliss to feel ancient powers activated. The sweetness of it was almost addicting.

"You are a bold little thing, aren't you?"

Elektra froze and spun around as Maleficent stepped out of the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

"No need to be alarmed dear. I won't hurt you." She walked forward, her every stride held a purpose, like a predator-like animal. She licked plump, luscious lips and Elektra took a step backwards, nearly tripping over her own dress. Maleficent smirked. "Why so...terrified, Little Thing?"

"You're Maleficent." Elektra whispered in awe.

Maleficent posed. "I am." She laughed and continued her way forward, walking slowly around the younger woman, as if stalking her prey. "How on earth did Regina, of all people, find a tantalizing creature such as yourself, hmm?"

"She didn't find me. Well, it's a bit complicated. I just wanted to learn magic." Elektra said, looking down at the book, struggling to breath correctly in the presence of a such an imposing woman. A silky smooth hand on her chin tilted her head up to meet Maleficent's eyes. The dragon slowly licked her lips and Elektra's knees nearly buckled right then and there.

"Your eyes...interesting." Maleficent whispered. She drew a thumb over Elektra's lips, smiling as the woman's pupils dilated with lust. "Perhaps, you would like a lesson on true dark magic?"

"Yes." Elektra whispered. At that moment she would've given anything just be in the dragon's presence as long as possible.

"Beg."

"Please, Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil, teach me. Teach me how to harness the darkness." Elektra said, dying to taste her lips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" They both turned and looked at a furious Evil Queen. "I don't remember letting lizards into my castle. You should leave, Maleficent before I roast you and serve you to the peasants!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "So dramatic. Such a child." She smirked and looked Elektra up and down slowly. "Come, my dear."

"Maleficent, DON'T YOU DARE! She's mine!" Regina hissed.

"Not for long." Maleficent replied, hitting her staff on the floor, causing a cloud of black smoke to engulf them.

Elektra soon found herself in a lavish bedchamber, decorated in shades of black and dark purple. Maleficent removed her hood, allowing long beautiful golden curls to fall free and watched the other woman closely as she took in her surroundings with an awe-filled gaze. She waved her hand and a small podium rose out of the center of the floor. "I suppose Regina has taught you about creating fire?"

"Yes." Elektra said. "Won't she be angry about this? Will she come here?"

"My wards keep her from entering my castle. She won't be happy, but right now, do you really care?"

"I suppose you're right." Elektra said, a slow grin spreading across her face at he naughtiness at what she hoped they were about to do.

"Regina knows much about magic, but there is much that she doesn't know." Maleficent said, removing the orb from the head of her staff. Elektra quickly stepped forward to take the staff while Mal placed the orb on the podium. "You like the taste of dark magic, but how would you like to try dark fire?" She asked in a sultry tone. She waved her hand over the orb and black flames began to pour from it. Maleficent breathed fire into the palm of her hand and stepped towards Elektra. "Open." She commanded. Elektra obeyed at once and Mal pushed the fire down her throat. She felt the strange magic instantly, as if every sense was on fire, every nerve on her body was tingling. She was burning, with a fire that water couldn't quell. Every breath caused her to breathe in the dark fire that constantly poured from the orb, filling the room. Elektra moaned as Maleficent's hands began the task of removing her clothes. She did so savagely, ripping them to shreds, not at all like Regina, who would usually use magic to simply poof them away. She tossed the younger woman onto the bed and Elektra could hardly contain the dark desire for the dragon.

Maleficent was so different from Regina. Where Regina was cold and dominating, Maleficent was possessive and violent. She repeatedly "marked" Elektra over and over. Where Regina was intense, Mal was passionate, bathing her newest student in fire again and again with the darkest essence of dark magic filling the air around them, coating every breath and triggering that euphoric feeling of her magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elektra summoned her magic into a single concentrated force and let it loose, unleashing a bright blue fireball at the cottage. The entire house exploded in a massive blast that blew wood and stone in all directions. She laughed and looked at Maleficent. "How was that?"

"You are improving." Maleficent said, but she had a satisfied smirk on her lips that told her student all she needed to know.

"When will you teach me to turn into a dragon?"

"When you are ready."

"What if I think I'm ready now?" Elektra said. "You said it yourself that my magic was powerful for someone of my age and inexperience. I'm ready and I'm willing to learn."

"And you are." Mal said. "You should learn patience since you're so busy learning magic."

Elektra sighed. "How hard can it be? Maybe I could make my own spell for it." She smiled at the thought, already coming up with how to cast it.

"Elektra, don't." Mal warned.

Elektra waved her hands, blue electricity swirling around her like a tornado.

"Elektra!" Regina said, suddenly appearing with Morgana at her side. A look of pure fear crossed her face, mirroring that of Maleficent's, but the damage had already been done and the spell had already begun.

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mal! Let me in!" Regina hissed, watching Mal carry her apprentice into her castle. She sighed and waited impatiently to be given access.

Mal carried Elektra into her bedroom and laid her on her bed as the younger woman began convulsing. The dragon queen was shocked by the presence of so much magic within the girl. It shouldn't even have been possible unless she was constantly consuming it. With a growl of annoyance, she removed the wards from her castle, giving Regina entry.

"How dare you take her from me! She's mine! What's wrong with her?!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Mal asked. "She tried to turn herself into a dragon without knowing the correct spell. Whatever spell she chose, her body has to go through the change. It's she was addicted to magic or something. How the hell did this happen?"

"You let it happen." Regina hissed. She backhanded Morgana when she started snickering. "Leave, now." She commanded her apprentice before turning to Elektra. Magic was a terrible addiction. She knew Elektra loved it and that she was confident in her abilities, but she hadn't thought that it would come to this. She sat on the bed next to her lover as the convulsions stopped. "What do we do, Mal?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't know what spell she used." Mal snapped, coming to Elektra's other side. She tenderly reached out to touch Elektra's cheek.

"If she dies from this, I will kill you." Regina growled.

"As if you could dear." Maleficent smirked, meeting her eyes.

"You will not take her from me. She is mine."

"Wrong, she's mine. She willingly left you to come with me, because I can give her so much more than you can, Evil Queen. She is mine, as if she would go back to you when she's tasted the power of a dragon."

"Fucking lizard, you touched her?!" Regina readied a fireball in her hand.

"Of course dear, and she touched me as well. Over and over, night after night…" Mal smirked. "You must couldn't get the job done, she was nearly insatiable when she came to me." Regina launched the fireball, knocking Mal off the bed. Mal was back on her feet in an instant with her staff magically appearing in her hand, ready for a fight.

Elektra opened her eyes to feel excruciating pain in her back. Everything else seemed to be the same. The spell must not have worked. She was shocked however to see Mal and Regina battling it out in front of her. She looked at them in confusion as she sat up, feeling every inch of her ache at the movement. Something heavy moved behind her and turned around and screamed, attracting the attention of her mentors.

"Elektra, what's wrong?" Regina demanded.

"I have wings. How is this-"

"The spell you used was wrong." Mal said, smiling as she walked behind the younger woman and felt of her new appendages. "They're strong." She pulled on one and it automatically yanked itself free and flicked her hand. "And quite beautiful."

Elektra stood up and tried to turn to see them. "I can't move them. How do I…"

"Did you use a temporary spell?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what I did!" Elektra sighed.

"It's okay. We'll figure out a way to change you back." Regina said, putting an arm around her and gently stroking her hair.

"Why would we do that?" Mal muttered, licking her lips.

Elektra sniffed the air. "Why are both of you so turned on right now?"

"Part of the dragon spell must have worked." Mal smirked. "You don't have to get rid of your wings. I can teach you to fly. And we can continue your...education."

"Touch her and I will burn you alive." Regina immediately turned to glare at the blonde.

"My lady!" One of Mal's valets burst into the room and quickly bowed.

"Speak." Mal commanded.

"My queen, Queen Snow White and her personal guard are on our doorstep."

"What?" Elektra said. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I believe to bring you home." Regina supplied. She looked at Mal. "Shall we?"

"You know I don't like sharing." Mal growled. "But in this case, I think we are of like mind." The dragon grinned.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Elektra demanded.

"Show them what you have become, a great and powerful sorceress." Regina said. "Or we shall kill them."

Elektra waved her forward.

"Come on." Maleficent laughed. "And show the little princess who you are….We can burn her afterwards."

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Regina, I didn't know that you liked to visit the Forbidden Palace." Snow said as Regina walked out in her gorgeous red dress with the diamond chest piece.

"My apprentice wanted to see the world." Regina said simply, leaning against Maleficent's throne.

"You mean _**my **_apprentice?" Maleficent stepped out in her form fitting black dress, carrying her staff. She'd disregarded her helmet for the moment, and sat regally on her throne. "Dear Snow, why have you come to my desolate kingdom?"

"I want to see Elektra. I heard she was here."

"She is, and she's quite happy to be free of you and your rule."

"I want to see her. I've come on respectful terms, she doesn't belong with you-you"

"Villains?" Elektra suddenly dropped to the ground behind her aunt, outfitted in black leather with dominatrix heels that made her almost tower over the other woman. Her hair had been styled to perfection, and her eyes were glowing bright blue. Emma backed away from her wings, looking at her with wide eyes.

"They are villains, they are evil and use magic for evil. They're corrupted and they'll do the same to you." Snow pleaded. "I've come to bring you home where you belong."

"You know, after all she did to outsmart your thousands of attempts to kill her, one would think she would know not to piss off the one with magic." Mal murmured.

"Or can change into a dragon." Regina added.

"You mean take me back to the balls and gowns and dumb princes and morning strolls through the city to mingle with the commoners?" Elektra asked, sauntering up to the throne. She flexed her wings, fluttering them into place and spun to face her aunt. "I am sorry that you wasted your time, but I'm staying here. I don't need you and I don't want you in my life. So go."

"Some of the people are revolting." Emma stepped forward. "There have been fights in the streets, some attacks, we can't stop them. They need their Princess, daughter of Prince James and the Giant Slayer Jacqueline. They need you to restore peace."

"No." Elektra said. "I don't come when commanded. Didn't you know the consequences of conquering a kingdom. Regardless of the leadership, there will always be loyalists."

"So you would let innocents die?" Snow asked. "You would let their blood soak the streets when you can easily prevent it?"

"You will not guilt me into coming with you. I don't care about anything that has to do with you. If people are dying, it's your fault, you wanted to be the queen. So go do your job and leave me the fuck alone, okay, Snow?" Elektra turned and walked towards the throne, winking at her mentors before waving her hands and disappearing in a cloud of electric blue smoke.

"Well then, you have your answer." Maleficent said, smirking. "Now, please leave."

"Per the treaties between the kingdoms, I am allowed to stay within your kingdom for three days before I have to leave. Would you break the one thing that-"

"Fine, damn it. Just shut up. I'm sure there is an inn somewhere in the kingdom, now get out of my castle."

Snow nodded meekly and grabbed her daughter, pulling her out of the throne room. The doors were shut and Regina scowled. "Damn those treaties. Now she'll never go away for three days."

"I have something to pass the time." Mal stood up and sauntered out of the room. "Elektra dear, come here so I can make those beautiful wings of yours shake like never before."

"Do NOT touch her Maleficent!" Regina snapped.

Xxxxxxxxx

Both sorceresses found Elektra sparring with over a dozen of Maleficent's guards, easily beating each and every one. She took out her anger on them and eventually sent them away when she broke her sword after a particularly hard blow. The sorceresses materialized in front of her, watching her with concern.

"How dare she? She comes here and demands that I go back to that wretched castle, then she tries to guilt me into coming back. Like it's my fault that she can't control her own people."

"It's not your fault, she just wants someone to blame and someone to control." Regina said. "If she truly cared about you, she would leave you be, not try to force you into some stupid role."

"I am a princess, I was meant to be a warrior queen." Elektra said. "I was meant to lead that kingdom."

"Perhaps you still are." Mal said, smirking.

"What are you thinking, Dragon Queen?" Elektra asked.

"I'm thinking that you create your own kingdom and as your first act, you send a message to dear little Snow White, using your loyalists in her kingdom."

"Stir up a bit trouble?" Elektra grinned.

"For once I agree with the lizard," Regina said. "But are you sure that these people will follow an evil sorceress?"

"I don't care about being evil, I love magic, if they won't follow me, then so be it."

"A good attitude. Allow me to give you something from my personal armory to help you." The dragon poofed them to said armory and approached a rack of black metal. She waved her hand and the metal appeared on Elektra's body. Not surprisingly, it revealed quite a bit of cleavage, but otherwise fitted closely to her frame and flexed with her body. She noticed that dragon scales had also been added to the design. "Black sky steel, accentuated with dragon scales, the perfect armor."

Regina scoffed and waved her hand, adding an electric blue sash to her waist and changing the black dragon scales to match. Diamonds were added to the neckline and her hair, hundreds manifesting along each strand until she sparkled and glittered. "That's better."

Elektra rolled her eyes at the both of them, fully aware at how turned on the both of them were getting. "I'll leave in the morning."

"What?!" Both women exclaimed.

Mal stepped towards her, grabbing her chin and tilted her head upwards. "Surely, you won't leave without letting us have our fill. We need to be sustained until you return."

She was surprised when Regina stepped behind her and ran her hands up her sides. "The dragon is right once again. You are still our apprentice and we are not done teaching you yet."

"Then I'll satisfy you as much as you need." Elektra said. "As much as you want, you know I'm yours."

Mal growled. "Don't you already have an apprentice to get back to, Regina?"

Regina licked Elektra's ear. "What?"

"Morgana, shouldn't you be with her, and leave my apprentice to me?"

"She is mine, I won't tell you again. And Morgana will be fine, she knows I'm busy."

Mal growled and poofed herself and Elektra to her bedroom and tossed her back into the bed. The room began to fill dark magic and Mal magically removed her clothes and Elektra's armor.

Regina suddenly appeared next to her and shot her with a fireball, before pouncing on Elektra. Mal growled and geared up for a fight. Elektra sighed as the two women started arguing once again.

"I think the two of you should just sleep with each other."

Both of the sorceresses balked at her and she burst out laughing, only to be set upon by both of them.

With sweet dark magic filling her lungs and the two sorceresses filling everything else, Elektra spent the night in mind numbing ecstasy. When morning came, she wrapped herself in a cloak and walked out onto Maleficent's balcony.

"The Chosen One has thoughts weighing heavy upon her mind?" Morgana appeared next to her.

"Go away." Elektra growled.

"Sharing one's thoughts can make people feel better. I mean, what can you possibly be upset about when you have the Evil Queen in your bed?" Morgana continued. "Not only her, but the Mistress of all Evil as well."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing, but I do know what you want. Magic. You want to have more magic, stronger magic. Magic for you is as critical for life as breathing. I know the feeling. I did know it until-"

"You fell in love with Regina." Elektra finished. "I noticed." She turned to face the annoying woman. "Do you know how I can get stronger magic?"

"Indeed, but I want something in return." Morgana replied.

"Tell me first."

"There is a dagger-"

"I don't want the Dark One's power." Elektra snapped. "It's not about dark magic, it's about magic, pure and simple. If that's all you have..."

"There is an elixir, deep in White Kingdom territory and a closely guarded secret which will give you the power you seek. Also, your mother's sword. Legend has it that it wasn't destroyed in the Giant attack-"

"I know that." Elektra sighed. "Where is this elixir?"

"It's guarded by legions of Ogres, you'll need an army to get to it."

Elektra nodded. "Give me a map, and make sure that it's accurate, or it will be your head."

Morgana nodded and waved her hand, producing a map which Elektra snatched out of the air and examined it. "Now give me back Regina. She's all that I want."

"I can't make Regina love you."

"Once you have the elixir, you can never return to the Dark Palace. Do we have a deal?"

Elektra nodded and waved her hand, dressing herself in her usual black tights and corset before flinging herself off the balcony.

Morgana grinned wickedly as her mistress chose that exact moment to return.

"Morgana? Where is Elektra?" Regina asked.

"We were just talking and she decided that she would return to the White Kingdom with Snow."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing, I just helped her get what she wanted. She wanted more magic."

"And where did you send her?" Regina narrowed her eyes at her apprentice.

Morgana shrugged. "The Essence of Magic Elixir." She gasped when Regina suddenly rammed her fist into her chest and wrenched out her heart. "Mistress?"

"The Dark One himself has not been able to procure that potion! You could have sent her to her death!"

"It's what she wanted." Morgana said weakly, holding a hand over her empty chest. "We both know she's addicted to magic. If she gets the elixir-"

"She will become the very essence of magic. It will destroy her! Go and find her damn it and pray she is still alive!" Regina commanded, the heart glowing in her hand. Morgana was forced to obey.

"What is with all of this noise?" Maleficent demanded, striding onto the balcony.

"Elektra went after the Elixir."

"What?! How does she even know about that?"

"Morgana. I sent her to find her."

"She cant have gone far." Mal said, raising her hands. Regina ran back into the room before Mal shifted into dragon form.

Xxxxxx

Elektra watched the Forbidden Palace slowly fade into the distance. She clutched her armor to her chest and jumped when Snow touched her arm.

"Soon, you will be home, where you belong, and everything will be better. We'll ask the fairies to get rid of those wings and-"

"I'm keeping them. I'm not going back to the White Kingdom for you, I'm going for my people." Elektra flicked off her aunt's hand and raised her left wing to hide herself from their prying eyes. Soon, she would be back in hell. The carriage suddenly stopped and Snow turned to the door as it was thrown open, revealing Morgana.

"Don't do it. Regina took my heart and sent me to stop you, you'll die." Morgana said quickly.

"I'll be fine. Return to your mistress." Elektra said.

"Maleficent and Regina are on their way. They're trying to save your life!"

Elektra growled and pushed her out of the door, slamming it shut. She turned to the window. "Make for the border as fast as possible!"

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

Elektra raised a spell around the carriage, protecting it from Mal and preventing the sorceresses from simply poofing themselves inside. She wanted that elixir, and she was going to get it, but she needed an army and she needed time away from her wonderfully amazing mentors to prepare.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mal growled as she landed, watching the carriage cross the border. Grabbing it would be a violation of the treaties and it would start a rather annoying war that she had no interest in dealing with. Regina appeared at her side.

"She doesn't know how dangerous trying to get the elixir is. She doesn't know what it will do." Regina waved her hands repeatedly before letting a snarl of frustration. "She put up a sealing spell, I can't inside the carriage."

"What do we do? Clearly she's not going to listen to reason." Mal said. "I won't lose her."

"Neither will I. I suppose it's time to take a trip to the White Kingdom."

Read and Review!

Xxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Elektra immediately went to her room and closed the door, locking it and beginning to unpack her armor. She turned as familiar hands grabbed her and turned her around. Regina glared at her before slapping her hard. "What the hell?" The Evil Queen confused her even more she leaned forward to kiss her. "Regina, what's-"

"Do not go after the Elixir. I know you want power, but once you drink it, you will become the very essence of magic itself. It will destroy you."

"It's not about power, it's about magic. Whether it's light or dark or whatever, I don't care. I want it."

"Please don't do this. It's suicide. For Mal and me, please don't do this."

Elektra had never seen the Evil Queen so close to outright begging. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Do what we planned. Gain the support of your people, focus on that. Please."

Elektra sighed. "Fine."

Regina quickly kissed her and poofed herself back to the Forbidden Palace. Mal glared at her as she leafed through a few spellbooks. "I need your assistance."

"With?" Mal asked, turning back to her book.

Regina made a familiar spellbook appear in her hand and slammed it in front of her. "I met Elektra after she tried to steal this book, your spellbook. It already had her name written in squid ink inside."

"This was the start of her addiction." Mal whispered. "Who sent this to her?"

"How the hell should I know, you wrote the damn thing. If we can find a way to reverse its effects, we can stop Elektra from trying to get the elixir."

"What is she doing now?"

"Focusing on rallying the people. Now we have time to focus on finding the person who sent this book to Elektra. I have a pretty good idea who that may be."

Xxxxxxxxx

Elektra cleaned out her room, throwing away anything that she didn't deem necessary for her campaign. She brought in an alchemy table to continue her practice with potions and began collecting the strongest metals that she could find, most of them being black steel that Mal had given her and ancient bright silver metal that had been used to create her own mother's sword. It took a few days to find the runestones she needed for her special creation and even longer to find the perfect material for the hilts of her new blades. She'd arranged the material in the perfect positions when she felt another presence in the room and turned to find herself looking at a very ugly man sitting on her bed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin, but you can call me Dark One."

"Oh, you." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

"You've heard of me?" He asked with a giggle.

"Uh yeah, not impressed."

"But you are quite impressive. Very much so indeed. Your magic is quite powerful for one so...youthful."

"Alright." She said, turning back around. "I need to finish this, what the hell do you want?"

"Straight to the point. I see you have abandoned your quest for the Essence of magic Elixir. Why?" He hopped off the bed and walked towards her.

"Because I needed to." She said simply.

"And pass up the chance to feel the purest of magic? The essence of the greatest thing in creation? I believe you can retrieve it."

"Regina said the elixir would kill me if I drank it."

"It would...sort of. You would simply be consumed by the magic, but you wouldn't die. No one's ever managed to get it since it was hidden away by the...heroes. All we have are legends, there is no proof that this will even happen. Worth the risk I say."

Elektra crossed her arms. "I don't want to upset Mal and Regina any more than I already have. Besides, you obviously can't get it for some reason and you want me to do your dirty work for you and get it so you can steal it from me."

"True, very true. But how about we make a deal." He giggled again and she scowled at the annoying sound. "You get the Elixir for me and I will let you taste a single drop of it. That may not kill you, and if it doesn't, then you shall have what you seek, a taste of true magic. What do you say?"

"No." Elektra said without hesitation. "I don't make deals, especially not with you. Your reputation precedes you."

He smiled. "Well my offer will still stand, should you choose to become your own woman. Out from under Regina and the dragon. They only want you for themselves. They'd probably kill each other to keep you if you didn't care for the both of them. To them, you're just a little pet."

"That's not true." Elektra hissed. "Now get out before I-"

"Kill me?" He laughed. "Highly unlikely. Now, we both know that you are in a dangerous position. Your desire for magic will ultimately kill you. The fact that i sense more magic within you than blood, only confirms my theory. You are addicted to the feel of magic, not for its strength, but for the sensation of feeling it surge in your arms as you unleash a spell, feel it fluttering just before you conjure a fireball or the euphoria of it leaving your body as you pour it into a potion. An addiction to magic is a dangerous crutch to have. That drop from the elixir will cure you and you will never desire for more magic ever again and you can live happily ever after with your loving queens."

Elektra frowned. "No, I don't want to make a deal with you."

"And yet your curiosity is peaked."

"I want to talk to Regina and Mal first."

"Of course, you should ask their permission first."

"I don't need their permission." She snapped.

"Then say yes."

Elektra growled and jumped as the door flew open, revealing Emma and Snow, both dressed for a ball. The Dark One disappeared in a cloud of smoke and she breathed a quick sigh, only to become annoyed once again at her aunt and cousin's complete disregard for knocking.

"Before you left, all you wanted was to go outside, now you rarely do." Snow said. She looked down at the chunks of metal and runestones on the floor. "What's all of this? You said you would come to the ball tonight. A young prince named Hans wants to meet you."

"You mean the redheaded guy that makes me want to burn off his sideburns?" Elektra said. "No thanks. I'll go to the next one."

"I'll hold you to that." Snow sighed. "Let's go Emma."

Emma stepped towards her cousin. "It'll be fun. You should come."

"No thanks, I have something important I'm working on."

She sighed. "Are you going to ride with us tomorrow?"

"Will that you get out of my room faster?"

"Yes."

"Then fine." Elektra quickly closed the door as they left and turned to place a spell around the room so she couldn't receive any more unwanted visitors. She summoned her magic and launched it with everything she had at the materials on the floor, unleashing a storm of blue electricity that completely consumed the room and almost everything in it. She could hear someone calling her name from outside, but the roar of her magic was too deafening for her to hear them. The cyclone of magic swirled around the room, expanding as she poured more strength into it, fusing together the material on the floor. The creation sapped nearly all of her strength and she collapsed to the floor as the spell was completed and the cyclone was sucked into the two rune stones on the floor. The swords were completed. A pair of dual broadswords with dual edges. The blade was split in half in color, black and serrated on one side and smooth and silver on the other with curving purple tendrils decorating the metal. Her name was etched into the silver side of one and the black side of the other, highlighting in electric blue to match her eyes. The rune stone rested in the pommel, sparking with grinned and picked them up, pleased beyond words with her creation.

"Excellent craftsmanship, dearie." She scowled and turned to face Rumpelstiltskin.

"Back so soon?"

"Indeed. By the way, that little spell you used as a barrier was horribly weak."

"I told you, I don't want a deal with you."

"Oh no? But what about your precious queens? They will be very upset when I rip out their little hearts, and just before I crush them, I'll make sure to tell them that it was your fault." He giggled and walked around her.

She simply scoffed. "You couldn't kill either one of them if you tried."

"Oh no? Maleficent will revert to her dragon form and we both know how trivial they are to kill, and Regina...well, I taught her everything she knows, so you can make the inference that I know quite a bit that she doesn't."

"What do you want from me?! I won't let you hurt them!" She roared, striking out with her blades. He raised a barrier around himself but her weapons cut through it with ease. He blasted her backwards and she landed heavily onto her back.

"Take the deal dearie. I am immortal, and I will spend every second of my life making those of your queens a living hell. My offer still stands. Get me the elixir and I will give you your drop and leave your queens alone."

Elektra glared at him. As powerful as the Dark One was, she still didn't believe he could harm Maleficent or Regina. "No."

He laughed. "I see you will need incentive. So be it." He disappeared in a cloud of red smoke and Elektra sighed. Her door suddenly burst open, revealing both of her beautiful sorceresses.

"Are you alright, Little Thing?" Mal asked.

Elektra smiled as she used her old nickname and ran into her dragon's arms. "Rumpelstiltskin was here."

"What the hell did he want? Did he hurt you?" Regina growled protectively.

"No, but he threatened to hurt the both of you if I didn't get him the Elixir. I swear I wasn't even thinking about going after it, I stopped, just like you told me to. He said he would rip your hearts out."

"Then what was all the magic?" Regina asked.

"I was making some swords. Then he showed up." Mal carried her to her bed and sat down, pulling the younger woman into her lap. Regina sat next to them and looked at her apprentice critically. "Is he strong enough to hurt you?"

"Perhaps." Mal said. "I have never fought him, so I don't know."

"He is the reason you are how you are, addicted to magic. He sent you the book because for some reason, he chose you to receive the elixir for him." said Regina.

"Then what do I do?" Elektra asked.

"Rally your people. That's all you need to focus on. We will handle the Dark One." Mal assured her, kissing her forehead.

Elektra nodded. "You can't stay the night can you?"

"Unfortunately, we must go to confront Rumpelstiltskin. That is a journey we must prepare for." Mal said, running her fingers through her soft, black hair. She stood up and placed Elektra on her bed. She waved her hand and produced a small bracelet which she put on Elektra's arm. "Should you ever need help, twist this on your arm three times and we will come to you."

Most of her life, Elektra had been independent and had hated to be smothered by anyone. But the protectiveness of her queens was heartwarming. She didn't want anything to happen to them, she wanted to protect them. They both turned to leave and she stopped them by stepping in front of them. "You may think of love as a weakness, and at times it can be, but you two can only make me stronger. I love you, the both of you, more than anything. I don't know how much I mean to you exactly, but I just wanted you to know that. I don't know what you two saw in me but no matter what, please know that I love you."

"This sounds like a goodbye." said Regina. "What are you planning? You can't be thinking about going after the elixir."

"No, I just-" Elektra sighed and looked them in the eye. "I won't, but if we are left with no other option then you know I will."

"Good, then I'm sending Morgana to watch you and make sure that you don't. Feel free to command her as you see fit, but it make attempt on the elixir, she will stop you.." Regina said. Both queens each gave her a heart stopping kiss before poofing themselves away. A very annoyed looking Morgana was standing in their place a moment later.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After Elektra had dressed herself in her armor, she walked down to the stables to get Shadow saddled and mounted up, not bothering waiting for Snow and Emma. She rechecked her swords attached to her back, just beneath the furl of her wings and reached for her mother's knife jammed into her boot. It gave her an extra bit of reassurance as she rode into the kingdom, followed closely by an oddly quiet Morgana. She said nothing as she rode through the streets. She didn't need to. The people were whispering amongst themselves, some of them cheering and a few even mounted their horses to ride behind her. "To the princess! The true queen of the kingdom!"

Elektra rode to the sight of the last riot and magically transported herself onto a flat roofed house to address the people. They looked to her expectantly and she hoped she could actually rally them to the cause that she was hiding. "People of the White kingdom, I stand before you, a dethroned princess who has lost her crown, but not her will to fight. My father was Prince James, the true prince and the true king of this kingdom. My mother was Jacqueline the Giant Slayer who saved this kingdom from poverty singlehandedly. Snow White has taken the castle for her own people, but we are not satisfied living under the heel of a woman, who will never be a true queen. I am the rightful warrior queen, and I ask all of you now, all of those loyal to the great King George and Prince James, all of those who still follow the true royal family, to stand with me. Let them have this kingdom, let them live by ill forged treaties and live in their 'peace'. King George was a man of blood and war. I ask for your loyalty, not in reclaiming this kingdom, but forging our own, one that will dwarf any other kingdom, any other nation in wealth and strength." She unsheathed her blades and spread her wings wide, displaying her power to the crowd.

"All hail the true princess!" One person shouted.

"All hail Elektra, Warrior Queen!" Another yelled.

More and more people began shouting and cheering.

She sheathed her weapons and raised her hand, silencing them. "When the bells of dawn toil in the morning mist, we shall depart from the castle. Be prepared for when the time comes." She leaped into the air, buffeting the cheering crowd with a powerful thrust of her wings and flew back to the castle. Morgana transported the horses back to the stables and followed Elektra as she stormed into the castle, heading down into the dungeon.

"Elektra!" Emma yelled, chasing after her. "What the hell did you do? Everyone in the city is going crazy."

"I stopped the riots didn't I?" Elektra replied.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my grandfather."

"Mom said we couldn't-" The blonde didn't even get to finish her sentence before roundhouse kicked her hard in the chin and continued walking.

"May I ask what the hell your plan is?" Morgana said.

"Nope." Elektra came to the last cell and stepped up to the bars. "Grandpa?" The shadows moved as the fallen king unwrapped himself in the cloak that he'd been using for warmth.

"Elektra? By the gods." He got to his feet and approached the bars, hugging her through them. "How did you get down here?"

"The guards were called to the square because I rallied the people. I knocked out Emma so basically, you can walk out of here. I'm sorry I waited so long to get you out, I couldn't fight Snow on my own." She stepped back and waved her hand, opening the cell door and replacing her grandfather's rags with dashing kingly raiments. "It's time for us to leave this place."

"You have a plan?" He asked as they walked back upstairs.

"Yes, they can have the castle. We'll go west."

"That's ogre country. They swarm there."

"They're protecting something, something powerful beyond measure and I want to get it. I need it to save some people that I love."

"You do realize that I am not allowed to let you go after the elixir?" Morgana said.

"Yep." Elektra said, waving her hand, producing a piece of rope and tying around her wrist.

"What the hell?" The rope glowed when she tried to pull her arm free and Elektra magically produced a piece of metal to tie the other end of the rope to. She placed it against the wall and it began digging itself into the stone. "What-" The rope shortened and shortened and Morgana couldn't pull herself free, no matter what spell she used.

"Let's go." Elektra said to her grandfather. She ignored Morgana's screams as they ascended the castle. "We still have quite a bit of work to do before morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal looked at Regina. "Are you ready for this, Evil Queen?"

"Yes, Mistress of All Evil. I am more than ready to protect what's ours." Regina said. "But if one of us doesn't make it out of this, the other must take care of Elektra. Not that she needs it, but…"

"I understand." Mal said. "You know that I don't particularly like sharing, but I am glad that Elektra has such good taste."

"Indeed." Regina smirked.

"Alright, down to the fun part. I'll cause the distraction, you get the maid." Mal shifted into dragon form and burst inside the Dark Castle.

Regina smirked and got ready to do her part.

Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn was breaking over the horizon when Mal returned to Regina upon the cliff top. Belle was fully bound and gagged laying on the ground next to her feet. Mal sat down and removed her helmet and held her hand in front of her face, magically blasting herself with cool air.

Regina barely noticed her arrival. She was deep in thought. All of her life, she'd been told one thing, remembered only one lesson: love was a weakness. Her own mother taught her that. But now... Did she really love Elektra? She was certainly good in bed, but was it really love?

"Please stop being so loud." Mal growled.

"I didn't say anything."

"I can practically hear you thinking."

Regina frowned and sighed. "How long must we wait here?"

"I sent a raven to collect the imp." Mal said, putting her helmet back on. "He won't risk his precious maid getting hurt. He'll come."

As if on cue, the Dark One appeared in a flash of red smoke. He looked at Belle and scowled at the queens. "What have you done?"

"Let's make this quick, dearie." Mal hissed. "We want you leave Elektra alone, leave us alone, and cure her because we know this is your fault. Do it, or I swear I will push her right off this fucking cliff."

Rumple laughed. "Why would I do such a thing? Your precious girl is already on her way to retrieve the elixir."

Regina sighed. "Why can't she listen for once, where the HELL is Morgana?" She glared at Rumple. "What has Elektra ever done to you? Why are you tormenting her?"

Mal tilted her head. "He wants to kill her, but he can't, can you Dark One?" She smiled. "Now, it makes sense. You want her to drink the elixir and kill herself, because you can't. With all of the magic she has absorbed, she's more powerful than you are. Isn't that right, Dark One?"

Rumple scowled, stiffening involuntarily and finally, it did make sense.

"Elektra thinks she's going to get the elixir to help us, but if she doesn't die getting to the potion, then she will once she sees it. She won't be able to stop herself from drinking it." Regina surmised. "Couldn't you have come up with a better solution than all of this?"

Rumple smirked. "Perhaps, but you're the ones who are going to suffer when your girl drinks the elixir."

"Then why did you send her the damn book?" Regina snapped.

"I didn't. Your mother did."

"You're lying." Regina growled.

"Go find her and ask her yourself. All of this, was her doing. I just didn't intervene." Rumple said. "Now, for my maid."

Regina scowled and suddenly kicked Belle over the cliff. "Let's go Mal. We need to stop Elektra, then I'm going to kill my mother."

Xxxxxxxx

Elektra lead the charge against the ogres, flying above her small army and unleashed a bolt of magic at the barrier of ogres, slicing a hole straight through them. She landed and unsheathed her weapons, giving the signal for the army to loose their arrows. A dozen more ogres fell and she took off again, unleashing twin bolts of electricity out of her swords that cut down more ogres. For a moment, it looked as they would win without losing any of her men. Then another party of ogres arrived. They were in for a long fight.

Xxxxxxxx

Regina appeared in front of Morgana. "You had one job. Do not let her go after the elixir. One job!" She snapped as she freed her apprentice.

"It wasn't my fault I couldn't get out of her spell. I haven't had a magic lesson since she showed up."

"I'm in no mood for your bitching Morgana. You find her, or this." She held up her apprentice's heart. "This becomes dust. Now go, and do not fail again."

Morgana sighed and disappeared.

Regina rolled her eyes and stowed away the heart. She needed to get to Elektra fast.

xxxxxxxx

Mal hovered over the battle, surprised beyond words at how well Elektra was doing so far. She'd managed to punch a hole straight through the ogres. The path to the elixir was covered in a thicket of trees and there was no way she would be able to get there in dragon form. Hopefully, Regina could manage it. She fell into a steep dive and slammed into a group of ogres, launching herself at three more, shredding them with razor sharp claws. She let loose a torrent of fire at more of them as they turned to attack her. She flashed Elektra a smirk as she took to the air again, taking three more ogres with her.

Xxxxxx

Elektra slipped past the barrier of ogres and made her way along the path as silently as possible. She'd given the order to retreat, hopefully her people were safe and she could make it to the elixir before the ogres returned. She scowled when Morgana suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Stop this, it's madness." Morgana snapped.

"It was you who pointed me in this direction." Elektra said, pushing past her.

"Do you care about Regina and Mal at all?"

"Of course I do. That's why I'm doing this."

"Once you lay eyes upon that elixir, you won't be able to stop yourself from drinking it. The Dark One wants you dead, do you understand?"

"Even so, I cannot turn back now. My people have already for this cause, I will not fail them."

"You have Mal and Regina, what more do you want?!"

"For you to go away."

"It will mean my death if you continue this path."

"Again, this was your idea. Now, I suggest you stop talking before we're both dead." Elektra continued on her way.

"You only care about yourself, that's why you're doing this. You have two powerful and sexy sorceresses willing to fight for you, what more could you want?"

"You gone. I thought I already answered that." Elektra answered. She didn't voice it, but she couldn't turn back now. Physically couldn't. It was like she was a ghost, watching herself be drawn to the elixir and completely powerless to stop herself. The hunger was almost too much. She craved the magic too badly and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. The elixir was close, so close. There would be no turning back. They came to a large stone pedestal with a pink bottle resting on top. A barrier of magic was around it and Elektra was about to break it when Morgana hit her in the back with a burst of magic.

"I will not die because of your selfishness and stupidity!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Elektra asked, dusting herself off as she stood back up. "You wanted me dead, you wanted me gone so you would have Regina to yourself."

"Wrong, I was doing you a favor. You want to know who sent you that book, who really wanted all of this to happen?" Morgana asked.

There was a cloud of purple smoke beside her and a familiar face appeared from within.

"Cora." Elektra growled.

"Indeed." Cora smirked. "I chose you dear, to be my apprentice, to be the picture of perfection that Regina never could be. I sent you that book to lead you to me, but you clearly didn't read the entire thing."

"Regina took it when we met, after that I didn't need it. And I don't want to be your apprentice. What could you teach me that Regina and Mal haven't already? I also don't want to be your little puppet so fuck that. Now, go away."

"I can take away your little addiction, spare Regina the pain of watching another of her loves die."

"This was your plan?" Morgana demanded. "To hurt Regina?"

"I need my daughter to have a specific state of mind in order to achieve my desires." Cora answered. "Love is weakness that I will not allow to stand in my way."

Morgana bristled with fury and suddenly threw herself at Cora, knocking the older woman to the ground. Both of them let out powerful bursts of magic, that did nothing but shred the barrier and open the way for Elektra to get to the elixir.

"Elektra, don't!" Regina and Mal screamed as they raced into view.

Elektra struggled with herself, wanting to drink the elixir but also wanting to obey her sorceresses. It took a minute to fight off the desire, but she did and was about to put it back when Cora shot a thin stream of fire at the bottle, causing it to shatter. Elektra screamed as she was coated with the elixir that began burning her skin. A little got into her mouth, but most of the damage was external. She screamed for her sorceresses, but there was nothing either of them could do.

Mal suddenly struck Cora hard in the side of the head with her staff, eyes blazing with dragon fire. "What the hell is your problem?!" She and Regina ran to Elektra as she dissolved into a cloud of pink sparkles. "What do we do?!"

Regina looked on in fear. Moments later, there was nothing left of their apprentice but a knife, a silver blade with two names etched on either side. Jack and James. "No, not again. No!"

"Regina." Morgana said.

Regina made her heart appear in her hands and crushed it without hesitation. SHe whirled on her mother as she held her head where Mal had hit her. "Now, if only I had your heart in my possession, my life would be perfect." She hissed. "Why did you do that? Why Elektra?! Anyone would have sufficed but her."

"Love is weakness. How many times must I teach you that?" Cora asked.

"I've already learned my lesson. However, you made a mistake in this."

"How so? Your girl is dead, she destroyed herself right in front of you. You murdered your other apprentice when all she wanted was your love. What could I have gotten wrong?" Cora asked, genuinely confused.

Mal's hand closed around her throat. "You forget that Elektra was mine as well." She flicked her wrist, snapping Cora's neck and tossed her body aside as though it were nothing.

Despite the fact that she just watched her mother die, Regina could only think of Elektra. "She was putting it back. She was fighting it."

"What did Cora expect from you?" Mal asked, silently seething.

"Obedience, she killed someone I loved before to achieve it." Regina said. She felt hollow, empty, like there was nothing within her. She was so tired. She didn't even glance at Morgana's body as she and Mal walked away from the pedestal, clutching the dagger. "What now?"

"Now, you leave." Mal answered. "I need to release quite a bit of anger." Regina poofed herself safely away and watched the dragon tear apart the forest and kill every last ogre in sight. She found Elektra's people and gave the dagger to King George.

"I can't believe it." He gasped, collapsing into his seat. "How-why-"

"My mother chose Elektra for some reason for her schemes, and Elektra paid the ultimate price for it." Regina said sadly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her better."

"She loved you." George said. "She told me before she lead the charge that if she couldn't fight the darkness, to tell you."

Regina nodded. "Thank you. And please, let me and Mal do something for you and your people." She stepped outside where Mal was waiting. She seemed to have calmed down, but not by much. They exchanged nods and raised their hands, causing the earth to shake. Upon the ashes of the ogre country, arose a great blue palace. Stone walls rose around and houses appeared at the foot of its great steps. "A kingdom, fit for a warrior queen."

"Who loved the color blue." Mal added.

"Thank you." George said.

Neither of them said anything more, just poofed themselves home to their castles to mourn their lost love.

xxxxxxxx

10 months later….

Regina burst into the Forbidden Castle. Her hair was a mess, she barely wore any makeup and her usual confidence was replaced by dark anger. She threw open the doors of Maleficent's bedchambers but found her nowhere inside. She came to the balcony and found the dragon queen in a similar terrible looking state, draped across a chair and staring off into the snow covered landscape of her kingdom. A small bottle was next to her that Regina tilted her head curiously at.

"Does it hurt too?" Mal asked. She spoke slowly and deeply, which was strange. "Do you feel like your soul has been ripped from your body? Do you feel like a dragon queen that can no longer breathe fire, that can no longer fly? It hurts."

"I want the Dark Curse."

"For what?" Mal asked, taking the bottle and using a needle to prick her finger. "What purpose would casting such a curse have? It will not take away the pain, it will not change the past."

"There has to be a way!" Regina snapped. "There has to be something, other than getting fucking high!"

"We each deal with loss in our own ways." Mal said. "This just happens to be mine." She pricked her finger again and sighed, drifting further into a blissfully ignorant world.

"Give it to me!" Regina commanded. "Anything, any world will be better than this. Better than having to stay here and be reminded of everyday what was stolen from me. I just want peace, and to be with her."

"Take it." Mal said dismissively. "I don't even care. Just promise me that in this new world, you offer me some kind of respite."

Regina nodded as the curse appeared on the table. "I will get us both our happy ending, perhaps even find a way to bring Elektra back."

"Do not give hope where there is none." Mal said. She pricked her finger again. "Please leave, your very presence brings memories to the surface that I would rather stay buried."

Regina took the curse and left. Both sorceresses were hurting deeply, neither having recovered from the loss of their love. Regina herself has spent many days and nights either crying or destroying something and Mal had ravaged a fourth of her own kingdom in rage. Sadness and anger were the only two emotions the two seemed to possess at the moment. George's kingdom flourished in the small amount of time that it had been founded. George seemed to be much more careful with this kingdom. More people had left the White kingdom and Snow and Charming were steadily losing control of their people. They hosted more balls and events in attempt to gain the peoples' favor and it was announced that Emma would be marrying some boneheaded prince named Baelfire. They would later announce her pregnancy as well, but Regina hardly cared for the outside world. Anything beyond the walls of her library no longer concerned her. She did however, receive a rather annoying guest just as she was finishing up the details for her curse.

"Well, well, well, the hermit queen is hard at work." Rumpelstiltskin giggled. She glanced up at him, but didn't speak. "Nothing to say? So much death surrounding you, huh? Your mother, your apprentice, your lo-" She hit him with a bolt of magic that must've shocked him because he didn't even deflect it, instead, he was sent crashing into one of her bookcases.

"Don't patronize me, Dark One, and I would advise you not to piss me off." She said, going back to her work. Everyone would need new memories, new stories, no one must know about Elektra. No one but her and Mal. They were the only two that cared about her anyway. Where would she send them? What would be the perfect place?

"You have gotten stronger, dearie." Rumple said as he dusted himself off. She didn't look up. "My, my, what has you so focused, when you can't even see that I am about to kill you for-"

"Pitching your little maid off a cliff?" Regina interrupted. "Go ahead and kill me then, I don't care."

"Oh, you don't care about your life without your girl?" Rumpel giggled.

"There is no life without her."

"Funny, those were the same words Maleficent said, before I ripped out her throat."

Regina scoffed. "You didn't kill Mal. Even inebriated and dragonless she can protect herself."

"Oh, you're right. I didn't kill her. I-"

"Warned her? Just like you're doing me? Look, Dark One, you are wasting my time, I am almost done and you are preventing me from completing this."

"And what has you so fixated that you can't even give your old teacher your attention?"

"A happy ending long overdue. What do you think of the name...Storybrooke?"

Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so basically, skipping most of season 2 since Cora is already dead. Everything else happened as you already know it from the show so we're skipping ahead to the Neverland arc. I also brought in another OC, a sister for Henry, because I simply don't like Henry. I'll introduce her a little better once they reach Neverland. Read and review as always please! Love feedback!

Regina watched her son and daughter disappear into the portal with Tamara and Greg and scowled as they were wrenched from her grasp once again. She needed to go after them, quickly. The Savior gathered everyone next to the ship of the returning pirate and soon after, they were on their way to Neverland. It would take a few days by ship and the former queen would be irritable for each and every one of them.

"Hey, Regina." Emma said.

Regina was sitting on her cot, staring at Elektra's dagger that she'd regained possession of after the curse. "What?" She glanced up and almost scowled, remembering how she used to be in the Enchanted Forest, so annoying and nosy and insufferable. Guess some people never changed.

"I just uh, wanted to know if you were alright. You know, after the whole failsafe thing. You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Miss Swan." Regina had taken their memories of Elektra prior to the curse, so even when it broke, Elektra's memory would still be hers alone. Hers and Mal's. The idiots thought she was dead. Morons.

"Okay then, um, I guess I'll see you at...What's that?" She asked, gesturing to the blade in Regina's hand.

"Obviously, it's a dagger."

"What's it for?"

"A reminder." Regina said, pulling out a sharpening stone. It was an old ritual that she'd begun doing every night for the past 28 years. It brought a sort of comfort to the fallen queen, tending to Elektra's treasured possession. She kept it as sharp and clean as the day it was crafted, in hopes that one day she would find a way to return it to Elektra.

"Of?" Emma asked.

"Something that's none of your business." Regina snapped. Emma took a step back and finally left, leaving the brunette in peace. She sighed, heart aching for her beloved. She wanted to wake Mal from her hibernation, just to talk to her about it, but she knew the dragon wouldn't be too happy about that. She wanted a respite from the pain, so Regina had sealed her in a cavern, just beneath the one that the others had thought held the dragon queen. Mal could sleep, could dream, but she wouldn't be bothered with memories of Elektra. She wouldn't even notice the time passing, she could be at peace. But Regina was anything but. She wanted Elektra back, and she hated her mother for ever sending her beloved after that stupid elixir. Both she and Morgana had gotten what they deserved, although Regina would've prefered some torture before they died, but hey, what can you do?

"Regina." Snow peeked her head into the cabin. "Are you alright? I brought some dinner, you didn't show." She placed on the bed next to the queen, who hadn't acknowledged her. "Regina."

Regina sighed and looked up. "Yes?"

"Did you mess with our memories?"

"Whatever would make you think that?"

"Because some things that I remember aren't adding up, and I was concerned. When we were trapped in the Enchanted Forest, I felt like I knew some of those places, like I'd been there before but couldn't really remember it. And the dreams. They were like memories that I don't remember experiencing."

"You know what you need to know. Nothing more." Regina said dismissively.

Snow sighed, but didn't take the hint to leave. "You're hurting."

Regina abruptly stood up and slipped the dagger into her boot, tossing the stone onto the bed. "I'm the Evil Queen, I'm always in pain. What do you care, hero?" She shoved her way past the insipid woman and made her way onto the deck. Hook was manning the wheel and didn't say anything to her as she slowly paced, looking out over the water. The wind was picking up and the waves were starting to grow larger, but the Jolly Roger continued to ride smoothly over them. She stayed above deck for an hour, lost in thought before heading back down after everyone else had gone to bed. She went to bed, but she didn't sleep.

Hands, made rough by sparring and fighting, slowly traveled up Regina's sides, snaking their way beneath her clothes, caressing soft flesh. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. "Elektra."

"Yes?" Elektra asked. "Relax, my queen, let me do all the work."

"Elektra." Regina whispered as she felt soft lips press against her throat.

"You talk too much."

She smiled and moaned when their lips touched. She ached for more and flipped them over. When she opened her eyes, Elektra was laying beneath her, skin sizzling, eyes wide with terror as the elixir burned her. She screamed.

"Regina!" Emma's cry awoke her from the nightmare, and she found herself holding the blonde against the wall by her throat, a fireball in her other hand. "You were having a nightmare."

Regina released her and extinguished the fire. The ship was rocking terribly now, pitching dangerously from side to side. A storm was manifesting in the heavens, growing by the second. She sighed and sat down, almost wishing she'd put herself under a sleeping curse instead. But then she wouldn't have Henry and Alectra.

"Who's Elektra?" Emma ventured to ask. "You were saying her name."

"Someone you don't need to concern yourself with." Regina absently touched her lips, remembering the kiss that had felt so real.

"You know, if you need someone to talk to-"

"I don't. Now get o-" Her words were cut off as the ship suddenly shook so hard that Regina rolled backwards and hit her head against the wall. Emma was thrown across the cot but managed to stop herself from slamming headfirst into the side of the ship.

"Hey!" Charming peeked in. "We're under attack."

"By what?" Emma asked.

"Mermaids."

Regina and Emma followed him onto the deck where Hook was struggling to stay in control of the wheel. Charming ran to help while they grabbed onto anything tied down. The waves were slamming into the sides of the ship hard and Regina could see Mermaids in the water hitting the hull with their tails in hopes of sinking them. Rain was pouring down all around them and it was a struggle to see. After watching the others' pitiful attempts to stop the mermaids, she sighed and shot a couple of fireballs that sent them scurrying. A powerful wave rose up in front of the ship and hit it hard. The rope slipped out of Regina's hand and she felt herself being thrown across the ship, crashing into Emma's legs, before another wave carried her overboard.

The water was so cold and so dark that it hurt. Regina was tossed this way and that by the powerful waves, watching as the lightning split the sky and lit up the water. There was no way she would make it out of this. She was exhausted and freezing, she couldn't breathe and had no idea where the ship was to poof herself to safety. 28 years of pain and aching was finally coming to an end. She hadn't gotten the ending she wanted, but then again, she'd already known that. She knew that there was nothing beyond Elektra. Even Mal, who was centuries old, had no more will to live since the loss of their apprentice. Why should she?

"What do you think you're doing, your majesty? Since when do you give up?" Powerful arms wrapped around her and the next thing she knew, she was back aboard the Jolly Roger. The sea was peaceful now and the air was surprisingly warm. "Get up, your majesty." That voice. It couldn't be. Was she destined to hear that voice forever? A hand suddenly struck her across the face hard and Regina's eyes snapped open. She found herself looking into a pair of familiar electric blue eyes.

"Elektra?"

Elektra waved her hand, drying off her queen and smiled. "The one and only."

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina could do nothing but stare. Elektra looked a few years older, more mature and definitely more beautiful. She was wearing the black leather pants and black corset that Regina remembered so well, but she was barefoot. Her swords were attached to her waist and her wings were neatly pressed together. The queen snapped out of her reverie and grabbed the woman and kissed her hard. She squeezed the younger woman to her chest, desperate to feel that she was real and alive.

"I missed you so much,Gina." Elektra whispered. "I'm so sorry that I didn't listen. I'm so sorry that I left you."

"Shut up." Regina hissed, unable to kiss her while she was talking. Elektra smiled against her lips and submitted to the older woman's feverish kisses.

"Um, Regina." Emma said, clearing her throat. All of the others were soaking wet and looking at the couple in confusion.

"What?" Regina sighed.

"Emma?" Elektra said.

"Do we know each other?" Emma asked.

"No one remembers you but me and Mal." Regina said. "I'm sorry, I don't why I added that to the curse. I was angry and-"

"Talking too much?" Elektra smirked. "Believe me, them not remembering is perfectly fine with me."

"Where have you been?" Regina asked.

"Everywhere." Elektra smiled.

Xxxxxxx

Elektra downed the last of the rum and wiped her lip. "Magic is everywhere, in everything. Being the essence of magic, so was I. It's difficult to explain. I never felt you until now. Why?" She said, looking at Regina, ignoring the looks of the others gathered around the table.

"Because the curse took us to a land with no magic."

"Hmm."

"How are you here? I mean, as a human I suppose." Snow asked.

"Magic can manifest itself in many ways. I can be whatever I want or need to be." Elektra answered. "It took me years to learn how to. That's complicated as well. But I don't care, I'm here now, with Regina." She smiled and looked at her queen.

"But can you come to Storybrooke?" Regina asked. "I know Gold brought magic there, but it is still the Land of No Magic."

"I have no idea. But I'm not about to be separated from you again." Elektra said firmly. "And I have to see Mal again."

"Mal?" Charming said.

"Maleficent, the dragon queen."

"The dragon I killed?" Emma asked.

"What?!" Elektra roared.

Regina placed a hand on her arm to calm her. "That was **a** dragon she killed. Do you honestly believe I would let these idiots kill Mal? Not that they even could."

Elektra nodded. "Then she **is** alive?"

"She is, and waiting for you."

"There is a dragon in Storybrooke?!" Charming demanded.

"There was one there for 28 years and you didn't know about it. Shut the hell up Charming." Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

"So why are you in Neverland? The magic here is strange,dark and twisted. Why would you want to come here?"

"We're going to rescue my son and daughter." Regina answered.

"You have children?" Elektra grinned.

"**I** have children." Emma corrected.

"Who you gave up at birth." Regina hissed. "They are technically hers, but I adopted them. Legally." She cast a quick glare at the blonde before turning back to her beloved. "Their names are Henry...and Alectra."

Elektra smiled. "They sound wonderful already. Being raised by a beautiful queen, they must be."

Regina smiled. "That reminds me." She reached into her boot and pulled out the dagger.

"You kept it, all these years." Elektra said.

"Of course I did."

Elektra ran her fingers over the names etched into the metal. Jack and James. "Thank you."

Regina shrugged. "Now, that all of the pleasantries are over with, come with me." She stood up, Elektra following and they entered her cabin.

"What did you w-" Elektra was shocked when Regina crashed their lips and made her clothes disappear with a flick of her wrist. She smiled and allowed herself to be pushed onto the cot.

"Time for a magic lesson." Regina smirked. "Remove my clothes."

Elektra grinned and waved her hand, throwing up a barrier so their amorous activities would not be heard by the others and raised her hands towards Regina, bright blue electricity sparking along her forearms to remove the queen's clothing.

"Very good." Regina praised, leaning her back on the bed and climbing on top of her. "I've missed you Elektra." She sighed, feeling their bodies mold together.

"I missed you too."

"Prove it."

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Elektra watched her beautiful queen as she slept. So peaceful, so serene. She didn't even notice she was crying until Regina opened her eyes and looked at her with concern. "Elektra?"

"No, don't get up." She said as the brunette started to move. "Please, just lie still for a few more moments." She reached out and gently stroked her queen's cheek. "I love you Regina, so much. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you and Mal, and I will do everything I can to make up for it. You and Mal are everything to me, my entire world."

"Elektra." Regina placed her hand over hers and kissed her palm. "It's alright, you're back now. Thats all I've wanted."

"All I want is my sorceresses. If I have to give up every ounce of magic within me, then I shall."

Regina sat up, keeping the blanket across her chest. "Never say that again. You keep your magic, at all costs. Your magic, in anyone else's hands, could be disastrous. Do you understand me?" Elektra nodded and bit her lip. Regina sighed and kissed her cheek. "Listen to me, I love you, with all of my heart, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay in my arms. Okay?"

Elektra nodded again and leaned forward to kiss Regina's lips. "I was so afraid I would never be able to do this again."

"What?" Regina asked.

"Taste your lips. Smell your scent. Hold you again." She pulled down the blanket, and ran her hands over Regina's breasts.

"Again?" Regina purred.

"Again and again." Elektra grinned and pushed her queen back onto the bed. "You are so perfect."

"I know." Regina smirked.

"Bitch."

Xxxxxx

The Charmings looked up as Regina and Elektra walked onto the deck. Regina was unnecessarily fixing her hair and Elektra was dressing herself in her dragon scale armor.

"Stop messing with your hair, you're beautiful." Elektra said, batting away her hands.

"Do you like it short?" Regina asked softly.

"I love it any way because I love you."

Regina smirked and looked up. "What?" She said as the Charminngs quickly looked away.

"We are approaching the shores of Neverland." Hook answered.

Elektra stepped forward, looking up at the dark island. "The magic here is dark."

"We've noticed." Regina muttered.

"Do any of you know their way around the island?"

"I do, a bit." Hook said.

"Take me to its heart. I've never liked playing Pan's games, so we should cut right past them. The longer the children stay there, the less likely they'll want to leave. I can overpower Pan without playing his bullshit."

"You have wings, why don't you fly?" Charming asked.

"Because...they're really tired." Elektra smirked.

"But I haven't seen you flying." Snow said, looking hopelessly confused.

"She is so sweet." Elektra rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that when I fuck, they flap." She touched Emma's shoulder, stealing some of her energy and launched herself into the air. With powerful strokes she soared high over the island and hovered there. With magic, she zeroed in on a camp and pulled in her wings, falling into a steep dive.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Elektra." Pan said.

Elektra looked around at the Lost Boys, unsheathing their weapons, but she locked onto two kids, one boy and one girl. "Henry and Alectra?"

"Yeah? Mom sent you, didn't she?" Alectra asked. She was a dark shade of blonde with her hair pinned out of her face and sparkling hazel eyes. Henry had short dark hair and dark eyes. Both of them were looking expectantly between her and Pan.

"Which mother?" She muttered before turning back to the boy ruler. "Let me take the kids and go, and I won't destroy all of Neverland."

Pan laughed. "I don't think so. You may have more powerful magic than any practitioner but you are no match for me-" she shot forward and snatched the kids before throwing herself back into the air.

"This is amazing!" Alectra screamed.

"So cool." Henry agreed.

Elektra smirked. "Oh please. Wait until I've fully rested." She dropped into a dive, heading straight for the Jolly Roger, when she felt pain explode in the center of her back. She instinctively teleported the children to safety and slammed into the sea.

"Alectra, Henry." Regina sighed in relief. The Charmings quickly tried to sweep them up in hugs but Alectra skirted them entirely and slammed into Regina.

"Mom, I missed you so much. I told Henry you would come, I knew you wouldn't stop until you found us." Regina smiled and kissed her forehead. "But the wing lady fell into the water. She had an arrow in her back."

"Excuse me, wing lady?" Elektra asked, pulling herself into the ship. She shook off her wings with a light flutter and magically dried herself. "Now we can leave right? Storybrooke and Mal awaits."

"Not so fast!" Pan appeared on the beach. "How dare you Elektra?! You think you can come to my domain, and take my newest recruits?"

"Kiss my ass already. Oh I forgot, you're underage." Elektra replied, unsheathing her swords.

"Kids, get below deck and do not come out until we come get you." Regina commanded, fire filling her hands.

"Remember, we're not killing the children." Snow said.

"Really? We're not?" Elektra asked.

"No dear." Regina said with a smile.

"Oh, well then." Elektra waved her hand and all of the Lost Boys collapsed.

"Are they-" charming started.

"They're not dead, they're unconscious you idiots, now kill Pan and get it over with. As amazing as I am, I need to heal myself and doing that while holding like 30 kids in sleep ain't as easy as I make it look."

The others leaped into action and Elektra couldn't fight the grin that split her face at watching Regina work her magic. The black tights she wore weren't helping. 28 years had done absolutely nothing to diminish her lust for the queen. Gods if Regina looked like this, what did Mal look like?

Pan froze the heroes in place and Elektra sighed. "Fine then, take out the kids." She launched herself at Pan and speared him into the dirt. He hit her in the chest with a bolt of magic, but she barely reacted to the shot. She threw one of her swords, which he dodged and it lodged itself in a tree.

"That the best you can do?" He asked. She smirked as blue electricity arced out of the sword's pommel and struck him in the back.

"Not even close sweetheart."

He attacked with magic and she retaliated by dispersing herself into pink sparkles.

"Show yourself." Pan shouted. A sword suddenly appeared in his chest.

"As you wish." She said, reappearing in front of him.

Pan chuckled in pain. "Well played."

"Indeed, and now, I'm going to bathe Never land in the purest of light, destroying all that you have grown to love."

"Peter Pan never fails."

"Well, he will today." She rolled her eyes and launched a single bolt of blue lightning into the dark sky.

"What have you done?" Pan demanded.

"I'm opening the heavens." She prepared to take flight again when he suddenly leaped onto her back. She had to flap harder to carry them both into the air, but his wrenching on her wing quickly made them fall again. They crashed into the sand and she growled as she felt one of her wings break and the feathers being ripped out. Pan smirked, yanking her sword out of his chest and prepared to kill her with her own blade. But a dagger suddenly appeared, sticking out of his heart.

"Hello dearie."

"Rumpel fucking stiltskin." Elektra growled.

"The one and only." The Dark One pulled his dagger out of his father and watched the body crumple to the ground. Elektra tackled him to the ground and began raining punches across his face.

"You sorry sick bastard, I'm going to kick your ass for what you did." Elektra growled, every word accented with a punch to the Dark One's face.

Regina grabbed her wings and pulled her backwards. "Elektra, enough!" She commanded. She really shouldn't have been strong enough to pull her apprentice off the man, but Elektra let her do it anyway. One of the wings cracked under her grip and she knew it was broken.

"Mom, look!" Alectra called, pointing to the sky. The dark clouds that covered the island were dispersing and the moon was falling into the sea. Slowly, bright light began to pour from the heavens and bathed Neverland in its shower. The sun was rising.

"You turned on the lights." Regina smirked at her apprentice. She flinched when Elektra magically reset her wing and healed it.

"It was nothing. I just want to get home so we can be with Mal. I need both of my queens to be complete."

"You saved us." Alectra said. "So easily." She walked up to Elektra and hugged her. "Thank you."

Elektra glanced up at a smiling Regina, before wrapping her arms and wings around the child. "You are more than welcome. And it wasn't easy at all, thank you very much." She stood back up and faced Regina. "I haven't actually used my magic in years. All of this has taken quite a toll. I have to leave, to recuperate, but I can send you home before I go and that will take the rest of my strength."

"You're not coming with us?" Regina asked. "What if you can't find Storybrooke? I'm not about to lose you again. Not again, I won't."

"Regina, relax. I'm going to be with you. I always am." Elektra stepped towards her and kissed her cheek, gently smoothing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry. I have a plan, but you have to trust me."

"I don't, tell me what it is." Regina said immediately.

Elektra chuckled. "Now, now, good things come to those who wait."

"And those who don't, get what they want even faster." Regina countered.

Alectra smirked at their bickering until Emma called her over to the others, then she frowned. "I'm with Mom, Emma. I'm fine." She called back and turned to Elektra, who crouched in front of her.

"I need your help, Little One."

"Anything." The girl said.

"Your mother is a bit worried, so I need you to keep her calm for the ride. And...I also need your heart."

"My heart? Why?" Alectra asked. Regina also narrowed her eyes in concern.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I just need it...for a ride. Using a heart, a pure heart, such as yours, is the only way I can regain my strength and still come home with you. And I don't have much time. You can say no-"

"I'll do it. How do I get it out?"

Elektra smiled. "Thank you."

Xxxxxx

Regina looked nervously down at her daughter, clutching her own heart in her hand. Elektra hovered in the air above the ship. She raised her hands and the water began to swirl in a massive whirlpool. She landed and faced Regina, giving her a final kiss and plucked out one of her feathers.

"Hold onto this. Think of Storybrooke, and it will take you exactly where you want to go." She nodded to Alectra and dissolved herself into pink sparkles that quickly coated the bright heart.

Regina curled her fingers tighter around the dark feather and clutched it to her chest.

"Alectra, come on kid." Emma said, walking over. "The rides about to get bumpy- what the hell? Is that her heart ?"

"Yeah. Cool, isn't it? Elektra asked me to help her get to Storybrooke." Alectra beamed and handed the heart to Regina and she put it back in as gently as possible.

"Come on, let's get you in a safe place and tie you down." Emma said with a glare at Regina.

"I'm fine with Mom, Emma." Alectra said, looking over at the whirlpool. Emma was obviously stung by her rebuttal. Unlike Henry, her daughter still saw Regina as her mother and rarely left her side.

Regina put a protective arm around her and walked over to the side of the ship to tie each other down. "Hold on tightly, dear." Alectra nodded, looking determined, and the brunette couldn't help but smile. The ship moved forward and began to enter the whirlpool. It shook violently, tossing its passengers hard and they had to hang on for dear life or be thrown overboard. Regina closed her eyes and held onto her daughter tightly as she thought of the town she'd created, all of the pain and happiness it had caused her over the years. Storybrooke. The ship shook again and they were showered with water as the whirlpool began to glow. The wind was loud and hurt her ears, but it barely lasted only a few seconds. Then silence and blackness. When Regina heard the sounds of gentle waves lapping at the hull of the ship, she opened her eyes. They were back in the harbor.

"We made it." She gasped.

"We did?!" Alectra looked up at her. "We did it! Mom, you got us home!" She cheered, hugging Regina's neck. Regina smiled. Thanks to Elektra's magical prowess, what would have been probably a month long trip, had only lasted a week. And yet, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that Pan shouldn't have gone down so easily, and that worried her. But Alectra's rambling quickly chased away all those fears as she happily bounced around her mother. Regina was fully aware of Emma's glaring eyes on her back. She might've had Henry in her corner, but Alectra was her daughter. That still didn't stop Emma from trying to get her away from the former queen whenever she could.

"Alectra, come on. We're about to dock, and I'm sure you want to get home to rest." Emma said, walking over to her daughter with Henry in tow.

"I'm good with Mom, Emma. My room is at the mansion. Besides, I want to see Elektra again. Do you think she's better now, Mom?" Alectra asked.

"I don't know." She knelt in front of her daughter. "May I?"

Alectra nodded eagerly, watching her hands as she pulled out the child's heart. The pink sparkles floated off of it and Regina put the heart back as Elektra materialized next to her, back to full strength, due to the power of the pure heart.

Elektra smirked and bowed deeply. "A pleasure to fully make the acquaintance of the prince and princess. I am Elektra, Regina's former apprentice."

"Is that why my name sounds like hers?" Alectra asked, glancing at Regina, who nodded.

"Princess Alectra, is it? And Prince Henry."

"We don't have royalty in this town." said Emma.

Elektra frowned. "But their mother is a queen."

"Emma is our mother." Henry added.

"No, she's not." Alectra snapped. "My mom is a queen, just like Miss Elektra said." She lifted her chin proudly and Elektra smiled. "Can I touch your wings?" Elektra moved one forward and Alectra giggled as she gently stroked the glossy black feathers. "How did you get them?"

"I was trying to turn myself into a dragon. That backfired rather quickly."

"So, do you use light magic or dark magic?" Henry asked.

"My magic isn't classified as such." Elektra answered. "Magic, in its purest essence, is neither light nor dark. Just as a child is neither evil or good at birth. We are each born with a clean slate. So is magic." She held up her hands and let white light appear in one and a swirling mass of darkness appear in the other. "Whether it takes the form of light or dark magic, is completely up to the caster. But should you happen to mix these types of magic." She pressed her hands together and opened them again, revealing a swirling mass of golden light. "You create something truly extraordinary." She sprinkled it over Alectra's head and she floated into the air, hovering just next to Emma's head.

"This is so amazing. Did Mom teach you all of that?" Alectra asked, spinning in the air.

"Most of it. Some of it, I had to learn on my own, the hard way." She waved her hand and Alectra landed back on the deck.

"You're so cool."

"Thank you, my dear. Where's Mal?" Elektra looked at Regina.

"She's in a cave beneath the tunnels under the library. I'll have to take you there." Regina answered. She looked at Alectra. "Go with Emma."

"But I want to stay with you." Alectra pouted. "I can go home and go to bed while you take Elektra to see this Mal person."

"Why don't I fly both of you home?" Elektra asked. "You can put her to bed, teleport me to the cave and go back to protect Alectra."

"Or I can go home by myself." Alectra added. "I'm big enough. And I'm not gonna run off like someone else did." She glanced at Henry, who frowned.

"I left to bring our Mom back."

"We already have our mom."

"Enough!" Regina snapped. "Fine, but make sure you go right to bed."

"Regina, I can watch my own daughter." Emma said.

"She's not your daughter, she's mine, and she clearly doesn't want to go with you." Regina retorted.

"This is ridiculous." Elektra grabbed mother and daughter and launched herself into the air with a powerful burst of her wings. Now that she was back to full strength, it was easy for her to carry them and fly at the same time. Their weight didn't bother her in the least as she soared over Storybrooke.

"Down there! The big house!" Alectra laughed above the roar of the wind.

Elektra gently descended through the air and landed in front of a huge house. "This is where you live? Why am I not surprised?"

"Yep, awesome, isn't it?" Alectra grinned.

Regina smiled. "Okay, go ahead in, I'll be back in a minute." She kissed her daughter's head before she went inside and poofed herself and Elektra to the cave.

Xxxxxx

"Go ahead, I'll see you two later. Tell her not to tire you out too much." Regina have her former apprentice a kiss on her cheek. "Go, she's waiting."

Elektra smiled and turned to the torchlit opening. She walked forward and looked up at the great dragon slumbering in the cave. "Maleficent?! I'm back baby. Mal?" The dragon's eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of her. "It's me, Elektra."

Smoke began to cover the dragon as Mal shifted back. She stepped forward, carrying her staff, wearing a familiar fitted black dress. Her hair was longer, and perfect, despite 28 years of not brushing it. "Elektra?"

"Yes. Yes, Mal. It's me." Elektra gasped. Mal suddenly threw her staff to the ground and poofed herself directly in front of her. "Mal?"

Maleficent kissed her, hard. Elektra melted into her as the dragon pulled her close. The blonde slammed her against the wall, causing the stone to crack. Mal didn't speak, just used her hands and mouth to convey the message of pure elation that she felt. She conjured a roaring fire pit in the center of the cave, with a bed of furs next to it. The dragon ripped away her clothes and Mal let out a deep throated sigh as naked flesh was allowed to touch once more.

"Oh gods Mal." Elektra moaned.

Mal growled in response as she pinned the woman's hands above her head. "You reek of Regina and the Charmings." She snarled. "Actually, Regina doesn't smell that bad, surprisingly. But the others have to go." The blonde leaned down and bit Elektra's neck. However, there was very little pain, only immense pleasure.

"Mal, it's too much." Elektra gasped.

Mal ignored her cries and continued to "scent mark" her. The dragon was insistent, feral, desperate to reclaim her woman. Elektra could hardly think with Mal's mouth all over her, her fingers inside of her, her teeth biting into her.

Almost two hours later, Elektra crawled forward next to Mal as she came down from her high.

"Very good, my student." Mal purred. "It appears you've learned some new tricks."

"Only to please you, my queen." Elektra grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her dragon's lips.

"I am happy to have you back." Mal said, stroking her cheek. Elektra leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. "You and Regina have already had your fun, I presume."

"Yes, but there wasn't much time. Regina was a bit distracted with thoughts of her children, but her...skill was not diminished at all."

"Hmm, she is adept. Tell me, which of us is better?"

"Think about that question carefully before you answer, dear." Regina said, walking into the room. She was completely naked and she'd grown her hair back out to the length that it was in the Enchanted Forest. She stretched out next to Elektra and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you two fight so much? You have more in common than you give yourselves credit for. And don't think I don't know that after the both of you have finished exhausting me, you two love making out."

Both women rolled their eyes in unison.

"You didn't answer my question." Mal purred.

"Maybe I wasn't going to. How about a kiss and I'll tell you?"

"Fine." Regina said, leaning towards her.

Elektra pushed her back down with the tip of her wing. "I meant with each other."

"I know." The brunette retorted. She and Mal exchanged raised eyebrows before leaning forward and kissing. The kiss became kisses, that quickly grew in passion and hunger. Elektra's wings quivered watching the scene before her. The two sorceresses couldn't deny the attraction between each other. After a few minutes, they pulled apart to turn to Elektra, ready to feast upon her.

"Mal, turn on the darkness."

Mal grinned and waved her hand. The air quickly filled with dark fire and the fire pit turned to bright purple flames. Elektra breathed in the familiar scent deeply. This felt so right, so perfect. She was reunited with her queens at last.

Read and Review! A/N: I know this was a little rushed and the battle with Pan probably didn't do him justice, but that's just because I really wanted to get Elektra home to Mal. He'll more than likely be back (hint hint). Anyways, review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Elektra couldn't stop grinning as she redressed herself. She watched Regina and Mal do the same. Both of them were so impossibly sexy she almost wanted to take them again. But Regina wanted to get back to Alectra as soon as possible, so the time for lovemaking was over. However, she was sure there would be plenty more to come. Regina's hair automatically shortened back to its original length as she poofed them back to the mansion and lead the way inside.

"I love your house, Gina." Elektra said, looking around and smiling at all the pictures of her queen.

"It is quite...lovely." Mal murmured.

"Then what's wrong with it?" Regina asked as she climbed the stairs.

"What? I said it was lovely."

"You hesitated."

Mal shrugged and walked into the living room and sat down, immediately pulling Elektra into her arms and kissing her cheek. Elektra grinned and stood back up to look at Regina's pictures on her mantle.

"She looks so happy with her children."

Mal purred. "Indeed."

Elektra looked over her shoulder at her dragon queen. "Did you ever want children?"

"Once. But it was not meant to be." The blonde said dismissively, leaning back in her chair.

"Are you tired?" Elektra sat back next to her and leaned against her.

"No. I have been asleep for the past 28 years. Resting is the last thing on my mind. I'm going to go flying. Care to join me?"

Elektra smiled. "Of course."

Regina came downstairs and almost collapsed onto the other couch.

"You should go to sleep." Mal said.

"I really should, but-"

"But you're going to go." Elektra intervened, stood up and waved her hands, conjuring a blanket for her queen and draped it over her. "Rest, my love. Now. Mal and I are going to fly. We'll be back in a bit."

"Be careful, don't cross the town line." Regina warned, already falling asleep.

Elektra smiled and turned to leave. Mal stopped to kiss Regina's forehead before following their apprentice out of the house. "This place is so strange." Elektra said, watching the strange metal carriages fly up and down the paved roads. "I've never even heard of this place."

"I agree. But the things on the ground do not concern me." Mal said, walking into the yard. "I haven't flown in a while. No laughing if I fall."

"Would I really do such a thing?"

"Yes." Mal smirked as smoke began to engulf her. A moment later, a great dark shape shot into the sky. Elektra covered her head with her wings as she was buffeted by the wind created by her large wings and took off after her dragon queen. Mal flew in circles around her, diving and climbing, rejoicing in being free once again. And in having her love back with her. Elektra smiled and flew at her side. She saw that Mal was at least twice her normal size, especially her belly. But she was smart enough not to comment and simply shrugge it off as her being inactive or something. It felt like no time had past at all before they realized that the sun was falling and they should head back to Regina. Together, they climbed high into the sky, until their wings nearly froze from the cold, before letting themselves fall back to earth in a steep dive. The wind pummeled them from all sides. Mal let out a roar as they neared the ground, and just before they reached it, they unfurled their wings. Elektra landed neatly back on the sidewalk. Mal's landing was a little less graceful. She hit the ground shoulder first, causing the earth to shake and destroying Regina's yard.

"Mal!" Elektra was instantly at her side as she shifted back, laughing. "Mal?" The blonde stood up and smiled.

"That was wonderful. It would seem I am a bit out of practice." Mal dusted herself off and was caught off guard when Elektra kissed her on the lips.

"You scared me for a second." Elektra sighed in relief as she fixed the yard.

"No need to worry about me, dear." Mal smirked, taking her hand and leading her back into the house. They peeked in the kitchen after hearing laughing and found Alectra standing on a box, helping Regina slice some vegetables. Regina turned to the stove and added the vegetables to an already sizzling pan of meat.

"Okay, now take some of the sauce and sprinkle it into the pan. Be very careful." Regina said, watching her carefully as her daughter as she sprinkled it into the pan. It sizzled louder and Regina stirred it lightly.

"They're going to love this." Alectra grinned, looking at Regina with sparkling eyes.

"I'm sure we will." Mal stepped regally into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hi, Miss Maleficent." Alectra greeted with a smile.

"Hello dear. And please, call me Mal."

Elektra stood behind the dragon queen and ran her fingers through her golden hair, watching mother and daughter as they finished the food. It smelled heavenly, and watching a happy Regina with her child made it all the better. As long as her queens were happy, so was she. After the food was done, Regina filled their plates and Alectra passed them out. "Thank you, Little Regina." The girl smiled brightly at that and sat down next to her mother to eat. It was a pleasant dinner. Alectra asked dozens of questions of them all and they did their best to answer them. But it was when Regina was washing the dishes that Alectra asked some pretty big ones.

"So, you guys...are together? Like..._together _together?"

Regina visibly stiffened but Elektra was hardly unaffected. "Yes." She answered with a smile. "I know it might be a little complicated to understand-"

"You guys make my mom happy, so whatever you're doing, you should keep doing it. I'm okay with it." said the child with a shrug. "Are you guys gonna stay with us?"

"We haven't really discussed much, baby." Regina said.

"So, they're staying at least for tonight? You guys want a tour?"

"That would be lovely." Mal flashed a rare smile and extended her hand. Alectra happily took it and lead her out of the room.

"She never ceases to surprise me." Regina murmured to a snickering Elektra as she followed after the blonde pair. Alectra showed them the entire house, adding in little tid bits about something that happened with her and Regina in that particular room. Whether it was sickness or a funny accident like Regina breaking a door because she saw a spider. Who would've thought that the Evil Queen was afraid of spiders? "I am **not **afraid of spiders." Regina said as Alectra climbed into bed. "They are nasty, ugly little creatures who deserve to be wiped off the planet."

Alectra smirked and rolled her eyes as she crawled beneath the covers. "Good night Mom."

"Good night Alectra. Sweet dreams, my child." Regina kissed her forehead, clicked off the light and departed to her bedroom where Elektra and Mal were already snuggled up in her bed. "There is a guest room down the hall."

"Why would we sleep there if you're in here?" Elektra grinned. Mal snorted a jet of smoke out of her nose in agreement.

"Fine." Regina sighed.

Elektra smiled as she snuggled up between her two queens. The bed was more than large enough to hold all three of them and truly, there was nowhere she'd rather be than with the loves of her life.

"I don't think I can call you Little Thing anymore." Mal smirked, curling herself around her former apprentice.

"Why not?" Elektra asked. She liked her old nickname.

"Because of those." Regina grinned sleepily, nodding to her breasts. "Absolutely beautiful."

"They're not that big."

"They're bigger than mine."

Xxxxxx

Alectra got up earlier than usual the next morning. She took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and and a white shirt. She peeked on her mother and found her sound asleep with Mal curled in a tight ball on the other side of the bed. She left them alone and headed downstairs to find Miss Elektra. The bird lady was so interesting and she really wanted to touch her wings again. It was almost 12, so it was bright and sunny outside. She found Elektra sitting on the patio with her great, black wings spread high into the air, drinking up the sun. She was wearing black shorts and tanktop that clung tightly to her frame.

"Good morning." Alectra said, stepping into the backyard.

Elektra looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Little Regina. How was your sleep?"

"Good." She shrugged and sat down in front of Elektra. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think it's wrong that I don't really want to get to know Emma?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she wants to be my mom, but I already have a mom, a great one. I know my mom, I don't **know **Emma. And Henry just wants to be with her because she's the Savior. So do you think it's wrong that I don't want to get to know her?"

"No." Elektra answered. "Emma made her decision the day you were born. She decided that she wasn't ready for motherhood. I think that she just wants to make amends for that, but she is going about it the wrong way in trying to separate you from Regina. Your mother was once evil, that's true, but she is a good woman, who has changed. I think that whatever you decide to do, Regina, Mal and I, will support you."

Alectra looked down, thinking over what she said. "But they always try to talk bad about her. They say she's 'incapable of change.' I don't want to be around that."

"Then don't." Elektra said. "Think about it this way, Emma gave birth to you, but she didn't raise you. You are who you are because of Regina, the product of her love and her love only. And now Emma, pumped up by her parents and Henry, thinks she can just step into the role of mother as though she never left. She can't. But again, it's your decision." Elektra lowered her wings, nearly folding them against her back. "Why don't we go wake up your mom so you can show me around a little bit? Storybrooke seems like a nice place."

Alectra grinned. "Okay." She raced upstairs and found her mom half asleep.

"Mal, you're too hot. Roll over." Regina commanded. Mal didn't move, so Regina kicked her. Mal rolled over and magically threw Regina out of bed. "I hate you." The dragoness responded with a snort.

"Um, Mom, can I show Miss Elektra around town?"

Regina sat up on the floor. "Give us a few minutes and we'll join you. Help Elektra find something to wear because I'm sure what she's wearing is hardly decent."

"Okay." Alectra returned to Elektra as she walked in from the patio. "Mom said you have to wear more decent clothes."

Elektra rolled her eyes and magically changed her shorts into jeans. "Is that appropriate enough?"

Alectra smirked. "You need shoes." She magically made some boots appear on her feet and her wings disappeared. They waited impatiently for the queens upstairs. When they did arrive, Elektra frowned, looking at Mal in her tight black jeans and fitted purple shirt with quarter length sleeves that hid virtually no cleavage. Regina was no better in a little black dress and tall heels. "Ready?"

"You get to wear that but I have to wear something appropriate?" Elektra mumbled, following Alectra outside.

Mal chuckled and playfully pushed her from behind.

The tour around Storybrooke gave the latest additions to the town a good view of how this new world worked. Alectra was more than happy to fill them in on everything about their little town and everything that had happened since the curse broke.

"This world is fascinating." Mal said, looking around.

"Come on, there's an awesome place that we have to stop and see. It's called Granny's diner. We can eat breakfast there." Alectra said excitedly, taking her mother's hand and pulling her faster. Regina chuckled at her enthusiasm. They walked into the establishment and Alectra introduced them to Granny and Ruby before pulling them away before they could even speak. "This is me and Mom's booth." She said, sitting down. Mal and Regina sat on one side while Elektra slid in next to her.

"And this is the menu?" Mal asked, picking one up and studying it confusingly.

"Yep, it's everything they serve." Alectra answered.

"Have anything you want." Regina smiled. "It's all on me."

"I know." Mal muttered. Regina glared at her.

"Excuse me." Henry came to the table and looked pointedly at Alectra. "Can we talk?"

Alectra sighed and slid under the table so Elektra wouldn't have to get up and followed her brother into the back.

"Why are you with them? Why aren't you with our mom?"

"I am with our mom. Regina? Remember her?"

"She's the Evil Queen."

"She **was** the Evil Queen. She adopted us when Emma gave us up. She raised us. That's our mom."

Henry sighed. "Emma is our mom."

"She can be **your** mom but she's not mine. I have the greatest mom in the world, I don't need or want another one."

"Henry?" Their little argument was interrupted by the savior herself as she stepped into the back hallway. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we were just talking." Henry said.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Alectra answered, turning around to run her fingers through her hair. Her blonde hair. It did annoy her a little bit that she took more after the woman that gave her up than the father that apparently left them. She hadn't liked Neal when he was in Storybrooke. She hated that he died, but she didn't really like him.

"Hey Alectra, do you think we could talk?" Emma asked.

"Talk away." Alectra said dismissively.

"I know you're still upset, and I'm really trying to be a good mom, the one I wasn't when you were born, but you had to know that what I did, I did it because it was best for you-"

"And I'll stop you right there." Alectra raised her hand. "No, Emma, you did what was **easiest** **for you**. You gave us up because it was **easier** than being a mother and told us Neal was dead because it was **easier** than telling us he left you. Everything you've done has been what's best for you." She said solemnly, confident in her words, but she didn't expect to see the silent tears start to fall from Emma's eyes. "I'm not mad, Emma. I'm not angry, hardly upset. If you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't have gotten to be adopted by my mom. I know you want to be a family again, but I have my mom and I don't feel the need for another. If you want a relationship, by all means, but just because you gave birth to me, doesn't make you my mother. I'm sorry to upset you, but that's the way it's going to be." She left the hallway and made her way back to her mother. Elektra looked at her with concern.

"Is everything alright?"

"I may have said some things I shouldn't have to Emma." She said.

Elektra glanced at the table. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes."

"Then there is no mistake. I'm sure whatever it was, needed to be said. Now, eat. If food can't make you feel better, then I don't know what will." She pushed a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of Alectra and turned back to her own food, something similar, except her plate was also loaded down with sausage, hashbrowns and grits. In fact, it looked as though she and Mal had ordered some of everything off the menu. Her conversation with Emma had all but disappeared from her mind as they started eating and Elektra started annoying Mal and her mom by stealing their food. "Are you trying to fatten us up, Mal, so you can eat us?" Elektra asked.

"I'm sure you would taste disgusting and make me sick for days." Mal replied, sipping a cup of coffee that was practically still boiling.

"So, you can really turn into a dragon?" Alectra asked.

"Indeed. I'm a bit rusty, but I can manage. How would you like to go for a ride?" Mal smirked.

"Can I, Mom?!"

Regina sighed. "Fine, but you have to have a saddle."

"I'll make her one." Elektra volunteered. "Maybe Mal can finally show me how to turn into a dragon too."

"No."

She sighed and looked at Alectra. "They still treat me like an apprentice."

"Mom still treats me like a little kid too." Alectra agreed.

"Because you are one." Regina retorted.

"So what's next?" Mal asked.

"We can show you the vault." Regina suggested.

"Excellent, let's go." Alectra hopped up and bounced excitedly while Regina paid for their food.

"You pay with paper?" Mal asked. "What sense does that make?"

"Regina, may we have a word with you?" Snow asked, suddenly coming to Regina's side as they exited the building and Alectra immediately felt dread. Emma must've told them what she said.

"What do you want, Snow?" Regina didn't bother to keep the annoyance out of her tone.

"Alectra said some very hurtful things to Emma-"

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Alectra cut in, stepping forward, angered that Emma was trying to get her into trouble. She stepped forward in front of her mother. "Everything I said, I meant. I'm sorry if she thought they were hurtful, but it was the truth, and that's probably why it hurt so much. Now please stop bothering my mother about trivial subjects." She took Regina's hand and quickly lead her away.

Xxxxx

Elektra listened silently as Alectra told them what happened with her brother and birth mother. She was indeed Regina's child. Regina and Mal both comforted her and told her that it was okay, that Emma deserved it. Elektra gave her own nod of approval when the girl looked to her, and that seemed to reassure Alectra enough for them to continue their tour. They were familiar with Regina's vault and enjoyed seeing the secret room that Regina had used to hide in once.

Elektra pulled out a **very **familiar red dress with a grin. "Oh, Regina, dear…" Regina turned to face her and she magically made the dress appear on the queen's body. Regina looked down at herself and back up at Elektra with an annoyed look.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

Mal and Alectra turned around and Alectra's jaw dropped. "Wow, Mom, you look amazing."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "She looks okay."

Elektra responded with a wave of her hand, conjuring a tight black diamond studded dress on the dragon's body. Mal glared at her.

"That's what you guys wore?" Alectra asked, touching Regina's stomach. "Can you even breathe?" Regina took a deep breath to prove she could indeed accomplish the feat. "Can I have a dress too?"

"No." Regina said. "You are much too young for something like this."

"Who's gonna see me in here with you guys?" Alectra pointed out with a smirk, knowing that her mother would eventually give in. Regina wasn't as hard as other people thought she was.

"Fine. Elektra..." She waved her hand dismissively and sat down, pulling an apple off the white tree overhead to bite into it.

"Let's see, red and black are already taken. What color would you suggest, Princess?"

"Um, what about blue? I know your color is electric blue obviously, but what about dark blue? No- purple."

"Perfect!" Elektra waved her hands, letting blue streaks of lightning encircle the girl. Smoke filled in the gaps and when it cleared, Alectra was now dressed in a long dark purple dress with a belt of diamonds. The neckline had an X accent, but was nowhere as low as Mal and Regina's. Her hair was brushed and shone and a diamond necklace adorned her neck.

Alectra smiled down at herself. "I feel like a princess."

"Nonsense." Regina said with a grin, holding out her hands for her daughter to take. "Why don't we skip princess and go straight to queen?"

"Like you did." Alectra smiled.

"Yes." Regina gently smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you."

Elektra smiled at watching mother and daughter interact. Mal abruptly stood up and left the room and Elektra followed. "Mal? What's wrong, baby?"

The dragon queen was nearly in tears. She leaned against the wall, clutching her stomach. "Something's wrong."

"Regina!" Elektra screamed as Mal collapsed against the wall. She knelt next to her dragon queen and tried her best to heal her with magic, but it was having no effect. Regina and Alectra burst out of the room and quickly came to Mal's side.

"Regina, did you change anything else about me when you cast the curse?" Mal groaned, sweat pouring off her face.

"No, nothing. I just put you to sleep, and slowed down your aging process a bit so you wouldn't die of old or something. Now I think about it, that might've been unnecessary. Why?"

"Because…" Mal gasped. "I was pregnant."

xxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Mal threw herself into the sky and shifted in attempt to get away and find somewhere quiet to give birth. But she didn't get far before the contractions forced her to the ground. She fell onto her side as she landed.

"Mal!" Elektra called from above, but the queen hid herself with a spell. The pain was making her almost delirious and she could hardly think besides wanting to get the child out of her. She didn't even know if was still alive, but she needed it out. A roar escaped her lips as she started to push. Regina appeared in front of her and placed her hands on her belly, walking along to her tail.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina asked.

"I don't know." Mal whimpered, fighting the urge to try and stand up.

"I could've done something else for you in the curse. This wouldn't have happened." Regina continued.

"Oh shut up, Regina!" Mal lifted her tail. "Can you see it?"

"It's nearly out. Push." Regina said. She'd seen her fair share of strange things, but this...this was something else. A large sack fell out of the dragon queen, followed by what looked like the shattered remains of an egg. The sack hit the ground hard and Regina could hear the first breath that the child took. She stepped forward to peel away the white sack, revealing Mal's child. She was already at least 9 or 10 years old, probably due to her accidentally screwing up Mal's aging process. She was still skinny though and looked so fragile. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around, trying to scramble away from Regina, revealing the large dark brown wings attached to her back that flew everywhere in her attempt to flee. Regina conjured a simple white dress for her to wear and cleaned her up. Mal let out a groan, making the girl freeze.

"Regina, is the baby alright? Did you catch her?"

The girl looked up at her and her eyes followed the sound of Mal's voice. She let out a high pitched call and Mal answered it with a deep one of her own. The girl tried to stand a couple times, but couldn't, and instead settled for crawling around to Mal's head. Regina followed, not quite sure what to do at this point. Mal jumped when she spotted the child. "Regina?"

"It's her, Mal." Regina said.

Mal shifted back, sitting down heavily in the grass as the child entered her arms and started nuzzling her neck. There was a moment of hesitation from the dragon queen before Mal pulled the child close and kissed the top of her head. "It is her." The girl was small, but her wings were large and although wet, were strong. She had Mal's features, except her hair was a dark chocolate brown, and her eyes were a piercing bright blue. "What'll we name her? Can she stay with us, Regina?"

"Of course, Mal." Regina said, keeping her distance for the moment.

"What do you think of the name...Thea? We can change it later, but we should call her something."

"Thea sounds like a beautiful name." Regina smiled, watching mother and daughter. Mal stood up and Thea let out a squeal as she picked her up as well. She grabbed onto Mal's neck and looked around, taking in the world with curious eyes. They fell on Regina as Mal walked towards her. "She's beautiful, Mal."

"Thank you." Thea smiled.

"You can speak?"

"Clearly."

"Well she has your attitude." Regina smirked at Mal.

"What happened to me?" Thea asked.

"It's a bit of a long story, but there is someone else you should meet before she loses her mind, okay?" Mal waved her hand, removing her cloaking spell and gently placing Thea back on the ground to stand in front of her. There was a crack of lightning and Elektra and Alectra appeared a few feet away.

"Mal, how dare you?! I was worried sick!" Elektra snapped. Mal answered by stepping aside and Elektra froze. Thea looked up at her with raised eyebrows. She looked back at her own wings, then up at Elektra's. "Mal, dear, do we need to talk?"

"Yes, we do." Mal stepped away and Thea grabbed her arm. "It's alright, Little One." She kissed Thea's head and lead Elektra and Regina a few yards away. "Elektra, before you freak out-"

"Who's the father?" Elektra demanded, wings trembling with fury. Electricity cackled along her arms.

"What?"

"Who. Is. The. Father." Elektra hissed. "That's your kid, isn't it?"

"Elektra, you don't understand. I haven't been with anyone else besides you and Regina since I met you." All of the fire in Elektra dissipated at once. Her wings fell and she looked at Mal. "Do you know what that means, dear?"

"It's our baby." Regina added. "We made her."

"How is that possible?" They all looked over at Thea and Alectra. Alectra was smiling and helping the girl learn how to walk with her wings.

"I don't know, but there's something else you should know." Mal said. "I didn't have one egg. I had two."

"Well, where's the other one?"

"It was stolen. Before the curse. I searched for days to get her back, but I was too weak. I hired Ursula and Cruella to try and help, but they couldn't turn up anything either."

"Well of course, Pound Puppy and Fish Sticks can't do anything." Regina sighed. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I just wanted to forget Elektra. I couldn't have her anymore and everytime I looked at you, all I could see was what used to be. I'm so sorry." Mal looked down and Elektra tilted her head back up, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Our child might still be alive. And we'll find her. We'll find out what happened and we'll have our family together again." She glanced at Thea. "I don't know how to be a mother though."

"Believe me, there's nothing to it." Regina smiled.

Thea sat down in the grass, panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" Alectra asked.

Thea nodded. "I just need to practice some more."

"How can you speak so clearly but can't even walk?"

"I should be asking you that because i have no idea." Thea smirked, standing up. She took a few tentative steps forward before suddenly taking off running, flapping her wings hard.

"Thea!" Mal screamed, running after her. Alectra managed to catch up to her before she ran out onto a jeep trail, grabbing her wings before she got run over by Charming's truck.

"Alectra, are you alright?" Emma asked, leaping out of the passenger's side.

"I'm fine. You almost ran over my sister." Alectra said, making sure Thea was alright. Thea looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Of course." Alectra screamed as the girl leaped into her arms and hugged her tightly around the neck.

"I can't believe I have three mothers and a sister already." Thea released her to look up at Charming as he got out, tilting her head almost all the way back. "Whoa. You're big."

"What's going on here? Who is this?" Emma asked. "And where the hell is Regina? She's supposed to be watching you."

"No need to lecture me on watching my own children, Miss Swan." Regina and Mal appeared next to Alectra and Elektra quickly wrapped Thea in her wings.

"Do not ever run off like that again, do you hear me?"

Thea nodded meekly. Her attention was quickly distracted as she started stroking Elektra's wings. "Your wings are so big and pretty."

"Okay, we need to explain some rules to you right now." Elektra said, picking her up and sitting her on her hip. "One: never go off by yourself. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Two:stay away from roads and cars unless it's Regina's."

"Okay."

"When I think of some more, I'll let you know." Elektra picked at her hair, smoothing it down and put her down to check her wings.

Regina and Mal exchanged smirks. "I thought she didn't know how to be a mother."

"Can someone explain please?" Emma asked.

"Mal had a baby." Alectra grinned. "Her name is Thea. For now."

"She's already like 9 years old. How is that possible?"

"Magic. Duh."

Emma glared at her. "You shouldn't be running around the forest alone. And what are you wearing?"

Alectra looked down at her dress and back up. "You like it?"

"No! You shouldn't be wearing something like that. Reg-"

Regina poofed them away, not in the mood to listen to the blonde's idiosy. They appeared back at the house and Thea immediately went on a rampage to examine her new surroundings. Mal and Regina sat on the couch, watching Elektra and Alectra chase Thea all over the house.

The blonde laid her head on Regina's shoulder. "Why is our life so weird?"

"I don't know, but I like it."

"I do too." A moment later, the dragon queen was asleep, the ordeal of giving birth finally taking its toll. Thea seemed to sense it, as she came back into the room and curled up in Mal's lap, wrapping herself in her own wings for warmth and went to sleep as well.

Regina smiled as Elektra came in and sat on the floor at her feet, leaning her head against Regina's leg. "Nothing to it? Liar."

Alectra sighed and sat down next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Mom, I am never having kids."

"Fine by me." Regina smirked. "I think we all could use a midday nap." She poofed everyone to their beds, but Thea would sleep with Mal on her bed. Elektra stayed with her in the living room and the queen knew at once that something was bothering her apprentice. "What's wrong?"

"Mal had another egg and someone stole it. I want to know who."

"As do I."

"Maybe we should look through the memories you took."

"Are you sure, Elektra? That's rather invasive to people that might be innocent. I want to find this person as badly as you do, believe me, but going through the memories of this entire town is going to take time."

"I don't care how long it takes. I want to find that other egg and I want to find the person who took it."

Regina waved her hand, transporting them to the vault. She conjured a basin of water and a long table that was covered in purple stones, all of them the stolen memories of Storybrooke citizens. Elektra waved her away and set to work. Regina sighed and returned home while her apprentice completed her task. If there was anyone who could find out what happened to their missing egg, it was Elektra.

xxxxxxx

Read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Elektra had found nothing by the morning despite hours of pouring through memories. She returned to the mansion just dawn was breaking over Storybrooke. Thea was already awake, looking around the kitchen and Elektra tilted her head, watching her move. It was strange. Her wings were still obviously damp and Elektra mentally kicked herself not having cleaned them the night before, but when her little daughter moved her hands and arms, her wings moved with her. She used them to touch and feel nearly everything in the kitchen. "Thea?"

"Yes, Ma?"

Elektra felt a jolt at being referred to as such. "What are you doing?"

"Just...exploring."

"Come with me, dear, so we can take care of those wings. They need to be cleaned and dried."

Thea smiled at her and walked towards her, taking her hand. "Where are we going?"

"Just onto the back patio. The sun shines brightly there in the morning." Elektra said, leading her outside. They sat down on the warm stone and Thea turned her back to Elektra and she gently stroked her wings clean and dry with magic.

"Will my wings be as big as yours?" Thea asked.

"Yes, perhaps even bigger." Elektra smiled as she worked.

"Will you teach me to fly?"

"One day. When you're ready. Answer me a question first."

"Okay."

"How is it that you know how to speak so well?"

"Mommy was asleep for 28 years. When she slept, she dreamed. One of them was teaching me how to talk and write and stuff. I can't explain it exactly. I know they were only dreams, but they felt like memories." Thea said. Her voice softened and Elektra almost missed her next few words. "Her dreams were usually very sad."

"Oh yeah?"

"She dreamed about you a lot. And Regina. Did they always fight a lot?"

Elektra laughed. "Every second of every day. But they love each other to death."

"So I have a Mommy, a Mom, and a Ma. And a big sister."

"I know it may sound a little weird."

"Well I was just born yesterday. I don't really know what weird is yet. Unless it's I have three mothers, one can turn into a dragon, one is apparently evil and the other has wings and all three happen to be queens. I suppose that could be seen as weird."

Elektra had almost forgotten about technically being a Queen. She didn't feel like one. For some reason, she still felt like a naive little apprentice who wanted to have adventures. Now she was loved by two beautiful queens and had a daughter to care for and teach. "Are you hungry?" She asked, mentally kicking herself again for not asking yesterday. She knew Mal was probably starving. She was so focused on finding their missing egg that she hadn't even thought about food.

"A little."

"Regina should be up soon. She's a great cook. Maybe she'll whip us up some breakfast." Elektra stood up, stretching. Thea stood up as well and watched her before copying the motion, making her smile. "Come on."

Regina was awake, already hard at work in the kitchen. Alectra was sitting to the table, dressed in her school uniform, already eating an omelette while Mal sat next to her, looking over her homework with a confused expression. Thea ran in to leap into her blonde mother's lap. Mal purred and kissed the top of her head. Elektra sat next to Alectra.

"All set for school?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Alectra said. "I would much rather be home with you guys."

"I'm sure." Regina smirked as she placed a plate piled high with pancakes on the table. Three more followed suit with sausage, bacon and eggs. "Eat up."

Mal and Thea practically divided the food up between them and were about to dig in. Alectra showed them how to pour the syrup on the pancakes and cut them up. Elektra was more than content watching her beautiful family.

"Okay, so when I get home, I have a ton of stuff to teach you, Thea." Alectra said excitedly.

"Are you gonna teach me stuff so I can go to school with you?"

"If that's what you what."

"Here that, Mom, I'm gonna learn so I can go to school." Thea grinned.

Regina smiled. "Well we're gonna have to stop by Granny's, E, and get us some breakfast. Then completely restock the kitchen. I didn't think dragons ate so much."

"I just gave my birth." Mal said. She looked at Thea. "What's your excuse?"

"I was just born." Thea retorted.

After breakfast Mal went back to sleep and Elektra and Thea got dressed in more comfortable clothes and walked with Regina and Alectra to the bus stop. Having been relieved of her duties as mayor, Regina had nothing else to do for the rest of the day. Alectra and Thea happily skipped ahead and Elektra walked next to Regina, keeping a watchful eye over their little ones.

"You okay?"

Regina sighed. "I suppose. I just wish Henry would come around. I don't know what to do about him."

"He's just going through something I'm sure. He knows who his real mother is, but he's probably like you, too stubborn." Elektra looked up at Emma trying to talk to Alectra, but the little blonde was not having any of it. She said hello but that was pretty much it.

"Hi, I'm Thea." Thea held out her hand, which Emma shook.

"I'm Emma, Alectra's birth mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked over Charming as he approached and tilted her head back to look at him, clearly and completely fascinated by him. "Whoa." Elektra didn't mind. Charming was never the fool that his wife and daughter were. He was a good man, although she wished he had the balls to defy his wife once and a while.

"I'm David."

"Thea." She looked down at his hand when he extended it to shake. She shook it after a moment and turned back to Alectra. "Have a good day."

"Well it should be now, Baby Sis." Alectra smiled as the bus pulled up. She hugged Regina and Elektra and gave Thea a quick bearhug before rushing off to the bus.

Regina looked over at Henry. He had his head tilted, looking at Thea as if he couldn't quite understand who and what she was. Eventually he shook himself and glanced at her. He waved before continuing on to the bus stop. At least it was something.

"Regina." Emma walked over to her. "So, um, I was wondering if I could spend some time with Alectra. I know things are rocky, but I am her-"

"Birth mother. I am aware." Regina interrupted. "Do you realize that I could have you arrested for not returning Henry to me? Do you realize that **legally** I am his mother? Have you forgotten that you gave them up at birth for a **closed** adoption? You are not supposed to have any contact with them at all." She paused, letting her words sink in. "I have only allowed Henry to stay with you, because he seems to be happy. And that is all I will ever want for him. As for Alectra, well, she's big enough to make that decision on her own. Clearly, she has decided who is the real mother. You want time with Alectra? You ask her. If she says no, you back off. Got it?"

Emma breathed heavily through her nose. "Regina, I'm trying to be civil."

"This is civil, Miss Swan. I could take Henry whenever I choose to, but I haven't. When you came here, the first thing you and your idiot parents did was try to take **my** children. **I **raised them. **I **healed the fevers, and endured the tantrums and fought off the monsters. **I** was there for the first words and the first steps. **I** am their mother. You know this, but for some odd reason you don't want to believe it. At the end of the day, Miss Swan, the only thing that remains is that you gave them up and I took them in. You're trying to make up for that, which is understandable, but not justifiable for taking them from their home."

"Why do you think Henry left to come find me?" Emma asked. "It was because he didn't want to be loved by an Evil Queen!"

"I will not regret anything I have ever done, Miss Swan. Because it has lead me here, with my children and the loves of my life. Your anger cannot change facts. This discussion is over."

"They're my children." Emma said.

"You gave birth to them, but that doesn't make you their mother. Henry will realize that. He'll realize that his perfect family of heroes are nothing more than judgemental, hypocritical, self righteous idiots. That is all you are."

"And you?"

"She's a queen." Elektra said with a smirk.

"So you think you're her mother too now, huh? They're my kids!" Emma snapped. The blonde took a step toward her, but Thea was between them and Elektra immediately poofed in front of her daughter, both wings spread threateningly.

"Don't you dare threaten me, Savior. I will rip you apart without a second thought." Elektra hissed, eyes practically glowing as blue electricity danced across her skin.

"She's not worth it, E." Regina sighed. "Come on, I'm starving."

Elektra dropped her stance and dispersed her magic to follow the commands of her queen. Thea giggled as she hoisted her child onto her shoulders and followed Regina, all the while feeling Emma glaring daggers at her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alectra tried focusing on her schoolwork, but all she could think about was getting home to the others and teaching Thea. Her new little sister was so excited to learn and it was so nice to have a sister now. Especially with Henry acting like an idiot. She was making a plan of what to teach Thea instead of eating lunch. Henry came to sit at her table. "What do you want?"

"I can't eat lunch with my sister?"

"According to you, we don't have the same mother. So technically, I'm not your sister right?"

Henry sighed and pushed his food away. "I hate it when we fight."

"Then stop acting like an idiot brat." Alectra said.

"What are you writing?"

"Thea wants to start school so I'm making a list of everything she needs to know so she won't be so far behind. She can speak well but I doubt whether she knows math and stuff."

"Who is Thea?"

"My sister. Mom, Mal and Elektra are her mothers. Why so interested in the actions of villains?"

"Why can't you see her for who she is? She's the Evil Queen, and she can't love. She doesn't care about us. If she really did, she'd prove it. She wouldn't be evil anymore."

Alectra slammed her pencil on the table and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying her hardest not to punch her own brother. "Our mother." She began slowly. "The Evil Queen, risked her life to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back from the Enchanted Forest. She could've died removing the spell from the well, but she did it anyway, sucking it into herself...because you asked. She had just been tortured with electric shocks and she still offered to give her life to give us more time to get away from the failsafe. She risked her life to go to Neverland, up against Pan and his Lost Boys. She has done everything possible to prove her love and she really doesn't have to prove a damn thing anyway. The last 12 years should tell you that. Mom isn't evil. She's not perfect, but she's not evil either. If you can't see that then you're blind."

"Emma is-"

"NOT MY MOTHER!" Alectra roared. The cafeteria fell silent for a moment and she sighed. "She gave us up, Henry."

"To give us our best chance."

"She could've told you any lie and you'd still believe it. Just like she lied about Neal."

"Like **Dad**?" Henry asked, emphasizing the word.

"Like I said, **Neal**."

"Everything okay?" Snow asked as she approached, looking between them with concern.

"It's nothing, Grandma." Henry said quickly, eyes locked with his sister.

"Nothing that concerns you **Mary Margaret**." Alectra said dismissively, not looking away from her brother either. She didn't normally lose her temper like this and she hated herself for it. Her mother would surely have handled this situation better, but at this moment it took everything she had to walk away. She took her piece of paper and walked out of the front doors of the school, pressing a button on her charm bracelet that Regina had bought her when she was 2. Her mother was next to her a moment later in her favorite little black dress.

"What's wrong, dear?" Regina asked.

"I lost my temper and I got into a fight with Henry." Alectra sighed, sitting down on the steps. Regina sat next to her.

"I did the same thing this morning with Emma." Regina sighed as well.

"Why can't they just accept the truth?"

"The truth is hard to accept."

"I accepted your past." Alectra said. "That was pretty hard to swallow."

"You did. But you understand what Henry doesn't. You've always known the gray areas in life, rather than the blacks and whites, good and evil. Heroes...and villains. You know the truth behind the fairy tales. I told you about Daniel, and exactly what it took for me to be queen."

"I don't believe in fairy tales."

A smile touched Regina's lips. "Neither do I, dear. But you shouldn't let someone else dictate your happiness."

"I'm happy, Mom, just...irritated at the moment. I just needed to talk to you for a second. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Oh no, I was just about to stab Mal for changing my bed. No matter what, Alectra, I'll always come when you call. Don't let Henry get to you. One day he'll see, just like you do."

Alectra smiled as she hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, my dear." Regina kissed the top of her head. "Psst. Want to cut class and go home?" She whispered.

"Mal didn't hit you on the head, did she?" Alectra asked.

"Nope. Come on." Regina grinned and waved her hand. "There, you're signed out." She hopped up and started walking. Alectra stood up to follow.

"What about my backpack?"

"Already at the house. Isn't magic wonderful?" Regina looked up at the clear blue sky. "Such a pretty day."

"What did Emma want this morning?" Alectra asked.

"She wanted to spend more time with you. But I told her it was up to you."

"I don't consider her my mother even if she did give birth to me."

"That's a very grown up way of thinking."

"I know and I'm tired of it. Can we have tacos tonight. I bet Thea would like them."

"We can have whatever you want my dear, but you know we'll have to regulate some of the junk food until Thea puts on weight. It worries me a bit."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Mom." They made it back to the house and Regina lead the way inside, stopping dead and frowning in confusion when she spotted Mal with her foot on Elektra's chest, who was pinned to the floor. She had a struggling and laughing Thea under one arm as she flicked through the channels on the tv.

"Mal, it's my turn!" Elektra said.

"No it isn't."

"You picked the last two times."

Mal said nothing until she noticed Regina and Alectra. "Welcome home."

"Alectra!" Thea wiggled free to go hug her sister.

"What is going on?" Regina asked.

"Mal won't share the remote." Elektra said from her place on the floor.

"You are so childish." Regina rolled her eyes, but she loved the both of them despite it. She went out grocery shopping later that day to get the ingredients for the tacos which all of them shared in the task of making. It was nice to have the family sharing in such a task. After dinner, Mal, Elektra and Regina relaxed cuddled up on the couch while Alectra started to teach Thea to write and count. The little brunette was determined to learn. Reading and writing came easily but she struggled a bit with remembering the numbers.

"Don't worry, Thea. You have plenty of time to learn." Alectra said. "Patience is a virtue."

Thea nodded. "Can we work on them some more before bed?"

"Of course."

"What do the two of you think about sharing a room?" Mal asked. Both girls looked up at her with bright grins. "I'll take that as a yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elektra looked in with a smile as Regina said goodnight to Alectra while Mal nuzzled Thea into bed. She stepped in to say goodnight to both of her girls and followed her queens to bed. Or so she thought. She was immediately grabbed by Mal as the dragon kissed her with a fiery passion that shocked her. "I guess that means you've recovered from giving birth." Regina grabbed her from behind, yanking her head back and capturing her mouth. "We need to make a rule."

"We should have her at least once every two days." Regina agreed, magically removing her apprentice's clothes.

"I agree." Mal growled. "On the bed." She commanded.

"The bed you changed?" Regina asked. While they were gone, Mal had indeed made the bed much bigger and covered it with pillows and soft purple sheets. For the Mistress of All Evil, the dragon sure enjoyed comfort. The queen honestly didn't mind, although she was not going to have the dragon queen making all the decisions. It was still her house after all. She tilted her head, watching Mal and Elektra make out on the bed. She waved her hand, blasting Mal off the bed.

"Regina, what the hell?!" Mal roared. She got back to her feet, quickly casting a sound barrier so as not to awaken the children.

"She's mine, Mal. Don't touch her." Regina grinned wickedly as she said the words. Elektra grinned as well.

"She's mine, you impudent child!" Mal snapped. Elektra's wings started shaking and both queens looked at her as she crouched on the bed, waiting for one of them to make the first move. It was Regina who jumped on top of her, only to be easily thrown off. With a quick flap of her wings she rose into the air, but Mal grabbed her foot and slammed her back on the bed. Both of them were on top of her quickly and Elektra could moan as her queens set to work. She knew already that she had a long night ahead of her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review please!


	14. Chapter 14

As the days wore on, things settled into a nice pace for the Mills family. Thea and Alectra were nearly inseparable and Alectra taught her little sister everything she could think of until it was decided she could go to school. Elektra and Regina were apprehensive about it, but Mal assured them it was fine. Although Thea did get a note home for hitting someone with her wing after they touched it without her permission, she was still happy and excited to go back the next day. Alectra made sure to keep her little sister in her sights. Henry stayed away from them both.

Things with Emma did not improve at all for Regina, who was getting tired of constantly arguing with the blonde over the rights to her own children. Alectra still refused to go with Emma anywhere alone and Henry refused to see Regina at all, so both women were at a stalemate. So Thea came up with the annoyingly bright idea of having a dinner at Granny's with all four of them attending.

Regina sighed as she brushed her hair and stood up, magically conjuring an elegant black pants suit with a red silk shirt underneath. She examined her meticulously applied makeup and turned as her door opened. Alectra stepped in, dressed in a little black dress with a blood red jacket over it, similar to one of her own outfits. Her hair was neatly brushed and hung down around her shoulders and she wore long black boots on her feet. Regina smiled at her daughter, but magically added a little more length to the dress so that it reached her knees. "Much better."

Alectra smiled. "Thank you, your majesty." She sighed. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Emma won't shut up if we don't, and I do want to check on your brother. Emma's probably fattened him up with all those stupid greasy foods she eats." Regina said.

"Then I guess we should go."

"I guess we should." Regina paused, spotting a ruby necklace in her jewelry box and pulled it out to put on her daughter's neck. "Now, you are perfect for an outing no one wants to go to." She followed Alectra out of the room. Elektra was off in the vault searching for their missing egg. Mal was downstairs watching WWE with Thea on the couch. They didn't hear Regina and Alectra leave.

"Alright, any rules?" Alectra asked as they walked to the diner.

"Try not to lose our tempers." Regina replied. "But if you know a good way to piss off Emma, I won't mind."

Alectra grinned. She knew the perfect way to do just that. "Only if it's necessary."

"Sure, fun sucker." Regina quipped, making the little blonde laugh. Alectra held the door open for her and she walked in, easily spotting Emma and Henry in a booth waiting for them. "Emma." She said emotionlessly.

"Regina." The blonde replied.

"Alectra." Henry nodded.

"Pumba. Great, we all know each other. Let's eat." Alectra said sitting down. Regina sat down next to her and smirked at her daughter's antics.

"So, Henry, how've you been?" She asked.

"Okay." He answered.

"Is Emma taking good care of you?"

"Yeah, she bought me some new clothes and stuff and she might buy a house in town so I can have my own room."

Regina pretended not to be hurt by the words. Alectra squeezed her leg under the table for support. "That sounds wonderful."

"What about you, Alectra?" Emma asked, looking at her daughter.

Alectra cocked an eyebrow, reminiscent of her brunette mother. "I am having the time of my life. I have a little sister to take care of, so she keeps me busy."

"That sounds good. Maybe you can come over sometime? And maybe bring Thea too." Emma suggested.

"Mal is definitely not going to agree to that." Alectra laughed.

"So all three of them are her mother?" Henry asked.

Alectra nodded. "Magic can do many things."

For a while, the conversation was pleasant, despite the heavy tension in the air. Everyone kept their cool as they ate and it seemed that their little meeting was a success. Regina found that Henry was doing well. He seemed a bit guarded, which was hurtful but understandable. Emma was clearly upset by Alectra's lack of interest in her, but she kept it hidden from the kids. But both mothers could see that something was off with their children.

"Did something happen between you two?" Emma asked.

"Nothing important." Alectra answered. "Sir Henry over there just won't see what's right in front of his face." She looked up at her brother.

"Well maybe you should accept facts. You can't change your blood, Lady Alectra." Henry hissed back.

"Blood doesn't matter when I know I feel in my heart. You should check yours."

"I don't need to. I have the heart of the truest believer. What do you have?"

Alectra smirked. "3 bomb ass moms and a little sister who could kick your ass."

"Enough." Regina said sharply.

"3 mothers?" Emma asked, turning a hard glare on Regina, as if she was the one who said it. She looked at Alectra. "Mal and Elektra aren't your mothers. I am."

Alectra knew those words would break Emma, but she could care less. She kept control of her temper and replied coolly. "My mother wouldn't give me up. You decided when I was born that you didn't want me."

"I wasn't ready to be a mother then-"

"But you're ready now? You're ready to try and take me away from the woman who raised me and think you can just slide into place like you were there the whole time? I am not Henry, Emma. I'm not blind. And I tire of having to repeat myself over and over again. I'll say it once, so make sure you hear me clearly. One day, I **might** consider you family. One day. But it is not today or anytime soon." She touched Regina's shoulder. "This is my mother. My real mother. The one I could look to for guidance and protection and any and everything else I needed for the past 12 years. This is my mother. If I decided that I want to call Mal and Elektra Mom too, then I can and will and there is nothing you'd be able to do about it. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, I really don't, so I am sorry. But it's the truth. You and Henry though, you're a good pair. He really is your son." She stood up and walked out of the diner.

Regina was fighting back a smirk. "Well I thank you for the lovely dinner. I shall see you later, I suppose. Henry, have a good weekend." She followed her daughter outside and found her fuming. She punched a nearby mailbox, putting a huge dent in it, but also breaking nearly every bone in her hand. "That was stupid."

"I am aware." Alectra replied as her mother healed her hand. "I hate them."

"No, you don't." Regina put her arm around her as they walked home. "You're just frustrated. They'll keep their distance for a while."

"I really don't mean to be so harsh but she is infuriating. Henry's a little b-"

"Watch it." Regina warned.

"I want to say I wish everything was back to the way it was before Emma got here, but then we wouldn't have Thea."

"Don't go wishing your family away, trust me. Don't let them ruin your happiness."

"Yes ma'am."

Regina unlocked the front door and they walked inside. "What the hell?" Mal currently had Elektra in a headlock and Thea was standing on the corner of the couch. Mal flipped Elektra onto the ground and rolled out of the way as Thea dove off the couch and landed on Elektra. The blonde tapped the floor three times.

"And the winner is….Thea Mills!" Thea yelled. "Whoo!"

Regina and Alectra exchanged looks...before grinning. "And here comes backup!" Alectra called, racing forward and diving over the couch on top of Thea, who fell over laughing. Regina ran and leaped onto Mal's back, wrapping her arms around her neck. Mal burst out laughing and flipped herself, taking Regina with her, but unfortunately landing on Elektra at the same time. Alectra and Thea dove on top of them, dogpiling their mothers.

"Alright, everyone off. None of you are light anymore!" Elektra groaned. She waved her hand and the kids started laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't you dare-" Regina started before she started laughing as well, cursing her apprentice. Mal could hardly breathe and Elektra grinned as she poofed herself into a standing position, watching in amusement at all of them laughing because of a little magic. The queens were so cute laughing out loud like that. Elektra liked when they just let themselves go. They rarely ever did. She ended the spell and watched the four of them catch their breath.  
"Who's ready for bed?"

"Get her." Regina said. Elektra took off running with all of them chasing after her. She made it to the stairs before Mal grabbed her foot and pulled her back. Thea and Alectra sat on top of her and started tickling her.

"Okay, okay! I give up. I submit." Elektra gasped. After a moment, they got off her and grinned.

"Now we're ready for bed." Thea said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Elektra tended to the girls, Regina walked outside and found Mal standing in the backyard, looking up at the stars. "You okay?"

"Yes." Mal sighed contently. "I am. Couldn't be happier. I guess the curse did bring us our happy ending. "

"I suppose." Regina said. "We still have a child out there somewhere though."

"We'll find her, and be one big family." Mal assured her. Regina was surprised when the dragon suddenly kissed her. It was a tender kiss, one filled with love and affection. "We have had our fights in the past, Regina, but regardless, I do care about you. I...love you, as a matter of fact, and there is no one I would rather share an apprentice with."

Regina smiled and nuzzled the dragon's neck as she purred. "I love you too."

"Even though you act like a child sometimes."

"I saw her first."

"But she left you to come with me."

"I found her first."

"Only because I was locked in a cave underground."

Regina rolled her eyes. It was true that she and Mal did fight a lot, but there was no one she trusted more. "Come on dragon, I think you and I deserve some alone time."

"As you wish." Mal smirked.

Elektra said her goodnights to the girls and closed the door on her way out. She peeked into the master bedroom and a smile touched her lips at the sight of her mentors, her teachers and lovers both heavily making out on the bed. They were so beautiful together that she decided not to interrupt and poofed back down to the vault to continue her search. What she found made her sick to her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Elektra pounded on the door twice before blasting it off its hinges. Emma and Henry were on the couch and both leaped to their feet when she walked in.

"Elektra, what the hell?" Emma cried.

Elektra held up her hand where a little purple rock lay, memories. She waved her hand over it and they flowed into the blonde's forehead. Snow and Charming came downstairs, looking confused as Emma suddenly took off running and Elektra tackled her to the ground and furiously began raining punches on her face.

"Stop! Hey!" Charming grabbed her around the neck and dragged her off his daughter.

"What's going on?" Snow demanded.

"She stole my daughter!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Emma stood up, no longer the timid little bail bondsperson with the broken past. She had her memories again and she was back to being that annoying little bitch that Elektra should've kicked in the face the day she left.

"Where is my daughter?" Elektra asked slowly, wings shaking with rage. "Where is she?!"

"Where you'll never find her." Emma said. "I did what I had to do."

"Snow took out your darkness when you were born." Elektra hissed. "To create a perfect daughter. Rumpelstiltskin kept that darkness, didn't he? Then you decided to implant it into my child!"

"It wasn't like it was going to be any different than her mothers!" Emma roared back. "Dark, twisted...evil. You turned your back on your own family and your own kingdom and let it descend into anarchy all to try and get into Regina's pants!"

"The child was innocent." Elektra said.

"The child was going to be just like you."

Elektra scowled as she tackled Emma to the ground. She tried to punch her, but the blonde moved and she only succeeded in putting a hole in the floor. Emma rolled them over and tried to fight back, but Charming and Snow yanked her off. Elektra scowled as she unlocked the rest of their memories. She returned the memories to everyone in town.

Charming let go of Emma, looking at his wife. "You didn't tell me. You lied to me?"

"David, no." Snow whispered. "I...we had no choice."

"You had a choice!" He snapped. "Anything but corrupt a child." He looked up at Emma. "I believed the both of you."

"Dad, it's not as bad as it sounds-"

"I don't want to hear it." He hissed, leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

"Well then, trouble in paradise." Elektra asked, sending a blast of magic at her aunt and cousin and sending them flying across the room. She dove towards Emma and kicked her hard in the stomach. "You selfish bitch!" Emma suddenly knocked her backwards with a burst of light magic, but the savior was still not strong enough to take her off her feet. Elektra conjured her sword and stabbed at her as she scrambled away, managing to catch her in the leg and sent a bolt of electricity singing through the blade. Emma screamed and raked her eyes, making her back away, giving the blonde just enough time to get her, her mother and her son to safety.

"You cursed a baby?" Henry said as they reappeared somewhere in the forest.

"Did you see the way David looked at me. He was horrified. What have we done, Emma?" Snow said, more to herself, but her daughter wasn't even listening as she wrenched out the sword, healed her leg and turned to Henry.

"Henry, you have to trust me, okay?" Emma said, bending down in front of her son. "I'm your mom and I love you. You have to trust me, please." He started to move away, but she took him by the hands. "Listen, we'll leave this place. Things are gonna go south from here on out, but you and me, we can get your sister and leave. We can be a family."

"Alectra wouldn't want that. Why did you-"

"I need you to trust your mother. I need you to trust the Savior to fix this." She pulled him to her for a hug. "Don't worry, Henry."

xxxxxxxxx

Elektra hissed as Regina gently wiped her eyes with a cloth covered in a magical healing spell. "She tried to justify it and call **me **selfish."

Mal was pacing angrily nearby, the air around her crackling with magic. "I will burn them both for this."

"Let me rip their hearts out first." Regina growled.

"Mom!" Thea and Alectra burst into the house from playing outside. "There's a riot at the clocktower."

Regina sighed. "Who is it?"

"We couldn't see, but some people were carrying weapons like they were going to fight."

"Shit." Elektra hissed, moving away. "Let them kill each other, we have a murder to plan."

Mal smacked her in the back of the head. "We'll stop the riot, besides from the sounds, its people from **your** kingdom fighting against Snow's."

"Fine, damn it."

"Stop swearing in front of the children." Elektra rolled her eyes, but magically put on her armor. "Let's go, Regina." Mal said. She turned to the girls. "The two of you stay here and don't open the door. Not for anyone, not even for us. Got it?" They nodded and each mother placed a ward over the house so no one could leave and no one could enter, just in case the heroes decided to find themselves some leverage. The dragon lead the charge out into the darkening streets. People had indeed gathered and were steadily beating the crap out of each other near the clocktower.

"Enough!" Elektra summoned a thunderclap and a flash of lightning to catch the attention of the people, who quickly backed away from each other. Her former followers came to welcome her back and she smiled as she greeted them, seeing long lost faces that she never thought she would see again.

"Elektra?" The voice of her grandfather made her turn.

"Grandpa?" George looked at her with eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he quickly pulled her in for a hug.

"What's going on here?" Regina demanded to the others.

"They follow that spoiled brat, Snow White." One man voiced.

"She is the rightful queen!" Someone else called.

"She is nothing!"

"Quiet!" Mal roared, silencing the rising crowd. "Where is Emma and Snow White?" No one answered, so she shifted into her dragon form. "They stole my child. Where are they?!" Hearing this new information only served to piss off those of Elektra's kingdom even more.

"Do not waste your energy fighting." Elektra commanded. "Find Snow White and Emma. They will pay for this injustice just like any other criminal. They are not above judgement. For anyone who brings them to me, alive, that person shall be rewarded handsomely. It doesn't even have to be one of my followers either. Just bring her to us." This seemed to pacify most of them, as they quickly left to do her bidding. Those that supported Snow and the heroes were taken and locked in the jail cells of the station. Stuffed would be a better word for it, but Elektra didn't care if she had to lock the whole damn city down to find her cousin.

"I'll comb the woods." Mal said, taking off.

"I'll head to the docks." Elektra announced.

Regina nodded. "I'll go to the vault and see if I can find something to help us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What if they get hurt?" Thea said worriedly, pacing the living room.

"They won't. Trust me." Alectra tried to soothe her little sister. "Why don't you sit and count to 100 for me."

"100? That's too far."

"Come on." She encouraged, knowing it would put her sister's mind at ease to focus on something else.

"Okay." Thea sighed, sitting down and folding her wings at her back. "1-2-3-4-" She jumped as someone tried to open the front door, activating their mothers' spells. "Who is it?"

"It's me, dear." It was Regina's voice. "Open up."

"Get down." Alectra commanded. She couldn't open the door if she wanted to, but she knew it wasn't really Regina. Regina would've known about the spells. She wouldn't have needed to be let in. Thea crouched down and Alectra made her way towards the door. "Is that you, Emma?"

"Alectra, open the door for your mom." Regina said.

"You're not my mom." Alectra hissed. She peeked out a nearby window and saw the illusion flicker for just a second. It was indeed Emma pretending to be her mother. She looked back at Thea and motioned to the phone, mouthing the words call Mom. Thea nodded and got up to do as she said.

"Alectra." Emma, still masquerading as Regina, sighed. Her smile faded and she tried to scowl like the Evil Queen. That was a face Alectra knew all too well, even if she didn't know the Evil Queen, and Emma couldn't quite pull it off, even with Regina's face. There was only one Regina and no one could do it better than Regina herself. "Open the door. Now. I've come to take you somewhere safe."

"Please do stop lying to yourself. You will never be Regina." Alectra snapped, smirking as Emma's spell rippled at her words. "Just like you'll never be my real mom." The spell broke completely and Emma suddenly turned to look at her through the window.

"You are my daughter! We will be a family again. Just you, me and Henry."

"You can have Henry, but I'm not going anywhere. We aren't going to be the perfect little family you want us to be. At least, not with me included."

"Alectra-"

"Go away!" The sudden burst of magic that Emma unleashed at the door knocked her off her feet. The Savior was trying desperately to break through the shields.

"Stop!" Henry's voice could be heard pleading with his mother. It seemed as though the blonde had completely snapped. "Mom, please."

"No! The Evil Queen will not take my family from me!" Emma yelled. The entire house was shaking. Alectra quickly grabbed Thea and pulled her under the table. Her little sister wrapped her wings around her, shaking with fear.

"It'll be alright, Thea." Alectra said. "Count for me, okay?" She covered the little girl's ears and Thea slowly started counting, squishing her eyes shut. Alectra hoped their moms could return in time. She didn't believe Emma was powerful enough to break through, but she seemed to be doing just fine. Thea trembled in her arms and her voice shook, but she didn't stop counting. She got to the number 25 before there was a bright flash of light, shaking the entire house. Lightning fell from the sky, striking the Savior down. The shield came down as Elektra burst through the door.

"Alectra? Thea?"

"We're here." Alectra called. Thea raced out to hug Elektra and Alectra did the same.

"Are you two alright?" Elektra asked.

"We're fine."

Elektra let out a sigh of relief and magically disposed of the Savior. "Mal and Regina are on their way."

"What did you do to her?"

"She's just unconscious." Elektra assured her. "We need to find Snow now and everything will be fine, I'm sure."

Henry walked slowly into the house, looking around warily. He burst into tears and ran to his older sister. Alectra sighed and held the terrified boy. Regina and Mal returned quickly to check on their little ones. Charming and Snow had yet to be found, but Emma was placed in one of the jail cells, after everything and everyone was cleared out and the bars were enchanted so she couldn't escape. The mothers had to tend to the frightened children before they could even think about revenge. Someone was thinking revenge though….

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma paced back and forth, banging on the walls of her cell and screaming angrily. "Let me see my kids! They're my kids!" Of course her cries went unheeded and she sighed as she sank down on the cot, laying her head in her hands as she sobbed.

"Aw, look at the little Savior."

Emma looked up. Sitting on the desk was a pretty brunette with dark piercing eyes. She wore a black shirt with a black jacket, dark jeans, and thick black combat boots. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" She held up her wrist, revealing the black mark on her inner wrist. In the shape of a star.

"Lily." Regina had given her memories about a past life as an abandoned orphan and Emma remembered going through the foster system and finding a manipulative little girl named Lilith, born with the mark of a star. The girl had been an exceptional thief and liar, although Emma had always been able to see through them. They promised they would stay friends forever, but Emma had gotten adopted. They were all just false memories to Emma, but clearly they meant more to this girl. Little Lilith was now grown up and pretty angry by the sinister look in her eye. "How did you get here?"

"All those years ago." Lily said, pulling out a black pistol. "Your mother pulled your darkness out of you and saved it, to destroy it forever. But you got the wicked idea of putting that darkness into another being and sending them to another world. Who was the little girl in that egg?"

"You." Emma whispered.

"That's right." Lily grinned. "The prodigal daughter has returned." She waved her hand and the Charmings appeared on the floor, gagged and bound. Snow was struggling but Charming wasn't moving. He was awake, but calm, encouraging eyes that once sparkled in the light, were dark and empty. Emma's heart twisted at the sight. The station suddenly erupted in flames around them. "I always wondered what I would do if I saw you again." Lily said, watching Emma stand and move to the bars of her cell, only for them to shock her. "I always wondered just what course of vengeance I would take. Now, I can't think of a better way for you to die for your crimes. With your parents, and a dragon's favorite weapon. Fire."

"No, let them go. It's me you want!"

"Snow helped you. She knew what you had planned and she helped you steal me away. Poor Charming knew nothing, but he is merely here on association." Lily said dismissively. "And now I get to watch you burn."

Xxxxxxxxx

Henry had settled into a fitful sleep before Regina left the room, closing the door. Alectra and Thea were asleep as well, but none of them would even lay down without Mal putting up a barrier around the house. Elektra and the dragon were still furious with Emma, but they knew that the kids needed to be taken care of first. The queen walked downstairs and found Elektra sitting on the couch, sharpening her knife. Mal was pacing the floor.

"What now?" Regina asked.

"Call someone. The Bookworm, what's her name?" Mal said.

"Belle."

"Ask her to come and watch the kids. I need to hit Emma. Right now, I don't care where, but just hard enough to send her through a wall and give me some peace of mind."

Regina nodded. "She would more than deserve it."

"What about Snow?" Elektra stood up abruptly. "She's as much at fault as Emma. Charming, the poor thing is probably pissed to high hell."

"He didn't know?" Regina asked.

"Nope. You should've seen how upset he was. He is a good man, even though his True Love is a selfish bitch."

"Okay, so he walks, but the other two, I'm going to kill." Mal hissed, leading the way out of the house. Almost at once they spotted the great plume of smoke rising in the air. "What the hell?" They teleported straight to the station to find it engulfed in flames. Mal walked into the flames without hesitation. Elektra and Regina had to use a spell to go inside. The dragon was against the wall just before rounding the corner.

"Stop! Please!" Emma yelled.

"Um...no." came the reply from a mysterious female waving a gun around. Charming and Snow were tied up on the floor and Emma was trying desperately to get free.

"Hey!" Elektra called. She stepped out for barely a moment and the woman turned, faster than should've been possible and fired the gun, catching her in the leg, which gave out and she hit the floor.  
"Don't fucking move!"

"Lily, stop!" Emma yelled.

Lily turned her back to Emma and kept the gun focused on Elektra. She pulled out another gun and pointed it at Snow. "Don't move."

"Okay." Elektra raised her hands, glancing at Mal and Regina as they each lit fireballs in their palms. "Who are you?"

"Lily. Miss Savior over here is merely getting what she deserves, so take Maleficent and Regina out of here please. I have waited long enough for my vengeance and if they so much as think about shooting fireballs in here, I'll blow holes in both of their heads."

Mal and Regina snuffed the flames in surprise. "Well, we don't really like them anyway." Elektra said. "What did Emma do to you?"

"She stole me from my parents and cursed me with her own darkness. I'm not completely upset about that since I found a family. The only thing I want now is for her to hurt the way I hurt over the first few decades of my life. It is all she deserves."

"That's funny, because we lost an egg. Me, Mal and Regina." Elektra said, finally noticing just how similar Lily looked to Mal. She had the same dark hair as Thea, but her eyes were dark and calculating like Regina's. Her speed and perceptive could be attributed to her dragon blood, but there was something else strange about her. She was too good a marksman, too trained to be a young dragonling having been without her mother for her whole life.

"I know." Lily replied. "Get out."

Elektra moved backwards, slowly. Once out of sight and range, she removed the bullet in her leg and healed herself. "That's our daughter alright."

"Not that she cares." Regina muttered.

Mal was still peeking around the corner. Lily caught her eye and the blonde crossed the room using dragon speed, never breaking eye contact. Lily was almost frozen. Mal growled deeply and made the fire disappear. Lily growled back, but a snarl from Mal shushed her up at once. Mal suddenly grabbed her by the back of the neck. "Put down the guns." Lily bared her teeth, but was for some reason compelled to obey the superior dragon. "Good girl." The blonde pulled her over to the next cell and threw her inside, reigniting the barrier. She released Charming and shoved Snow in with Emma, before pulling out Emma and punching her so hard in the chin that she was slammed into the wall and knocked out cold. She tossed the Savior back in with her mother and sighed. "I feel so much better."

"I'm not going to be in here long." Lily said, sitting down cross legged on the floor of her cell.

"And why is that?" Regina asked as she and Elektra came around the corner.

"The three of you are my birth mothers. Your love or magic or whatever combined to create me. Thanks, by the way. But I found a new family while I was wandering the world as a lost and lonely child."

"Oh yeah?" Mal said, arching an eyebrow and bending down to look her daughter in the eye. She was intrigued and awed by her. She was at least 30 years old and Thea was only 9. Damn it, Regina. Lily seemed to be of the same mind, seeing one of her own kind, because although she tried to appear nonchalant, her legs were shaking. Not from fear, but excitement."And who did you find?"

"Evil is nothing. Wicked always wins."

Regina burst out laughing. "The Wicked Bitch of the West is your adopted mother? What is she going to do, dear? Turn us into monkeys?"

"Perhaps." They all turned as a pretty redhead strode into the room in a long fitted black dress with a little monkey sitting on her shoulder. At her side walked a beautiful dark haired woman with copper colored skin, bearing most of her toned body to the world in nothing more than savage clothing made of some kind of animal skin. She carried a crudely crafted war axe in one hand and a dagger in the other.

"Hi Mom." Lily said, looking down sheepishly.

"The Wicked Witch?" Regina said, arching an eyebrow.

"The one and only." came the reply in the sultry accent of the witch. "My name is Zelena, and that is my daughter you have locked up."

"Actually she's **our **daughter."

Zelena nodded. "Today is a day for family reunions. Lily wanted to meet her mother, the great and powerful Dragon Queen. And I wanted to meet my long lost baby sister...the **Evil** Queen."

"What?"

"Our dear departed mother abandoned me at birth. Please tell me that you are not surprised."

"After everything? I'm really not." Regina said. "What exactly did you hope to gain?"

"Me? Nothing. I don't really care about you. However, I would never deny my little green bean whatever her little heart desires." Lily purred in response to her words. "I can see she got a little sidetracked."

"Emma did all of us a great injustice and she'll be punished. How we decide however." Mal said, repeatedly glancing at a smirking Lily. She smacked the bars of the cell and she leaped back, grinning.

Zelena smiled at their playful nature, but her eyes turned cold when they fell upon Regina. "Release Lily and you can do whatever the hell you want to the Savior."

"No." Mal smirked. She looked over her shoulder at at her oldest child. "Let her get herself out."

Zelena dipped her head but once again looked at Regina, looking her up and down. "I wonder what she saw in you."

"A tool. She wanted a queen for a daughter."

"What made you more of a queen than me?" Zelena asked.

"I don't know." Regina replied.

The barrier shattered and Lily had to take a few breaths, but she smiled as she walked forward to hug Zelena.

"Excuse me, but you kinda just shot me in the leg." Elektra said. "Care to apologize?"

"Why don't we just cool things down here. It's a little tense for me." Mal intervened as Elektra took a step forward. Zelena's female companion hissed and raised her axe threateningly.

"Katia." Zelena grabbed her arm. "We are not here to fight." Katia spoke to her in some strange language. "I know I said I wanted to kill her, but she's Lily's mother, which for now means that she's off limits. Put away your weapons." She looked at the bristling monkey on her shoulder. "You too, Nikko."

"What is the little monkey gonna do?" Elektra made a face at it.

"You really don't want to know."

Emma started to stir, but she didn't make it known. She looked at all of them conversing, trying to be civil when it was clear that none of them liked the current situation. Lily was the daughter of both of Cora's children, not to mention Elektra and Maleficent and some crazy bitch with an axe. Everything made her head start to throb. She noticed that the barrier was gone and quickly teleported her and her mother to safety. They reappeared in the cemetery.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Snow asked.

Emma rubbed her jaw. "i'm fine. Where's Henry?"

"Regina took him to the mansion. There's no way to get inside." Snow answered. "Emma, we can't keep running. They're gonna get angrier and angrier. We need to face what we've done. I don't like it, but it's the only way."

"No." Emma said. "I'm not gonna give up my children. They're mine! I love them, I can protect them. I'm the Savior and a thousand times better than Regina, Maleficent and Elektra. Now that Lily is here, I need something to help me."

"What are you thinking?"

"Go find Dad and try to make up with him. He's your best chance right now. There's something I have to do." She teleported away the pawn shop. It was closed and Gold was probably home. She easily picked the lock and made her way inside. She knew the location of the safe and easily blasted it open with light magic. She needed to hurry. The villains were sure to have noticed her escape and were on the hunt for her blood. But her target wasn't inside. She tore the shop apart as quickly as she could before making her way back to the safe and checking again. The only thing in it was some stupid rag or something hidden in a secret panel in the safe. She tore it out and gasped when it cluttered to the floor and made a thud.

"What are you doing?" Gold's voice made her turn. His eyes fell on the rag and he gasped. "What have you done?!"

Emma grabbed it before the crippled Dark One could and fished out the dagger wrapped inside. "The Dark One's dagger."

"Why are you doing this, Emma?"

"I need to get my family back and I can only do that with power. They're too strong, but I will have my children. I will have my family."

"This is not the way."

"I don't care. It's the only way now that the other villains are here. They're gonna band together and destroy me. I have to save my family."

"They're fine. You are going to destroy everything if you don't stop being so paranoid, if you don't-"

Emma didn't even wait for him to finish before commanding him to turn around. She couldn't bear to look at his face. Not knowing what she was about to do.

"Don't do this." Gold pleaded.

"I have to. I'm sorry." She plunged the sword into his back and instantly felt the pulse of darkness start to beat. Black tendrils grabbed onto her wrist and she closed her eyes, allowing g the black beast to give her strength, to give her power. She needed it to protect her family from evil. She needed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Three days passed without incident after Gold's murder. Elektra could hardly bring herself to care after the crap he pulled in the Forest, but they knew what happened. She had felt the presence of Emma's light magic in the shop after the Dark One had been murdered and the blonde had fled. Snow was locked up, pending judgement. Charming was nowhere to be found, having ignored his wife's attempts to reconcile, and the townspeople were starting to simmer down with the Three Queens, Elektra, Mal and Regina, in charge of things. They searched tirelessly for the blonde, combing Storybrooke for the enemy. It wasn't until they read about the Dark Ones found in one of the books of Regina's vault, that they realized that Emma had been taken out of their world and back to the place where all Dark Ones were born. With this new information, a somewhat calm settled over the town. Only somewhat because with Emma's departure came the arrival of the Wicked Witch, the apparent sister of the Evil Queen. It was quite a bit to take in all at once, but a few of them didn't waste the peace. They enjoyed themselves.

Elektra smiled at seeing Mal, Thea and Lily playing in the backyard, wrestling and pouncing on one another like children. Lily had barely spoken to her or Regina, but the instant affection between her and Mal was easily noticeable. She assumed it was just because they were dragons and that Lily would come around eventually. Not far away, the savage female warrior stood, silently watching. Katia. Elektra didn't know her connection with Zelena, but she seemed to be Lily's bodyguard of sorts, hardly ever leaving the brunette's side whenever she wasn't with Zelena. The fact that Zelena had been Lily's adopted mother had been a shock to them all. Especially for Regina. Neither sister was happy about sharing their daughter with the other, but Lily made it clear that she viewed Zelena as her actual mother and the rest of them could only wait to see if that would change. Zelena and her crew had claimed a farmhouse on the west side of town, and had so far been civil. But it felt like the calm before a storm. A big storm.

Regina peeked into her bedroom and found Alectra napping on the bed. She smiled as she shut the door and continued on to Henry's room. Her son was anxious about being in his old home. Emma's transformation had been a surprise for everyone, but not nearly as much for Henry. He still defended her though, but even he questioned Emma's decision to become the Dark One. Regina knew that the blonde was desperate to return to her hero status and have her children back with her. Henry had been scared of her after finally seeing her true colors, and he didn't seem to know quite what to do next. He still supported her though. Through everything, and that hurt most of all.

Henry was sitting on his bed, holding a picture of him and Emma. He looked up when she stepped in.

"You okay, Henry?"

"Yeah." He said.

"You sure? If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Henry sighed. "Why did she do this?"

"She's afraid and desperate. She felt like she had no other choice."

"If Alectra had just told her that she was her mom-"

"You can't blame Alectra for this. Emma had other choices, but she chose the easiest. She wants to stay the Savior but she can't face what she's done. She thinks this is a fight and that she needs the power to take you from here."

"What do we do now?"

"Traveling to another world requires immense power and a portal. Emma won't be able to come here for a long time and we're not going after her."

"Why? She just needs help."

"We can't help her if she doesn't want to help herself. If she comes back, all she will want is to take you and Alectra away."

"She's my mom." Henry said softly, looking down.

"Then if you really want to go with her if she manages to get back, then you can go."

"I want to stay with Grandpa."

"No one knows where he is." Regina sighed. She was trying to be patient with her son, because he was **her** son, but he was really grinding on her nerves. Emma murders someone just to become the Dark One and he still takes her side. "Dinner is at 6." She said, turning to leave before she said something she would regret. She headed downstairs and onto the back patio where Elektra was standing face to face with Katia. Lily was trying to separate them, but their eyes were glowing and neither wanted to back down. "What the hell?"

"Hey!" Mal grabbed Elektra by her wings and pulled her away. "We are not trying to fight."

"Tell that to the wild bitch." Elektra hissed.

"What is going on?" Regina demanded, stepping outside.

Lily spoke quietly to Katia in attempt to calm her down. Zelena appeared next to the queen, looking just as confused as Regina.

"What happened?" Mal asked. "The two of you were fine five minutes ago."

"Katia!" Zelena snapped, stepping up to the woman, looking into her eyes. "What happened?"

"The Evil Queen…" Katia said slowly. Clearly english was not her first language. "Is not better."

"That's what you were arguing about?" Regina asked, looking at her apprentice, who hung her head. "You were going to kill her over something so stupid?"

"Kill her?" Zelena scoffed. "As if. Your girl wouldn't touch Katia."

"Oh no." Thea whispered. She and Lily simultaneously took a step back as Regina laughed.

"Me and Mal trained Elektra. She has some of the most powerful magic in the world."

"Katia doesn't need magic." Zelena replied haughtily.

"She wouldn't stand a chance against Elektra."

"No, enough, out of all of you. Now is not the time to be fighting each other." Mal intervened as the two sisters glared each other down. Zelena's little monkey appeared on her shoulder and screeched at Mal. "You've got to be kidding me." Nikko continued screeching until Zelena hissed at him to hush.

"Lily, let's go." The witch commanded.

"Bye guys." Lily hugged Thea before walking to her mother and standing at her side.

Regina scowled as they teleported away. "I fucking hate her."

"I want to eat that monkey." Mal said.

"Sorry about that." Elektra sighed. "But I had to let her know that that wicked witch couldn't hold a candle to either one of you. I don't know what the fuck she is, but if she thought I was going to back down, she was wrong."

Mal smacked her in the back of the head. "Stop swearing in front of the children."

"If Emma does come back, she's gonna tear us apart." Thea commented as she skipped into the house.

"She's right. Fighting each other isn't helping." Regina said.

"But Lily is our daughter. She shouldn't have been taken. None of this should've happened." Elektra hissed.

Mal put her arm around her and kissed her head. "Relax. She knows that she is our child. But Zelena is her mother as well. I don't know what Katia is to her, but she obviously cares about Lily and Zelena. We don't need a war right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily smirked, watching Katia pace back and forth, angrily cursing in her native language. Zelena sat down in a recliner and sighed. "K, you said you would play nice." Katia replied with more curses.

"I cannot deal with them much longer." Zelena said.

Lily walked to her mother and sat on the arm of the chair. "Thanks for not killing them."

"I would never hurt you like that."

"Thank you anyway, Mom. I know this must be hard for you. And weird. You know no matter what you'll always be my mom right?"

Zelena smiled. "I know." She sighed again and leaned her head against Lily. "You make being Wicked worth it."

"You make being dark worth it."

"Was I a good mother to you?"

"The best. You know that."

"I was merely trying to be better than my own mother."

"Well yours left you in the woods to die, so yeah I think you beat her by a longshot." Lily smiled as Zelena chuckled. "Wicked Witch or not, you are a great mom. Maybe give me a baby sibling once and awhile."

"I don't think so. Regina and her brood have already done that for you."

"Yeah, I love Thea and Alectra. And Mal." Lily said. "She told me a lot of about where I come from. About dragons and stuff."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Lily raised her hand to run her fingers through flaming red hair. "She said she wished that I hadn't been taken. I don't know about Regina and Elektra though." At the mention of the woman's name, Katia threw her axe at the wall, creating a giant hole. Lily smirked. The woman was a native of Oz, a queen of the Arjiki tribes. She had united the tribes under one banner and had called a truce with Zelena when she had taken the Emerald City. It hadn't taken much for them to fall in love, even though Zelena's first love had been a prince from one of those tribes named Fiyero. It was a tragic story of forbidden love, doomed from the beginning. Fiyero fought his father for the right to marry outside their people and had won, but had died later from his wounds. Zelena hadn't known about it or she might've been able to save him. By the time she did know, it was too late. Things had changed once she found Lily in the Land without Magic and brought her to Oz, adopting the troubled girl as her own. With Zelena in control of the capital and Katia in command of all 15 Arjiki Tribes, peace had settled over Oz and the Wicked Witch calmed down her wickedness to care for her child. Lily smiled, remembering all the times Zelena had chased her through the Emerald Palace for doing something wrong or had broken something or she simply wanted the redhead to chase her. Zelena never really got angry with her. She did get annoyed sometimes but Lily usually did that on purpose. Katia had only just begun trying to learn English at that point and Lily thought it was funny trying to communicate with her when she had no idea what anyone was talking about. Needless to say, she was a kid that was always having fun and annoying her moms.

"Katia, they have a stables. Want to go riding?" Katia glared at her until she repeated it back to her in her native language. She stopped trying to learn English after Zelena and Lily had learned her native language. Her tribe was a horse clan, and the woman could ride a horse better than she could walk. She was the one who taught Lily. Although Katia didn't seem like the motherly type, she was very protective and loving when she wanted to be.

Katia walked over to Zelena, kneeling at her feet. "You come?"

"No, I don't think so. You go ahead." Zelena sat up with a sigh. "I feel tired."

"Want to stay?" Katia asked.

"No, I want you to go and have some fun before all hell breaks loose. This 'peace' won't last long."

Katia looked down for a moment before leaping on top of Zelena and tickling her, covering her face with kisses. She stood up, picking up the laughing redhead and swung her around in the air. She eventually put her down and kissed her lips. "Wicked Witch is better."

Zelena smiled. "Ko toku ngakau e koe." (You are my heart.)

"Ko koe toku wairua." (You are my soul.) Katia kissed her again.

"When can I get more diamonds?" Lily asked offhandedly.

"Never." Zelena replied.

The Arjiki often tattooed themselves in blue diamonds. Katia wore hers on her feet, hands and in a tribal design on her upper arms. There was an intricate blue one on her forehead that was usually covered up by her hair. Lily had been allowed to get one on each of her triceps. Katia was always adding to hers, and Zelena herself had one over her heart.

"Why not?" Lily whined.

"Because, I don't want you walking around like those blue idiots who tattoo every inch of themselves." Even Katia made a face at that.

"I'm 28."

"I'm older and your mother, what's your point?"

"One more." Katia said, touching her forehead.

"Yeah!" Lily leaped up and went up to her mother. "Please? I am an Arjiki princess, I demand a new tattoo."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "You use that every time you want something. Does it work?"

"No." Lily shrugged.

"Fine, one more, on your hand. Make it pretty and not big please."

"Okay. Come on Katia." Lily kissed Zelena's cheek and ran out of the room. Katia followed a minute later and she teleported them out to the stables. Rather than riding just yet, they chose a sunny spot a little ways away from the barn and sat down in the grass. Lily held up her hand and conjured a tattoo pen for Katia. The tribal woman set to work, covering her hand and wrist in the blue ink in the form of an intricate diamond.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Katia asked, speaking in her native language.

"I don't know. I mean I love you guys, but...for the first time, there's someone here who is like me. Mal knows so much and she's so nice and so beautiful." Katia smiled as she spoke. "I'm happy I found her."

"And Regina? And the winged bitch?"

"I haven't really talked to them much. They're nice, I guess. Regina is usually focused on mom and Elektra is always watching the kids so…"

"They are your mothers too."

"I know. It just feels weird."

"I would imagine it is. At least you know they will not push you. Not after what they have endured already. This new Dark One worries me. A threat that can't be anticipated."

"They'll fight with us." Lily said with confidence.

"Not if we destroy each other first."

"Hey, you and Elektra are the only two about to come to blows."

"I will rip her wings off before she tries to tell me that some Evil bitch queen is any better than my Zelena."

"You're so cute." Lily smirked, earning a smack from the older woman.

"She is lucky I don't lose my temper too much."

"Yeah right." Lily scoffed. "You lose your temper all the time."

"Name once."

"Mom threw a ball and got hit on by some pervy Munchkin and you kicked them through a window."

"Zelena is mine." Katia said, as though that explained everything.

"You broke one guy's wrist because he touched her hand."

"He should not touch what is mine." Katia replied. "And he was an ass so I did a favor for all of the Emerald City that day."

"True." Katia leaned back as she finished the tattoo. Lily looked it over with a smile. She'd never spent much time among the Vinkus, which was the name of all Arjiki and its many sub groups. She'd always been fascinated by them however. "I wish I had killed Emma."

"Many people do." Katia said.

"How could she do that to a baby?"

"She is desperate now, to go back to being the beloved princess, the exalted hero. Before was just selfishness. Now it is fear. A near pathological fear of not having her children and having them think of her as anything less than what she believes she is. She is trying to make up for giving them up."

"But didn't Regina give her the memories of being an orphan that essentially caused her to give up Henry and Alectra?"

Katia shrugged. "That is why I do not like magic. It twists too many things. Zelena's is the only hands I trust it in. And yours of course. But I do not care about anything other than your safety and Zelena's. And Nikko's of course."

"We need to be united." Lily said, crossing her legs. "The Savior going dark, now equipped with powerful light and dark magic. I need to talk to Mal and the others. We need a battle plan for when Emma comes back, because she **will **come back for her kids, and we need to be ready."

Katia smirked. "Spoken like a true queen."

"Let's go riding and then we can go gather everyone."

"Agreed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alectra had just woken up from her nap. She was still strangely tired, but she forced herself out of her mother's bed and made her way downstairs. Thea was sitting at the coffee table writing words and numbers with Regina leaning over her and correcting her at times, but offering nothing more than encouragement. Mal was stretched out on the couch and Elektra was gone. Henry was sitting in the recliner, silently watching.

"Hello sleepyhead, you missed dinner." Regina smirked at her.

"Sorry about that." She smiled, taking a seat in a chair. "Where's Elektra?"

"Checking the borders and sealing them-"

"So Emma can't get back in?" Henry interrupted.

"So we'll know when she gets back." Regina finished, clearly fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Alectra asked, sitting next to her mother.

"She will. She'll find a way to be with her family again. The Charmings always do."

"Not if they stop looking." Alectra said, referring to Charming's complete disregard of his wife's imprisonment. They hadn't spoken in days and the man was still in hiding. Snow's betrayal must've been hard for him after following and believing in her for so long. "Is there anything we can do for Grandpa?"

Regina smirked at her words. "Perhaps, but we'll have to find him first."

Alectra nodded. "If Emma comes back and tries to take me…"

"She won't." Regina said with firm certainty. "You are my daughter and she will not take you from me. I will not allow it."

"Me neither." Thea added.

"Nor I." Mal said.

"See? When Emma returns, she's going to be in for the fight of her life."

"Can you teach me magic? Just in case?"

"I will not teach you dark magic." Regina said.

"Mal can teach me dragon magic."

"Dragon magic is for dragons." Mal replied.

"Well then Elektra. She has pure magic." Alectra pleaded.

"Why don't you ask Elektra when she gets home?"

Elektra finished sealing the borders and landed outside the station after feeling Snow tinkering with her barrier. She walked inside. Two of her followers were seated at the desks, watching over their prisoner. "What are you doing?" She asked Snow, sending her men away with a flick of her wing.

"Save Emma. Please." Snow pleaded.

"Emma did this to herself."

"She needs her family. That's us. Please help her. Please."

"Why?" Elektra asked, folding her arms.

"She needs help. You're her cousin, you can talk some sense into her."

"Emma stole my daughter, cursed her and banished to another world. You should know. You were there. You assisted."

"I regret that with all that I am, but we have to help Emma."

"Emma is the Savior. You ruined a lot of lives to make that happen. Let her save herself."

"We helped you. We took you in when Jacqueline and James died-"

"You took over my castle and threw my grandfather in the dungeon! I didn't have a choice. You couldn't take your kingdom back from Regina so you decided to steal mine."

"George was a tyrant." Snow said, on the verge of tears.

"Who told you he was a tyrant? Charming? Because he pretended to be my dad and had to marry Abigail? Just because he didn't walk among the people pretending to be one of them, didn't make him a tyrant. You had no right to the kingdom. You had no right to try and take what wasn't yours and you have no right to demand that I help Emma. This is her fault, let her get herself out of it. Just like you."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I haven't decided yet. I should let Mal decide since you stole Lily from her."

"Please, Elektra. I beg of you."

"Mal begged you. For mercy. From one mother to another." Elektra said. "Who's the real mother?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thea managed to slip away from the family as Mal and Regina got into an argument over Lily. She had been focusing on writing, not really paying attention to them, but it was rare they ever fought with each other nowadays, and when they did, she tried to get away. She headed out into the forest, to the quiet serenity of nature and sat down next to a small brook to read her book. She read slowly and out loud because it helped her better hearing the words aloud, but she couldn't quite get one word. "Pers- Persa- Pers-"

"Perseverance." Charming's voice boomed behind her in the silent forest, and she spun around with her wings outstretched threateningly, but seeing that it was only the prince, she quickly calmed down. The man looked tired and haggard. His clothes were worn and dirty and he needed a shave. "The word is perseverance."

"David." She smiled. "How have you been? Are you alright?" She quickly took his hand to pull him back to her seat and he sat down next to her. "Are you okay, David?"

"I've been better." He shrugged. "What are you reading?"

Thea glared at him. "I want to know how you're doing."

He sighed and looked out over the forest. "How are you supposed to react to finding out their wife and daughter are baby snatchers?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm sorry." She said, magically cleaning him and replacing his clothes with a new grey shirt, leather jacket, jeans and boots. She brushed away the stubble on his chin and fixed his hair. "Ma told me about a man once. He was just a simple farmer who lived with his mother. Who knew nothing but the harsh life of toiling and digging."

"He sounds boring." Charming said.

Thea smiled. "Oh no. You see, he was something...special. He was far more than a farmer. He was a kind and good man because of the traits his mother instilled in him. He had the heart of a lion. Courageous and strong."

"Thea, my friend, that man is gone. He doesn't…" Charming sighed and rubbed his face. "He doesn't know what to do now."

"He should forgive." Thea answered. "I'm not saying be with Snow again because things need to heal, but harboring feelings like that only fester and get stronger. They don't poison the person we're mad at, they poison us. That's how the Evil Queen came to be."

Charming suddenly chuckled as he crossed his legs. "How old are you?"

"9, but I was only born a few months ago." She grinned. She found the man very interesting for reasons she couldn't quite explain. She had to force herself not to touch him with her wings. Her wingtips possessed better sensors than her fingertips. "Forgiveness is the hardest lesson to learn, David, but I have no doubt that you will learn it. Good hearts are hard to come by so they shouldn't be wasted." He nodded slowly and leaned back against a tree. She chose that moment to tap his leg with one of her wingtips, making him jump. "Sorry about that."

He smirked. "It's alright. Why don't you read me some of that book?"

"I'm not that good." She said, looking down.

"I heard you. You were good." He encouraged. "Please?"

She sighed and pulled the book back out. It was a book titled Eragon. It was about dragons and it was a big book which is why she'd picked it to read. David crossed his legs and waited patiently for her to begin. Suddenly there was a rush of wind as Elektra landed in front of her. "What the hell are you doing just walking off like that?" She demanded, glaring at her daughter.

"Mom and Mommy were arguing." Thea said, wrapping her wings around herself defensively.

"You should've told someone where you were going." Elektra snapped. "We lost one daughter, I don't want to lose another one."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Ma. But David was here. I'm safe with him."

Elektra sighed and looked at Charming. "Have her back in an hour please." David dipped his head. She turned back to Thea. "Don't do it again."

"Yes ma'am."

Elektra gave them one more look before unfurling her wings and shooting into the air again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina looked up from her place on the couch as Lily stepped into the room. Lately, their daughter had been talking to them a little more. She'd told them about her wretched life growing up as a thug and a thief and last time had stopped after being found by Zelena and taken to Oz, going instantly from a troubled teen to a princess. Elektra was on the floor, warming her wings near the fire. Mal was on the other couch, still stretched out.

"Hi guys." Lily said shyly, waving her hand, that Regina noticed now bore a new blue tattoo of a diamond.

"Hello Lilith. Please come in, sit." Regina said. Lily sat down in a recliner and Mal sat up, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Have you come to tell us more of your past?" Mal asked.

"If you want me to." Lily shrugged, folding her legs beneath her.

"Please." Mal said. "Did Zelena treat you well? Not meaning to offend of course."

"None taken. I essentially went from some kid struggling to survive on the streets to a princess. It took some adjusting, but I did it. Zelena's been a great mom. She's a great person." Lily said. "I'll always be grateful to her for what she did. I know she didn't have to."

"Me too." Mal said softly. "I am glad that you are safe and well."

"Speaking of safe, I actually came to talk to you guys about the little truce that's going on."

"Why? Zelena wants it to end?" Regina asked, earning a glare from Mal.

"No, but I know tempers are flaring right now." Lily looked pointedly at all three women. "You guys are my moms, but Zelena and Katia are too and I don't want to have to watch you guys get hurt."

"Why do you assume we'll be the ones hurt?" Elektra asked.

"Because you will. Zelena has stronger magic than you, Regina. And Elektra, I'm sure you don't even know what Katia is. She could kill you. And Mal, messing with Nikko is not the wisest decision. I know that all three of you are pretty powerful, but right now that doesn't matter if you are. The six of you getting into a fight could destroy all of Storybrooke."

"You're talking about me fighting a monkey." Mal scoffed. "I am the Dragon Queen and I fear no one."

"I never said you were afraid."

"What is Katia?" Elektra asked.

"She's...different." Lily answered. "I've been advised not to say."

"Let me guess, Zelena doesn't like to show her cards." Regina hissed, standing up and running her hands through her hair. She was extremely annoyed and extremely pissed with her sister right now. She and Zelena had spoken on several occasions, but each one had ended in a screaming match or a full on fight that Katia and Elektra had had to break up. Her sister had been abandoned. Boo hoo for her, and she believed that Regina had gotten the life she deserved. Boo hoo again. She didn't know what it was like being afraid of their mother, living in near isolation from other people as she molded into the tool Cora needed. Regina had told her and shown her, and she replied with her own life, growing up in poverty, watching her adoptive mother die of sickness and leaving her with her alcoholic bastard of a father who beat her. Neither had never had a chance in life because of Cora's actions, but Zelena just couldn't seem to let it go. Regina had moved on. Cora was dead, she didn't care anymore. And after finding out that the only reason Zelena hadn't tried to kill her was because she was one of Lily's biological mothers, it had only added fuel to the fire.

"Yes." Lily answered. "I'm only saying this because I care about all of you. We need to be united for when Emma comes back."

"True." Regina hissed, pacing back and forth. "But we know what she wants and we will protect our children. You needn't worry about that."

"That doesn't mean you won't need the help."

"I'm sure we won't need the Wicked Witch's help to do anything."

"Regina." Mal scolded, rising to her feet. "I'm on edge too, but don't be a fool. As long as Emma is out there trying to get Alectra, we're going to fight. So is she, with everything she has. We need all the help we can get."

Regina sighed. "But we will not get along. We hate each other."

"Obviously, but I'm not asking for you two to be best friends." Lily stood up as well. "I just want things to calm down and for us to focus on what's important...finding Emma and ripping her head off."

"You're not hurting my mom!" Henry suddenly roared, marching into the room. "She's still the Savior."

"She's the Dark One." Lily corrected.

"She's still good. We can still help her." Henry said.

"She did this to herself." Alectra called from upstairs.

"She's still our mom!"

"Enough!" Regina roared. "Go upstairs, Henry and stay there. I don't want to hear any more out of you or your sister for the rest of the night."

"But-"

"GO!" Regina said. Henry glared at her before turning to do as he commanded. She ran her hands through her hair, more irritable now than ever. Elektra gently rubbed her shoulders and she slowly started to calm down. "I hate this." She whispered, voice quivering. "We should just let her have him. He hates me."

"No, he doesn't." Elektra wrapped her in her arms and wings. "He's just confused."

"He's not confused at all." Regina hissed back. Henry truly didn't seem to want anything to do with her anymore, and her heart was broken enough. "I need a moment." She moved away from the others and stepped out onto the back patio. She heard screaming from inside a moment later as Alectra angrily fought with her brother over his treatment of their adoptive mother. It must've escalated because she heard Mal and Elektra joining in. She didn't even bother going back inside. Her presence would've only made things worse. She was so tired of trying to earn Henry's love again. He didn't care. Why should she try? Why did he treat her this way? In his eyes, she was nothing more than a villain.

"Mom?" Thea's soft voice made her jump and she quickly wiped her eyes, sitting in the grass in front of the patio. Thea quickly came to her side and knocked her hands away, gently wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Henry should be, but he's being...well, an ass." Thea shrugged. "He shouldn't treat you the way he does. You're not a villain. You're my mom, and Alectra's mom and Lily's mom. We love you. You will always be in our hearts, because you've proven that a mother's love can overcome anything, even her own dark heart. Ma and Mommy loves you."

"He is my son." Regina sighed. "I love him, I always will."

"I know. He knows." Thea leaned her head against her shoulder and Regina put her arm around her. "I wish he wouldn't hurt you the way he does."

"It doesn't hurt." Regina said softly. "I won't let it hurt me anymore." she kissed Thea's forehead. "How did you get to be so wise?"

"I listen and I learn. The world isn't as complicated as people make it out to be. It's the people in them, their actions and decisions that cause the complications. Life is simple and short. People should spend it surrounded by love."

"I'll make sure you do." Regina smiled. "I love you, Thea."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Where did she go?" Elektra hissed as she opened the back door. "If she wandered off again I'm gonna break her wings- oh, she's right here. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, Ma."

"We're fine, dear."

"Great." Elektra said. "I guess I'll see you when you come in. Don't stay out too long. The savage bitch might be on the prowl."

Katia suddenly stepped out behind her. "What was that bird bitch?"

"Okay, good night guys." Lily said quickly, trying to push Katia back into the house.

"I don't think I stuttered." Elektra said, spinning to face the warrior. "You know what, why don't we settle this?"

"Agree." Katia growled, only for Zelena and Lily to push her back. Nikko was on Zelena's shoulder screeching madly.

"Enough, Katia." Zelena commanded.

"She started." Katia said.

Elektra stepped back as Zelena raised her arm towards her, her hand crawling with green magic. Regina quickly stepped forward to defend her apprentice. "Lower your hand." She hissed. "Or I'll burn it off."

"What is it now?" Mal demanded as she stepped outside, looking between the bristling women.

"You can't hold a candle to me." Zelena hissed. "Our mother may have made you a queen, but she was right about one thing. You are weak. Compared to me, you are nothing."

"Right, you are strong, but is that why she **abandoned** you? Just left you in the woods to die?" Regina said with a shrug.

Zelena scowled and Lily tried to calm her redhead mother. Cora had always been a sore subject for both sisters and all that anger just couldn't remain bottled up. "My mother didn't abandon me. She got sick, and I watched her slowly die. Unlike your mother who abused you with magic, forced you to marry some old prick and killed your sweetheart."

Elektra put her wing in front of Regina, but it was hardly necessary. "Don't ever talk about Daniel." She hissed, feeling an old rage boil up inside of her. "What about Fiyero, huh? The dumbass who fought his father for your hand and still ended up dying because he didn't even tell you what he was gonna do. How's that for a sweetheart? At least my father didn't beat me." She was very aware that she was hitting below the belt, but at this point she could hardly care about her sister's feelings.

"No, yours just watched, too much of a coward to protect you from Cora. He just let you take the abuse. He was weak...just like you."

Regina unleashed a blast of magic, that her sister countered with no effort at all. "You know what, maybe you should be pissed at our mother instead of at me. You wanted my life? You can have it."

"Why would I want your pathetic life?" Zelena asked, her voice cracking slightly. "Once, maybe, I would've been envious of you. But I haven't turned green in years. Not since I adopted Lily. She made the pain worth it. She made me feel like I was worth something, like I was important to somebody. You can have Cora and everything that went along with her. I would not trade the pain of my past for anything, as long as I have my Lily." Katia snorted. "And Katia." Zelena rolled her eyes.

"She's my daughter too." Regina said softly. Her rage was dissipating, despite how badly she just wanted to smack her sister. Still, she knew what it felt like to change because of a child's love. When you have someone that depended on you, everything becomes different and she understood that.

"This is all fine and dandy and all." Elektra said, motioning to Katia. "But we still have a score to settle." She conjured one of her swords as Katia pulled out her axe.

"No." Zelena hissed.

"Let them fight, Zelena. There will no peace until they battle it out. They're like children." Mal scoffed.

"I am no child." Katia hissed.

"You're not exactly helping yourself dear." Zelena replied.

"I will gladly be a child if it means putting Xena the Warrior Princess in her place." Elektra said.

"How do you even know who that is?" Regina asked, fighting back a smirk.

"Magic."

"Enough. We're done for today." Zelena commanded.

"But we have to be united for when Emma gets here with whatever she's gonna bring with her."

"Emma is their threat, not ours." Zelena replied.

"She stole my egg. She took away my life." Lily said. "Mom, you said you would have my back."

"I will always have your back."

"Then do it now."

"Lilith, look around you." The witch said. "I fucking hate her." She gestured to Regina. "She hates me. Katia is ready to blow a hole in the wing girl and Nikko is about to rip Maleficent apart."

"You do realize my foot is bigger than Nikko right?" Mal said.

Zelena ignored her. "We will not be united against anything. Let them defend their children and you can go after Emma. Us fighting together is just not going to happen." She turned to leave and Lily quickly followed. Katia glared at Elektra for another moment before going after them.

"This night could've gone better." Regina sighed.

"True." Mal agreed.

"How are Alectra and Henry?"

"Still arguing I think. A few hits were thrown but the only thing that connected was with my face." Elektra answered.

Regina sighed again. If this continued, Emma was gonna tear them all apart and take her children. She didn't know Emma that well and the blonde was reeling right now, mentally unstable as far as she could tell, so she couldn't properly anticipate an attack. She couldn't predict what the blonde would do and that left her vulnerable, that left her on edge. Even with Mal and Elektra's strength, if Emma found a way to take them out, she was wasn't sure if she could stand alone against someone of such power. Especially if Emma didn't come alone...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alectra glared at her brother, and he glared right back. There was no stalemate, no common ground for them to bury the hatchet on, there was only feelings of betrayal and anger. She had only one question. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so rude to our mom? Why do your hurt the way you do? Why are you so driven to be with Emma?"

"Emma is our mom. She's the Savior and a hero. Right now she just needs help." Henry replied.

"So the 10 years before Emma, after she gave us up and Regina took us in, mean nothing to you? It doesn't matter anymore because you want a perfect mother? Well, guess what, your perfect mother just murdered for his power. His magic, his **dark** magic. She's not the Savior anymore. She's the Dark One. And the only reason she's coming back is to steal us." Henry said nothing. "You want to be this good little hero so badly. What hero treats his mother like this? What hero acts like nothing more than a spoiled brat?" He still said nothing. "When Emma does come, I hope she takes you far away...where you can't hurt **my **mother anymore."

"That's it then? You're my sister. And you would just throw me away?" Henry asked. "i know we fight, Alectra, but really? Regina killed an entire village compared to Emma's one."

"Yes." Alectra said simply. "The Evil Queen ordered her men to execute an entire village. My mother is not the Evil Queen anymore. She is more than that, she has evolved. But Snow is the same. Emma is the same. They haven't changed. They want the glory and the fame and to be heroes, but you can't do evil to do good. There are no heroes and no villains. It's just people, Henry. I never said Mom was perfect. She is probably the most imperfect mother there is, but she is trying so hard. She shouldn't have to."

"Emma tried and you didn't even care. You didn't even give her a chance."

"I did, but every other word that came out of her mouth was 'I'm your mother.' She's my birth mother, but she didn't raise me, she doesn't know the first thing about me. Apparently, neither do you."

"Alectra-"

"Don't talk to me anymore please. Not until you apologize to Mom and act like you have some sense." Alectra hissed, leaving the room and slamming the door as she did so. She rubbed her temples as she walked downstairs, finding Thea standing to the front door. The adults were in yet another argument. She thought they were getting along for a moment there, but they seemed to find any little thing to fight about. Her mom and Zelena definitely had some differences to work out. Elektra and Katia just pretty much wanted to beat the crap out of each other to see who was better and Mal just seemed really annoyed with the whole thing, especially the little monkey she kept blowing smoke at. Lily was the only thing keeping them from killing each other, but she was getting tired of the arguing as well. All hell broke loose when Katia suddenly threw her axe at Elektra. Elektra was thrown backwards several feet, plowing into the earth with a thunderous crack.

"Oh no." Thea whispered, stepping behind Alectra, flinching as Elektra suddenly threw herself at Katia and spearing her into the ground. They angrily tried to bash each other's brains in while Mal and Lily struggled to separate them. Meanwhile, the two sisters were a standoff of their own. Regina delivered the first smack to Zelena's face and the witch responded with a green cyclone that quickly swept the queen up and tossed her across the yard. "How did I know this would happen?"

"Why can't we just get along?" Alectra said.

Mal pushed Katia away from Elektra, smacking Nikko without a second thought when the little monkey starting screaming angrily at her. Elektra summoned a storm that darkened the entire sky, unleashing a lightning bolt to strike Katia. Lily was pushed out of the way, but the warrioress was unharmed. Her tattoos glowed brightly in the gathering darkness, neutralizing the magical attack and leaving the woman unscathed.

"What the hell?" Elektra whispered.

"She's impervious to magic." Thea said softly. "This is not good. Do we do something? Do we try to help?"

"Um…"

Elektra raised a cone of dirt around Katia to contain her and turned to go with Mal to stop Zelena and Regina from tearing each other apart. The wall of dirt started shaking and Katia's hand suddenly shot out of the ground, grabbing Elektra's ankle and trying to pull her under. Elektra unfurled her wings and shot into the air, pulling Katia out of the earth, but she crawled up her back faster than should've been possible and savagely tore off one of the great black wings. They crashed back to the ground, Elektra crying out in pain while Katia played with the wing like a toy. Elektra suddenly stabbed her in the leg with one of her swords and sent a burst of electricity through it. This seemed to do the trick as Katia collapsed to the ground, convulsing as the blue cords of magic tore through her body. But it wasn't long before they were at it again. Maleficent shifted then into her dragon and unleashed a roar that made Thea and Alectra cover their ears. Lily held hers as well and the force of the cry made the others cease their battles to protect their own eardrums.

"Enough! This is pointless! You're all too fucking old to be fighting like fools." The dragon growled.

Zelena suddenly got to her feet, looking around wildly. "Where's Nikko?" Katia threw Elektra off and looked around as well. The earth shook once...twice. Mal turned as Elektra's storm dissipated, letting the falling light illuminate the great black beast that climbed over the mansion, growling and glaring. Nikko, the tiny irrelevant little annoyance had become a great hulking gorilla as big as Mal was.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah." Alectra said. "Let's...probably not get involved."

"I think that's a good idea." Thea whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.

A/N: Thoughts and suggestion? I love hearing from you guys. Emma will be back in the next chapter by the way. That should be fun.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma stood up, throwing off her hood and looking around at the great forest surrounding her. She could feel the new power flowing through her, like a charge of electricity to her senses. Everything was much more clearer and beautiful, as though she'd been living in a haze her entire life and now the fog had cleared. Never did she imagine that darkness could feel like this.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Emma turned her head as Peter Pan came into view. "The darkness. It's like walking into another world."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To assist you of course, in return for a small favor."

"I don't need your help. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I am, and yet I am a figment of your imagination. There's something about me you can't let go."

"Maybe it's because you kidnapped my kids."

He shrugged. "You're the only one who knows that, right? Now, if you want to go get your kids back, you're gonna need some help."

"That's why I became the Dark One."

"And you really think you can go up against Elektra, The Dragon Queen, the Evil Queen, the Wicked Witch, Katia and the shape shifting monkey?"

"Shape shifting monkey?"

"You see, I know all of them, I know all of their weaknesses. You don't stand a chance without me. Now, all you have to do is revive me and we can begin."

"Neverland is gone, the Lost Boys are in Storybrooke, half of them were adopted. You're never gonna have what you used to have." Emma said.

"Neither will you." He countered, sitting on a nearby rock.

"What do you mean?"

"You abandoned your children at birth. Neither will forget that even though they've accepted it. Alectra-" he suddenly started laughing. "Alectra fucking despises you. And Henry, well now he's questioning everything you've ever done. You're supposed to be his perfect White Knight, and now you're the Dark One. How poetic."

"They'll understand that I did what I had to do in order for us to be a family."

"You're delusional."

"I'm not!" Emma roared. "Go away! Just go away!" She rubbed her temples and sat down in the grass, trying to come up with a way home.

"Maybe if you hadn't pissed off Regina, she might've given you magic lessons." Pan muttered. "I'm sure she would've done so to please her Little Prince."

Emma sighed in frustration. It was true she knew close to nothing about magic. She had no way to get back to Storybrooke and no plan to take down the villains and get back her kids. "What do you know?"

"I know a lot of things." Pan said. "Even with me revived, we'll need a little extra assistance. If you're willing to listen, then I know exactly how we can take back your kids."

Emma stood up and dusted off her dress. "How do I revive you then?"

"First things first. You're going to need a sacrifice. Also, do you know about a little thing called Excalibur?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire town was shaken as the dragon was taken off her feet by the powerful ape and savagely punched in the face. Mal grabbed Nikko's fist in one of her hind paws, holding it down as she bit into his shoulder. He roared in pain, trying to tear himself free.

"Damn it." Zelena hissed. She hopped onto her broom and flew up to try and calm Nikko, but he was completely focused on kicking Mal's teeth in. Mal's grip broke and Nikko punched her again, this time successfully knocking out a few dragon teeth, but she countered by nearly burning off his arm with a controlled burst of fire. Zelena used magic to pull them apart, but Mal only took to the sky to try and set Nikko on fire again. Elektra and Regina used their own magic to keep Mal away from the ape while Zelena and Lily tried to calm him down enough to change back.

"Mal, just let it go!" Regina yelled. Mal opened her mouth and gestured with a paw at her missing teeth. "You can grow them back in like 2 seconds!" The dragon was having none of it unfortunately.

"Go fly it off, Mommy." Thea called.

"Yeah, go do that." Regina commanded. Mal groaned, but ultimately fell to command. She turned to do so and had soon disappeared over the trees. Nikko suddenly took off running and launched himself into the air. There was a roar in the distance and Mal briefly came into view, spinning wildly as Nikko rode on her back. He managed to get in a good shot in her stomach. That's when she fell and nearly all of Storybrooke shook once again. Regina ordered the kids into the house while Elektra grabbed her and took off towards where the dragon had fallen. Zelena flew on her broom with Katia, and Lily left them all in the dust in her dragon form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"First, you're going to need to find Excalibur." Pan said, walking along the road next to Emma. "You'll see why once you obtain it."

"What about reviving you?"

"You'll see once we get there." Pan said. "Don't rush. Believe me, you have plenty of time."

"What about their strengths and weaknesses? I should be preparing." Emma asked. "And I need to learn how to use my new powers."

"All in good time. As for your enemies, you really couldn't have chosen better ones. Maleficent, the Dragon Queen, the Great Beast." the man-boy dramatically threw his hands in the air. "The greatest of her kind, and unfortunately, one of the last."

"Her species is dying? I never knew that."

"Aye, that's one reason why Lily was so important to her, and you stole her." He snickered. Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyways, she's a problem. But she can lose her temper easily enough if you push the right buttons, make her blind to her rage. A dragon's sweet spot is on their stomach. She protects hers with-"

"Jewels and stuff, yeah I know that part. But how do I get through to it?"

"You won't have to do anything." He smirked. "Moving on. Elektra, the Warrior Queen, their beloved apprentice. Her magic is extremely potent. You leave her to me. We have a score to settle. As for the Evil Queen, well you're going to have a tough time with her. She feels differently, stronger than most, and because she cares for the children, she is going to fight her hardest to keep them. Now she could react one of two ways. Either you draw out her patience and wait for her to make a move, or she is going to make you wait, until she has a plan. Neither one of those quite frankly is good. For you anyway."

"Then teach me magic." Emma insisted.

"I would never be able to teach you enough to go up against Regina, who's studied for most of her life. As the princess you barely used magic. This leaves you at a sore disadvantage, but you needn't worry. Darkness doesn't need to be mastered. For the Savior, even before you became the Dark One, you had quite a bit of darkness in you."

"My parents took that out."

"You only put it back when you cursed Lily." He countered, pausing in the road. "You're not pure anymore, Emma. This isn't about doing what's right anymore and being a hero."

"Yes it is-"

"Stop lying to yourself." Pan commanded. "Stop lying to the darkness. This is all about you doing what you want, trying to get what you want and damn anyone who stands in your way."

Emma scowled. "As though you're any better."

He laughed. "I am completely selfish. You know this. I abandoned my son so I look like my sexy self forever. But you just want to keep pretending. You think you know best? You really believe that what you're doing is right?"

"I do." Emma said with no hesitation.

"Then accept the facts. This is a selfish decision, and do you know what's going to happen? Destroying lives so you will be happy. Sound familiar?"

"I will never be like Regina!" Emma raised her hand, shocked by the power that lashed out of her palm and blasted a crater in the earth a few feet away. She'd unwittingly aimed at Pan, but the blast went right through him. He just started laughing again.

"No you won't, dearie. She's a much better shot." He started walking again. "Let's go, we don't have all day. We have a sword to steal and a powerful handsome devil to resurrect."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the scene, Regina's breath was taken away. Zelena went to Nikko. He had shifted back into his little monkey form and even her heart went out to him as he could do nothing but lay there and whimper in the witch's hands, one of the sides of his body hideously burned. She and Elektra approached Mal. The dragon was in human form and was laying on her side in the middle of a field of carnage. She was breathing hard, and the queen moved to inspect the damage.

"Are you alright, dear?" Regina asked.

"Mal, you okay?" Lily fell to her knees next to her.

"I think I cracked a few ribs." Mal groaned.

"Let me." Elektra said, kneeling to heal her blonde lover. Mal sighed and gestured.

"Bring me the monkey."

"Mal-"

"Bring him to me." Mal commanded, fixing her daughter with a hard glare. Lily brought Zelena over. The witch glared at the dragon, but they were surprised when Mal healed the monkey's burns. "He is a worthy opponent." Elektra and Lily helped the dragon back to her feet and she dipped her head respectfully to the Wicked Witch. "Now I think I need to go home and rest."

"Thank you." Zelena said sincerely.

"You're welcome."

"I think we all should go home and take a rest after today." Regina said.

"I agree." Her sister added. She nodded to Katia and the woman came to take Nikko. She then turned to Lily. "Lilith? Are you coming?"

"In a minute. I want to...make sure everyone is okay." Lily said. "I'll be safe."

"I know you will." Zelena replied, turning to leave, only to be stopped as Lily suddenly ran to hug her. "Lilith, are you alright?"

"I'm great. I just…"

Zelena smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go, they're your mothers just as much as me and I understand you wanting to check on them."

"That doesn't change the fact that when I hear the word Mom, you're who I think of. And I don't want you to forget that. Ever." Lily said earnestly.

Zelena smiled. "I love you too, Lily."

Lily grinned. "Love you too." Zelena and her crew disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Lily returned to the mansion with the others and helped Mal lay down on Regina's bed. Thea and Alectra were at her side immediately and soon all three had fallen asleep.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Elektra asked as she, Regina and Lily went back downstairs. Henry was reading a book in the kitchen, completely unconcerned with the little battle that had just occurred.

"Katia hit you first." Lily said.

"However you didn't make the situation any better." Regina scolded. Elektra hung her wings. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She flexed the wing that Katia had torn off. "See? Good as new."

Regina sat down in her recliner and Elektra went to get her a glass of her cider. "Thank you."

"So what now?" Lily asked.

"Now we wait for Emma to return...and be destroyed." Regina replied.

"Maybe I can talk to Mom again."

"Lily, your mother does not care about us. She doesn't care about this town. If we all died, she would not care. About you, maybe, but to hell with the rest of us."

"She can make the difference if we have to fight Emma. You know how powerful she is."

Regina suddenly crushed the glass in her hand. Both Lily and Elektra jumped. "Yes, I know how powerful she is."

Lily sighed. "I'm just saying-"

"Lily, you have spent the majority of your time here trying to unite us, but it's not going to happen. It just won't. So forget about it."

"Why? Why won't it work? Huh?" Lily demanded.

"Because we fucking hate each other."

"No, it's because you don't want to try." Her daughter hissed, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Regina sighed. "Is she right?"

"Honestly? I don't even care anymore. I just know that I'm gonna fight my hardest for those kids. United or not. Emma is going to pay." Elektra stood up and left the room.

Regina ran her hands through her hair and leaned back in the chair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma dispersed the image in the mirror and sat down in her chair, at the head of the Round Table. She had claimed the castle of Camelot for herself after stealing Excalibur and reforging it whole with Pan's help. The manboy was once again alive and breathing and was preparing to bring forth her army from the depths of the Underworld. She was unconcerned wirh any of this though. The feud in Storybrooke had consumed her attention. Particularly, a certain young dragon.

"Your victory is near at hand and yet here you sit, brooding like a petulant child." Pan said, appearing sitting on the round table. "Why?"

"Lily. Something is bothering me about her."

"What?" He sighed.

Emma glared at him. "She was cursed with powerful darkness, she should be furious beyond measure, not trying to forge an alliance. Sure, she had a shit life because of me, but it was no worse than the one I had."

"The one Regina gave you." Pan corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, she doesn't act like she's cursed."

"Alright then, let's say we entertain this ridiculous notion. Who was cursed then? You think someone else was in her egg? You do realize that that is one of the rarest things to ever happen in dragon history, having only ever occurred twice since the dawn of time."

Emma waved her hand, conjuring newspapers about Lily being found in the Land of No Magic. "That's exactly what I think." Sure enough, it had been reported that there were two girls found that one dark and stormy night. They were separated and both went into the system, however Lily's twin disappeared almost immediately until she turned back up in prison. It would seem she'd stayed in them nearly her entire life. "A caged dragon, who's never been loved, lead a terrible life, thinks no one cares about her."

"They don't know about her." Pan smirked as he came to the realization.

"Nope. We just always assumed it was Lily, and now it turns out it might be her sister. I think we should pay her a quick visit. An army is good, but a pet dragon could be far more useful."

"Assuming she actually believes you."

"She will." Emma assured him. "All I have to do is tell her that her sisters are living the good life while she's stuck in prison. Her parents don't give a damn about her, they just ignored the fact she existed. She'll want revenge, just like Lily. If she has the real darkness, then she could be just what we need."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was pacing the kitchen when Lily suddenly poofed back in. "I wanted to apologize." She said quickly. "What I said before was rude and uncalled for and you didn't deserve it."

Regina sighed. "Zelena send you back to say that?"

"No." Lily said. "I really am sorry."

The queen waved her hand dismissively. "It's not your fault. I haven't been helpful lately, I admit it." She magically made some wine appear in her hand and silently gestured to her daughter, inviting her to have some.

"Got anything stronger?"

Regina waved her hand again, conjuring another glass of dark liquor. Lily drank half of it with no problem, however smoke did steam out of her nostrils. She chuckled. "You are just like Mal."

Lily smiled shyly and shrugged, but it soon faded. "Why do you think Emma is doing this?" She looked up.

Regina sipped her wine and set down the glass. "I don't really know, but as far as I can tell...it's because she wants to be perfect."

"Perfect?" Lily frowned.

Regina nodded. "Snow and Charming took the darkness out of Emma when she was born, she was raised to be a Savior, nothing more. She was taught to be a perfect princess, and when I cast the curse and brought everyone here, no one knew her as the perfect princess anymore. She didn't even remember it. Then Henry came and broke the curse, and she had to be perfect again, to be his Savior and White Knight. Emma was born, hand-picked to be...perfect. Honestly, I think it's starting to get to her. Now, it's a desperate need to be perfect again because she's done a great deal of harm and it's all she knows."

"And that justifies-"

"It justifies nothing." Regina said firmly. "Emma is cracking and she doesn't know how to put herself back together. She thinks having her kids, her family back, will change everything to the way it's supposed to be. It won't. Nothing will. Henry wants to support her, but he's afraid. He doesn't understand. Emma's not going to see that though. In her mind-"

"She's still the Savior. Becoming the Dark One was just a necessity to doing good." Lily surmised.

"Indeed." Regina sighed. "I keep thinking that maybe I shouldn't have kept pushing and threatening her. Maybe none of this would be necessary."

"Don't blame yourself. All of this is on Emma. She's the one losing her mind." Lily said. There was a moment of silence as Regina sipped her wine before Lily spoke again. "How do you know if you're cursed?"

"You don't usually. Part of a curse is often not having the person know they're cursed. Why?"

"I feel like something's wrong. Like something is missing."

"Have you always felt such a way?"

Lily shrugged. "I talked to Mom about it but she just said it might be me missing my family, you know my birth family." She looked down at the star birthmark on her wrist. "Why do you think Mal didn't give birth to Thea when she gave birth to me?"

"It's a defense mechanism. Mal was vulnerable and weak after giving birth. Snow and Emma were a threat. They might've stolen Thea as well."

"So she can just stop herself from giving birth?" Lily frowned.

Regina shrugged. "You can too. You would be quite surprised at the things dragons can do."

"There's a lot I need to learn then. Hopefully I won't have to use the birthing thing."

"Lilith, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Regina looked up at her daughter. "May I have a chance? I am by no means a perfect mother and I am nothing like Zelena, but I will always love my children, even if they're too old to need a mother."

"Sure, Regina. It might take some time though."

Regina nodded. "It's still a chance. I know you and Mal are perfect for each other."

"She turned a rock into diamond yesterday by blowing on it like it was nothing." Lily said. "She is amazing. Not that you and Elektra aren't."

"I know. Things will take some time, but once this is over with Emma, hopefully we can actually be a family and enjoy it. I don't like living on edge."

Lily sighed. "I couldn't agree with you more. Mom is gonna help though. She pretends she won't but she will. All I have to is ask. She may be the Wicked Witch, but it's only because of her jackass of a father." Regina raised an eyebrow, silently asking the younger brunette to continue. "He was afraid of magic and forced her to hide it. Sometimes it slipped out and that's why he beat her. But she has a beautiful heart. She completely reformed all of Oz after she adopted me. She just needed someone to see her for who she was...and not what she'd been told she was."

Regina sipped her wine. "We all have our sob stories, dear."

"I told her about you." Lily continued. "Being abused with magic, forced to marry some old bastard, practically being served to him on a silver platter and paraded around like some prized horse. Neither one of you deserved the lives you were forced to live. Mal didn't deserve to have her heart broken by Stefan. Sure she **completely** overreacted afterwards by torching half his kingdom, but he should've thought twice about breaking a dragon's heart and she certainly didn't deserve to have her kids stolen when she was trying to change. Elektra didn't deserve that bullshit with Cora-"

"You didn't deserve to be stolen, cursed and banished." Regina said.

"No, none of us deserved this, but you know what, it's our lives and we're the only ones can fathom what we've gone through. We're the only ones strong enough to go through what we have and still come out swinging, still hoping for a happy ending."

"What's your point?" Regina asked.

"My point is, I'm ready to kick some ass. Aren't you?"

Regina smirked as Lily stood up, downing the rest of her liquor. "Call Zelena." Lily froze, a smile creeping it's way across her face. "Tell her to be ready by tonight after Mal wakes up. We have a battle to prepare for. You're right. It's time to act."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop fidgeting!" Emma hissed to Pan as they walked through the prison doors, following a guard and some guy in a suit. She was wearing a white pants suit and Pan was dressed in jeans and a t shirt.

"I do not enjoy the attire of this world." Pan hissed back.

"You're the one who wanted to remain a child forever." Emma returned.

"It's surprising. Lucy's been with us for almost a decade now and she's never gotten any visitors." the man in the suit commented.

"We just recently found out that we were related." Emma said smoothly. "What were the nature of her crimes again?"

"Arson. Burned down a few vacant houses, a high rise and blew up two gas stations."

"Definitely a dragon." Pan muttered. "And definitely cursed."

"How do you know?" Emma whispered.

"She's cursed with powerful darkness and she's obsessed with fire, with light." Pan explained. He was silent for the rest of the walk, until the guard opened a set of double doors and lead the way into a large room painted a boring gray and white, with 6 tables spread out on the floor. There was only one person inside.

"There she is. Lucila Conely. Have fun." The men left and Emma sat down. Pan warily did the same. Lucila, or Lucy, was busy drawing on a sketchpad. It was uncanny how she was the spitting image of Maleficent, but traces of Regina could be seen, especially in the way she moved, with a sort of refined grace. She wore the typical orange jumpsuit on someone incarcerated but she appeared to be athletic. Long wavy locks nearly reached her waist, some of it covering the table, but Lucy didn't mind it would seem. Dark blue eyes finally looked up at them with rapt interest.

"What's your name?" She asked in a voice as silky smooth as her mothers, except hers was smokier, huskier, but not in an unpleasant way.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

Lucy smirked. "Emma." She said slowly, writing the name on a new page of her sketchpad in big bold letters with a sharpie. She started drawing something around it. "What can I do for you, Emma?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Emma said. "About your family."

"What family?"

"Your parents, your sisters. All of them living a happily ever after while you're stuck in here."

"What is your point, Emma?" Lucy asked.

"My point is, don't you want to know why you're here and not with them? Why they kept your sisters and not you?" The blonde didn't reply so Emma pulled out some pictures she'd photoshopped and created using magic. They were of Elektra, Regina, Mal, Lily and Thea, all of them living like one big happy family. Lucy looked through the pictures slowly. "See? They don't even care about you."

"Then why should I care about them?" Lucy returned to her drawing.

"Why did you set all those fires?" Emma asked.

"Why did you really come to visit me?" Lucy returned.

"What would you do?" Pan interrupted. "If you were to go free?"

"I would...go someplace quiet." Lucy said after a moment of thought. "To feel the sun and the dirt and water. I've been locked up for a very long time. Even if I were to leave here, would I truly be free?" She asked, looking at Pan.

"If you help us, we can help you." Emma pressed.

"Help you do what?"

"Your mother, Regina." She pointed her out in the photos. "She has my kids, and I want them back."

"Why does she have your kids?"

"I gave them up for adoption and-"

"Then they're **her** kids?" Lucy tilted her head, looking up at her.

"No." Emma hissed. "They're mine and I am going to take them back, but Regina won't let them go without a fight. That's where you come in. It's gonna be weird. You won't believe it, but you have the potential for something great. You are powerful, and I want to help you get your freedom but also to get revenge."

"Revenge?" Lucy tilted her head the opposite behavior. Pan smirked at the almost canine behavior, but said nothing. "For?"

Emma sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this, but...why do you think Lily was kept and you weren't?" Lucy shrugged. "Because she made sure of it."

"Emma." Lucila placed gentle emphasis on her name as she chuckled. "You want me to do something, but you really are terrible in convincing me to do so. However...I've always wanted to meet my family. I'll help you, but I have a few conditions."

"What is it?"

"I want to go to the quiet place I told you about. Feel the sun and the wind and the dirt and the water. Then I want a change of clothes, a tattoo, a steak dinner and a lighter."

Emma frowned. "Weirdest conditions ever, but sure. I'll go see what I can do about getting you out."

"I'll go collect my things." Lucy smiled, tearing out the page in her book where she'd drawn a pretty picture of a swan around Emma's name. "For you."

Emma smiled as she took the picture. "Thank you." She stood up to go contact the man in the suit and Lucy turned to Pan, pushing her notebook across the table to him.

"That is for you..Peter Pan."

"How long have you known?" Pan asked, opening the book. He was shocked by what he saw. Half the pages were covered in the word, Emma. Written over and over again, sometimes pretty and other times almost violent.

"Forever." Lucy chuckled darkly. "Emma. I've dreamed about that name for years and now, she just walks right up to me."

"You know, if I tell her about this, you won't be going anywhere."

"You see, that's the difference between me and everyone else. I don't care what you believe will happen, because I already know."

"You can see the future?"

She shrugged. "Bits and pieces here and there, small snippets that usually make no sense until they happen. But I've had over 2 decades to sit in solitary confinement and learn how to use my powers. When you take me to Storybrooke, you will be unleashing a beast the likes of you have never faced."

Pan sat up and leaned his elbows on the table. "You know what I want out this deal with Emma then. Emma gets her kids, I get Storybrooke for my New Neverland. Tell me...will we win?"

Lucy shrugged. "The future can only be determined by what you do today."

"Do you **think** we will win?"

"I think...it's going to be one hell of a fight."

"Then you know the truth? About your parents?"

Lucy smirked. "I know everything." She stood up, holding out her wrists to a guard as he came to shackle them. She was lead away, still smirking and Pan quickly threw the notebook in the trash before Emma returned. He silently wondered if all of this crap with Emma was worth it. Of course it was, once Regina and the others left to follow Emma and get back the kids, there would be no competition for his new dominion. However...he couldn't help but be wary of the monster they were about to unleash…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elektra looked around the small clearing at the gathered faces. Zelena, Katia and Nikko were on one side. She, Regina and Mal were on the other. It was dark and the only light were the stars in the sky. She looked to her queens as Regina spoke. "Emma is coming. The **Dark One** is coming. We need to be ready."

"I have spoken with Lily." Zelena said. "You have my magic at your disposal."

"Really?" Mal asked. "Just like that?"

Zelena glared at her, eyes flashing in the darkness. "My daughter is my entire world. If she wants to go into battle then she is certainly not going alone. She wants Emma. I'm going to help her get her. Simple as that."

"Then we need to focus on the threat at hand." The Dragon Queen said. "No more arguing and fighting. We can always do that later." All eyes turned to Katia and Elektra. Both of them crossed their arms and pouted. "Anyways, thank you, Zelena."

"Don't thank me yet, dearie. What's the plan?"

"There's no telling what Emma is gonna bring with her because she knows she can't fight us alone." Regina explained. "The kids will be locked in my vault until the battle is over. Someone will be standing guard but the rest of us, I'm sure are gonna be preoccupied. We just need to keep Emma away from there. Any suggestions?"

"The pretty prince. What's his name?" Zelena snapped her fingers.

"David?" Regina supplied.

"That's the one. Where's he?"

"He's gonna help us."

"Send him our way then. We have some tricks up our sleeves that can help."

"Storybrooke's gonna become a war zone." Elektra commented, looking to her blonde queen. Mal simply nodded.

"For a good cause. Emma will not take our kids. Alectra is as much my daughter as Regina's. I will fight too."

"How are your ribs?"

"Holding up. I'll be fine."

"Is that it?" Zelena asked.

Regina nodded. "That's it. Unless you have something else to add."

The witch shook her head. "No, not really. I'm sure Lily will be pleased."

"We're finally unified. Hooray." Elektra said with every ounce of sarcasm she could muster. "Now can we go home. It's been a week."

"Same." Katia turned to look at Zelena.

The witch was confused. "Week since what? Oh! Since we had sex. I forgot to tell you...I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, dear." Mal said. "So am I."

"What?!" Elektra and Regina roared in unison. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"No." Zelena said when Katia advanced on her. "I was kidding. Relax. We've had this conversation before." Katia went off on a rant in another language and Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Maleficent, you better be fucking kidding!" Regina snapped.

"I am. Calm your tits."

"Calm my-"

"I learned it from Lily." Mal smirked proudly.

"Both of you should be shot for giving us heart attacks." Elektra hissed. Zelena and Mal only burst into a fit of giggles. Katia looked ready to strangle the redhead. "That was a cruel joke."

"Don't worry." Mal continued to laugh. "I'm having my tubes tied. No more eggs and babies. We'll have to work on Regina." Regina frowned immediately. "Katia can work on Nikko." Zelena burst out laughing even harder. Her lover was not amused. Katia grabbed the witch and threw her over her shoulder.

"Wait, Katia. I was kidding. Wait, don't kill me." Zelena said as she was carried off into the woods.

Mal suddenly stopped laughing when she noticed Elektra and Regina glaring at her. "Get her." The dragon squealed in surprise. A moment later, they were home in the master bedroom with the blonde tied to the bed. Regina threw up a sound barrier and locked the door.

"You will pay for that trick." The queen hissed.

"You do realize dragons love sex, right?" Mal asked. "And neither one of you can keep up with me."

Regina waved her hand, conjuring two small vials of a red liquid. She handed one to their apprentice. "You know what this is?"

"Dragon's Bane. A dragon aphrodisiac." Elektra grinned evilly.

"No." Mal whispered. "Not that, Regina, your ass will be mine if you do this." She struggled against her bonds.

"Mal, do you realize how much sex we have?" Regina replied coolly. "You don't think I know how to tie you to a bed?"

"Regina, Elektra, don't-"

"Shut your pretty lips, you insane goddess of perfection!" Elektra roared, still grinning. She downed the Dragon's Bane. It tasted disgusting. "That was nasty. Why does it taste like that?" Mal suddenly broke the bed in half trying to tear herself free. She skipped forward and leaped on top of the woman. Her eyes were glowing with dragon fire. "I want you to remember that you love me after this and that this was Regina's idea." Regina gave her a smack on the ass. "Ow!"

"Shut up and get her clothes off." Regina snapped. "No magic though. She needs to suffer."

Elektra turned back to the blonde beneath her when Mal suddenly broke free, wrapping her arms around her waist and crushing her to her chest. "Regina, she escaped. Help."

"Shit!" Regina tried to break the dragon's grip, but she was match for her. After a very one sided scuffle later, Regina found herself tied to a newly repaired bed and Elektra was chained to a chair at the foot. Regina sighed. "This backfired very quickly."

Mal ran her fingers through Elektra's hair and passionately kissed her lips, making her apprentice weak in the knees. Elektra moaned, trying to pull the dragon closer, but Mal moved away. "Now, my pet, you will suffer. You have a dragon aphrodisiac running through your veins and it's going to make you crazy...and you won't be doing a thing about it. You can watch as I fuck the life out of Regina."

"Mal, come on, don't do this please." Elektra was already wet watching the dragon disrobe.

The dragon downed the other vial of Dragon's Bane and looked at Regina with a dark glint. "And now, little queen, what should I devour first?"

"Me." Elektra hissed. Mal ignored her. Tonight was gonna be a long and excruciating night. The Dragon Queen would have no mercy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Emma's army consisted of the past Dark Ones and long dead soldiers brought back to the land of the living, all bowing before the might of Excalibur. They would enter Storybrooke through a back way, a backdoor from the underworld. They rode over the water of the harbor in near pitch darkness on a ship that Emma had magically constructed. Tonight, she was going to get back her kids.

Pan headed below deck, finding Lucy below in her room, just standing there. She was wearing black boots, tight blue jeans and a black cropped shirt that revealed part of her toned midriff. Her new tattoo was of a latin phrase on her inner wrist but he hadn't been able to see it well to get the meaning. She had various others but he didn't know what those said either. He tilted his head, watching her stand in the middle of the room, her eyes squinted shut as she muttered to herself while twirling her new golden lighter in her fingers. He couldn't resist letting his eyes wander over the mysterious blonde. She definitely inherited a good amount of Regina's genes by the size of her ass.

"Are you going to stare all day or is there something you wanted?" She asked without turning around.

"Emma says to meet her above deck in a few minutes to discuss preparations for the attack."

"Aye aye." She said sarcastically.

Pan teleported on deck to where Emma was staring off towards the dark, quiet town. "Ready?"

"Do you think she's gonna keep her word?" Emma asked.

"Has she given you any reason not to?" Pan replied.

"I'm sure she has her own agenda. Just like you. I can't figure her out. If this is a mistake, she could destroy everything. I can't allow that, not when I'm so close."

"Well, this was your idea. You deal with the consequences." Pan said. The newest Dark One was silent for a while. Lucy came above deck, still twirling her lit lighter.

"Are you ready?" Emma demanded, trying to appear in command and control. "Can you even change forms?"

"Chill, okay." Lucy said. "Believe me, I got this." She looked towards the town. "You're going to attack tonight?"

"Yes."

"That's a novel idea. The lights aren't even on, they've clearly evacuated the town. That means they're waiting for you, Princess. Not to mention," Lucy chuckled, climbing onto the rail behind them and balancing perfectly. "The Dragon Queen, decades old with powerful magic, and whose scales happen to be **black**. You wouldn't even see her coming."

"That's why she's **your **problem." Emma said. "You're gonna take her and Lily out."

"Say by some miracle I do accomplish this, even if Pan defeats Elektra and you beat Regina, that still leaves the Wicked Witch and her bitch to take care of."

"Don't worry, I have everything under control." Emma hissed.

"Whatever." Lucy sighed. She closed her lighter and stuck it into her back pocket. She glanced up and frowned. "What the hell is that?"

"What's what?" Emma and Pan looked up, squinting at the sky.

"That would be a giant gorilla about to crush us." Emma quickly teleported them to the docks as Nikko slammed into the ship and ripped it apart. The streets became lit with fire springing up along the sidewalk. The blonde looked up at Regina standing, waiting for her. Maleficent, Lily, Elektra, Katia and Zelena were all there. She teleported the rest of her army at her back so they could be ready to fight.

"Emma." Regina said. "Don't do this. We don't need to fight, but you need-"

"I need my kids back. I don't want them anywhere you. I am their mother and they belong with me. If I have take them and go through you to do it, then so be it."

"You're delusional, Emma. Don't force my hand." Regina cautioned.

"Don't force mine." The blonde hissed.

"This isn't the way. Henry asked us not to hurt you. We can talk this out, find some sort of common ground." Regina continued to insist.

"There is only one way and you're standing in it."

Maleficent's eyes glowed and she roared. "Make me move then."

Emma glanced at Lucy. The girl was smirking excitedly and starting to pace. However, she didn't want to reveal her secret weapon just yet. She raised Excalibur and sent the remains of her army forth. Regina didn't move. She didn't even flinch as half the army was nearly blown to bits by the hidden magical land mines on the roads. Emma scowled as Katia charged forward with her axe at the ready. Zelena conjured a kind of double sided spear and waded into battle at the side of her lover. Lily followed with a sword of her own while Elektra picked off soldiers from a distance with her bow. That is until Pan gained her attention and they started to square off. Emma sent another wave of Dark Ones reincarnate, hoping that that will smother the opposition, but Katia, who for some reason was completely unaffected by their magic, charged right into their midst, bashing in skulls and splitting limbs.

"You need to retreat." Lucy commented.

"No, they need to fight harder."

"You're going to lose your entire army and then you'll be alone."

"Wrong, I'll have you and Pan. Remember, we have a deal." Emma glared at her. She only raised an eyebrow in response. Both of them jumped when Maleficent suddenly appeared in front of Emma and sent her flying with a well placed kick to her chest. The blonde was sent rolling across the pavement.

Mal turned to Lucy. "Who are you?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for quite some time." Lucy replied. She held out her hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Lucy, the hired help."

"Hi, I'm Maleficent, the Dragon Queen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mal took her hand and shook it before launching her down the docks. Lucy landed hard on her stomach, but she couldn't help but smile. Oh, this was going to be fun. She saw a brief vision of Mal standing over her and quickly reached into her boot for her hidden dagger. There was a bright flash and she found herself still laying on the docks while a battle raged nearby. Mal appeared over her and she turned and stabbed the dragon in the shoulder. She ripped it out and stabbed again, leaving the knife implanted as she got back to her feet. Mal seemed to be in shock for a moment. She collapsed to one knee, looking at the weapon in disbelief while steaming blood poured out of her wound.

"Mom!" Lily screamed, racing towards them. Lucy turned and was nearly broken in half when Lily slammed into her. Both of them hit the ground hard and had the wind knocked out of them. Lucy dodged all of Lily's punches and pushed her away, but the brunette was enraged and would not be subdued. Lucy closed her eyes and let the smoke engulf her as she cast the spell. It would be the first time she would ever take dragon form. Perfect timing she supposed.

Emma groaned as she sat up, watching the sisters take to the sky. Lucy was almost bigger than Lily, and her scales gleamed in the light, so black they looked blue. Lily roared, chasing Lucy off into the night. She got back to her feet just as Mal stood up, ripping the dagger out of her. She waved her sword and several soldiers turned to attack the wounded dragon. If she could keep them busy long enough, then she could go find her children and make a quick break for it. She took two soldiers and teleported to Regina's mansion. A dozen magical spells were covering the house, preventing her from gaining access. "Alectra! Henry!" She called. She raised her hands and summoned her magic to force down the barriers. She opened the front door and stepped inside, calling for her children.

"Do you honestly I believe I would be stupid enough to leave them in the exact same place they were before?" Regina asked, walking into the living room. She held up her hand, twisting her wrist and snapping the necks of Emma's escorts. "This needs to stop."

"Give them to me. They belong with their mother." Emma hissed.

"Who are you, Emma? Can you see what you've become?" Regina asked calmly, conjuring a mirror so Emma could look at herself. "The Savior is gone. The Princess is gone. Everything good in you, Emma, you have destroyed by becoming the Dark One. I promised I wouldn't kill you, so there aren't a lot of options left." She sighed and let the mirror fall, shattering on the ground. "Henry wants to go with you. Take him and stop this." The hope and happiness that lit up Emma's face would've been heartwarming were it not for the fact that she was completely nuts. Regina had tried everything to convince her son to stay with them, but he was having none of it. He still believed Emma could be saved.

"And Alectra?" Emma asked, her voice almost shaking once again with hope that her daughter had come around. Of course Alectra hadn't, but she knew it would set Emma off when she told her.

"Alectra has made her choice. She's staying with me."

"She's my daughter!" The sudden burst of magic blew Regina off her feet and shook the entire house. Emma pressed Excalibur to her throat. "You will not take my family from me."

"This is your last chance, Emma." Regina said.

Emma raised her sword, only to have it nearly knocked out of her hand by Charming as he stepped out, brandishing his own weapon. He wore a suit of dragon scale armor and was adorned with blue diamond tattoos, the same that Katia used to make herself impervious to magic. "Dad."

"Stand down, Emma."

"Dad." Emma backed up, holding her sword at the ready. "Please."

"I asked you where you and your mother went that day. You said you just went for a ride. Mother-daughter bonding. I believed you, like a fool."

"Dad-"

"Because I didn't think my wife and my daughter were capable of something cold and so heartless!" Charming roared. "How could you?!"

"The darkness was going to spread!" Emma screamed. "We couldn't contain it. Why would Lily and Lucy be anything but dark after looking at their parents? They were going to be monsters too, filled with darkness and future enemies for us."

Regina frowned. "Who is Lucy?"

/

High above, blue-black scales fell through the sky as Lily ripped them from Lucy's back. Lily angrily continued to try and tear apart the woman who'd dare to harm her dragon mother. Both of them were free falling through the air, viciously ripping and tearing at each other with wild abandon. It was Lily who came to her senses first and tried to push herself away, but Lucy was prepared for it. She grabbed onto Lily's back, practically standing on it as they slammed into the ground.

Lucy bathed the forest around them in flames and sat watching, switching to human form, as Lily slowly came to. Her sister converted back to human form as well. Both of them were bloodied and beaten, but rather than feel pain and aches, Lucy felt only exhilaration for some reason. Not to mention the adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, slowly climbing back to her feet.

"I am who you think you are." Lucy replied, leaning against a tree for support.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lily demanded. She had to lean against a nearby rock or risk falling. Blood trickled out of a cut above her right eye, but she didn't wipe it away.

Lucy took a deep breath, wheezing slightly after their little battle. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be caged up your entire life? To be in nothing but darkness? You weren't the one cursed." Lucy stepped forward, holding out her wrist, wiping away whatever makeup she'd used to hide the mark on it. A star birthmark just like Lily's.

"How is that possible?" Lily asked. "They never told me…"

"They probably don't know." Lucy smirked. "You thought you were cursed." she laughed. "You have no idea. I grew up in a basement, locked in the dark until I was 7. I had to break down part of the wall to get free. I grew up alone, in and out jail until I guess people decided I was better in prison. I've been in solitary confinement since I was 23. Now, who's cursed? Now who has the better life?"

"Then why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"You couldn't possibly understand!" Lucy roared. "You just couldn't. I was 10 when Merlin came to me and told me about what happened, explained why I was the way I was, why I kept getting these visions. He showed me how to control them."

Lily silently listened to her apparent sister, because she knew why she needed to speak. She needed someone to listen, to care. She knew that feeling all too well. "We can help you. We can start over and be an actual family. That's all our parents want, to live and be a family. You can be a part of that."

Lucy looked up at her, her eyes were calculating and skeptical. "Why would they want me? Their lives have been pretty fucking great without me. Even you. You found parents against all odds."

"They're our family." Lily insisted. "What's your name at least?"

"Lucila. Lucy."

"I'm Lilith. Lily. Come with me." She held out her hand. "We can work this out."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and slowly raised her hand to take her sister's. "I'd like that." Lily smiled, not at all expecting the hard kick to her chest that threw her backwards where she crashed into a tree and crumpled to the ground. "Just not yet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the night's battle over, everyone returned to the mansion and gathered in the living room. "She escaped?" Mal demanded.

"We need to get that sword." Elektra growled.

"ngoikore tona ope, te , me te he pathetic ia . ka hinga ia ." Katia muttered, wrapping her arms around Zelena sitting in her lap. "Her army is weakened and she is pathetic. She will fall." The redhead translated.

"She won't leave without Alectra." Regina sighed, looking down at the kids sitting around the coffee table.

"I'm not going anywhere with her." Alectra said.

"Of course you're not." Mal growled.

Regina glanced up at Zelena trying to coax a response out of Lily, who'd been silently fuming since her return from battling Emma's pet dragon. Lucy. She hadn't brought up the subject yet, but it needed to be talked about.

Lily suddenly stood up and got a piece of paper and a pen and slammed it on the coffee table. She pointed at Mal. "You. You need to figure out how many eggs you had and how many kids you have because something isn't adding up."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mal asked. "You and her." She nodded to Thea. "That's it."

"This." Lily held up her wrist with the star birthmark. "How did I get this?"

"It's a birthmark. You got it when you were born." Mal said. Lily glared at her. "It's a clan symbol. Skips every other generation. That's why I don't have one."

"I don't have one." Thea pouted.

"Yeah you do." Alectra held up her wrist. The mark was almost fading in and out. "Yours is just weird."

"Regardless!" Lily snapped. "That dragon I fought has the same birthmark, Mal. She knows everything about me, us. How do you explain that?" Mal said nothing as she thought it over. "She's my sister for real, isn't she? She's the one who was cursed."

"Two dragonlings being born in the same egg." Mal ran her hands through her hair. "It's extremely rare but it's not impossible."

"She wouldn't know, Lily." Regina intervened. "Mal wasn't there when your egg was banished. She didn't even get see you, much less Lucy." She looked up at Mal. "You okay?"

"She stabbed me with a knife." Mal growled. "Twice. Daughter or not, no, I'm not okay with that."

"That feeling I told you about." Lily looked up at Regina, glancing at Zelena. "It went away when I talked to her."

"I have another sister?" Thea asked.

"Apparently so, dear." Zelena answered. "Well, regardless of your mommy issues, we still have a Dark One to find and punish."

"Find and help." Henry corrected.

"I have no intention of helping her after she cursed my Lily." Zelena said. "She deserves to be punished. Just like her insufferable mother. Speaking of whom…"

"She's locked up until we get Emma." Elektra said.

"You're more than welcome to stay the night." Regina gestured to her sister. "Safety in numbers I suppose." Zelena simply dipped her head in acknowledgement.

Elektra watched Lily go outside, and rose to follow. Her daughter anxiously paced the driveway. "You alright, Lily?"

"No. She was right there. She had my hand, she could've taken my deal."

"But she didn't."

"Yeah, but why?" Lily asked. "Emma fucked everything up so badly! Why did she have to mess with our family?"

"Lily, there is no way we can know that and worrying about it is wasting our time." Elektra said. Lily sat down on the sidewalk with huff. She came forward and sat next to her, neatly folding her wings at her back. "You thought you were the one cursed."

"I did, but my life pales in shittiness compared to hers. Locked in a basement for 7 years and solitary confinement for 7 more. At least I had a foster family of some sort. She didn't have anything."

"It doesn't change the fact that she knows all of this. She knows what happened and who's in the wrong, but she still chose to side with Emma."

"She's doing it for a reason. I just don't know what it is yet."

Elektra gently rubbed her back. "You fought well tonight."

"Mom taught me a little about fighting and Katia certainly helped."

Elektra wasn't surprised by that. Zelena clearly was better suited to magic but she handled a weapon like a pro. Katia had made all the difference tonight, as much as she hated it. The Arjiki Princess had lead the charge straight into the thickest of the fray and had sliced her way through it like a beast. Mal and Regina had both praised her on her extreme battle prowess, much to her annoyance. She didn't like her queens fawning over some other woman.

"What were you guys like, before all this?" Lily asked softly.

"Virtually the same, with a little extra darkness." Elektra replied. "Mal is as fiery as she is now, but she's worked on her temper. She doesn't eat people anymore which is good. Regina has changed the most I believe. She used to be hard and ruthless and dark and unfeeling, until she met me that is. And me, well, I wasn't even your age when I met them. I just didn't want to spend my life in a castle pandering to idiots. I wanted to explore the world."

"Did you?"

"Indeed I did. With Mal and Regina."

"Was Emma like she is now?"

"Emma was and still is a spoiled brat. Snow was trying to make her into the picture of goodness and light and hope and a bunch of other stuff that made me want to vomit. I was never for all that crap." Elektra shrugged. Lily sighed and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we'll figure some way to make this right. Everything is going to be put back the way it belongs."

"Can it? Nothing can erase what happened."

"That's not what I'm saying. The past was terrible but the future can be better."

"Emma won't have a future."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy paced their underground refuge with her hands on her hips as Emma continued to rant about this and that. Pan looked incredibly bored, sitting on a rock. He'd already stolen his curse and was now waiting for Emma to complete her end of the deal. He needed Regina and the others gone before he could cast it. "Take the deal, Emma, it's the only one you'll get in which you live." She said, stopping to look up at the blonde Dark One, holding Excalibur against her chest.

"No." Emma said simply.

"Then you're going to die and all of this will fail."

"I know what I'm doing."

She sighed and turned to leave. She teleported to a phone booth and made a call. Lily answered on the first ring. "Meet me tonight at the library and we can end this."

"Come alone?" Lily asked.

"It doesn't matter." She hung up and pulled out her lighter, twirling it as she closed her eyes. The visions came like a series of flashes as soon as she did so. She saw Snow chained up in some kind of dark prison but before she could decipher where, it switched to Excalibur, dark magic swirling around it. It changed again to show Maleficent in her dragon laying in a pool of water, eyes staring lifelessly at the sky while Lily's body floated on the surface. She opened her eyes, panting slightly as she leaned against the wall for support for a moment. Her head throbbed and she teleported away to the forest where the shade helped to dull the ache in her temples. Looking around at the serenity of nature, it brought a peace to her, unlike any she could've experienced locked up. It gave her freedom, the only thing she'd ever wanted. Freedom from the darkness. Before this was over, she would have what she'd always wanted. But she was going to kill one of her mother's and her sister to get it? She had the power to change the future if she knew what to do to stop it from happening. In this moment though, she didn't. The lives of Maleficent and Lilith were not hanging in the balance and she had to decide whether to come up with a way to save them or continue with her plan…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily relayed the news to her parents in the living room as soon as Lucy hung up. They quickly made plans to head out and that night she was accompanied by Regina, Mal and Katia. "Elektra didn't seem too happy about you guys choosing Kat to go instead of her." Lily commented as they walked to the library. The streets were so quiet and deserted, it was almost scary.

Mal scoffed. "She'll get over it."

"She jealous?" Katia asked.

"Probably." Regina rolled her eyes. "Like Mal said, she'll get over it. If not, a little sex should do the trick."

"Ew." Lily commented.

"Will we be expecting any grandchildren?' Mal asked.

Lily tripped and nearly slammed into Regina walking in front of her. The queen turned with a smirk. "No! No, I am never having kids. Based on you guys, they're too much trouble." She said, quickly taking the lead.

"You and Zelena then, Katia?" Mal asked. Katia said something in her language and the dragon growled, conjuring a bracelet and put it on her wrist. "Now can we have a proper conversation?"

"Thank you." Katia grinned in surprise. "As to your question, I don't know. I'm not magical."

"So the two of you want to have children? I might have something in my stash to help." Mal smirked. "By the way, who made your axe, it's pretty powerful."

"Zelena. Out of magic." Katia replied. "It was a gift of her love."

"How sweet."

Lily rolled her eyes at them as she pushed open the doors of the library. Her sister was pacing, twirling a lighter. "You called?" Lucy looked up and smiled. She raised an eyebrow at Regina and Mal, looking them up and down with interest. Katia closed the doors behind them and stood at them with her arms crossed.

"I did. Thank you for answering." She said, snapping the lighter closed. "I always wondered what you looked like...how it would feel when I laid eyes on you."

"And what do you feel?" Regina asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Not really much different actually. I guess my expectations were little too high. Anyways, on to the topic of the night-"

"Your mark. Let me see it." Mal commanded, stepping forward.

Lucy rolled her eyes and held out her arm, rolling up the sleeve of her jacket to show the star birthmark. Mal reached out and touched it. She looked up at her blonde daughter.

"Yet another of my children that I was powerless to protect. I am sorry."

Lucy shook her head as she pushed Mal's hand away. "We are who we are."

"You weren't born to be a vessel for darkness." Regina said. "This was done by Emma's hand."

"And yet it happened." Lucy replied. "But I didn't ask you here to talk about our tragic pasts. I wanted to end this little nonsense without further fighting."

"How so?" Regina asked. Mal stepped back, looking at their blonde child with blank eyes. She put an arm around her to steady her.

"I am sure you are aware that the only way this will end by now is with Emma's death. However, I will propose an alternate plan. Let me deal with this."

"What?" That got everyone's attention.

"Let me handle Emma, Pan, the Dark Ones, all of it."

"Why?" Lily demanded. "What the hell do you want? One minute you act like you want to change and then you do something crazy."

"I want vengeance, just like you."

"And?" Mal asked. "Surely that isn't it."

"It's not, but that's for you to find out. However they don't trust me. Not yet." Lucy explained. "All I need is one...performance. How are your acting skills, dragons?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emma, you want to see this." Pan alerted Emma as she was making more dreamcatchers, the only things that she could do besides plan and think about her kids. She stood up and followed Pan outside. It was dark out and she could hardly see anything.

"What is it?" She demanded. He teleported them to a rise out in the forest, overlooking Storybrooke. The town looked so dark since Regina had shut off the lights. For what reason, she didn't know. "What?"

He nodded to the sky as fire suddenly erupted from a cloud. Mal and Lucy were hard at it, but what really caught her attention, was Lily, hanging limp in Lucy's jaws, the black dragon's teeth clamped around her neck. Emma grinned. "All she has to do is take care of Maleficent." Lucy dove towards the lake, disappearing into the water like magic, her black scales blending in perfectly. Lily was dragged along with her. She didn't even struggle. Mal landed, pacing along the water's edge and Emma teleported closer for a better look.

"Come out you bitch! Come out and fight me!" Mal roared. She barrelled into the water, splashing around and looking, trying to find her enemy. Lucy attacked, springing out of the Dark water and latching onto the back of Mal's neck. The Dragon Queen thrashed wildly to free herself, trying to use her superior strength. But she was in a bad position. Not even she could change the inevitable end of the killing blow. There was a crack so loud even Emma flinched. Mal crashed to the ground and Lucy pulled her head under the water, standing on it as she unleashed a fierce roar, announcing to all her victory. She shifted back into a human and limped over to Emma. She was soaked in blood and water.

"Two down." Lucy flashed a feral grin. She looked almost scary.

Emma looked back at the bodies. Mal's laying broken in the shallows and Lily's was floating on the surface. "Two down." She agreed. "Good work."

Lucy bowed. "My pleasure, Princess. Now, I think I need a bath. Don't you?"

"I agree." Emma poofed away and Lucy looked back at the bodies as well. Mal and Lily both raised their heads. She nodded and followed the Dark One back to their hide out. "We are two steps closer to finishing this. Tomorrow, I'm going to take out Regina and then, I'm gonna get my kids."

"Yippee." Lucy walked off to her room and magically created a tub filled with hot water and bubbles. She quickly stripped down and climbed inside, magically getting rid of the blood so as not to dirty her water. She sighed as she relaxed. "She's a naive little princess, isn't she?" she peeked out of one eye at Pan sitting on a rock nearby.

"I knew there was no way you killed Maleficent." He said.

"No, but she thinks I did. I'd like to keep it that way please."

"I don't understand you. What do you get out of this?"

Lucy smirked. "You don't need to know. Why haven't you told my little secret?" She asked. She reminded him too much of Regina with that evil look on her face.

"Because it wouldn't help me if I did."

"True." Lucy shrugged. She ducked beneath the soapy water for a moment before resurfacing. "I've heard interesting things about you, manboy. Turned your back on Rumple, became a king of a lost world, frozen in time. Lovely story. Too bad about Rumple though. I adored his little giggle." Pan stiffened in anger, but Lucy was hardly concerned. "His hand gestures. I wish I would've met him." She chuckled to herself. "All magic comes with a prrrice." She stood up and sighed, making a towel appear around herself and stepped out of the tub. "He was often in my visions. Nosy little bastard, wasn't he?"

Pan was able to see her tattoos now, starting with a great pair of wings, covering both of her shoulder blades and spanning down to the middle of her back. After that was a list of latin phrases. "Ignoring your attempts to infuriate me, what do your tattoos mean?"

"I am not led, I lead. I came, I saw, I conquered. Nothing is heavy to those who have wings. Desired by all, felt by few. Know who you are." Lucy listed off.

"And the one on your wrist?"

"The strong fear nothing. But anyways, rather than talk to you while I'm naked, I need to go speak with Emma. So goodbye manboy." Lucy magically dried herself off and dressed herself in her usual dark jeans and tanktop before strutting off to find Emma. The Dark One was sitting in the middle of a small cavern, Excalibur imbedded in the ground at her side as she focused on creating a dreamcatcher. "Dark Dearie, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Emma looked up.

"I want to end this without further fighting. Let me take care of the others. You won't need your army or anything. Let me handle it."

"Why?" Emma was immediately skeptical.

"They don't understand me. I'm completely unpredictable to them. Perfect position. Trust me, Emma. I got this."

Emma seemed to think it over. "Well, you did just kill your sister and one of your mothers for me. I suppose you can trusted. Fine, what's your plan?"

"I have no idea yet, but with them angry, I think it's best to wait a while."

"Very true, but my kids can't stay there for much longer."

"Give me a day to wait and then I'll personally hand deliver your kids to you."

"Fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We gave you a chance, give her one!" Henry screamed.

Regina dug her hands into her hair angrily, struggling to hold in her temper. Elektra and Mal touched her shoulder, but she shook them off. "Henry-"

"Give her a chance to change. We gave you an opportunity to-"

"No you didn't!" Regina roared, surprising everyone. "No you did not. Ever since you found out who I used to be, you have looked at me with nothing but hatred and fear. When have I ever done anything to hurt you, Henry. I let you go with Emma, I offered to give my life so you could have one, I gave up my quest to kill Snow because you loved them. I have never given you any reason to think I would cause you harm."

"You're the Evil Queen!"

"I was **always **the queen!" Regina snapped. "Not because I wanted to be. Not because anyone ever gave a damn about what I wanted and my happiness. It was **them** who added Evil to my name."

"It was well deserved." Her son hissed.

"Regina, calm down, this isn't you." Mal tried to soothe her, gently stroking her back and trying to move her away.

"Get out." Regina said lowly, refusing to be moved. She was tired of this.

"What?" Henry frowned.

"I said get out. I'm not going to help Emma after everything she's done. I'm not going to cater to your whims any longer because I'm not a hero and I have no intention of being one. I am not perfect. This…" she gestured to herself. "This is me, Henry. This is all I can be. If that's not good enough for you then just get out. Do you want me to call Emma for you? Will that make it easier, **Little Prince**? Go back to your real mother?"

"It would." He said.

"Then go pack your things. She'll be here soon." Regina conjured her phone as Henry stomped back upstairs.

"Regina." Mal took the phone and touched her cheek. "You're going to regret this."

"Did you not just hear him?" Regina hissed. "I'm the Evil Queen to him and that's all I'll ever be. You know all I want for him is happiness. If this'll make him happy, then so be it. Emma will protect him and love him, I know. She's who he wants. She can have him." She pushed away Mal's hand and took back her phone. She dialed the blonde's number.

"Hello?" Emma sounded confused.

"Your son is waiting for you." She hung up and tossed the phone away before sitting down and burying her face in her hands. A moment later she felt Elektra's wings curl around her as her apprentice knelt in front of her.

"It's gonna be okay, Regina."

"I know. I'm done. I'm over it."

"You're not. But one day you will be." Elektra kissed her forehead and stood up Henry came back downstairs with a bag on his back and his storybook under one arm.

Regina stood up and escorted him to the door. Alectra came out her bedroom and leaned over the bannister, but otherwise did nothing. Henry opened the door. Emma was standing at the end of the driveway with Lucy nearby with her hands on her hips. They were supposed to be pretending like Lucy had actually killed Lily and Mal so neither dragon could be seen at this point in attempt to lure Emma into a false sense of security. Zelena and Katia were back at the farmhouse 'mourning' while Lily was probably off playing video games. Mal remained inside and out of sight. Regina managed to produce a few tears and silently hoped that Henry wouldn't give them away. Not yet.

Henry stepped forward and Alectra came to her mother's side. Emma smiled as Henry walked towards her, but she looked back up with hope at Alectra. The blonde looked up at Regina. "I'm sorry, Mom. Everything's gonna be okay." Alectra suddenly ran to Henry. Lucy suddenly conjured a bat and brought it back to clock Emma. Alectra grabbed Henry, covering his mouth so he couldn't tell. Emma hit the ground and Regina started to run to them, but Lucy suddenly sprouted wings, great dark ones peeling off her skin, her tattoo come to life. She shot forward and grabbed the kids before Regina could reach them.

"Elektra!" Regina called, struggling with the urge to shoot the blonde down. This wasn't part of the plan.

Elektra came outside and as soon as she spotted Lucy, she was after her in a flash. Regina was forced to watch the chase from below.

"What's going on?" Mal demanded, coming outside with Thea. "What is she doing?!"

"I don't know. She's supposed to make Emma trust her, not steal our kids!" Regina said. Elektra was nearly on Lucy when she simply teleported away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alectra grunted as she hit the ground. Henry landed next to her and Lucy crashed to the ground nearby, her wings molding back into her tattoo.

"Damn it that hurt." The blonde hissed, rolling her shoulders. "Hope you enjoyed that little flight because that was my last trick. I got nothing else."

"Where are we?" Alectra asked.

"The cavern beneath the library."

"Let us go! Our mom is gonna kill you for this." Henry said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You are a very annoying child."

"We know." Alectra muttered, earning a glare from her brother. "What are you going to do with us?"

"I have no intention of harming you, dearie if that's what you're worried about. I needed everyone calmed down a bit so I could kidnap you two, the objects of everyone's desires. But only to force Emma's hand. We can just wait like an hour then I'll send a threatening message, Emma gives herself up, I get what I want, everyone else gets what they want. Yada yada." Lucy stood up and stretched.

"You don't want a family?" Alectra asked.

"Family is one thing I have never possessed. I wouldn't begin to know what to do with one."

"You think your mothers did? I get that you're trying to protect everyone, in a very strange way, but we would appreciate being let in on the plan. Our mothers would still love you. They probably already do."

Lucy pulled out her lighter and clicked it, waving her finger over the flame, catching it on her fingertip. She walked over to Alectra and touched her palm. The fire spread into the air, gold and glittering, filling the dark cavern with light. "That's the light inside of you. You are...bright, and beautiful. This is me…" she waved her hand, dispersing the light and touched her own palm with the fire. The air became filled with black tendrils, a writhing mass of darkness that shut out everything else. Except for a few strands of light, too weak to make it through the darkness. "And I am this way because of **Emma**."

"You're going to take the darkness out of you." Alectra realized. She had no idea what it must feel like to be so dark, to have your whole life taken from you. She believed people were capable of anything, but looking at the sad dragon before her, looking at her own darkness, it broke her heart to know that she was related to the one that caused so much pain.

Lucy turned to look at her. "I'm going to give it back...to its rightful owner."

"That could kill her." Henry said, glaring at the blonde. "You can't!"

"I'm sorry but no one cares about following your commands anymore!" Lucy stepped forward and bent down until she was face to face with Henry. "I don't care about what you want, what you think, or who you care about. Emma is not a child! She knows what she fucking did! You should really just go sit in the corner and be quiet because I, like half this fucking town, have had enough of your bullshit. Be a hero when I complete my task, until then, shut the fuck up!" She straightened with a sigh. "That feels so much better. Children, little menaces, little cockroaches." She shuddered and walked off to pick up a piece of stone to begin scratching something on the floor.

Alectra sat down with a sigh. "Can you at least give us something to do then?" A TV and a PlayStation appeared next to her. "Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Next chapter will be the epic conclusion to this little feud. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions on what they'd like to see happen just shoot me a review or PM and I'll try to include it. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Elektra walked back into the mansion after a disappointing search for their missing children. Mal had lead the search, along with the townspeople, finally coming out of their hiding place in the dwarf tunnels to assist their queens. Regina had stayed to watch over Emma and Thea. Her little girl was crying almost uncontrollably, only able to think bad thoughts of something happening to her older sister. Inside, she found Emma laying on one couch, the magic neutralizing black cuff on her wrist. Regina was slumped in the other, the past few weeks having taken its toll.

"Did you find them?" Emma asked, quickly rising to her feet.

Elektra punched her in the jaw as hard as she possibly could, knocking her to the ground, and sat down next to Regina. "We didn't." She said, looking at queen with concern. "But she sent Lily something on her computer."

"Lily? Lily's dead." Emma staggered back to her feet, wiping blood out of the corner of her mouth.

"No she's not, dumbass. Neither is Mal." Elektra said.

"What did she leave? Our wayward daughter is really starting to piss me off." Regina murmured.

Elektra conjured up the computer and opened it to the video. Lucy was sitting on a rock with Alectra and Henry bound and gagged at her feet. "You out there, Moms? I'll make this simple, give me Emma and Excalibur and I'll hand over my little brother and sister. I'll see you at the mansion in 5 minutes."

Regina stood up. "She'll be here soon then. Let's go, Emma." The blonde simply dipped her head as she was lead outside. Elektra carried Excalibur. They waited for a few minutes before Lucy arrived with the kids. She released them and Emma was pushed forward. Elektra launched the sword at Lucy's feet.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Regina demanded, checking over both children as Lucy teleported away with her prize.

"We're fine, Mom." Alectra smiled. "It was kinda fun."

"What?"

"She let us play a PlayStation and watch TV and gave us lobster. Lobster is my new favorite thing by the way. It was delicious." Alectra said.

"Do you know what she's planning?" Elektra asked.

"She's planning to give Emma back her darkness. She took us to the place beneath the library."

"Alectra!" Thea came sprinting out of the house and tackled her sister. "You're back! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alectra smiled.

Elektra and Regina turned their backs to the children. "Putting that darkness in Emma could kill her."

"No offense Gina, but I'm a little more worried on where she's gonna get the strength to power a spell like that." Elektra said. "She could destroy this whole town if she doesn't do it right."

"We must be missing something important."

"She can see the future." Alectra supplied. They both turned to look at their daughter. "She sees visions, bits and pieces. There's nothing you can do to stop her, but you guys can help her."

"What are you talking about, dear?" Regina asked, kneeling in front of her daughter.

"She just wants to be free of the darkness. I've seen it, how much it is. It's probably suffocating, and that's all she knows. I don't know what it feels like to have darkness weigh on your soul like that, but Mom, believe it or not, even with it, she's just trying to protect everyone." Regina frowned. "I know how this sounds. I won't lie, she's a little psychotic, but this entire thing has been about Emma, about getting rid of her darkness and being free. She stopped you guys from killing each other."

"Alectra-"

"She never sided with Emma. She only kidnapped us so Emma would give herself up without a fight. Mom, Lucy needs us, she needs her family. Just like Lily needed one."

"Well, what do we do?"

"When it's over, we be there." Alectra smiled. "I think Zelena should be the one to talk to her. She more than anyone knows what it's like to be alone and abandoned."

"She wasn't abandoned, she was stolen." Elektra hissed.

"But she's here now, and she needs her mothers and her sisters and her aunt."

Regina slowly nodded. "Still, we need to stop her from killing Emma."

"She's probably gone by now." Elektra said. "But we'll find her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy slammed Emma against the wall, yanking her arms up to shackle them against the wall above her head. A few feet away, Snow was chained to the wall in the same manner. "Emma." Lucy said. "Emma. That name has brought me so much pain since the day I heard it. Since the day I understood its significance. Emma." Lucy stepped away, pulling out her lighter and setting light to the floor, illuminating Emma's name scratched into the stone over and over again. "Emma. The Savior. The Product of True Love. The White Princess." She looked up at Emma and punched her hard in the jaw. Emma spat blood onto the ground. Snow struggled against her bonds, but Lucy hardly paid her any mind. "Emma. Life Ruiner. Dark Swan. Destroyer." She smirked. "Bitch."

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"What do I want? I want to be free of this curse you placed on me!" Lucy roared, punching her again, and again, and again. "I want you to drown in your darkness." She stepped away and waved her hand, conjuring a piece of stone in the middle of the room with Excalibur embedded in it up to the hilt.

"Please, let Emma go." Snow pleaded. "Please."

"Snow White. Beloved little princess. The Pure Princess. The bitch who can't keep a secret and the woman who thinks it's okay to take the darkness out of her child and put it in someone else's. The woman who chose the fates of so many and doomed them." Lucy chuckled. "You have done just as many bad things as anyone else and yet you continue to play like you're innocent. You're not! Do you know why children are born with a clean slate?" Lucy crouched in front of the whimpering twit and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her captor. "Because they can choose who they want to be. You took that away, from me, from Lily, from Emma. They say in this world, all roads to Rome. No matter road you take, everything always come back to you for some odd fucking reason. Do you know what it's like to hate, Snow? Or is it Auntie Snow? I really have no idea what you are. This family is weird."

"No." Snow whispered.

"I hated your daughter, almost my entire life. I hated her and everything she stood for. I hated her name. I hated what she did to me. Do you know what it's like to let that hatred consume all that you are? No, you don't. Of course you don't. Because of you and your daughter, I was never held by my parents. I never got to see their faces until I saw them in a vision. I never heard their laugh, never felt them comfort me, never saw their smile. Do you know what I remember about my life, more than anything?"

"No." Snow gasped.

Lucy sighed as she wiped away her tears. "Stop crying, Auntie, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. If anything, I'm just giving you back your present."

"What?"

"The gift of darkness. You can have it back." The blonde laughed as she stood up and faced Excalibur. She walked towards and stopped in front of it.

"That'll kill us!" Emma screamed.

"I really could not give a flying fuck what happens to either one of you." Lucy said nonchalantly. She looked up as Peter Pan appeared on the bridge leading to the underground cavern and approached him.

"I see we're done waiting." He smirked at Emma, who could do nothing but glare at him.

"Indeed we are." Lucy said. "You'll be casting your curse soon, won't you?"

"I already have, but it'll take a little while to activate." He shrugged. "What's all this?"

"I'm about to give Emma back her darkness."

"Oh, so that's your endgame. Well, it was fun trying to guess."

"Before I do this, because it could potentially kill me and Emma, Pan, I have a request." Lucy crossed her arms behind her back, tilting her head at him. He arched one fabulous eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "I have lived my entire life in near solitude. As you can already tell, I don't play well with others. However, you are the first person who I have felt anything towards other than hatred, and I think it would be a shame to die without...having my first kiss."

"What?"

"I've never been kissed." She admitted. "Who better to honor me than Peter Pan himself."

Pan smirked smugly, but she could tell he didn't believe her. "You're serious? What makes you think I want to kiss you? You did say that my son was better looking than me." He crossed his arms. "I find that slightly offensive."

"That's why it was a request and not a demand." She waited patiently as he circled her and kicked him in the chest, making him step onto the enchantment in the center of the floor, locking him in place. The entire room lit up blue and Lucy walked to Excalibur again. "Didn't think that kiss thing would work anyway."

"What are you doing?!" Pan roared.

"I need power to get this to work. Duh." Lucy shrugged. She took a deep breath and grabbed onto the hilt, wrenching it out of the stone. Pan suddenly burst into a cloud of dust, the essence of his magic giving her spell the final boost it needed, his life force being pulled to enhance the spell. She moved to Emma.

"Please, no!" Snow yelled as she rammed the sword into Emma's chest. Black magic began filling the air around them, darkness poured out of them both, coiling through the air like writhing tentacles. Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She couldn't even scream. Slowly, the tendrils of light that had nearly been suffocated before, began to expand, growing thicker and stronger until there was hardly any darkness left. That darkness flowed into Emma and the golden magic slammed into Lucy with enough force to knock her back several feet. An explosion shook the town, causing rocks and dust to shower them from above.

"Emma." Snow said, trying to get free. Emma didn't move, the sword still implanted in her chest and blood pouring out of her. "Emma, wake up. Please!"

There was a flash of light and Elektra appeared in front of her and tore her hands free. Regina and Mal were bent over their daughter. They gently picked her up and teleported away, the cave around them almost about to cave in. Elektra freed Emma and picked her up, teleporting the three of them to the hospital. Snow scrambled to get Dr. Whale.

"Please help her, Elektra."

Elektra rolled her eyes as she ripped out Excalibur, the sword suddenly dissolving in her hand. Emma's eyes opened and she gasped, coughing up blood. Healing the wound was impossible through magic. The blonde was eventually wheeled away, with Snow limping along beside her. Elektra returned to her own family, finding the kids sitting in the living room. Alectra motioned upstairs and she quickly made her way to the guest room where Lucy was laid on the bed. Mal and Regina were nearby, watching over their daughter. Lily was sitting on the bed next to her sister, magically cleaning her of blood, dirt and bruises.

"How's Emma?" Regina asked.

"Alive...for now. How's she?" Elektra replied, stepping into the room and sitting on the floor at Regina's feet, leaning her head against her leg.

"Alive...but she hasn't moved."

"She's gonna make it." Lily said firmly. "She's a fighter. She's come too far to give up." She bent over her sister's face. "You hear me, Lucy?! I owe you a kick in the stomach." Elektra smirked at her silliness, but Lucy gave no response. "Maybe we should throw some water on her."

"She needs to rest. It might be days before she wakes up." Mal commented.

Lucy suddenly sat up, her head slamming into Lily's with a loud crack. "OW! Son of a bitch!" Both of them starting cursing like crazy and Lily rolled off the bed, rubbing her forehead. Lucy collapsed back on the bed, pressing both hands to her forehead. "Damn it that hurt."

Mal and Regina chuckled softly and Elektra only smiled. The dragon turned to her loves. "May I speak with Lucila alone?" Regina nodded and smacked Elektra, who hopped to her feet and lead a groaning Lily out with them.

Mal approached the bed and sat down on the edge. "How do you feel?" She asked gently.

"Besides my throbbing head, just fine." Lucy lowered her hands and looked around. "Really fine." She smiled, looking around. "Everything is so much more beautiful, so bright." She took a deep breath. "I feel like I can breathe better."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm not okay. Never will be." Lucy replied with a sigh. "But I hope things will get better." She looked down, folding her hands in her lap. "I just don't know what to do now. When I was little, things were simple. Survive. Get through to the next day. When I found out about Emma, it was vengeance. Now...I don't know."

"Stay here with us." Mal said, giving her leg a squeeze. "We can be a family."

"I've never had one of those."

"You've always had one. It's my fault you were taken. I should've protected you, Lily and Thea better-"

"This isn't your fault."

"No, but the terrible life you've lived, all the dangers you've faced, I should've been there." It was true that despite the reassurances of her lovers, Mal still held herself responsible for losing her children, for the pain they suffered because she, the fucking Dragon Queen, was unable to stop two idiot humans from taking her babies. It was her greatest humiliation and regret.

"Well, you weren't." Lucy swung her legs off the bed and slowly stood up with a groan. "No point in crying about it now." She walked over to the window and threw it open, closing her eyes as the sunlight and cold air hit her face.

"That's why I want to be here now." Mal pressed. "I know this'll be hard for you, for everyone really. But-"

"I'll think about it." Lucy said. "Right now, I don't want to think about anything. I just want to feel." She closed her eyes again with a sigh and Mal watched her daughter silently. Lucy was no longer in darkness, was no longer with burdened with weight of someone else's, and it showed on her face now as she smiled. Mal teleported downstairs to give her some space. About half an hour later Zelena went to talk to her blonde daughter. When they came down, Lucy looked like she'd been crying. As had Zelena, but neither said anything for the wasn't until a couple days later, after Emma had pulled through her surgery that it was time to deliver the verdict to the townspeople. Emma and Snow were already at the town hall with the rest of the angry townspeople, half of them enraged that the baby snatchers were alive and the other half demanding them to be freed, by the time Maleficent arrived. Regina and Elektra were on the stand with Charming and the kids. Mal took her place at Regina's right while Zelena, Lily and Lucy took seats in the back.

Regina called the meeting to order, silencing the people with a sound earthquake. "I'm let you all know right now...this is not a trial. Emma and Snow know their crimes. They know the consequences of those crimes." She looked at the two princesses with pure hatred. "You stole two children and one of them, you cursed with a darkness that she shouldn't have had to bear. You chose the fates of two people, basically saying that their lives didn't matter. They mattered. To us, their mothers, and to them. They mattered just as much, even more, than you do." She let her words stand. Snow looked like she was about to cry, while Emma was silent, staring down at her cuffed wrists, looking a little pale and sickly. "Not only that, but Snow you covered it up and pretended like nothing happened. And Emma, well you went on to murder the Dark One to take his power. You waged a war on this town and threatened the lives of innocent civilians you've sworn in so many ways to protect. Under any other circumstances I would have you dismembered and the pieces burned. That is how much I despise you." Some of the people, no doubt her followers, started clapping, but she silenced them with a glare. "Today, it ends. The feuds, the fighting, it ends. I tire of it." She waved her hand, the handcuffs falling to the floor. "Keep your pathetic lives. It is much more fun to watch you suffer knowing what you've done. Snow, I hereby strip you of your authority as mayor. The title will be shared between myself, Maleficent and Elektra. We are the true queens among those present. Emma, you can be the Savior all you want, the Dark Swan, doesn't matter to me...but you will no longer be sheriff. Neither will you be deputy, you will hold no authority in this town whatsoever unless it is over Henry, who will be given to you as promised. David will be sheriff and anyone he chooses will be his deputy. These are our terms. If you don't accept them then you will be banished from Storybrooke, never to return and your memories will be wiped clean. You will have your perfect family."

"If I have no memories," Emma said softly. "I won't remember Alectra. I'll stay. If anything to apologize, to hopefully become someone she can be proud of-"

"How touching." Regina rolled her eyes. "Snow?" The princess shook her head, opting to stay. "Wonderful. As for the rest of you." She turned to the townspeople. "If anyone else is seen fighting or arguing over these terms as they have been set, will be imprisoned. There will be no more civil war. Storybrooke used to be peaceful and I'm gonna make sure that it goes back to being that way. Have I made myself clear?" There was a collective murmuring of agreement. Regina turned to Mal and Elektra. "Am I forgetting something? You guys have something to add?" They both shook their heads. "Then the meeting is adjourned." Henry immediately ran over to Emma. Thea and Alectra smiled at their brunette mother happily, pleased with the way she carried herself.

/

Lily stood up, watching Lucy wonder off to go talk to Elektra. "Well, I think it's time for us to leave." Zelena said, standing up. The townspeople had filed out at this point and Lily turned to her mother at these words.

"What? Now?"

"Yes. We still have a kingdom to run, Lily dear." Zelena replied.

"But what if they need help or something?" Lily asked, glancing back at her biological family, talking softly together while Charming said something to Snow and Emma. Technically Zelena was still related to her by blood, but details, details.

"When I said **us**...I meant me and Katia." Lily whipped around to look at Zelena. "This is their town, and we have our world. We accomplished what we came to do, Lily. But your heart clearly wants to stay here. I won't hold you back."

"No, Mom-"

Zelena raised her hand for silence. "You know we love you with all our hearts, and we'll come visit as often as you want us to. They're your family too, even if I am your mother." Lily rushed into her arms and Zelena hugged her tightly. "You are what I am most proud of, Lily. The beautiful woman you've become. Just think how much brighter you'll shine after truly knowing who you are."

"I know who I am." Lily said firmly. "I'm the Wicked Witch's daughter."

Zelena chuckled. "Be good. I want a report once a week and an immediate update if a boyfriend or girlfriend comes into the picture. You know you can't date until you're 60. Oh, and if I find out you're pregnant, I'll kill you."

Lily laughed and accepted a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too." Zelena wiped a tear as Katia stepped forward to say her goodbyes for now. Nikko hopped onto Lily's shoulder. "He'll stay with you for protection. You probably won't need it when you have dragons all over the place, but still. For my sake."

Lily nodded and stroked the little monkey's head. "Stay wicked, witch."

Zelena blew her kiss as she took Katia's hand and clicked her heels three times and disappeared in green smoke.

"Zelena's gone?" David asked, walking over.

"Yeah, but she'll be back of course. I think I'll stick around for a bit."

David smiled, waving Lucy over. "How would you two like to be my new deputies?"

"Uncle, is it?" Lucy said.

"Yes, I'm your great uncle, I think. Honestly I stopped keeping track of the whole relation thing."

"Great, Uncle Dave...you know we're both felons, right? She robbed a bank and I've blown up several things."

"Well, you both can get a fresh start here." He said. " What do you say?"

The sisters exchanged looks before shrugging. "Sure. What the heck."

"Great, see you at work tomorrow at 8."

Lily turned to her sister. "You can stay with me if you want. Mom left her farmhouse."

"You really want to try out this sister thing? I mean Zelena and Regina almost killed each other. Sisters." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I want to know my sister." Lily said simply, seeing the surprise register on the blonde's face, having never had a family, a sister, or anything of the nature. "Come on, we have a lot to talk about. For one: you can see into the future. How cool is that?"

"Wonderful, until you see something terrible you can't change." Lucy replied.

"We're gonna work on that attitude too. Do I ever fall in love?" Lily asked, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"No, you die alone." came the deadpanned reply.

"You suck, you know that?" Lily asked, eliciting a deep laugh from the blonde that surprised her. She raised both eyebrows at the unexpected reaction.

"Perhaps it won't be so bad...having a sister. Even one as annoying as you." Lucy smiled genuinely.

"You look better with a smile." Both of them shared a smile, not knowing they were being watched.

"Look at them." Mal whispered with a pleased smile of her own. "Maybe this whole thing will work out."

"It's a shame Zelena left before you two could reconcile, Regina." Elektra commented.

"That was never happening anyway." Regina scoffed. "Now, who's ready for a well deserved meal and a warm bed?" All of them voiced their consent at the idea and Regina lead the way off the stage, passing Emma, Henry and Snow without a second look. Belle entered the room as they reached the door. She flinched hard at the three loud shots and turned. Elektra had Thea and Alectra covered with her wings. Mal had instinctively pushed Lily and Lucy behind her and David was ducked against the ground. Belle stood in the middle of the room holding a gun. Emma was on the floor a few feet away, blood already starting to pool around her…

"For Rumple."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review! Sorry for any mistakes or if it's a little rushed.


	20. Chapter 20

The mothers moved the children outside, away from the action. David quickly took the gun from Belle and rushed over to his daughter. Emma was bleeding out quickly. He and Snow both knew that no ambulance could arrive in time. To everyone's surprise, it was Lucy was stepped forward, easily pulling out the trio of bullets and closing the wounds. She said nothing as she simply left the building. By the time the ambulance did arrive, the three queens were gone.

Lily went to the farmhouse and found her sister sitting in the backyard, her eyes closed, twirling her lighter. "Lucy, you okay?" Lucy didn't reply. Lily walked around to stand in front of her. Her sister's eyes were glowing white. "Lucy?" She waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. After a few more moments, Lucy blinked, and her eyes returned to normal. "What was that?"

"The visions." Lucy shrugged.

"What'd you see?"

"Nothing important." Lucy said dismissively. Lily seemed unconvinced. "I need a minute please." Her sister nodded and went into the house. She closed her eyes and blocked out the happy images she'd just seen and focused on everything she'd done since she could remember. Only bad things. Only dark things. Now that she had her light back, everything fell into place. Not all of that darkness belonged to Emma. She'd accumulated some of her own as well. That was no one's fault but her own. She couldn't possibly share these feelings with someone else. Lily might be a worthy confidant. Maybe. Suddenly her wings burst off her back, tearing through her shirt. "What the-" Smoke engulfed her and the next thing she knew, she was in dragon form. She growled and attempted to change back, succeeding thankfully, but her wings were a challenge. "What the hell is going on?"

"Lucy, you gonna help me redecorate or what?!" Lily called from the house.

It brought a smile to her lips and she stood up to go inside. The house was a bit dreary so both sisters decided to spice it up.

/

Over the weekend, Lucy spent quite a great deal of time getting to know her family. Lily proved to be a good friend and sister and sharing a house with her only made the experience that much more fun. She started trying to get to know her mothers. She went riding with Lily and Regina, even though she'd never ridden a horse a day in her life. Regina was supportive and instructive and loving. She almost didn't know how to deal with it. She sparred with Elektra and basically got her ass handed to her. Elektra, despite being her youngest mother and looking not a day older than she was, happened to be an excellent teacher. With Maleficent, she and Lily flew all over Storybrooke in dragon form, learning the true ins and outs of flying and fighting while flying. Over that time, her magic was still unpredictable, reacting violently at times. Luckily, she was alone, but she knew she needed to do something about it.

"Hey Lily." Lucy said, peeking into the living room where her sister was watching tv.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a way to contact your mom? Zelena, I mean."

"Something wrong?" Lily quickly turned around, rising to her feet off the couch.

"Yes, but I think it's best I talk to her."

"Sure, I know a way." Lily went into the closet and pulled a giant mirror. She positioned it against the wall and cast some kind of spell. The glass flashed for a few moments before Katia answered it. Lily sent her to find Zelena and the witch came to the mirror a minute later. "Hi Mom, Lucy wanted to talk to you." Zelena nodded. Lily gave her sister privacy and Lucy found herself confiding in the redhead, telling her about the last few days.

"Everything's out of control." Lucy said to her aunt.

Zelena tilted her head. "It's because you have lost your drive." When Lucy still looked confused, she went on to explain. "Something must drive magic. It must fulfill a purpose when it is called upon. Vengeance has always been your drive, what gave you strength. Now that your hatred and darkness is gone, so is your drive, your fire. You need to find something else, another purpose perhaps, to fuel your fire." She sighed. "I know exactly what you're going through. Your magic is incredibly potent and up until this point it has always been dark. Now it is neither light nor dark, and it feels like it has a mind of its own, doesn't it?" Lily nodded. "Find another purpose in life. Your magic simply needs something else to fuel it."

"Like what?"

Zelena thought for a moment. "I already told you about what happened to me when I was younger. Being afraid of what I was, what I could do, finding out that I could've lived this grand life as a princess and all of it was given to my sister." She held up her hand, showing the dark green, crackling magic. "I still hate Regina. I still hate our mother. Because I haven't evolved beyond that anger and hatred, I still have this darkness. However…" She held up her other hand, this one filled with bright pale green magic, formed into a little swirling ball. "Once I adopted Lily and found a new purpose that involved raising her instead of vengeance, my magic started to change. It became brighter, more beautiful." She dispersed the magic and looked at her niece. "You may have removed your darkness and given it back to Emma, but now you need to create your own light."

"Thank you, Zelena." Lucy said with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"Always here, dearie. I should go then, worlds to run and all. Tell Lily good night."

Lucy nodded as the spell ended and the mirror went blank, revealing her own reflection. Suddenly her wings popped out again. "Son of a bitch!"

Lily came back into the room. "Why don't you just ask Elektra to help you with those?"

"I'm fine." Lucy replied dismissively. She decided to go ahead to bed since they had to go to work tomorrow. She'd never actually had a job before so this was going to be an interesting experience. The next morning proved a challenge for both sisters to get up. They both dressed in jeans and boots. Lily wore a black shirt and black leather jacket and Lucy wore a long sleeved gray shirt. She slipped her golden lighter into her pocket as she followed her sister out the door. The morning was chilly and foggy as they walked to the station.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"Tired, but I'm fine." Lucy shrugged.

"You gonna tell me what you saw?"

"No."

"How long's it gonna take before you trust me? I'm your twin after all. I can feel when you're upset." Lily said.

"You can feel when I'm upset?" Lucy smirked at that ridiculous notion.

Lily continued. "Yeah. I've been searching for something my entire life and it's taken me 30 years to realize it wasn't my parents." She smiled at Lucy. "It was my sister."

Lucy frowned slightly at the genuine comment. She didn't like how open everyone was around here. "Lily, you know how I feel about that."

"Believe me, it's not easy for me to say it." Lily replied. "But I know what's it like being alone all the time. I did my stint in prisons too. Not quite solitary confinement for 7 years, but enough to kinda know what it feels like. You can trust us. One day, I hope you will."

"You trust them, and me. How can you trust so easily? Being raised by the Wicked Witch you should be doing the opposite."

"I'll admit, I'm not exactly comfortable around our trio of mothers either, but that's why we're here, to get to know them. As for you, well, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend...besides Mom."

Lucy paused as Lily continued on into the station. She hated these conflicting feelings constantly warring inside her. There had to be an easier way to dealing with this. She went inside and found David already in, talking on the phone. He smiled when he saw them but the conversation on the phone must've been grave because his smile faltered after a moment.

"Sorry about that, Snow was giving me an update on Emma's condition. They think she'll make a full recovery. But Anyways, welcome to Storybrooke's police force." He held up two silver badges. "Shall we get started?"

"Oh boy." Lily leaped up and down sarcastically.

"This should be fun." Lucy sighed. "What's going to happen to Belle? She's not locked up."

"Emma asked that she not be prosecuted for her actions so we let her go. She hasn't been seen since. "Let's go." He paused and looked at Lucy. "Can you even drive?"

She took his keys. "Want to find out?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elektra sighed, relaxing sideways on the couch near the roaring fireplace, sipping a glass of wine. Regina was on the other end and was smiling as she drank a glass of champagne. Mal was on the other couch, laying on her back, purring loudly. The kids were in bed, it was a warm night and Elektra was just wondering how she deserved the life she now lived. She couldn't ask for a better happy ending. She'd come so far since that day she left her kingdom.

"We should do this more often." Mal let out a sigh of contentment.

"We're not doing anything." Elektra smirked.

"Exactly."

"Listen to that silence. It is glorious." Regina said. "No children, no idiots, no peasants. Just silence."

Elektra spread her wings, draping the massive appendages across the back of the chair.

"Damn your wings are sexy, E." Mal purred.

"Thanks baby."

"I'll make them flap nicely later on."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Regina slowly licked her lips as her gaze traced over her apprentice, making Elektra blush. "Once a week isn't enough."

"Maybe every other day." Mal agreed.

"I really drive you two that crazy?" Elektra asked. "Or I am just the easiest conquest near?"

"You really shouldn't have to ask that." Regina replied. "We might not give you your presents because of it."

"What presents?" Elektra immediately sat up, wings shaking excitedly. Mal smiled as she got up to go get them.

"A while ago, Emma and Snow were trapped back in the Enchanted Forest. Long story short, Emma found some things that I quickly seized possession of." Regina answered.

Mal returned, placing two long wrapped items on the coffee table. "For our apprentice who continues to make our life a little more perfect with her presence." Elektra put down her glass, blushing yet again at Mal's tender words. She waved her hand, magically unwrapping both items. They were swords. One was large and thick with a broad blade. It was simple, but magic rippled along the surface. Etched into its side was the name Jack. Her breath caught as she looked at the other one, a dark silver blade with a heavily adorned lion-headed hilt. These were her parents' swords.

"You may not have as much need for them in this world, but we thought you more than anyone deserved to have them." Mal tilted her head, watching her expression.

"This is…" Elektra ran her fingertips over her mother's name. "This is one of the greatest things anyone has ever done for me."

Regina and Mal both looked a little confused by her reaction. "Have we overstepped?"

"No!" Elektra looked up, quickly shaking her head. "I can't thank you guys enough for this. Thank you." She hugged both of her queens and gave them each a kiss. "Thank you so much." They smiled as she picked up her mother's sword and slowly swung it in a circle. The blade was even still sharp. She sent them away to her room. "I'll sharpen them and clean them tonight." They could tell she was extremely happy about their gift. Elektra poured herself some wine and laid down again, looking at her queens through shining eyes. They truly were too amazing. Mal lay back down and started purring again and a comfortable silence reigned around the mansion.

There was a knock at the door and Regina magically opened it from her seat. Lily nervously walked in, but the mothers waved her forward. Lucy followed, looking even more nervous. Her wings were out and Elektra noticed they seemed to be weighing her down. She seemed to actually be holding them up.

Lily gave Lucy a nudge forward. The blonde glared at her before taking another step towards her, repeatedly glancing back towards the door and unconsciously rubbing the star birthmark on her wrist. Elektra arched an eyebrow as her blonde daughter looked ready to bolt back out the front door. "Can you...can you help me with my wings…please?" Elektra could see the almost fear in her daughter's eyes. Her shoulders slumped as though she expected a rejection.

"I'd be honored to help you." Elektra smiled softly as Lucy looked surprised by her answer. "What do you need help with?"

"They've...been popping out a lot and maybe flying?" She glanced behind her at the ground where a trail of dark feathers had been left. "Also that's a bit of a problem."

Elektra chuckled. "I know exactly how to take care of that. Come with me." She motioned for Lucy to follow as they walked out onto the back patio. It was a beautiful sunset streaking across the sky, highlighting the backyard. Elektra had her daughter sit on the ground while she expertly started teasing out the loose feathers.

"Yours are a lot bigger than mine." Lucy commented.

"Well, I'm a lot older than you. I don't look it, do I?" Elektra smirked.

"No, you really don't."

"Well thank you. Yours will grow. They're already pretty strong. Flying may take some time though. It's much harder without having a dragon's tail to balance everything out." She conjured a basin of water to begin washing the other feathers. "You should clean them at least every other night, even if you don't use them. Otherwise, they'll get clumps of dirt on them and matted and disgusting."

"How did you get your wings?" Lucy asked.

"I tried and failed to turn myself into a dragon." Elektra answered. "Spread 'em, please." Lucy obeyed with some difficulty.

"But you have the wrong kind of wings. These aren't even dragon wings, they're like eagle wings or something."

"Hey, I was an apprentice. Give me credit where it's due." She felt a little pride in herself when Lucy laughed. "Now, up." Lucy stood up and faced her mother. "Maybe leave them out for a while." She walked around, inspecting them. Her daughter was indeed trying to hold them up. "Stop holding them please. Yours aren't as large but your wingspan is remarkable. You're going to need to fold them up if you want to do anything with them."

"How do I do that?" Lucy asked.

"First of all, relax. Everything. They're a part of you, not some vestigial tail." Elektra watched her and the wings slowly fell. She gently started folding them neatly so they were pressed against Lucy's back.

"So um…" Lucy cleared her throat. "I heard you were addicted to magic."

"I was." She'd expected the subject to come up sooner or later.

"Why?"

"I was young and stupid. I wanted to explore the world, have adventures, the usual childhood dream. I found a book of magic and inhaled some kind of magic off the paper. It was downhill from there until Regina and Mal stopped me and got me back on the right track."

"You got over your addiction?"

"Eventually, but to do it I had to lose everything I held dear and hurt the people I love most. It is my only regret. That I had listened."

"You don't regret not being there for us?" Lucy asked, turning to face her. "Because you wanted dark magic?"

Elektra sighed. "If I had listened. None of this would've happened. Mal wouldn't have lost any of her children. I want to say I wish I could go back in time, but then Regina wouldn't have Alectra. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, because in truth this is my fault. I will live with that forever, because I've never forgotten and I'll never stop making up for it. I am truly sorry that you've had to live the life you did. You and Lily." She folded her hands against her stomach. "As for my addiction, it was never about dark magic. It was never about light magic. It was about magic. Magic in itself, is not evil or light. It's so much more. I can teach you to use your magic, or you know, Regina or Mal."

"I don't know. Maybe I should just go."

"No!" Elektra quickly covered her mouth. "No, look, please give us a chance. Please, we're kinda terrible but we're not that bad."

"Not that bad? You're all murderers and tyrants!" Lucy exclaimed. "And you expect me to trust you? To give you a chance when it was your fault that I didn't have one?"

"You always had a chance." Elektra replied. "Where did you think you always got your strength? From us. We're your mothers before anything and everything else. I'm sorry-" Lucy suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Elektra sighed in defeat. She went back into the house and sat down with a huff.

"Something happen?" Regina asked.

"Something always happens. Everything was fine and then I guess I said the wrong thing and she was gone. I don't know how to do this, to get through to her."

"Well I suppose it's my turn to talk to her." Regina stood up and downed the rest of her wine. "That is excellent vintage by the way, Mal. I'm definitely raiding your vault later on." She waved her hands, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

/

Lucy packed up everything she owned in seconds with magic and filled her car. She drove out to the town line and parked the car, trying desperately to fight against her instincts. None of this was for her. This family and love stuff. It was true that she enjoyed the last few days, but she didn't fit here. Her place was somewhere else. She had to have one somewhere.

The passenger door suddenly opened and a genuine smile touched her lips as an old friend got in. "Feeling a bit lost?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." She sighed. "I don't think I belong here. I'm not like anyone else."

"My dear you couldn't be more like your family if you tried." He smirked. "All of you have had family problems, you've been contained in some kind of way and you all came together hoping that it will alleviate the pain of the past. Tell me, have you ever smiled more than you have in Storybrooke?"

A smile made its way onto her lips, even as she fought it. "No."

"And those visions that you saw after you saved Emma. Were they scary?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they were beautiful, but they weren't me." She shrugged.

"You are ridiculous. Walls. Your family is very good at building those. Whether it be ones to protect their hearts or castle walls to hide behind. The only one I think who has is Thea, but that's only because she's been so busy helping you all tear down yours."

Lucy had spent time with her little sisters watching tv and playing video games. It was nice and Thea had really taken a liking to her, or rather her wings. Alectra was wonderful as well. "She is special. They both are."

"You know the funny thing about walls?" Merlin asked, adjusting her mirror so he could look at himself. "Walls crumble. They decay, they fall, they can be knocked over and scaled."

"Without the walls, I am defenseless." Lucy said.

"Without the walls, you are free." Merlin replied, turning to look at her.

"You think I should stay?"

"I think you should leave." She was surprised by his answer and he laughed at the look on her face. "If you feel so bad about leaving then what are you doing at the town line?"

She sighed and leaned her head back. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." He smiled and pulled a necklace off his neck. It was small and simple with a triskelion pendant, his own personal symbol and put it on hers. "Take care, Lucila."

"Why do you keep leaving? What if I need you again?"

Merlin leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You don't need me. You've done fine on your own." He got out of the car and Lucy turned back to the road. A moment later, Regina appeared in the passenger seat.

"Going somewhere?" She looked around at the car. "Nice. Not as good as my mercedes, but nice."

Lucy smiled. "You come to talk me out of leaving? Don't bother."

"Okay then, I won't." Regina shrugged. "Where're you off to?"

"The police station to check my schedule for this week." Lucy answered, starting the car. Regina grinned so hard it must've hurt. "I was thinking...I don't know how to do anything really."

"Besides blow things up?" Regina asked.

Lucy smirked. "Pretty much."

"I'd love to teach you. Anything you want to know, dear."

"Thank you." She picked up her schedule and drove back to the mansion. Regina lead the way into the house where Mal and Elektra were still in the living room. She stepped up to Elektra immediately. "I want to apologize for earlier. That was incredibly rude and you didn't deserve that." Elektra looked mildly surprised. "I realize that I have a lot to learn about this family stuff, but I do want it...a family."

"You have it." Elektra replied. She opened her arms and Lucy happily accepted the hug, smiling as her mother's wings rose to wrap themselves around her child. "We have a lot to learn too so don't think you're alone."

"Thank you. All of you." Lucy turned to Mal and felt herself making a strange noise in her throat. She frowned and touched her neck but her blonde mother moved her hand as she created the same noise.

"It's called purring, dear." Mal leaned her forehead against for a moment before stepping back. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm really sorry for stabbing you."

"No problem." Mal suddenly swung her arm and knocked her halfway across the room. She landed hard on her back and hit the back of the chair, knocking it over. "We're even." She called. Lucy only smirked as she got back to her feet. Mal took off running and she chased after her.

/

It was night when Lucy returned to the farmhouse. Her sister was inside, sitting on the couch and quickly stood up when she stepped in.

"I thought you were gone." Lily said.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Lucy replied. She motioned for Lily to sit and sat next to her on the sofa. "I'm not going to pretend like I'm okay with this, okay? I don't know anything about being in a family or having a sister or none of this, but I do want to try at least." She took a deep breath. "When I saved Emma's life and I came home and had those visions...they were about us, about our family. They were beautiful. We had a home and people who cared about us. That was scary for me. There are times when I know I can't change what I see, but I thought that maybe I would do something to mess up that beautiful future and I didn't want to mess it up for you."

Lily looked down for a moment, thinking over her words. "We really need to work on this sacrificial lamb thing with you. But thank you for sharing with me." She looked up into her sister's eyes. "I don't know much about this sister thing either, but how about we both learn together?"

Lucy nodded. "Okay." Lily suddenly threw her arms around her neck and she returned it with a small sigh. "Is there a way I could talk to Zelena again?"

"Sure." Lily prepared the mirror for her while she put all her stuff back. The witch blinked into existence in the glass a moment later and smiled at the sisters.

"What can I do for you, dearies?"

"How are things?" Lily asked. "No civil war, right?"

"Of course not. There was a munchkin riot, but as you can imagine, it was quite hilarious and not really worth anyone's time." Zelena smirked. "They just scurried off like mice when I sent a few flying baboons."

"We did we talk about, Mom? You can rule a kingdom on fear."

"They wanted a bunch of nonsense that I was not willing to give." The witch countered.

"Anyways, I just called to tell you that I found it. My purpose."

"And what have you decided?"

"My family." Lucy answered.

Zelena grinned. "Excellent choice."

It was only a start, but hopefully things would work out eventually to where both sisters could feel comfortable in their own skins and in their families. Only time would tell…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was days after she shot Emma and Belle was reeling. It wasn't fair that Rumple was murdered in cold blood and his killer got to live. The Savior had asked for her to be let go, trying to be noble when she knew she deserved nothing more than death for what she'd done. Belle went into Rumple's study and pulled out all his books. There had to be a way to bring him back. If not...there had to be a way to avenge him...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Mal roughly shook Regina awake. "What?"

"Elektra's almost back from her morning flight." Mal said excitedly.

Despite the bad nights of sleeping she'd been getting, Regina was up in a flash and they both descended the stairs to go to the back door. Everything was cast in a golden glow as the sun rose. Once again, they had the house to themselves since all of their daughters were staying with David for a couple days. She and Mal exchanged raised eyebrows, turning to the backyard as their apprentice landed with a flourish. Oh gods, Elektra was beautiful. Strong and powerful, she was wearing a black sports bra and short shorts, showing off her taut stomach that she must've been working on because Regina's mouth actually watered at seeing the nicely defined abs. Her legs shook with power and her wings were left stretched behind her to soak up the sun, so big they could hardly fit in their bed. Mal started purring when she fluttered them.

"She's really matured." Regina commented.

"Indeed." Mal agreed. "She's ours."

"Indeed." Elektra was theirs. No one could have her. She was not perfect, undoubtedly so, but her body was absolute perfection and it belonged to them. Elektra was strong willed, beautiful, intelligent and devoted to her Queens. She didn't want anyone else but them. "She was surprised we truly desire her."

"I know. That needs to be rectified."

"How?"

"Perhaps a special night dedicated to her? Dinner, candles, chocolate...that we can lick off of her." Mal smirked, licking her lips.

"No, the chocolate would disrupt the taste that is all hers." Regina almost licked her own lips, but she stopped herself. "Let's prepare for tonight." She started to leave but Mal grabbed her arm roughly, growling now. "What?" Elektra was only talking on the phone, smiling so bright that the sun might as well have given up trying to be the brightest thing of the day.

"She's talking to a woman. I can hear her. They're flirting."

"You're not serious."

Mal looked at her with both eyebrows. "Why would I lie? I can perfectly hear the woman on that phone flirting with Elektra."

Regina looked at Elektra, laughing and smiling at what was being said. She actually fell onto her back, laughing so hard. Then she said goodbye and clicked to another caller with a confused face. Her wings started shaking violently as she became excited.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She said, racing into the house, past her surprised lovers and upstairs to shower. When she returned, she was in dark jeans and a black tanktop. "What are you guys doing up so ealry?" She asked, only just now noticing Regina and Mal in the living room.

"Where're you off to?" Mal asked, ignoring her question.

"I was gonna stop by and check on Grandpa and go see some friends."

"Friends?" Regina said, not really recalling her apprentice ever having any besides them.

"I know, weird right?" Elektra smiled. "Yeah, I had a couple friends before Snow and Charming took over the kingdom. Anyways, I haven't been able to look them up due to the Emma madness until now. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait!" Regina said. "We were going to plan a surprise for you tonight."

"Oh yeah?" That quickly caught Elektra's attention. "Then I guess I'll be back tonight." She gave her queens a kiss before taking off again.

Regina and Mal exchanged looks. It wasn't like them to be jealous, but both really wanted to know who these 'friends' were. However, they managed to fight off their curiosity to set up the dinner tonight. It occurred to both Queens that they really didn't know much about Elektra's life while she growing up. Besides her relationships with her parents, that was about it. Their apprentice had made no mention of friends. Or even past lovers, although Regina knew there was at least one. Elektra hadn't bled the first time they had sex. Someone else had the honor of being her first. That thought stayed in her mind all day. It would seem Mal was deep in thought as well. When Elektra returned, she was dirty and sweaty and her wings were still shaking. She magically cleaned herself before stepping into the kitchen, smiling at seeing her queen's waiting for her. The table was covered in a golden tablecloth with candles, rose petals on the floor and a lovely dinner.

"What's this about?" Elektra asked, sitting down.

"It was to show just how much you mean to us because apparently you think that you're just here because you're incredible in bed." Regina said,sitting down as well. Mal did the same after nuzzling Elektra in greeting. "But now I'm starting to think we should just talk."

"Talk about what?" She asked.

"Well, it occurred to the both of us that we only know you up until Snow and David took over your kingdom. We don't know much about anything before that."

"So you **want **to know about it?" She tilted her head.

"Yes."

"This isn't a jealous thing, is it?"

"Partially." Mal said.

Elektra smirked as she took a sip of the wine in front of her. "What do I start with?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with."

They started to eat and talk. Elektra, being a princess, lead a very privileged life of course and rarely left the castle until she snuck out when she was 10 and met her two best friends Karliah and Will. Will was the young son of a blacksmith and Karliah was the daughter of a shield maiden. They would have adventures all over the castle and because Jack and James were less concerned with lessons and things, she was free to do as she pleased. She and Karliah trained together and Karliah eventually earned the right of being Elektra's protector. The closeness of their relationship put Regina on edge a little bit. However, Karliah was unable to leave the castle with Elektra when she was drafted into the war effort, along with Will and by the time they returned, Elektra had already been seeing Regina and Mal for some time.

"Karliah was your...first?" Regina asked.

Elektra nodded. "She was my best friend. I didn't trust anyone more and dating has never been easy for me." She looked up quickly. "Does that bother you?"

"A little." Mal admitted. "But I just don't like thinking about someone else being with you." She looked down at her half eaten for a mental before returning her gaze to their apprentice. "That is not to say that I'm upset about you having friends or anything."

"Thank you." Elektra smiled.

"Perhaps we could meet them." Regina suggested.

Elektra's smile widened into a grin. "Seriously?"

"Of course, dear." Regina smiled.

"I'll call them as soon as possible and set it up. Is tomorrow good?"

"Perfect." Mal gave an amused smirk as Elektra quickly texted on her phone. "But this dinner wasn't your only surprise."

"Oh yeah?"

Mal stood up and Regina did the same. Elektra's eyes grew wide as they let their dresses slide off their shoulders, revealing they had been wearing nothing underneath. They each took one of her hands and lead her upstairs to the bedroom that was also lit with candles and rose petals scattered everywhere.

"Aren't you guys gonna lay down?" Elektra asked, looking confused. Regina answered her with a kiss. Meanwhile, Mal made short work of her clothes.

"Tonight is about you, my dear. About your pleasure." The dragon whispered as she slid down to her knees before Elektra, planting kisses along her thighs. Regina did the same. Elektra started trembling. To have two very powerful, very beautiful women worshipping her in such a manner...it was almost too much. Regina smirked at how inexperienced she was at being in a position of power, not exactly knowing what to do at all. She caught Mal's eye and the dragon smirked as well.

"Command us, your Majesty." Mal said, looking up at Elektra.

"Um, okay." Elektra took a deep breath, yelping when Regina grabbed her ass with both hands.

"You have really been working out, haven't you?" The queen purred. "Nice and firm."

"Our Little Thing has grown." Mal agreed.

Elektra flicked her wings and moved away from the women. She turned her back to them. Regina and Mal exchanged looks, not exactly sure what they'd done wrong. When Elektra turned around, they were looking at a completely different person. They were looking at the Warrior Queen. "On the bed." She commanded, looking at Mal. The dragon slowly complied. She didn't move fast enough and Elektra smacked her ass to get her moving. She got on the bed, awaiting another command, grinning eagerly. "On your back." The dragon obeyed. Elektra looked at Regina. "On top." Regina quickly got into position, looking down at Mal. The dragon gulped. Elektra's wings started to slowly beat, sending waves of magical energy through the air, teasing the two Queens on the bed,slowly driving them mad with the desire for release. Elektra intensified the magic until they both were panting and sweating.

"This was...supposed to be...about us making love." Regina rasped.

"Plenty of time to do that." Elektra smirked, running her hands over Regina's ass, then rubbing down Mal's legs. Her touch made them jolt. Every nerve was on fire. Elektra gave a single flap of her wings, cooling them off and blowing out every candle but one. In the dim light, their apprentice seemed fearsome and dark. Both Queens set to work as she climbed onto the bed, wanting Elektra to feel the utmost pleasure, to assure her that they desired her and her only. It was a glorious night of passion and love. Very rarely would Regina would even consider relinquishing control, Mal even less, but they would do so for their lover, their Little Thing.

The next morning, Elektra was up early, watching with a smug smirk as her lovers continued to sleep away. Normally she would've gone for a morning flight to keep her wings in shape, but today she figured she'd earned a break. She went out to the pool that had been magically added and climbed in. It was unseasonably warm, so it was a good day. Last night, she knew Regina and Mal had been jealous, although they really had no reason to be. Just the thought that they would get that way over simply hearing about her past lover, made her feel even more loved. She sighed contently. Her phone, laying on the side of the pool started to ring and she quickly answered it. Karliah's Dunbroch accent came flying out.

"You're up early. Thought your Queens had a 'surprise' for you."

"They did. It was amazing."

"I'll bet. Want to come over and spar? It's been forever."

Elektra grinned. "On my way." She quickly hopped up, dried off and got dressed. She much preferred the athletic gear of this world to that of the Enchanted Forest. She took off in flight to meet her longtime friend.

When Regina and Mal finally awoke, their apprentice was long gone. A note had been left telling them where she was and it was Mal who decided to scry their lover and find her. Regina looked over her shoulder at the mirror as Elektra soon came into view, sweaty and panting as she sparred with another woman.

"Whoa." Regina whispered as the focus shifted onto her sparring partner. Karliah. She'd expected a woman near Elektra's age, but Karliah had to be in her early 40s, although she was in impressive shape as she shrugged off Elektra's blows with her large, oblong shield. She was a beautiful woman, with fiery orange hair and amber gold eyes. Clearly Elektra had a particular type of liking older women, something that did not sit well exactly with the queens.

"You don't think we should be jealous, do you?" Regina asked.

Mal dispersed the image in the mirror. "We're going to feel it either way but Elektra is ours. She knows this. Everything is fine." The dragon growled softly as she got up to go shower. Regina joined her after a moment and once they were done, they headed downstairs to cook some breakfast. It wasn't long later that they got a distress call from Snow and then another one from Lily. Emma was gone. Regina tried to Elektra, but there was no answer. She and Mal scried her, and their hearts nearly stopped. Elektra was in some sort of dark room, laying on some kind a table, chained down and laying on her stomach while her wings were restrained in some kind of steel trap.

"What the hell? Where is she?" Regina demanded. "Who would do this?" Rage made her blood boil and her magic roared to be let loose and destroy whoever had managed to capture their apprentice. Both of them made for the door to go find her. As soon as they opened it, they saw Belle, heard the blast of a gun and then...darkness.

When Regina came to, she was chained to the floor by her wrists on either side of her. She immediately tried to use magic but it wouldn't come. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she saw Elektra laying the middle of the room in the same position she'd been in before. Nearby was a bookshelf on the wall and a giant cage with Mal, Lily and Lucy inside, all of them panting and breathing heavy. Black veins traced over their arms and chests and up their necks. She knew the affliction immediately. Black Blood. It was a deadly virus and especially potent to a dragon. It stunted their magic, firebreathing, and slowly turned their blood from the red life essence to useless black mess, destroying it until there nothing left but the virus. It was one of the most painful and excruciating ways for anyone to die, and most especially dragons, the proudest of beasts. Regina looked around, trying to make sense of this. A flash of golden hair and she found Emma tied to a table in front of Elektra so that they faced each other. The black cuff was attached to her wrist. "Hello?! Show your face!" There was nothing but the sounds of the dragons' silence as they struggled to breathe.

"Do you know what's more powerful than magic, your majesty?" Belle came into view, wearing all black, as though in mourning, and carrying an open book in her hands. "Books. When you know all the weaknesses of an enemy, you don't need to be stronger or more powerful. Just smarter."

"Belle? What the-"

"Why?" Belle asked, snapping the book closed. "For Rumple. The first plan went accordingly to get revenge, but your daughter ruined it and once again, Emma walked away. So I've decided to take matters into my own hands."

"Belle, whatever you have planned-"

Belle made a shushing noise. She was completely unlike any person Regina had ever faced. She would never have imagined sweet little Belle, the librarian, the maid, to be able to catch the most powerful people in Storybrooke. But she'd done it. Effortlessly, it would seem. She was cold, but she moved with purpose. She knew exactly what she was doing as she pressed some kind of button on a control panel attached to the wall, raising the trap that held Elektra's wings, forcing her to spread her great appendages. "Rumple often studied his enemies. He had whole books of you, your weaknesses, your strengths."

"You have Emma, let us go." Regina snapped.

"No." Belle said simply.

"I will destroy you for this. You're going to kill us for-"

"Emma is a murderer. Her crimes shouldn't go unpunished. And you allowed her to go free."

"She was in the hospital because you shot her. She was going to pay once she'd been cleared."

"Hmm." Belle disappeared from view as she walked around the room, pulling out various tools. "And Lucy healed her. She wasn't hurt. And now…" She walked over to the cage and knelt in front of Lucy. "One of your loved ones is going to die. Emma will die, surely, there won't be any mistakes this time, but I was going to give you the choice of who would die along with her. But I decided to pick. The lucky winner is...Elektra… and technically the three of you."

"So this is what people do in this town when they lose someone?" Lily growled. "Go crazy and try to kill people?!"

"I would love to say no…" Mal wheezed. "But I have no proof to back me up at the moment." She collapsed onto her stomach. Regina struggled to get free, but the chains were enchanted.

"Please, don't do this." She begged. "Don't hurt Elektra. Please."

Belle ignored her as she knelt in front of Emma's face. "I'm going to rip out your heart, Emma. Does that sound fitting?"

"You can't." She hissed.

"No, not without something...powerful. Thanks to books, I know what that is." She stood up, whipping out a serrated saw, magic cackling across the rusted surface. She looked at Elektra's wings, walking around them and touching them. They thrashed, but couldn't move. This entire room had been made to confine them. There was nothing they could do. "Right now, the most potent magic in all the world flows through your apprentice's veins." Belle chuckled. "And you only used it to make wings and a few kids." Elektra whimpered, helpless and terrified of the new psychopathic librarian. She met Regina's eyes and mouthed for her to look away. She did the same to Mal. Both of them obeyed, looking down and squishing their eyes shut. "How many slices does it take to cut off a pair of wings...permanently?" Belle continued. Regina heard the blade slicing through the air and then Elektra's screams followed suit. The wound made a sizzling noise and Elektra tried to get free again. There was another slash as the other wing came off. Mal covered her ears and Regina had to force herself to keep looking down. Her screams broke their heart and Lily and Lucy threw themselves against the cage in attempt to save their mother. But the cage was coated with pixie dust, another weakness of dragons. When it was all over, Elektra lay unconscious, falling into the empty state from pain and shock. Belle moved on as though it were business as usual. The two bloody bumps on Elektra's back continued to sizzle and bleed. Belle used a magical artifact to pull the magic out of the wings. They crinkled into nothing but tiny dark feathers and dry bones. Because Belle did not possess magic herself, she transported the magic into a glove. "There is no way to bring my Rumple back…" Belle whispered as she rammed her hand into Emma's chest, sending powerful light magic into the air as it fought back for Emma's sake. "So I will avenge him." She ripped out the Savior's heart and looked at the corrupted organ, caused by Emma's murder of Rumpelstiltskin. Belle did not hesitate at all...as she crushed the heart...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes


	22. Chapter 22

Belle slowly removed the magic glove and tossed it aside. "Your chains are set to open in an hour." She said, looking at Regina.

"They won't last an hour." She snapped, nodding to Mal, Lucy and Lily who were barely conscious.

Belle looked at them before walking over to a shelf and tossing off a book. It landed at Regina's feet. "The cure is inside. Hopefully, you can make it in time." She walked towards a small set of stairs leading to a door. The way out. Mal suddenly sat up and started releasing a deep purring call. Their prison started shaking. A smile touched Regina's lips. Mal was calling Thea. Belle obviously didn't understand. Mal was too weak to keep the call going, but she hoped it was enough. After Mal stopped, there was a long silence, in which Belle was tensed for anyone to come bursting in. No one came. She moved towards the door again, grabbed the handle and the door burst off its hinges.

Thea tackled her down the stairs where they both landed with a hard thud. Her daughter got back to her feet, into a crouch, wings spread and bristling. She flew at Belle and dropkicked her in the chest, getting back to her feet, teeth bared threateningly. Belle wisely stayed on the ground this time, but she was crouched as well, slowly backing up. Thea hissed and launched herself at her again. Belle dove to the side, pressing a button on the wall and one of the arms that had held Elektra's wings swung down and caught one of Thea's. Thea violently thrashed to get free, succeeding only after Regina heard the snap of her wing as it broke. She kicked Belle hard enough to nearly knock the librarian out. Despite the situation, Regina couldn't feel anything at the moment but overwhelming pride. Thea turned her attention to her as Alectra came into the room. Both of them grabbed onto her chains and tried to pull them out of the ground.

"It's okay, just go help Mal and Elektra." Regina commanded. They went up to the dragon cage. "Wait! Thea-" Thea growled and cursed several times as she grabbed the door and burned her hands. Alectra tried to open the door, but couldn't and went to search Belle for a key. Thea curled her hands against her chest and finally noticed Elektra on the table.

"Ma!" She raced over to Elektra, lightly touching her with good wing. "Is she...dead?"

"No. She's alive, but she needs help. Find something and see if you can stop the bleeding, dear." Regina instructed. Thea searched the underground prison until she found some towels and pressed them on Elektra's wounds.

"I have the key." Alectra announced as she went to unlock the cage. She went back to Belle and took her cell phone to call the others to let them know where they were. Karliah and David came rushing in not too long after. Snow, Henry, and a handsome young man who Regina guessed to be Will came in after them.

Regina turned to Alectra as David tried to undo her chains. "I need you to look around for me and see if there's any herbs nearby. The book in front of you had a cure for Mal and the others." Alectra picked up the book and took off. Karliah and Will managed to get the cage open and pull the dragons out of it, leaning them against the wall and Thea pushed a barely conscious Belle inside and closed it.

Karliah then broke Elektra's chains with a few heaves of her sword, a transparent blade that looked as though it were made of polished diamond. She sheathed it and Will finished freeing the now wingless apprentice. "E? Can you hear me?"

"The glove." Regina said. "Belle pulled all of the excess magic out of her and put it in there to pull out Emma's heart."

Will picked up the glove and handed it to Karliah. The redhead put it on and placed her hand in the center of Elektra's back. It had never occurred to Regina just who taught Elektra to use magic in the first place. It could've been a natural talent, but Elektra had clearly had pointers beforehand. Now she understood why as Karliah released the magic from the glove, whatever was left of it, and sent it back to their apprentice. Elektra still didn't move.

"Can you get everyone to the station?" David asked. "There we can space everyone out and try to save them."

"I can try." Karliah said. "But first." She broke Regina's chains with her sword. The queen dipped her head as she rubbed her wrists. They were teleported to the police station. The hospital would've been pointless since nothing of this world could cure a magical disease. The desks were removed and beds for the patients were added in. Regina and Alectra set to work creating the cure after bringing all of Regina's herbs and potion making equipment to the station. Belle was placed in a jail cell and Snow cried over Emma. She and Henry were both trying to come up with ways to bring her back. David seemed almost at a loss for exactly what to do. Regina focused on the cure for the moment. Elektra seemed to be in good hands as Karliah and Will cleaned and wrapped up her wounds. The dragons were worsening by the second.

Regina scowled when the cure didn't work. She tried several different remedies for them to drink, even called Whale to give them some shots of antibiotics to see if that would work. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nothing was working...The only thing keeping them alive was Regina's command to David to keep bloodletting them and they were filling up buckets by the minute. Then it hit her. She grabbed a few of Whale's syringes and used them to inject the cure into Mal. There was a moment of anticipation as they waited to see if it would work. Slowly, the black veins tracing her lover's face started to disappear. She did a little dance of happiness and did the same with Lily and Lucy. Alectra and Thea hugged Mal as her eyes fluttered open and Regina collapsed to the ground with her back against the wall. Everyone was alive. Everything was going to be okay. She didn't even try to hide the tears streaming down her face. Then her stomach decided to make its presence known by having her race to the bathroom to throw up. The queen was left weak and trembling. She continued to smile because her family still lived.

Soft wings touched her back, gently stroking her in a comforting manner. Something in her thought it was Elektra, but she knew that was impossible now. Thea handed her a wet towel to clean up with. Regina had no idea how they would get Elektra's wings to respawn. The saw had cauterized the wound as Belle cut them off, no doubt to prevent them from growing back. She tried to imagine Elektra without her wings, and simply couldn't.

"Mommy, Lily and Lucy are resting." Thea informed her. "Ma hasn't woken up yet."

Regina looked at her smallest child as she sat down on the cold floor, leaning against the stall wall. "You were very brave today."

Thea blushed deeply. "You okay, Mom?"

Regina nodded, smiling softly. "I didn't know how we were gonna get out of there."

"What's going to happen to Belle?" Thea asked, sitting in front of her.

"Let Mal barbecue her." Regina scoffed. "I'm just glad everyone is alive."

"Emma's not."

"I'm glad everyone I care about is alive."

Thea grinned, but it quickly faded when Regina suddenly turned around to vomit into the toilet again. Her entire body shuddered but there was nothing else in her stomach to get rid of. It wasn't an ordinary stomachache. Pain lanced through every nerve ending in her body. "Mom?" Thea held onto her as she nearly collapsed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Regina gasped. She tried to stand and all but slammed into the side of the stall as her vision swam. Thea grabbed her and used her wings to guide her back out into the station and onto an empty bed. She took deep breaths. Soon her vision stopped swimming and went completely black. She remained conscious just long enough to hear Elektra's cries as she woke up, finding out that it all was real and her wings were really gone.

When Regina came to, she was in the hospital. Mal, Lily and Lucy were pacing around the bed. Her eyes found Elektra sitting in the corner, looking haggard and broken, wrapped in a simple blanket. She looked terrible and Regina figured she didn't look any better.

"You alright, Gina?" Lily asked, once she noticed her brunette mother was awake.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." Lucy answered. "Gave us all a heart attack. You've been out for a few hours."

Mal stepped forward, roughly shoving the both of their daughters out of the way. "When were you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

Mal held up a grainy picture. Regina smiled. "It's a picture of a baby. Wait, two babies. Twins." **Why would Mal be showing her a picture of babies?** "Wait a minute…"

"Yes, they're ours. When we were you going to mention that you were pregnant?!" The dragon demanded.

"When I found out!" Regina replied. "I didn't know."

"The sleepless nights, headaches, the stomachaches, you **have **been peeing a lot lately, Regina. You didn't think something was wrong?"

"I just thought it might've been a virus." Regina shrugged, covering her face with a sigh. She was pregnant? How was that even possible? When she moved her hands, Mal was grinning. "What?"

"I said we were gonna get you pregnant and we did." She conjured a spellbook in her hands and flipped through the pages.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding a protection spell for your stomach."

"I can protect the babies, Mal." Regina said.

Mal scoffed. "They're going to be in eggs, dear, and they're virtually indestructible. This is for **your **stomach." She found the spell and cast it. Almost immediately, Regina felt a little better. "Your stomach was hurting because the eggs are starting to form and they need space to do that."

Regina covered her face again. "I need a minute to process all of this please."

"Take your time. Hopefully we can finally get a break from all the crazy shit constantly happening in this town. Get some rest." Mal kissed her forehead and lead their daughters out. Elektra stood up, having been silent up until this point.

"E, wait." Regina reached out to her and Elektra walked slowly towards her to take her hand. She seemed to be in pain with every step she took. "You okay?"

"I will be." Elektra tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Believe me, I'm more than ecstatic about more kids, I'm just not in the best condition to do a backflip."

Regina sat up with a little bit of difficulty and pulled her apprentice closer to kiss her lips. "I'm so sorry about your wings. Have you tried to-"

"Everything." Elektra sighed sadly. "Everyone has tried to heal me, I've used over a dozen spells. I even looked through my memories to find the one I botched the first time. Nothing. She took nearly all of my magic, Regina." Regina pulled Elektra close when she saw the tear.

"We'll figure something out, okay?"

"I'm weak now." Elektra whispered.

Regina forced her apprentice to looked her in the eye. "Elektra, my dear, you are anything but weak. After all that you done and everything you have accomplished, no one will ever call you weak." She said firmly. Her tone softened. "Stay with me. Tell me what's happened."

Elektra nodded and pulled up a chair. "Emma is dead. Snow thinks she found a way to bring her back and she's waiting to talk to you." Regina frowned. "Belle is dying and Karliah destroyed the books Rumpelstiltskin had compiled of our weaknesses."

"Belle is dying? What did Mal do to her?" Regina asked.

"Nothing. It's what Thea did."

"What?"

"She injected Belle with the virus. Belle is dying. Honestly I think it's fitting. Let her be with her dear Rumple but suffer a little on the way."

"Is Thea okay?"

"She's being kept busy." Elektra replied. "Everyone else is fine-" the door of the room suddenly burst open as Snow stormed in.

"Snow, what the hell is wrong with you?" Regina demanded.

"I need your help. After this I won't ever ask for anything again. I need you to help me bring Emma back."

"Why would I do that after everything she's done?"

"Because it's a chance to do the one thing you've always wanted to do: rip out my heart."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alectra had noticed Henry acting funny ever since they'd rescued the others. He wandered off and she followed him. She lost him on main Street but found him again as he was passing their favorite park. He went into the woods, not even knowing that Alectra was right behind him. Henry stopped at the old well and pulled what looked like dynamite out of his backpack.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "Those are explosives, Henry. Are you crazy?!"

Henry glanced at her as he pulled out some matches. "Mom is dead. I have to fix things."

"By blowing yourself up?"

"By getting rid of what caused this."

"What, Emma's selfishness?" Alectra asked, poised to push her brother away from the danger.

"Magic."

"Damn it, Henry. Didn't you try this before?" She rolled her eyes and walked forward. "Magic is not the problem! Magic is only doing what it's being called upon to do. It's the people who use it."

"Mom was killed with magic. If I destroy magic, then she'll come back." Henry said hopefully.

"No! That's not how it works. Dead is dead, Henry." Alectra dove forward, successfully pushing Henry out of the way but inadvertently knocking the dynamite down the well. The explosion was minor, quite small in fact, but what followed next was something neither expected. A thundering green cloud of smoke started to rise out of the well. "Where did you get that dynamite?"

" 's shop." Henry whispered, staring at the cloud as it rose into the air.

"Come on!" Alectra grabbed him and dragged him to his feet, pushing him towards town. "We have to get Mom!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the span of a month, Mal had been reunited with her lost daughters, fought against the Dark Swan and been held captive until she was on the brink of death, pulled back just in time by Regina. Now things could hopefully go back to being quiet. She longed to just curl up in bed and sleep for a week. She walked into the station and found David sitting alone next to Emma.

"Are you alright, David?" She asked. The man was a good man, and he'd earned her respect by protecting Thea more than once. Her youngest child's infatuation with the prince had not gone unnoticed by her.

"Just...thinking." He replied with a shrug. She nodded and went to check and make sure that the girls had gotten everything and cleaned out the station with magic. "Maleficent."

"Yes?"

"What would you do? In my position, I mean. With Snow."

Mal raised an eyebrow at him. "Your love with Snow is an exceptional one, I must admit. I have never known two people more perfectly suited for each other than you two. However, Snow has made some grave mistakes, and made no attempt to change, to reconcile. But you still love her, don't you?"

"I do. I just don't think I want to be with a woman who thinks they can justify stealing and cursing a baby. It's too much to accept."

"Then don't." Mal said. "If Regina or Elektra did anything like that, it would take a lot to forgive them. But I think I would. I live too long to hold grudges. I learned my lesson with that the hard way with that Stefan mess."

David was quiet for a moment. "But it took you getting your heart broken by someone you thought you loved to find your true happy ending." He reasoned.

"That doesn't mean it would be the same for you." She replied.

"Doesn't mean it won't." He countered. Regina, Elektra and Snow came into the station, interrupting their talk. Regina was holding a heart in her hand. "Whose heart is that?"

"Mine." Snow answered.

Regina said nothing as she held the heart over Emma, both hands on the precious organ. There was a moment of hesitation before she cracked the heart in half and hurriedly shoved one piece into Emma's chest and returned the other to Snow. They all waited to see if Snow's idea would work. Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open. Snow burst into tears and threw herself over her child in happiness. Regina turned to Mal and shrugged. Elektra sat down, wincing slightly, gaining the concern of both Queens. They didn't have time to make sure she was alright because they got a call from Lily. Meet at the clocktower. It was urgent. Their kids were already there.

"Mom?!" Henry exclaimed once he saw a very alive Emma leaning on Snow's shoulder. "You're alive?"

"Yeah kid. What's going on?"

"That." Alectra pointed at the cloud in the distance, fast approaching to engulf Storybrooke in its midst.

"What is that? What happened?" Regina demanded.

"Oh shit. I forgot to tell you." Lucy said. "Pan was gonna cast a curse on the town to create his own Neverland here in Storybrooke. I killed him before he could activate it."

"Perfect timing." Mal said with a glare. "Who the hell activated it?"

Regina looked around and noticed Alectra and Henry both looking guilty. All she needed to do was fix them with the 'spill it' glare and they told her what happened.

"You idiot." Thea exclaimed, looking at Henry. "Storybrooke was **made **with magic. What did you honestly expect was going to happen?"

"Enough." Regina commanded. She turned to Mal. "What should we do?"

"Perhaps...we could change it. The curse into something else. It's our only hope. It's moving too fast for anything else and half of us can't cross the town line." The dragon reasoned.

Regina nodded. "You know there's only one spell that could do that, right?"

Mal nodded. "We have to go home." she looked at Lily and Lucy. "If you two want to stay in this world-"

Lily raised her hand for silence. "We go where you go." Lucy nodded her agreement.

Both Queens turned to Elektra, but their apprentice was busy accepting a small box from Karliah. Elektra nodded to her and motioned to the cloud.

"Holy-"

"Children are present." Elektra cut her off. "Watch the language or Mal will hit you."

"Hey." Regina said, getting their attention. "You for this or what?"

"You know I'm with you. Why would you ask?" Elektra replied.

Regina turned back to Mal. "I guess we don't have a choice." The cloud was very close now. Mal put her arms around Thea and Alectra and Regina cast the spell, sending forth twins of streams of magic. The green hue of the cloud of magic started to turn purple. She hoped it was enough. Elektra took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"This is just not our month, is it?" Mal asked as they were engulfed in the cloud.

/

Alectra opened her eyes after gripping Maleficent's arm so hard, she left inmprints. The dragon gave her a soft pat on the head as they straightened. She was momentarily shocked at the blonde's new attire, a slim fitting black dress that sparkled from the diamonds sewn onto the fabric and trailed the ground as she walked. She was now wearing her horned helmet as well, which she took off and threw to the side. Regina's simple pants suit was now one of her queenly outfits, tight black leather pants, tall black stilettos and long purple coat that trailed behind her. Her hair was nearly three times longer, neatly pinned back on the sides but left free to hang down her back in a glorious black waterfall. Elektra's garbs were less extravagant and more practical. She wore only leather pants, boots, a black and electric blue cuirass and bracers on her wrists.

They were standing on some kind of trail in the middle of a thick forest. The sun was shining but it still managed to seem dark for some reason. All around her were the people from Storybrooke, slowly coming to their senses as they realized they were back in the Enchanted Forest. Mal and Regina set to work conjuring tents and wagons and horses for their people. Afterwards, the dragon took to the skies to check their bearings.

Alectra went into her mother's new tent and found it filled with lavish decorations and necessities. "This is really you?" She asked.

Regina looked up at her and smirked. "This is who I used to be."

"The Evil Queen doesn't look so bad."

"Believe me, it's not the way the Evil Queen **looked **that made her what she was. It's what she did."

"Things changed so fast." She said, taking a seat.

Regina sighed. "I don't believe the curse was ever meant to last. Things never go the way you want them to." she looked around, putting her hands on her hips. "Good bye Storybrooke. Hello Enchanted Forest. There's so much to do."

Alectra looked down at her lap. It was true that she'd always wondered about her mother's home world and everything about it. She'd only dreamed of experiencing it, and now she had the chance. "Mom, are we going to stay here?"

"I'm not sure. I doubt that I could cast the Dark Curse again. Perhaps Zelena might know a way."

"This is my fault. If I hadn't pushed Henry then the dynamite wouldn't have fallen-"

"Hey." Regina came to her and knelt on her knees in front of her. "This is not your fault. You were protecting your brother."

Alectra nodded. "I guess I always wondered what it was like to live here."

"Well, now you can experience it." Regina stood back up and pulled her to her feet. "Now, let's see. What should a princess such as yourself wear?" She waved her hand, covering Alectra in purple smoke. When it cleared, she was wearing black pants, long boots, a long sleeved cream colored shirt with tails that reached her knees and a hood. "What do you think?"

"I love it. Do I get a horse too?" Alectra asked.

"Indeed you do." Regina smiled.

"Regina!" Mal's call made them both go outside to see what was wrong. "Everything has been destroyed." The dragon said. "My kingdom is barely more than ash and cinder and Snow's is overgrown. There's a castle not far from here that's still standing, but I don't know whose it is."

"The curse wasn't supposed to destroy everything." Regina frowned.

Maleficent shook her head. "You don't understand. Someone else did it. There were bodies and broken shields-"

"A battlefield. Who fought?"

"There were no banners."

Alectra looked up. "That means we're not the only ones here."

Regina nodded. "It would appear so. Go tell the people for me. Everyone. Make sure they know to be on high alert until we figure out who was left after the curse and if they're dangerous. Tell Lucy and Lily to do a walk through every once and a while." She turned to Mal. "Where's E?"

"I'm not sure. She got Thea changed into some better clothes and went off by herself."

Alectra went off to do as her mother asked, spreading the word about the other people here. She found the other heroes camped not far away, but still a little separate from the followers of the Three Queens. There was still some tension between the two groups that hadn't been dealt with. The heroes' followers were not pleased with Regina putting Snow and Emma in their place, basically forcing them into submission. They would probably split up completely and go their separate ways with their respective leaders once things had been settled and a plan formulated.

Emma was sitting on the ground next to a fire pit with Henry at her side. David and Snow were off arguing not far away.

"Hey." Alectra said.

"Hey." Emma looked up and smiled softly. "Nice outfit."

"Thank you. Are you alright, Henry?" She asked. He simply nodded, leaning against Emma as though she were a lifeline. "Mom said to warn everyone that are people here besides us, some left after the curse. Mal found battlefields so she wants everyone on high alert until we figure out if they're friend or foe."

"Thanks." Emma said.

"Also, Emma...I'm glad you're okay. I know I give you a hard time but that doesn't mean I actually want you to get hurt or anything. I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay." Emma smiled after she fumbled around for a way to express her thoughts. "Thank you again. I'm glad that you're okay too."

Alectra dipped her head and walked back to Thea, who was preening Lucy's wings for her. Lily was sitting on the ground nearby wearing the garbs of an Ozian Warrior Princess. She was familiar with worlds like this so it didn't take much for her to adjust. Thea's wings were shaking with excitement as she happily talked about being a princess and seeing where there parents had grown up and things they did. It made Alectra smile to see all of her sisters talking together like they'd never been separated at all and had grown up together. She liked having sisters and having a larger family. Perhaps one day she and Henry could go back to being the best of siblings, but she understood things wouldn't be exactly the way they used to be. She loved her brother, always would. Even if he was a Charming idiot. They were in this mess because of him. But she still cared for him, and truly did hope that he would find his happy ending.

/

Elektra sighed to herself, looking out over the water of the lake. She'd walked a little bit until she found the quiet spot and sat down to take a break. Every step was a chore with her barely healed wound. Magic didn't seem to have much effect on it. At the moment, they'd been stitched up but there was a stinging pain from both of the former holes in her back that simply wouldn't stop. She looked down at the little box in her hands.

"Elektra?" Her grandfather stepped out into the open, once again in his kingly black and gold robes. He took a seat at her side, letting out a groan as he did so. "What's wrong?"

"Just feeling...weird."

"How so?"

Elektra frowned slightly, trying to think of a good way to explain it. "I should be leaping for joy right now. Regina's pregnant again and I can't even jump around like I **really **want to do. I can hardly walk. My magic is so weak I can't feel it. I hate this feeling. Everyone i love is alive and well. I mean, we just made it through Belle's personalized hell. I should be happy, and I am, but…"

"What's in the box?" He asked.

"What's left of my wings." She replied. "I feel so broken without them. I'll never be able to teach Thea or Lucy how to fly."

"There's no way to restore them?"

"None that we've found."

King George looked up at the lake. "What about the lake with the magical healing properties?"

"It's dried up."

"Maybe you can drill some out with magic." He suggested. "I hate to see you so upset. I wish I could help you."

Elektra smiled. "I think you may have already. The lake is worth a shot. Thanks Grandpa." She kissed his cheek and quickly got to her feet, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot up her back. She collapsed back to the ground, landing on her stomach. George stayed by her side until the pain subsided and helped her back to camp.

"What happened?" Lucy demanded, taking her from George and leading her to a place where she could rest.

"It's nothing, only my back." Elektra said.

"Still hurts?"

"Yes, but I might have found a way to heal myself. Get Mal and Regina for me." Her blonde daughter raced off to do just that. Neither was ecstatic about Elektra wanting to go off on her own. The lake was in the opposite direction of the castle Mal had found and their apprentice was weakened at the moment.

"What about my spellbook -" Elektra started to suggest.

"Hell no." Regina snapped immediately. "You nearly got yourself and a lot of people killed with that thing. I won't have you inhaling magic like Mal does cheesecake. You barely got over your addiction the first thing."

Mal glared at her after the cheesecake comment. "I agree with Regina, it is a great risk."

Elektra stood up and gestured at Regina. "Regina used her mother's book after the curse broke. It'll only be once."

"No."

"I'm not a child, Regina."

"I know that." Regina hissed. "But we nearly lost you once because of that damn book and I **won't **come that close again!"

Elektra sighed and limped off, conjuring a black stallion already saddled up. She struggled to mount him, but she managed. She made sure to tell the kids where she was going before riding off. It wasn't long before she realized she was being followed and turned to see Karliah riding behind her on a thick silver mare. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Im going with you. You can hardly walk so you need all the protection you can get of necessary. So...lead the way."

Elektra glared at her. "I don't need-"

"I didn't ask you what you needed." Karliah said firmly. "You're hurt and you're my friend so I'm not going to let you ride off on some mission alone. I'm going with you. Drop it."

Elektra sighed and turned back to riding. She could practically feel the redhead smirking behind her. As far she could tell from directions from Mal, she wasn't far from the lake. It would only take a day of riding. Then maybe she could have her wings back and she would be strong enough to protect her family again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	23. Chapter 23

The castle was mostly broken and crumbling. It was decided they wouldn't stay long, only for a night. The next morning, the former citizens of Storybrooke split up. Although they walked side by side, there were two distinct and hostile groups of people. Regina and Mal had decided that Snow could have her castle back since the other had been destroyed. All of Regina's things would be moved of course. The queens took the lead, riding towards Elektra's kingdom. Mal had checked and the Blue Palace remained standing. They could rebuild anew and forge a better kingdom with its new joint rulers. The family silently agonized over Elektra's noticeable absence. Even some of the people had asked about it. Snow and her people walked beside them. The Blue Palace's realm overlapped with Snow's, so for now, they would tag along. They broke off about midday heading to their own castle.

"Do you think she's okay?" Regina asked. She and Mal were riding at the head of their band of followers. They were mostly Elektra's and King George's actually, but due to their affiliation with the Warrior Queen, their rule was accepted. She briefly wondered if that would continue to stand. If Elektra meant to take her place as the undisputed queen of her realm. There were about 50 from the Forbidden Kingdom, mostly Mal's soldiers and only a handful from Regina's that were loyal. That left the majority with the belief that Elektra was the rightful to her kingdom.

"She isn't alone at least, and Karliah seems to care for her deeply. Elektra will be protected." Mal replied. Regina scowled at the thought of Elektra being alone with a former lover. She hated to feel so protective and possessive over Elektra, but she couldn't help it. "Regina, relax. Karliah is not fool enough to try and seduce our apprentice."

"Elektra was her apprentice first." Regina countered.

"She is ours now."

"Do you think I was too hard on her about the spellbook?"

"She understands, Regina. Don't worry." Mal touched her arm reassuringly. They both looked behind them and smiled. Lily and Lucy were just behind them, riding side by side, deep in some argument about who was better between Scarlett Johansson and Angelina Jolie. After them was King George and Alectra. Thea was riding backwards with Alectra and happily chattering away.

Mal turned back to Regina and touched her stomach. "Soon we will have more children. I can hardly wait. We should start work on a nursery right away."

Regina smiled, pleased that she was excited, although she was a little apprehensive. "So will I have to push out an egg or are you gonna have to cut open my stomach?"

"Most likely the first one, but if necessary the second. Don't worry, Regina, we can just use magic to make sure things go according to plan." Mal said. "I'll be right beside you."

Regina nodded and accepted a kiss on the forehead from the blonde. "How long before we reach the palace?"

"Couple days at least. There are some good places to camp on the way so it won't be too hard."

Regina nodded again. It was going to be a long couple of days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken all of Elektra's magic to draw up the water from the dry lakebed. Even then, it wasn't much. Karliah rubbed some of it onto the stitched up wounds on her back and she was healed instantly. Her wings didn't grow back though. She even sprinkled some water over the remains of her wings and nothing happened so she threw the box across the lakebed.

"Elektra, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't." Elektra sighed. "I should've known it was too much to hope for. Let's just go." She mounted her horse without another word and started riding.

"Hey!" Karliah caught up to her and grabbed the reins of her horse, forcing her to stop. "E, I know you're upset, but talk to me, please."

Elektra blew heavily through her nose. "My family is my heart. They are everything to me and I have prided myself on being able to protect them whenever they needed it. I can barely feel my magic now. I'm the weakest I've ever been and I feel like someone cut off my legs when all I want to do is run. I can't do anything to fix it." She looked up at Karliah. "I'll never be able to fly with my daughters now." Silence reigned between them and Karliah didn't seem to know what to say to that. They rode for a while, Elektra deep in her own thoughts.

"They love you, you know. Even without your wings." Karliah said. "They still love you and always will. With or without your wings. With or without your magic." Elektra said nothing and Karliah grabbed her reins again. "Just like I love you. Just like my sword and shield will always be there to protect you, they will do the same to you."

"Karliah, please-'

Karliah grabbed her chin and forced her to look her in the eye. "No, you need to stop feeling like you're broken. I only wish that I had a family like yours."

"You are my family." Elektra said, threading their fingers together and pressing them against her cheek.

"I love you, E. I never stopped loving you. And it breaks my heart to see you like this. For my sake, for your daughters, please don't give up. I'll keep trying for you, to find a way to bring your wings back. But your daughters need their Ma." Elektra smiled softly. "And your people need their Warrior Queen. You lead them through a rebellion, you lead them against an ogre army and now...they need you to lead them home."

Elektra nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just don't make me have to repeat myself because I only remember half of what I just said." Karliah grinned. The kiss came as a surprise, soft and tender, like the ones they used to share from a long time ago. "Now let's go before your Queens come find you."

Elektra smiled. "Race ya." Karliah grinned and they raced back to the first camp before riding at a slower pace towards the site that she knew Mal had picked for them to camp. It would take them another day of hard riding to catch up to the others. When they did, Elektra made sure to arrive in style, changing her attire into her dragon scale armor and equipping her bow, her broadswords and both of her parents' swords. The people rushed to greet her as she and Karliah dismounted. She smiled and greeted all of them before making her way over to Mal and Regina's tent. Lily and Lucy were in the middle of a sparring match and Alectra and Thea were talking with George. She stepped inside the tent, finding Regina looking over a map while Mal lounged in a chair nearby. Both of them almost immediately got up to kiss her welcome.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked.

"I'm fine. The water healed me but it didn't bring my wings back." Elektra said, taking a seat.

"I'm sorry." Mal said, kissing her temple.

"I guess I won't have my sexy wings to shake for you anymore."

Mal nuzzled her neck. "I don't care. You are beautiful and sexy and perfect even without them."

"It's okay, I guess. I won't let it stop me. I have a family to protect and teach and a kingdom to rule." Both Queens smiled and nodded their approval of her new attitude. "Also, we need to have some alone time as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Mal wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

"By the way, I also kissed Karliah."

"WHAT?!" Both women exclaimed.

Elektra cocked an eyebrow. "I don't regret it. I enjoyed it. And it will never happen again."

Mal growled. "I knew she would try to seduce you."

"You said she wouldn't." Regina said.

"I lied, Regina. I do that quite often in case you haven't noticed. By the way, I lied about your curtains. They were hideous." The dragon conjured her staff and prepared to march off to give Karliah a piece of her mind. Elektra grabbed her arm before she could step outside and flipped her onto her back. Mal growled again and attempted to reverse the move, but Elektra effectively sat on her waist and leaned down for a kiss. "Stop it. How dare she touch what is mine?"

"Ours." Regina corrected, conjuring a black sword in her hands. She stormed out of the tent and Elektra quickly got up and tackled her from behind. She unsheathed her swords and got into a fighting stance. Everyone moved away as Mal strode out of the tent.

"You're not going to touch her, my loves. As dear as you two are to me, she is my friend." Elektra said.

"She kissed you!" Regina hissed.

"You kissed Karliah?" Lily and Lucy said in unison, both grinning so hard it must've hurt.

"E?" Karliah said. Her hand was around the hilt of her sword, just in case.

"Stand back, I got this." Elektra twirled her swords and went on the defensive as Mal lashed out with her staff, swinging it in a deadly spin. Regina attacked low with thrusts of her sword that Elektra parried with expert skill. She kicked Regina in the chest, knocking her backwards for a moment so she could focus on trying to take down Mal. The dragon was incredibly agile and worked well with Regina, despite how much they used to hate each other. Elektra held her own though, having been trained by them plus the best in the world. But then again, she was fighting the Dragon Queen and the Evil Queen.

Elektra landed on her back and Mal pinned her down with her foot on her chest and Regina pointed her sword at her throat. "Okay, I surrender. I must bow to my queens."

"Damn right." Mal smirked, panting heavily. Regina was in no better shape. She didn't say anything, just went and sat down with a heavy sigh of relief.

Mal helped Elektra back to her feet. Elektra smiled at Karliah as she walked over to congratulate her apprentice on her sound defeat. She didn't expect the sharp jab to her nose that broke it instantly.

"Mal! What the hell?!" Elektra exclaimed as she quickly healed her friend's nose.

"Do not ever kiss Elektra again." Mal growled. "There will not be another warning." she stalked off back to the tent, having staked her claim and won her battle.

Elektra glared at her back. "Sorry about that."

"Wouldn't have expected anything less." Karliah smirked. "And besides, it was worth it."

"That was so cool!" Thea exclaimed, leaping into Elektra's arms.

"That was pretty badass." Lucy agreed.

"Would've been better with my wings. I might've won then." Elektra smirked.

"Now that you're back, we should get going." Regina said. She nodded to Alectra, who went off to tell everyone to pack up and ship out. Thea rushed off to help and soon they were on their way again.

Elektra had never even seen the Blue Palace. She didn't know what it would look like or how it even existed.

"We built it after the whole elixir escapade." Mal explained. "A testament to your legacy. The Warrior Queen and Ogre Slayer."

"Well, thank you, my sweet." Their band broke through the trees and found the Blue Palace, an exquisite structure surrounded by a vast city. It had been built just over a great river and sparkled like a diamond in the rough when the sun hit it. "Whoa. This is my palace?"

"Indeed it is." Regina smiled.

"Looks like a bunch of ruins." Lily commented.

Regina's smile faded. "That's impossible. The curse should've protected it."

"We can just make some repairs." Mal said.

/

Elektra looked around her in fascination as she walked through the city. Everything was so beautiful, so delicately crafted. Even the streets were a work of art. The colors were faded and some of the buildings were indeed crumbling, but she was still processing that this had been built because of her, for her. Then she noticed the arrow sticking out of a window. They weren't alone… People suddenly rushed out of the buildings, all of them wielding bows aimed at the newly arrived. One man approached them from the front.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"We're the owners of this city." Elektra said. "Who are you?"

"Hood. Robin Hood." He slowly lowered his bow and the rest of his people followed suit. "You are Elektra?"

"Yes. Have we met?" She asked.

"Your name is on the steps of the palace." He answered. "If this is your city, we apologize for trespassing, but you were not here and we sought refuge from the evil witch."

"Evil witch?" Elektra frowned. She waved her hand dismissively when Robin started to speak again. "You know what? I don't care right now. Your people can stay as long as they want as long as mine have sufficient room."

"There is more than enough." Mal added.

"Great. Now, I would like to see my palace." Elektra grinned and spurred her horse forward. Her Queens followed at her heels, magically repairing the city around them. The people split up, either going back to their original homes or looking for new ones. They would probably have to settle some disputes about it later on. She dismounted at the steps, smiling at seeing her name and titles on each step. "Elektra. Warrior Queen. Ogre Slayer. Destroyer of Ogre Country. Rebellious Princess. Lady of the Blue Palace." She hopped up each step as she read the title and smiled at the last one, the top one. "Queen of our hearts." It was signed Maleficent and Regina and it made her heart do a little flutter.

"Would you like a tour?" Regina asked, coming to her side. "Come on."

Elektra shared a grin with Alectra before they raced inside. It was a breathtaking sight, extravagantly decorated, and yet at the same time, simple and practical like she was. The color scheme was mostly dark colors, with accents of gold or red and a bright electric blue throughout, all of it going together in some magical way. Mal quickly did some reconstruction so everyone could have their own rooms, although their daughters opted to share again.

Elektra looked around the master bedroom with a smile and ran onto the balcony that overlooked the entire city. "This is amazing."

Regina chuckled as she lay down on the giant bed. "We thought you'd like it."

"You okay?" Elektra asked in concern, quickly going over to check on her.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Maybe this'll help." Mal smirked and held up two little white boxes which she stuck to two of the walls. Cool air started blasting out of them, cooling off the room and the soon to be mother.

Regina almost moaned. "That feels so good."

"Excellent. I'll have them installed all over the kingdom." Mal left the room to see to their daughters and Elektra kept her eyes on Regina. She started grinning.

"What?" Regina asked.

Elektra backed away and did a backflip. "We're having more kids, that's what!" She did another flip and dove back onto the bed to crawl on top of Regina and planted a heated kiss to her lips. Regina did moan that time as she kissed back with equal vigor. "I can't wait, my queen. We shall have a thousand children and a kingdom to rival all others." She smiled as she kissed Regina's lips. Regina purred at her words, reached for her corset. Her dexterous fingers easily undid the strings and yanked it off. "I will buy you and Mal gold and jewels."

"Oh shut up, dear. All I need is you. Also...no to your thousand children."

"Fine." Elektra smirked. She leaned away to undo Regina's clothes. "Have you thought about names?"

"I hadn't until I found out, but depending on the gender, I already have them." Regina replied. Lifting her hips so Elektra could slide off her pants and boots.

"Not gonna tell?"

"Nope."

Elektra sighed. "Fine." She stood up. "Finish getting naked please, I'm gonna go get Mal and tell everyone else that if we are disturbed for the next 12 hours, im going to kill them." She went off back through the palace, finding her daughters' rooms on the next hall. Thea and Alectra were jumping on their beds, excitedly talking. Mal was watching with an amused eye. "Mal!" The dragon nearly leaped out of her skin. "Be in our room in 2 minutes. You two, get some rest. Also no disturbances. Pass it on." She moved next door to Lily and Lucy's room. Her two eldest daughters were kicking a soccer ball back and forth. There was absolutely nothing in the room. "You two aren't tired? Or going to put anything in your room?"

"Later." Lily grinned, bouncing the ball on her knees. "I'm about to kick my little sister's ass."

"I think it's safe to bet that I am the older sister." Lucy said. Lily kicked the ball at her and she lashed out with a hard kick that flew past Lily as she dove for it. "Oh! Whose ass is getting kicked now?!"

"Both of you are weird." Elektra said.

"I think we've established that nothing in our lives is normal. If it's normal, then it's weird." Her blonde daughter quipped.

Elektra shrugged. "Good point. I just wanted to tell you that your moms are going to be busy for the next 12 hours. If you disturb us for any reason besides someone dying, then I will kill you. Got it?"

"Busy doing what?" Lucy asked.

"Gettin' busy." Lily smirked, throwing the ball at her sister's head.

Lucy ducked, let it bounce off the wall and kicked it again, narrowly missing hitting her sister in the face. Lily glared at her before tackling her to the ground.

"Everything seems to be fine here." Elektra turned to leave. "Good night."

"Night Ma." They said in unison.

Elektra closed the door and bit her finger, ready to burst to happiness. She raced back to her bedroom, finding both of her queens naked and laying on the bed. "Lily and Lucy called me Ma. Can you believe it?!" Mal purred proudly as she leaped on the bed and kissed the dragon. "They're finally coming around." Regina smiled and nodded to Mal, who suddenly flipped Elektra onto her back and magically ripped off her clothes. "Ow."

"Big baby." The dragon muttered, lowering her head between her legs. "It feels like it's been forever since I've tasted you."

"That was 3 days ago." Regina scoffed, crawling on top of Elektra to kiss her.

"Well it feels like forever. We might as well as just have sex every night." Mal retorted. Regina smiled when Elektra's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the dragon set to work devouring her prey.

"Mal, don't tire her out too fast. I want a turn."

"Fine. All you two ever do is whine anyway." Mal muttered. Regina noticed that Elektra seemed to be coming back from cloud 9, only for Mal to raise her head and send Regina there with laps of her extremely skilled tongue. She groaned at how good it felt.

"Fuck, Mal."

"You're going to fuck Mal all night long." The dragon giggled. "Stop being greedy, Regina."

Elektra started kissing Regina's neck. "How about we all shut up, huh?" What happened next came as a complete shock as Regina suddenly rolled sideways and Mal rolled Elektra twice. She landed back on her back with both of her queens leaning over her. She sighed. "Why do I never see that coming?" Both of them shrugged. "I take it I'm on the menu tonight?" Both of them nodded, flashing mischievous little grins. "Gods give me strength."

/

Late the next morning, Elektra woke up after a blissful sleep. Mal and Regina were still asleep, so she took a quick shower, got dressed in a little black dress and made her way to the front steps of the palace. Karliah approached her with a smile, now no longer wearing full battle armor, but a simple outfit of a leather cuirass and black pants with long matching boots. The city was bustling. The people seemed to be settling in nicely.

"I can see you were busy." Karliah smirked, motioning to the numerous hickeys and bite marks on her body, all of which she wore proudly.

"Yep. Mal gets a little carried away but we really needed some alone time. I think you set her off by kissing me."

"You also didn't have to tell them about that." Her friend pointed out.

"They would've found out." Elektra shrugged. "Some way, somehow. Then it would've been a mess. They weren't too upset though or I'd still be strapped to the bed."

"That was my one freebie, huh?"

"You can always kiss me again...if you want to die." Elektra replied, crossing her arms.

Karliah only grinned. "Were they jealous?"

Elektra arched an eyebrow. "Let's just say they don't like the idea of me being anyone else's apprentice."

"Uh huh." The redhead chuckled, not afraid in the least of the wrath of the queens.

"So, what'd you find out about this evil witch?" She asked.

"Nothing much from the Merry Men. She seems to attack randomly, doesn't do much damage besides scaring people. Every now and then she'll send someone...special."

"Special?"

"Someone who can't feel pain, and won't die unless you cut off their heads."

"That's one of Cora's old tricks and she's definitely dead."

Karliah sighed. "You sure Regina doesn't have any more sisters she doesn't know about?"

Elektra scoffed. "I hope not, and I doubt it. I'm gonna need you and Will to keep gathering information for me until I get my elite spy ring up and running." She grinned and laughed when Karliah pushed her playfully.

"I will see what I can do, my queen. You should go back to your women and go back to sleep. I'll hold things down until you've properly rested."

"Thanks."

"No problem, my dear."

"Also take a census of the people. Ask them if they want to go back to Storybrooke. Majority decides our next move."

"As you wish." Karliah kissed the back of her hand and started to walk away. Elektra watched her leave before going back into the palace. She checked on her grandfather, who was sound asleep in his room, before moving on to Lily and Lucy. Their room was now newly decorated, every bit of a dragon's lair with lavish furnishings. Lily was splayed across her bed and Lucy was nearly about to fall off of hers. She smiled and moved both of them back to the middle of the bed and tucked them in. It was weird to be tucking in 30 year old women, but good at the same time. No matter how old they were, they were her daughters, her little ones. Alectra was asleep as well, with Thea curled into a tight ball just behind her. Elektra couldn't help but smile at how close they were. She returned to Mal and Regina. Mal was pretty much knocked out. Regina flinched when she tried to crawl onto the bed softly and Mal reacted unconsciously, her instincts made her pulled the queen close and nuzzle her neck in a comforting manner, easing her back into sleep. Elektra smiled and cuddled up close to her queens. They could find out just who this evil witch later, but for now...she was going to take Mal's advice and sleep for a week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	24. Chapter 24

It wasn't until the next morning that anyone from the Mills clan got out of bed and made their way to the dining room for breakfast. While Elektra filled in Mal and Regina about any news she may've gathered, Lily tried to contacting Zelena on a small mirror and Lucy picked at her food. The table was covered in rare delicacies and fine cuisines. Half of it, she had no idea what it was.

"This stupid thing isn't working." Lily growled, throwing it over her shoulder and going back to eating.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at her. She looked over at Alectra and Thea hungrily stuffing their faces. She smiled as Thea kept flicking one of her wings, not knowing that it was Regina pulling on it. Thea finally got annoyed and lashed out with it, smacking her mother across the face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Mom." She said quickly.

Regina only laughed and scratched her nose. It hadn't hurt at all, just been a warning tap. She kissed Thea's forehead and went back to her roasted swan. "Don't worry about it, dear. But I want to make sure that you know your diet is still in place."

"Why?"

"You're still a little underweight, dear, and I want you to be as healthy as possible."

"She'll be fine once she puts on muscle with flying." Mal assured her.

Thea looked up at Elektra. "Will you still teach me, Ma? Unless…"

"Of course I will, Thea." Elektra smiled. "I'll teach you and your sister. Don't know how I'm gonna do that yet without wings of my own, but I promise I'll figure out something."

Thea nodded. "I didn't want to ask…"

"Don't ever be afraid to ask me anything." Thea nodded, looking down, clearly still feeling she'd upset her mother anyway. "I think we should give Alectra wings." Elektra grinned.

"No." Regina said. "Do I need to remind you of the first time you got your wings?"

"Then a tail?"

The rest of their conversation was drowned out. Lucy looked up. She could see them talking, but she couldn't hear anything. She frowned, trying to make sense of this.

"Lucila." She turned around, finding Merlin standing in the doorway, chains wrapped around his chest.

"Merlin?"

"This time, my dear, I need _your _help."

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. She reached for the chains to pull them off, but they shocked her hand. "Ow, son of a bitch!"

"I'm trapped in Camelot. You can't help me here." Merlin said gently. "I have no one else to ask. I...need you, Lucy. Please."

"This have something to do with the evil witch?"

"It's a mutual friend of ours. I don't know how she's here, but she is, and she's very powerful."

"Glad I'm the last on your list to call." Lucy hissed.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to put you in danger?" He demanded. "I would never have called you if I had any other choice because the last thing I want is for you to get hurt because of me." Her anger deflated instantly. "There are years between us, where I have helped you and watched over you and taught you. If those years mean anything to you, then I ask you now to come and save me."

Lucy slowly nodded. "Okay, um, are you in pain?"

"No. I used the last of my power to send this message. I know you can do it, Lucy. I know you will. I've already seen the future." He smiled.

Lucy found herself sitting to the dining room table again with her family around her, looking at her with concern. Lily was trying to explain to them about the visions. She stood up and made for the door, but before she could even reach them they burst open, revealing a very angry looking wicked witch.

"Lilith Page, how dare you?!" Zelena roared.

Lily quickly got up from the table. "Mom, I-"

Zelena raised her hand for silence and Lily wisely shut up. "I went to Storybrooke to give you the good news and you weren't even there. No one was. Everything was destroyed. The scent of dragon sickness was everywhere. You almost died and didn't even tell me?"

"I was trying to contact you not too long ago-"

"According to the magical aura left in Storybrooke, you've been gone for days!" Zelena roared.

"I didn't mean to- I just-"

"Forgot about me?" Zelena's anger dispersed, replaced by nothing but hurt. "I'm glad you're happy with your real family. I'm pregnant by the way. Thought you would want to know."

"Mom-" Zelena didn't wait for her to finish before clicking her heels and being swallowed by green smoke. Lily sighed and looked at Katia. "Is it true?"

"Yes. I think you need to tell me exactly what happened to you." Katia said gently. She nodded respectfully to the others before Lily lead her away.

Lucy continued on to her bedroom and started packing so she could go save Merlin.

/

"And you never thought to call us?" Katia asked, watching Lily pace back and forth.

"These last few days have just been so hectic I didn't even think. I didn't mean to hurt Mom. I just...I don't know."

"I'm sure she will understand." Katia said softly.

"Is she really pregnant?"

"Yes. Thanks to Miss Maleficent. Zelena will be expecting our second child." Lily looked confused for a moment. "You being the first."

Lily sat down on the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt her or forget her, but I suppose she has every right to be hurt. You guys are my world, you know that."

"Worlds are big. People are small."

"Don't start with that wisdom crap, Kat. How do I fix this?"

"Apologize. Talk to her."

"Where is she?"

"On the roof, I think."

Lily sighed and stood up and made the long climb up to the roof. Zelena was sitting cross legged on the ledge, holding a picture of her and Lily, taken when Lily was 17. "Mom?"

"Are you referring to me or my sister?" Zelena asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and crept forward to sit next to her mother. "I'm sorry, Mom. You know I never mean to hurt you."

"You are why I changed. You are what brought me out of the darkness. I wanted to be better for you. And less than a week ago, you almost died. I listened to everything you told Katia. You were on death's door and you didn't even think to contact me. Even after you were safe and well it never crossed your mind to let me know what was going on!"

"I know and I'm sorry." Lily said. "Mom-" Zelena turned her head. Lily looked down. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt her mother. She'd been hurt enough. Lily wrapped her arms around Zelena and hugged her tightly. The witch didn't even hesitate to return it and kissed Lily's head.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone." Zelena whispered.

"I should've told you sooner. You're right."

Zelena sighed and kissed her again. "You are my world. You know this."

"I do. And you're mine, Mom. I could never forget you." Lily leaned away, but stayed firmly planted in her mother's arms. "So, you're pregnant?"

"Indeed. I feel it's going to be a girl." Zelena smiled. "I've already decided the name."

"What is it?"

"Liliana."

Lily grinned. "You serious?"

"I am." Zelena hugged her again before grabbing her by the back of the neck. "Call me next time. I want an update every week." She released her and turned away after she'd agreed, but Zelena abruptly turned back around when Lily shed a few tears. "Lilith?"

"Regina and Elektra and Maleficent, they're amazing." Lily said. "They're absolutely wonderful and I'm proud to be a part of their family. But Mom, I don't know what I would do if I lost you, if anything happened to you. I-I would lose my mind…"

"Lily, stop." Zelena soothed, kissing her head and hugging her again. "I'm sorry. You know I worry."

"You shouldn't have to."

"This is a heartbreaking sight." They both looked up at Katia. "All is forgiven. Now, please tell your mother we need to start discussing names for our **son.**"

"It's going to be a girl." Zelena said firmly.

"Right. Whatever." The warrioress shrugged. "So, anyways, besides almost dying, what else happened?"

"Nothing you don't already know about." Lily replied. She wiped her eyes before refocusing on her redheaded mother. "Hey Mom, I have a small favor to ask."

"What is it, dearie?"

"Do you think you know a way to get Elektra's wings back? Belle cut them off and she hasn't been the same without them." Lily explained to her the different methods they'd tried to use to help Elektra and how nothing had worked.

"How long did she wait at the lake?" Zelena asked.

"I don't know. Not long."

Zelena sighed. "I swear, you are all so impatient these days. Tell her to go back to the lake. I'm going to your room to take a nap."

/

Lucy went back into her room and grabbed a bag and started packing. She finished quickly and turned to leave, but of course she would run into her sister and aunt on her way out.

"Hello Lucila." Zelena greeted.

"Hi, Zelena. Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you."

"Are you going somewhere?" Lily asked.

"Um...yes. I'll be back soon." She tried to move around her sister but Lily stepped into her path and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Look, it's not-"

"What is it?" Lily demanded. Zelena snorted dismissively and went to curl up on Lily's bed, choosing to sit this one out.

"I might know who the witch is and she's holding a friend of mine captive so I need to rescue him."

"And you're going alone?"

"I don't need help-"

"The hell you do." Lily snapped. "You can't go up against this woman alone. You don't **have **to. We can help."

Lucy sighed. That was exactly what she didn't want to happen. She could handle getting hurt, but the very thought of her mothers being put in danger made her sick after the last week they'd had. "Please, Lily, don't tell them."

"Lucy, trust us. For once." Lily pleaded. "We can just talk to the moms and figure out a plan."

Lucy sighed. She knew her sister was right, even though she hated to admit it. "Fine. We can just see what they have to say." She put her bag down and followed her sister into the study where Mal was lounging next to the fire, growling. Regina was adding more wood to the fireplace and the dragon was glaring at her because whenever the queen bent over, her ass was on full display in her tight blue dress. Elektra was preening Thea's wings and Alectra was busy going through a trunk of some sort.

"Yo, Moms, we need to talk." Lily announced, taking a seat in a deep couch. Lucy sat on the edge next to her.

"If it involves going after the evil witch...no." Mal growled, glaring at Regina's backside. She finally got annoyed with the queen and smacked her ass hard. Regina yelped and fell on the floor, holding her butt.

"That hurt, Mal!"

"Well, it's your fault. You can't wave something like that in my face and not expect me to smack it." The dragon replied. She returned her attention to her daughters. "What were you talking about?"

"Going after the witch." Lily answered.

"Oh." Mal said with a nod. "No."

"Mal, come on, we could-"

"Get yourselves killed?"

Lucy chose to step in. "I don't want to ask for help. I have a really simple plan, actually. All I need is a distraction. If you guys provide it, this will be a sinch-"

"So you know who the witch is?" Elektra asked.

"Yes. Merlin said it's the woman who locked me up."

"You're going to rescue Merlin?" Regina asked, laying on her back on the floor, firmly pressed beneath Mal's foot. She tried to push the dragon's foot up, but there was no way she was strong enough to do so. Mal purred in amusement.

Lucy sighed and started over, explaining everything from the start. "Okay? I have to rescue him. I owe him."

"Who is this woman? Do you know where she is? What's the plan?" Mal rattled off. "You need to think this through, dear."

"I'm going to talk with Robin in a few minutes and I just need to know where the witch is and where Merlin is exactly to do this." Lucy pleaded. "I need your help."

"Then you have it." Regina said firmly, although her statement was made with less authority considering she was still trapped beneath Mal's foot, who was clearly having fun watching her squiggle and squirm to get free. "Who is this bitch anyhow?"

"Her name's Cora."

All three mothers went stock still and looked at their daughter. "It can't be." Regina whispered.

"I snapped her fucking neck." Mal roared, standing up. She grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her to her feet. "This must be a trick."

"Um, does she mean something to you guys?" Lucy asked, thoroughly confused.

"She's my mother." Regina answered. "And Mal killed her a long time ago. How the hell is she still alive and how did she find you in the Land of No Magic?"

"Well, it can't be a coincidence." Elektra growled. All three mothers were riled up now, the air literally sparking with their rage. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Hang on." Lucy said, trying to calm them back down. "Maybe it is a trick and it's just someone who-"

"Dark hair, dark eyes, acts like a complete haughty ass bitch and completely heartless and emotionless?" Maleficent asked. Lucy went quiet. "I thought so. I can't believe this."

"Well, she was good at pretending to be dead." Regina reasoned. "Let's find out where my mother is so we can kill her for good this time."

/

Lucy's mothers were ready for a final showdown. She watched them from high above, walking to the castle ruins that Robin had warned them about. Heavy magic was in the air, but it took little effort for them to break through it. Zelena, Karliah and Katia walked behind the Three Queens, ready to provide backup. Meanwhile Lily was sneaking around behind the ruins to find Merlin and hopefully go ahead and free him. However, the blonde dragon princess did not see this as being a long battle. She didn't see this as being some sort of final confrontation. She was going to destroy this witch once and for all, quickly and efficiently.

Elektra lead the way through the ruins. Regina touched her arm. "Do you think it was safe for you to come? Your magic is still very weak."

"I'll be fine, I have my swords." Elektra assured her. She had to admit that she was apprehensive about this whole battle thing. They had a good plan, but if this really was Cora, then they couldn't ignore Regina or Zelena potentially getting emotional and ruining the whole thing.

Mal came to their side and leaned close. "There are people beneath us."

"More soldiers who can't feel pain?"

"Below that. They're in chains and cages. I can hear them screaming. Who was left after the curse, Regina?"

"Any lands beyond your kingdom to the north and across the seas."

"Aurora and Philip's kingdom wasn't touched." Elektra murmured.

"They've probably found and allied with Snow already." Mal said dismissively. "We can't hurt those below us. They're probably prisoners against their will." No sooner had the words left her mouth than men started pouring out of the ruins. Men who couldn't feel pain and were covered from head to toe in suits of black armor.

"Zelena, Mal, set it off." Regina commanded. They each activated their magic, forcing a ring of fire to spring into existence around them, spreading outwards, incinerating their attackers. More just kept coming through. Karliah beat any back with her shield and Katia sliced away with her axe or threw it at them, only for it to come flying back to her so she could throw it looked around for any sign of Cora. She noticed a woman, standing off to the side, watching the battle with curious eyes. But it wasn't Cora. They looked similar but she could tell this was a different woman, masquerading as the Heart Ripper.

Finally, all of the men were dead, nothing more than charred crisps on the ground. The fire spell was ended and the woman stepped out regally, bearing dark haired looks and a pretty countenance.

"Who are you?" Elektra asked.

There was a brief magical ring around the woman that covered her and dispersed, revealing exactly who they were facing.

"Morgana."

"Missed me?" Morgana asked.

"I ripped out your heart." Regina said in disbelief.

"You ripped out **a **heart. My true heart was gone the moment you picked her over me. Like I had not trained with you for years, like I had not given you everything!" Morgana screamed.

"Morgana-" Elektra said.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "I want to talk to my former mentor."

Regina moved Elektra behind her as she came forward and stood in front of her former apprentice. "Morgana-"

"I loved you." Morgana hissed. "For you, I would've done whatever you commanded. For you, I would've given my life." Regina looked at her as she touched her stomach. "I would've given you children, as many as you wanted. A kingdom, gold and jewels, if you had commanded I would've given all I could to please you. But you wouldn't lay with me, would you, Regina? You didn't want me, after years of devotion." Morgana looked over at Elektra. "But you fucked her within minutes of meeting. Even after she disobeyed you so many times. Even after she fucked the dragon. You didn't give a shit about me!"

"You told Elektra about the Elixir. You knew she would go after it." Regina met the eyes of Morgana evenly.

"She was handed the keys to a kingdom, was wanted by two of the most powerful women in all of our world...and she wanted to go after a fucking magical elixir. That should have told you something. She didn't care about either one of you. There was a reason Cora chose her after all. She wanted power. Do you really think that's changed?"

"There was no reason for you to do what you did to Lucy."

Morgana laughed. "Lucy was cursed with darkness you could not even fathom." She said, spinning in a circle with an amused eye. She faced the queen again. "Her magic was out of control, even as an infant. Pan was racking up children with magical abilities, looking for your precious Henry." Regina stiffened. How long had Morgana been watching them? How long had she known. If she knew Henry, then she knew about Thea and Alectra too. "I kept her locked up because Pan was trying to get her. I adopted her, told her my name was Cora. After that, I suppose I did get carried away, punishing her for the sins of the mothers."

"You permanently damaged my child-" Regina growled.

"I saved her. And yes, I imprisoned her afterwards, but she turned out fine." Morgana scoffed.

"After she was forced to escape."

"I will let everyone go. Without a fight. If you will give me one thing."

"For what you've done, you deserve to die!" Elektra roared. She tried to draw her sword, but Morgana suddenly struck. It was a blinding flash of black magic that blew her comrades off her feet. Mal was sent flying, crashing through one of the outer walls. Elektra was knocked backwards, rolling across the dirt for several feet. Neither one of them got up. Karliah and Katia protected Zelena, using their bodies to break the pregnant woman's fall.

"You've gotten stronger." Regina commented.

"I've had 28 years to practice...on my own." Morgana replied. She seemed to take a moment to look at Regina, to just look at her. "You're glowing." She said with a soft smile. "I've always wanted to see you glow."

"Please, end this. Morgana, I apologize if I may've lead you on in any way, but I don't-"

Morgana growled and turned her back to Regina. "I know exactly what you feel. I don't need to be reminded of the love I could never have."

"Then what is your condition to leave my family alone?" Regina asked. She glanced over and sighed with relief when she saw Mal stir. Elektra however, was still unconscious.

"A drop of your blood." Morgana turned back around.

"For what?"

"It's none of your concern."

Regina sighed and conjured a knife to nick her thumb. Morgana caught the blood in a vial and teleported it away. "Now what?" The kiss came as a complete shock. She forced herself not to recoil in disgust, but neither did she kiss back. Morgana took a step back.

"Now, you go. Leave me to my-" She didn't get to finish as Lucy teleported behind her, carrying a bat. She brought it back in the blink of an eye and bashed Morgana over the back of the head, sending her to the ground. She pulled it back to hit her again, but the woman unleashed another burst of magic. This time, Regina was caught in the blast and was blown off her feet. She tried to catch herself but the force shattered her wrist and knocked the wind out of her. When the smoke cleared, Morgana was gone.

"Lucy? You okay?" She asked. She hissed as she snapped her wrist back into place and healed it.

"Yeah." Came the weak reply. "You?"

"Yes." Her blonde daughter came towards her and checked her for injuries. After reassuring her that she was fine, she was pulled her to her feet. "Get Karliah. Find your sister and go below to see if you can find Merlin. Release any prisoners you see."

"Imprisoning a child was her little fucked up way of saving someone?" Lucy whispered.

"It may've been about saving you at first, but when she realized who you were, that you were my child, it changed." Regina looked around at Mal waking up Elektra. The blonde was bleeding from a cut on the side of her face. Elektra was bleeding from several places. She was too weak to come. They should've told her to stay with the kids. "She was right though."

"About what?"

"The people we love are constantly paying for our mistakes. **My** mistakes."

"Hey. It wasn't a mistake to fall in love, okay?" Lucy said. "None of this would've ever happened without you."

Regina found herself laughing. "None of this would've happened if your mother hadn't gotten thrown in jail all because she didn't want to pay for a book." She chuckled to herself. "Go." Lucy smirked and nodded as she raced off. The queen sat down in the dirt with a sigh. She glanced up when Zelena collapsed next to her.

"You okay?" Regina asked. The redhead nodded silently. "You wished it had been our mother."

"I wished I could ask her why."

Regina scoffed. "Our mother left you to die because you couldn't get her a crown. She thought your father was a prince and when she found out that he wasn't and she could still score Leopold, she had to get rid of the evidence. You were just a pawn."

"I know all of that." Zelena waved her hand dismissively. "I mean, why did she leave me in the woods. There were better ways to get rid of an unwanted child that didn't include leaving them to die. She decided my life meant nothing to no one before I'd even been given a chance."

"Our mother decided a lot of things about us." Regina said, turning to look at her sister. "But she was very wrong." Zelena nodded slowly. Both of them stood up as people started to walk out of the ruins, climbing out of the dark bowels lead by Lily. They appeared clean and healthy at least. The man that could only be Merlin, was the only one who seemed to be hurt. He was leaning on Lucy's shoulder and had to be sat down or else he would fall.

"Moms!"

Regina was the closest and went to assess the damage. The man seemed to be alright for the most part, just exhausted. Any of his wounds were minor and she concluded he would be fine. She went over to Elektra, passing Mal as she spoke to the released prisoners. Elektra looked up. "You okay?"

"No." Elektra said softly. "I just got my ass handed to me and you guys could've gotten hurt. Once again, I was too weak to-"

"Enough." Regina commanded sternly. "Lily said that Zelena told you to go back to the lake tonight. Do it and see if you can get your wings back. This self pity Elektra is not doing it for me."

Elektra stood up angrily and kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. "I know."

It was decided that the newly released prisoners would return with them to the Blue Palace. Many of them were from across the seas. Why Morgana was holding them captive, she didn't know and they didn't seem to either. Those that she had taken from their cages, had not returned. Elektra and Karliah departed that night for the lake, leaving Regina and Mal to care for the kingdom in her absence. The new arrivals were welcomed much better than they thought they would be. In one night their numbers had doubled and it needed to be taken into consideration. If they were to return to Storybrooke, which the consensus had agreed upon by a narrow margin, then it could not be the exact same Storybrooke. Regina would need to redesign half the town and they would need a portal other than the Dark Curse. It would not be an easy task.

/

Lucy looked down at Merlin as she cleaned away the grime from his face. He looked tired even as he slept and she couldn't imagine what he'd endured trying to fight off Morgana. He was the most powerful wizard in the worlds, and yet he'd been ensnared. She wondered why. As she turned to get more water, she heard a chuckle.

"You really came." Merlin whispered.

"I told you I would. Did you really doubt me?" Lucy asked, helping him drink some water. She put down the cup and picked up the wet cloth again to clean his neck.

"A little, yes."

"I thought you saw the future. Me saving you."

"I lied. I saw you leaving me for dead."

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Sounds like something I'd do. How did the crazy girl capture you exactly?"

"She threatened to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me about her connection to my parents?"

"At the time, you didn't need to know." He replied.

"Sure, because it wasn't necessary to tell me that my abusive adoptive mother, who was masquerading as my grandmother, was also the spurned ex-lover of my mother."

"Technically, Regina and Morgana were never lovers."

Lucy stood up. "Get some sleep, Merlin. Get well."

"Thank you, Lucila."

Lucy paused at the door. "Anytime." She stepped outside and closed the door. Lily and Thea were standing outside with huge grins on their faces. "Don't even get any ideas-"

"Lulu has a boyfriend." Thea sang.

"Lulu? Really?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then Lulu it is!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the early morning light, Elektra and Karliah arrived back at the lake. She didn't notice any change from the last time they were. Elektra dismounted and approached the hole they had dug.

"See anything?" Karliah called. The answer was no. The warrior glanced around, making sure they weren't being watched or anything, when she saw the black flash. It shot through the air, almost too fast for her to see before it hit Elektra in the back, sending her into the dirt and dragging her for almost 20 feet. "Elektra!" She dismounted and raced forward. Just as she reached her a streak of lightning descended from the sky, striking the queen with brute force. Karliah covered her face and paused. When she moved her hands and opened her eyes, Elektra was standing before her, now made whole with her famous wings fully spread behind her. Blue electricity split the air around her and her eyes glowed bright blue. "Elektra?"

Elektra grinned. "I am back bitch!" She grabbed the warrior woman and shot them into the sky with a great thrust of her wings. She spun and twirled, much to Karliah's great fear. Before the redhead could have a heart attack, she was placed back on the ground and Elektra continued to enjoy the feeling of having her wings and her full power back. Karliah smiled, watching her friend's happiness. After a good 10 minutes of nonstop flying, Elektra landed and started preening her wings, looking through them and cleaning them to make sure they were in good shape. "I can't believe it!" She said excitedly, her wings shaking to match her elation.

"Zelena was right. You didn't wait long enough."

Elektra scoffed. "She thinks she knows everything."

"But you will be thanking her, yes?"

"Of course." Elektra suddenly looked up with a big grin. "I am getting pampered tonight. Just as soon as Mal sees my wings, she won't be able to keep her hands off me." She paused to snatch out a loose feather. "She has a big thing for my wings. And I can teach Thea and Lucy to fly now and fly with them and I'm strong again." She took a deep breath before throwing her arms around the redhead's neck, wrapping them in her great black appendages. "Thanks for coming with me by the way."

"I didn't have much of a choice. I was commanded, remember?"

"True. Come on. Let's get home." Elektra's wings almost never stopped shaking as she spurred her horse as fast as it could go. She couldn't wait to get home. As they made it to the city, Karliah took the reigns of her horse and she leaped off, soaring over the buildings, smiling as the people cheered below, glad to have their queen restored. She grabbed Thea and Alectra from the palace steps and climbed into the sky with powerful beats of her wings.

"Ma, you have your wings! We can fly now!" Thea exclaimed.

"We sure can. And Alectra, I think I have something special for you." Elektra winked before dropping them. She let out an evil giggle, falling into a steep dive to catch them and place them back on the steps. With that, she made her way up to the bedroom where Regina and Mal were still sleeping. She slipped in and closed the door, tip toed her way up to the bed and snickered as she reached out to tickle their noses with the tips of her wings. Regina's eyes opened and Elektra jammed her wing in her mouth to keep her from saying anything. Regina's eyes went wide but Elektra made a shushing noise. She snickered as she continued messing with Mal, who growled and waved her hand at whatever was on her nose. Regina silently slipped out of bed and watched, covering her mouth to keep from laughing. Mal smacked at her wing again. She suddenly grabbed it and Elektra screamed as she was dragged into the bed. The dragon pinned her down and finally got a good look at her.

"What have I told you about waking me in the most...annoying…" She trailed off, noticing Elektra's wings, both of which were trembling in anticipation. "E, you have your wings back." She looked over her shoulder. "Regina."

"I have it covered." Regina smiled as she slipped a Do No Disturb sign on the door and locked it. She threw up a sound barrier and grinned evilly as she turned back around. Elektra was fighting to get back into a dominant position, but the dragon had her in her claws and would not budge. Today, was going to be a fun day with their apprentice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a month since their return to the Enchanted Forest and for the heroes, it was a slow transition. They did not have magic at their disposal like the others had. Snow found the remnants of Philip and Aurora's people, along with their leaders and the two kingdoms had joined together. Repairs to the castle were being made, houses and huts were being erected and Emma was even trying to train a few soldiers. Emma and Snow had been at the forefront of it all, trying desperately to prove their intentions to those who had remained loyal. David mostly watched them tire themselves. It was a painstakingly slow process of trying to get settled. Even now, as he watched Emma lead a training session for a group of people who used to be teachers and grocery baggers, before that simple farmers, he knew it was a fruitless endeavor.

"Our people are not warriors, Emma." He said as she approached.

"Maybe not, but they could stand to learn to defend themselves." she replied.

"Be that as it may, I think you're trying too hard to turn these people into soldiers. Who are you preparing to go to war against? Regina?"

"No! I just...I want everyone to feel safe and be safe."

"You do know that you can barely wield a sword yourself, right? You were sorely lacking in skills when Regina cast the curse."

"Maybe if you'd help, we'd be a lot further along. Henry really wants you to teach him."

David knew, and he had given his grandson a few lessons. Father and daughter walked back into the castle. "I've sent out some runners to scout the area, make sure we're in a good position and no one else is out there."

"Great." They entered the battle room where Snow and Ruby were looking over a map. Lines had been redrawn to show the new border.

"So, the Blue Palace cuts off half of our farmlands." Snow was saying.

Ruby snorted. "I dare you to try and take them back." she grinned. "Go ahead. Do it."

"I'm not stupid, Ruby. I'm just saying, we may be here for a while and in order to properly feed our people, we need more land."

"Then just go the other way." The werewolf said.

Snow shook her head. "Out that way is mountains. We can't grow anything there." Both of them made marks on the map.

"Problem?" Emma asked.

"Small one, yes. When Regina and Maleficent erected the Blue Palace, they did so in the Ogre Country, where Elektra was thought to have died. Ogre Country was half of our territory." Snow answered without looking up. "We need those farmlands."

"As if Regina is just going to hand them over." Emma scoffed.

Ruby snickered. "Damn right about that."

"Regina's not the one you're going to be asking." David crossed his arms, looking down at the map. "Elektra is the Queen of the Blue Palace. I'm going to visit in a couple days, you should send an emissary or something."

"I'll just go myself." Emma scoffed. "It would be good to check on Alectra, see how she's doing, and Henry could see his sister again."

David shrugged, already knowing that her presence was not going to be very welcome. All in all, he couldn't really understand his place anymore. He and Snow had yet to reconcile, he was wary around his daughter and they were in this mess because of his grandson. It was a terrible situation that he'd yet to figure a way out of. Hopefully one would show its face soon.

The next morning, he took the lead heading towards the Blue Palace. Emma, Henry and Ruby accompanied him. It was a long ride but smiled he saw the glittering sapphire gem that was the Blue Palace, sparkling across the river. He also noticed a few small ships coming in from the river as well.

"Ships? You think Regina was exploring the coast?" Emma asked, coming to his side.

"It's not really any of our business, is it?" He replied. Emma said nothing more, but he knew she would try to bring it up later. When would his daughter ever learn?

They arrived in the city an hour later. It was the exact opposite of their own little village, bustling with life and sporting luxuries they didn't have. No doubt magic was the cause behind it all. They arrived at the palace steps and dismounted their horses. A pair of guards passed by, carrying spears and shields. David smirked a little. His niece certainly had a good thing going. Now where was-

"David!" He looked up and grinned at seeing Thea flying through the air for the first time. She spun and came back towards him, landing on her feet and nearly sliding down, but she managed to regain her footing. She leaped into his arms and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you. Why haven't you come sooner?"

"Busy work."

"Ah, the king was too busy to come see his favorite niece fly for the first time?" She asked with a smug grin.

"Guilty as charged." He smiled, placing her back in the ground. "Where are your mothers?"

"Mommy and Mom are trying to create a portal and Ma is in the throne room with Alectra." He frowned slightly trying to figure out which mother was Mom, Mommy and Ma. Thea rolled her eyes and took his hand, leading into the elegant interior of the palace and to the throne room where Elektra was sitting on her throne in nothing more than a little black dress with a diamond sapphire tiara on her head. Alectra was standing in front of her, facing a giant steel box. The little blonde was dressed in a very Regina-like dress. It was midnight blue with black accents and had a neckline of diamonds. She was standing with her eyes closed, concentrating.

"Can I help you?" Elektra asked, looking up. "Don't break concentration, Alectra."

"We need to talk." Emma said.

Elektra rolled her eyes and motioned for her to follow. David went with her, leaving Henry alone with his sister. Thea ran back out to go flying again.

"Hey Alectra." Henry said.

"Hey Henry." said Alectra, still concentrating.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to use magic. What are you doing here?" She did not have time for this.

"I came with Mom. How are things? I know it can't be easy living with them. You can always come with us-"

"Them?" Alectra asked.

Henry quickly backtracked. "I just meant, half of them are dragons and the other have wings and magic and-"

"I don't." She chuckled. "I'm perfectly fine. You however, could use a wardrobe change. You're a little small for the whole knight thing." She opened one eye, taking note of his heavy attire with a steel breastplate. She turned back to focusing on the steel box. He called her family Them. They were still trying to get her to leave. What would it take? The box suddenly started caving in itself, denting and twisting until it was a crumpled up piece of metal. Alectra collapsed to the ground with a sigh. Henry looked at her in shock. "Mom's teaching me telekinesis."

"That's, um...good."

"And she's gonna teach me to use broadswords and she gave me a ship. I get to sail down the coast with Karliah." She said happily, remembering the conversation with her mother in which they'd discussed her future education.

"Are they working on a portal to get us home?" Henry asked.

"Have you forgotten how we got here, Mr. I want to destroy magic." She retorted, getting up. Her head was throbbing now. She massaged her temples and looked up at her brother, silently wondering if all their conversations were going to now be stilted and hesitant like this. "What did you come here for?"

"Border problems." He answered vaguely. No matter. She could just ask her mother about it later. Both of them turned as a boy came through the doorway. Alectra recognized him as one of the slaves they'd freed. He was a slave no longer and was shirtless, as most of the boys were. His skin was pale and his hair was long and strawberry gold. He was handsome, albeit with a few scars on his chest and his eyes were a pretty bright blue. He came to stand in front of Alectra, unnecessarily close as all the former slaves tended to do for some reason.

"Alectra, your mothers gave us games. Come play with us." He said in a very accented english.

"Sure, just let me get something for this headache." She quickly her mother and Regina removed her headache so she could go meet the other kids in the city her age. "I have to go, Henry. If you want to come-"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright then." She smiled as she followed her friend out.

/

Elektra lead Emma and David to her own battle room. The room bore nothing but a large round table with a map on it. "What do you want?" She asked. "I have important matters to attend to."

"Are the terms about passing between kingdoms still in place?" Emma asked.

Elektra chuckled. "That whole staying three nights without consequences thing? Sure, why not."

Emma pointed out their new kingdoms on the map. "Look, we need the farmlands to the west of the castle."

"Why? That's ours."

"Yeah, but not everyone has magic like you guys do. Your people aren't having to plant crops and stuff to survive."

Elektra rolled her eyes, conjuring a chair and taking a seat. "We are the only two kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest right now. And you're telling me that you can't get enough land to survive?"

"We're pressed between the mountains, the Infinite Forest and you." Emma hissed. "For once, don't be a bitch."

"I am the queen." Elektra smirked. "I can be as much of a bitch as I want. But fine. Take it. Just so you know that anything I claim in the near future will not be overturned unless blood is spilled."

"What are you up to?"

"Just a little remodeling to the Enchanted Forest landscape." Her cousin replied. "Now get out. You have three days to see your daughter then I want you gone. David however, can stay as long as he likes." Elektra gave her wings a flutter and looked down at the map, magically redrawing the border. It was a small price to pay for what she had in mind. Regina and Mal were working to find a way to get them back to Storybrooke and they still didn't know why the Morgana needed Regina's blood or where she had gone. But in the meantime, her children were happy, Regina was healthy and the Blue Palace was sprawling and content. Still, there was no reason why she couldn't have a little fun waiting for something to happen next…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.


	25. Chapter 25

It was another failure. After the smoke cleared out of the room, Mal teleported herself to the training field where she knew her loves were. Their attempts at making a portal without using the dark curse were not going well. She'd made Regina take a break after a particularly bad spell that nearly drained her. She would have to be more conscious of her pregnant lover from now on. At the training field, Alectra was sparring with Regina, going through the motions fluidly, but she still had much to learn. The little blonde had truly embraced this world and had made many new friends. After a small talk with her, where she felt a little inferior and normal compared to the rest of her family, Elektra suggested they teach her magic and telekinesis was the main form she chose. Overhead, Thea was flying with Elektra, as comfortable in the air as she was on her two feet. It brought a smile to the dragon's lips to see her little one finally flying with her mother. Nearby was Lucy sparring with a recovering Merlin, both of them using a longsword. It had not gone unnoticed by Maleficent that the two were extremely close, no matter how much her daughter tried to deny it. Still, it was good to see her smiling and laughing. As long as Lucy was happy...and Merlin was terrified of her dragon mother, then everything would be good. Lily was fighting with Ruby, more flirting with each other than actually sparring. Zelena and Katia were forced to return to Oz on some important matter but promised to contact Lily weekly and would be back when the baby was due so she could go and be there for Zelena when the time came. At the thought of a baby, her gaze fell on Regina again. The queen had been tackled by Alectra and was being tickled, both of them laughing free heartedly. Not a care in the world. Mal noticed Emma walking towards them and quickly teleported in front of the other woman, growling low in her throat.

"Let them have a moment of peace before your mouth and your ego ruins it."

Emma wisely kept her mouth shut and backed away until Regina and Alectra headed in for the day. She decided to go for a quick flight for the day to stretch her wings.

/

Alectra went into her room, showered and got changed into a nodded sleeveless pagan style dress. It was blood red with gold accents on it. It was made like some of her mother's dresses, long in the back and short in the front that allowed her to put on some leather pants beneath it and soft soled brown boots. She was just brushing her hair when Emma knocked and peeked in. "Something you need, Emma?" She asked, going to her bedside table and grabbing the daggers she kept there. She slid two into her boots and sheathed her sword around her waist. Mal had made it for her out of black steel.

"Just um, came to talk. See how you were doing." Emma shrugged, coming into the room and taking a seat on her bed. "You seem to be doing well."

"I am." Alectra said, picking up a small golden circlet to place on her head. It was another gift from Mal that would stop her headaches when practicing magic and give her a little more added power until she learned how to provide that power herself.

Emma looked up at the wall, waving her hand in front of one of the little white boxes the dragon had installed. "You guys have freaking air conditioning?"

"Let's just say that Maleficent is a godsend." Alectra chuckled. "She made a lot of this stuff to keep us comfortable, and spread it all over the kingdom. The only thing truly missing is the internet but I think she'll figure it out in about a week or two."

"Yeah, no kidding." Emma stood back up, looking around the room. "Well, I'm glad you're doing so well. You know you could come visit sometime."

"I'll remember that." Alectra replied, putting on a pair of leather bracers.

"So, um, you talk to Henry?"

"We talked...enough." she sighed. "Nothing much has changed, but i didn't really expect it to."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, looking at her.

"It doesn't really matter." Alectra shrugged. There was a knock at the door and her older sisters stepped in.

"Sorry for interrupting, Little Regina, but Mal has another little invention she wants to try out." Lily said, handing her a necklace. "I think it's supposed to be some kind of phone." Lily teleported away and Alectra put on the necklace.

"She's really getting into making these things." Lucy smirked, not even bothering to acknowledge Emma's presence.

A clicking sound came from the necklace around Alectra's neck. "A? Can you here?" Lily asked.

Alectra touched the necklace. "Yeah. It works."

"It's a little staticy or something, but yeah."

Lucy nodded. "Take it with you on the boat today and call us every hour."

Alectra nodded as she left the room. "I have to go, Emma. I'm late."

A blonde boy came to the door. The same from yesterday. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Alectra let Emma leave first and stepped out after her.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Sailing. Mom said it's okay."

"Maybe Henry would like to go." Emma suggested.

"I asked him." She shrugged. "He said no. I have to go. Come on, Bjorn." She took the lead out of the palace and into the city. At the river, a longship was waiting with a few other kids around her age. Of course they needed a chaperone, so Karliah had been kind enough to volunteer.

While everyone prepared to go, her eyes fell upon a girl nearby. Alectra didn't know her name, although she was dying to ask. The girl had caught her attention the moment the new arrivals had come to the Blue Palace. She was different than the others, of smaller stature, with long beautiful blonde, almost white hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be a quiet girl and didn't speak much. There was a large scar on the side of her cheek that Alectra noticed she always tried to use her hair to hide. Today was going to be a different day though. Alectra took a deep breath and walked over to the girl as she was sitting on the porch of her house.

"Um, excuse me." The girl looked up, eyebrows starting to knit together in confusion. "I'm Alectra. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us, sailing on the river."

"M-me?" She asked.

"Yeah. Come on, it'll be fun. We'll be back before nightfall, I promise. And we have the best warrior in the kingdom to protect us." Alectra said, hoping it would soothe any doubts or fears the girl might have. She looked around to see if she had any parents that she might need to ask, but she hopped right up and walked down to the boat with her.

"Leah."

"What?"

"That's my name. I know you didn't ask, but…"

Alectra smiled. "Either way, it's beautiful...Leah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina had just finished a bath and was relaxing on the bed when Lucy came in. She smirked as she pulled a pillow under head to prop it up.

"What?" Lucy asked, looking down at herself. She was wearing a long dark fitted dress. Simple, elegant and reminiscent of her mothers.

"I've never seen you in a dress before."

"I don't usually like to wear tight clothes after I bathe." Lucy shrugged. She scratched at her birthmark and Regina motioned for her to sit as she sat up completely.

"What's on your mind, dear?"

"Just thinking about Morgana." Lucy sighed, sitting next to her on the bed. "I think I know why she needed your blood." This immediately caught Regina's attention. "When I was little, things were okay. She lived in a big house, cooked dinners, brushed my hair. It wasn't until I was a few years old, when I guess she noticed that I must bear a resemblance to you that she locked me in the basement. Before that, she would talk all the time about this woman. I've been trying to go through my memories with Merlin to figure out something to help us with her and I realized...she was talking about you."

Regina shook her head and crossed her legs, brushing down her dress. "I always knew that she had a bit of a crush on me. I exploited that to get her to do what I wanted. What happened to you was my fault-"

"Lots of people get their hearts broken and move on, Regina." Lucy scoffed. "But they don't go out and lock children in a dark basement."

"Well what do you think she wants? I'm certain this isn't over."

"Maybe it is. She has what she needs."

Regina frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"All she wanted, Regina, was a child. With you. She talked about it all the time, she talked about you all the time. She's going to use your blood to make a child."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a good day. Elektra, after dropping Thea off on the ship, had flown across the Enchanted Forest, spending the rest of the day in the air. There were a number of other small settlements dotting the landscape. Most were abandoned. Only two small villages had a few people in it and she brought them to the Blue Palace with her after gaining any information they could spare. Morgana had been spotted in the area, but she'd ignored the villagers it would seem. Elektra still didn't know her endgame. When she returned home, her wings were aching and she was in desperate need of a bath. It was nearly sunset when she got back and she went straight to the bathroom, filled the massive polished stone tub with hot water and submerged herself in it. When she resurfaced, she grabbed some of Regina's soap and poured it into the water. Magic was sent forth, causing the water to suds up and flow over her body and wings repeatedly, stripping her of all dirt. When she was clean, she sank down in the water again until it brushed her chin and closed her eyes.

"Don't you think you should give your wings a rest?"

Elektra opened her eyes to find Mal and Regina sitting in the water across from her. "I was just scouting."

"Looking for land to conquer, you mean." Mal smirked.

"I was just finding something to interest me while we're stuck here."

"You don't have enough people for what you want to do."

"Maybe not yet, but how's that portal coming along? Not well, I take it. The only way to get back to Storybrooke is the dark curse and I have no intention of killing anyone I love just so people can get back to their cars and televisions and Big Macs." Elektra shielded them with a spell as she sat up and shook her wings before letting them sink back into the water again. "The least I can do is provide for my people. Conjure some horses and stables, some weapons, get some farms going. I know you might want to go home, but it might be a lot longer than we originally thought and if so, I want to be prepared."

"Practical thinking." Regina praised. "But you know the people won't have to worry about a thing. Mal is modernizing the kingdom. Soon, we'll be in the industrial era." She smirked when the dragon glared at her.

"There are merely some things from the other world that are wonderful and useful." Mal said.

Elektra smiled at them. "At any rate, once I've secured the kingdom, my next priority will be to care for our future mother here." she moved across the tub to place both hands on Regina's belly, her wings trembling slightly in happiness. "I love you, the both of you. I love this, our family, our life. I want to make things as easy as possible for you."

"That does not include treating me like I'm broken." Regina replied.

"Nonsense, you will be treated like a queen." Elektra grinned.

Regina looked over at Mal, who was smirking. She sighed. "Lucy thinks Morgana is trying to make a baby with me." Elektra's wings fell instantly, splashing water everywhere. "That's why she needed my blood."

"Are we just going to let her do this?" Elektra demanded. "What's to stop her from doing the same thing she did to Lucy?" She looked at Mal.

The dragon growled slightly. "Lucy caught her off guard. She didn't expect Regina to have a child and she just snapped when she realized that our relationship went so far and hers had gone nowhere."

"She snapped? You think that's what a child needs? An unhinged mother?" Elektra asked.

"Ask her." Maleficent suggested. "Ask Morgana what she truly plans to do."

"Good. I can go right now-"

"By ask, I meant Regina. She still loves her and I don't believe she will hurt her."

Elektra breathed heavily out of our nose. "I'm not sending our pregnant girlfriend into the lion's den."

"At the risk of making Morgana angrier than necessary, none of us can go. Lily, Lucy and Thea look too much like us. Alectra is not Regina's child by blood but her name is too similar to yours. She will fry you on sight and since I am also Regina's lover, my presence wouldn't be appreciated either." Mal said, trying to make her understand the reasoning. Morgana had gotten stronger over the past years and she was a very powerful threat that they simply could not leave unchecked. It was a dangerous situation but a conversation that needed to be had. Elektra still didn't like it.

"Forget it!" Regina roared, climbing out of the tub. "I'll take care of this myself."

"Regina!"

Regina ignored them as she stormed out. Elektra sighed and looked at Mal."She's going to do something crazy, isn't she?"

Mal nodded. "Regina? Doing something crazy? Of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had been perfect. Sailing along the river with her newfound friends had put Alectra in a wonderful mood. She and Leah walked back to the castle together, inquiring about each other's lives.

"So, um, how'd you get the scar, if you don't mind my asking."

"Someone shot at my mother." Leah said. "I tried to stop it. I jumped on her to move her out of the way and the arrow hit my jaw." She traced the scar subconsciously with her fingertips. "I didn't stop it."

"I'm so sorry." Alectra whispered. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, I thank you. Very few people know what happened." Leah shrugged. Alectra recognized that she was going to close herself off. It was the same thing Regina did sometimes when a conversation topic had upset her and she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"So, um, where are you guys from? Over the mountains?" Little was known about the lands beyond the Forbidden Kingdom, the farthermost border of the Enchanted Forest. It was actually why Alectra had befriended Bjorn on request of the Three Queens to find out more about the new arrivals.

"Yes. We were held prisoner for a long time. But now we are free." Leah smiled softly, still trying to hide her scar by combing her hair down.

Alectra scowled and moved her hand away. She brushed the strands of white-blonde hair back behind the girl's ear, showing her scar to the world. "You don't have to hide it, you know."

"It marks me for life." She pointed out. "It alienates me from my people."

"Maybe you need new people." Alectra snapped, suddenly angry at the thought of anyone mistreating Leah because of her scar. She'd spent the entire day with her and found out that she was as quiet as she looked, but she was very intelligent and courageous and beautiful… Alectra coughed and scratched her ear. "Um, sorry about that."

Leah nodded, looking down. Alectra could've sworn she saw her smile. "You probably want to get inside. The sun is setting."

"You should stay for dinner." Alectra suggested. "Please?"

Leah gave her a hug but shook her head. "I should go, but perhaps we can sail again another day?"

"Absolutely." She smiled as she watched Leah strut away. There was something about her that Alectra found most interesting. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but she wanted to find out. "Leah!" Leah turned back around. "Come here tomorrow. We can spar together."

Leah grinned. "We shall see."

Alectra smirked and walked into the palace. She got changed into a comfortable royal blue dress and made her way to the dining room. Regina was angrily setting the table while Lily and Lucy brought out the food. "Mom, you okay?"

"I'm...not going to lie. No, but I'll get over it. How was the river?"

"Awesome. I made a new friend today."

"You mean the girl you were making googly eyes at all day?" Thea asked, skipping into the room in a long dark dress. She took her seat next to Alectra, who glared at her.

"Googly eyes?" Regina looked up. "You mean-"

"Nothing!" Alectra said quickly. "She's just being annoying." She elbowed her sister, who retaliated by hitting her in the face with her wing.

"Alectra Mills." Regina's stern face was firmly in place. "Don't tell me it's that time. Damn it."

"Mom, I don't-"

"Have a crush?" Thea smirked and Alectra pushed her out of her chair.

"Are we to that point already?" Regina sighed. "You're only 13. I need to start practicing my 'touch my daughter and I'll kick your ass face'."

"You already have that down." Lily commented.

"I don't like her like that." Alectra snapped adamantly. "She's just a friend."

"What's her name?" Regina asked.

"Leah." Thea piped in, getting back into her seat. "She's one of the newbies so we don't really know much about her. You could ask A though. She spent the whole boat ride talking to her."

"Shut up!" Alectra hissed, although she wasn't actually mad. She couldn't ever be mad at her little sister, but still...private information. "Let's talk about Jared Blake then-" Thea immediately covered her mouth with a wing.

"Who is that?" Regina demanded.

Alectra forced her wing to the side. "The guy Thea has a huge crush on. He's really cute too, Mom." Thea tackled her to the ground and she burst out laughing. "Not so cheeky now, huh?"

"You know, since we're on the subject of dating and all." Said Lily. "When are you and Merlin going to kiss? Has it happened yet?" Lucila was so surprised by her question that she dropped the tray of lamb that Regina had made. "Oops."

"Why would you ask that? Me and Merlin are just friends." Came the flustered reply.

"I disagree. You two clearly have a thing for each other."

"Oh, like you and Ruby?" Lucy asked. "Here, let me show you how to swing that sword. Hold those pretty finger of yours like this." she mocked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "You know she was a general in Snow's army, right? I'm pretty sure she could kick your ass, Princess of Oz."

Regina sighed, listening to her two eldest daughters argue and her two youngest scuffle around on the floor. She put a hand in her stomach and whispered to her unborn little ones. "Please don't ever be this way." She arched an eyebrow and went to go prepare another lamb. "You know, by the time you two come, you might be my only children. The other four are starting to get on my nerves. Just wait until your other mommies hear about this crush situation." She smirked to herself. "Now, that'll be a show."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review please!


	26. Chapter 26

Regina looked around at the river, starting to sparkle in the fading light. She was alone, and miles from the Blue Palace where her family couldn't find her. She wrapped her arms around herself, waiting impatiently for Morgana to make her appearance. Her former apprentice did so unexpectedly but in a simple way, walking along the bank of the river until she was in front of her former mentor.

"You wanted to talk?" Morgana asked. She conjured a chair and motioned for Regina to sit. "We can talk all you want, but you should sit, rest. A pregnant woman shouldn't be on her feet for so long."

How did she know how long Regina had been waiting? Regina arched an eyebrow and accepted the seat.

"Would you like a foot massage? I bet Elektra hasn't offered to give you one."

"No, I want to know why you needed my blood. Is it seriously to make a child?" Regina demanded.

Morgana sighed. "Well I knew you wouldn't agree to do it the old fashioned way. Yes. I want to have a child with you. It will be our child and I can finally have someone to love me."

"But-"

"Don't worry. You won't have to pay child support or anything." Morgana laughed. "I'll only tell them good things about you."

Regina looked down for a moment. Morgana would no longer be a threat if they let her go. The family would be left in peace and she would have what she wanted, a child, a piece of Regina that would be hers and hers alone. "Would I be able to see this child?" She asked without looking up.

"I think it would be best if you focused on your family. You already have two little ones on the way. Take care of them. I'll take care of ours." Morgana knelt in front of her, gently placing her hands on the Queen's thighs. "I will take care of her. I promise."

"Her?"

"I think it'll be a girl. I'm gonna name her Giana. Or maybe Morgan. What do you think?" The woman was so visibly excited. She was smiling so hard it must've hurt. "You know I don't blame you for trying to kill me, right? You're not who you used to be."

"And even filled with darkness and malice, you still managed to fall in love with me."

"I didn't fall in love with you because of the goodness I saw inside of you, Regina." Morgana said. "I fell in love with you because you're amazing. Plain and simple. You were strong and fearless and you didn't take any bullshit from anyone. You were and still are everything I wanted to be. That love is why I will not hurt you or your family unless you follow me, unless you try to stop me or take the child. It will be ours...but it will be mine. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Regina stood up. "Is that it?"

Morgana rose to her feet as well. "Indeed it is. I should go before your little apprentice finds you and I lose my temper and try to kill her. I still have a bit of a temper and I still hate her." Morgana bowed and promptly teleported away. One threat had been erased for now. She believed Morgana would keep her promise and leave them alone. Now they needed to focus on finding a way back to Storybrooke and preparing for the births of the twins. She decided to teleport back to the city and walk through it, smiling at how happy the people seemed to be at being home. With Mal's innovations it really wasn't that bad here at all. They didn't have cars, but they had much better appliances, coffee makers and real mattresses, and paved cobblestone streets and communication devices thanks to Mal. The dragon was having a ball creating new things. Regina feared when she would move on to weaponry. The citizens had taken it upon themselves to beautify the city with plants and flowers and some were trading and had set up a market. They were settling into their home well. For once, there was no animosity, no split groups, no divided loyalties. Under Elektra's reign, the people of the kingdom were flourishing. Although there were few that actually came from Regina's own kingdom, all of them bowed and dipped their heads respectfully in her direction. At least it was better than looks of contempt and hatred for the Evil Queen.

As she approached the palace steps, she noticed that Karliah was arranging an escort for Emma, Ruby, and Henry to return to their own kingdom. The redhead was good at what she did, which consisted of fighting and war strategy. Elektra had named her general and captain of the palace guard. Regina could already see the woman possessed a strong and loyal heart. Karliah noticed her approach and bowed respectfully. "All goes well?"

"Yes, your Majesty. We will just escort them to the new border and return before nightfall."

Regina nodded, looking up as Mal, Lily and Lucy flew by in their dragon forms heading north. "Where are they off to?"

"Seeing if there's anything salvageable from Maleficent's workshop." Karliah answered. "She needed new building materials."

"Oh gods. What is she making now?"

The redhead chuckled. "I do not know, but I must go. Have a good day, your Majesty." she dipped her head as a young boy brought over her horse. She quickly mounted up and took the lead as the escort surrounded the heroes. She smirked a little, noticing their shields, painted an electric blue with a golden Greek letter E in the center. She watched them start to depart but Emma called a halt as David walked up to her.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna stay here for a while." He said. "I think it's better this way for now."

"When are you coming home? You know Mom's gonna ask."

"No time soon."

"What?" Emma quickly dismounted. "Dad. Are you still mad?"

"This isn't just going to go away, Emma. I'm not mad, I'm...disappointed. And I need time away from you both."

"Hasn't Mom suffered enough? It was my idea to steal the egg." The blonde pleaded.

"Maleficent, Lilith and Lucila suffered for 30 years. Because of your idea. Snow assisted. She did nothing to stop it. That's not the woman I married. Go." He turned and walked into the palace, ignoring his daughter calling after him. Regina decided to follow him, finding him standing just inside the doors. "I don't know what I'm doing, Regina."

"It's called distancing." She answered matter of factly. "Snow and Emma hurt you, they betrayed you, and now you don't want to be near them. It's not surprising."

"Will I ever be able to trust them again?"

"You know them better than I do, but I'm sure things will work out." She gave him a pat on the back and continued on her way. Her feet carried her to check on her kids. After the little argument the night before about dating, Elektra had determined that no one was allowed to date until they were 40. That little test had fallen flat considering she'd dated Karliah at 16 and Regina and Mal only a little while after that. Mal hadn't really seen a problem with it, while Regina was afraid that all this would mean that her little girls were growing up. It was all happening too fast for her liking. Outside in the sparring field, Alectra was with her friend, Leah. Both of them were smiling and talking as Leah twirled an axe and Alectra went through the training motions that Regina had taught her. The girl was quite pretty, even though one's eye was almost immediately drawn to the large scar stretching from the corner of her mouth to her ear. Alectra explained how she got it and the queen found it heartbreaking. Not far away, Elektra was training with some new recruits, those that had volunteered to be a soldier in their army and protect the kingdom. Regina didn't really pay much attention to that. Her eyes were on her blushing blonde daughter. So it was true after all. Now if she could only catch Thea in the act. She smirked to herself. That would never happen. However, she did at least want to know who this Jared Blake was and exactly what made him so special.

"Regina." Merlin came to her side now wearing his familiar wizard robes with his hood pulled back. He flashed a bright smile and inclined his head. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"I thought deception was beneath you." Regina smirked, without turning to look at the man. Her eyes remained firmly on her daughter.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, you could've healed yourself days ago. And yet you want my daughter to wait on you hand and foot."

He laughed. "i could've and believe me, Lucy is more akin to throwing something at me than waiting on me. She knows I'm almost at 100%."

"I'm sure."

"She's much more cunning than she lets on. Knows more as well. Did you know she speaks almost 5 different languages? She's still learning Swedish."

Regina sighed, crossing her arms. "I know very little about my daughters." The truth hurt. Lily, she had talked to, had bonded with. Lucy, she had not. Her daughter was instinctively reclusive and the only one she spoke freely with was Merlin. She had even confided more in Zelena. A revelation that made Regina even angrier at Emma and Snow's actions and more angry at herself for not trying to bond with her eldest blonde daughter. At the same time, she knew Lucy would not willingly share any intimate knowledge about herself with the mothers she hardly knew. "I fear trying to speak with her would be considered probing. She might not want me prying into her life."

"Or she does." Merlin countered. "But doesn't know how to ask. She wants more, Regina."

Regina made it her mission to do so. When the dragons returned, all three carrying great trunks filled with building materials, she asked Lucy if she would talk to them as Lily had, telling her mothers about her life and herself. The blonde seemed surprised but agreed. Regina, Mal and Elektra waited in the study and their daughter soon arrived, nervously rubbing her birthmark. It took her a bit to get over the nervousness but when she did, Regina started to understand a lot of why Lucy was the way she was. She had been adopted by Morgana, who had used Cora's name and most of her appearance to do so, at infancy. As she stated before, life was fine for a while. Then Morgana locked her in the basement for absolutely no reason at all. She brought food and water three times a day, every day but even so, Lucy was severely weakened physically, her eyesight deteriorated and she became malnourished, with only dreams to keep her company. She started experiencing strange visions of people she'd never met and places she'd never seen. Merlin came to her in a dream one night and told her why she was getting these visions. He explained to her everything, who she was, why she was there. In that time, she learned to make fire with some broken wood and became fascinated with it since it was the only light she could find. It was a living hell until Merlin helped her tear a hole in the wall one day to get free.

"After that, I went a little crazy." Lucy admitted. "I did pretty much everything under the sun as i got older. I traveled, took online classes to get an education, worked a bunch of different jobs...not at all them legal. Did not take well to authority, blew up a couple gas stations, set some stuff on fire."

"Exactly why did you blow the gas stations?" Regina asked.

"The first time was accidental. The second time...not so much. I gained a reputation as an arsonist and set a few more things on fire before I got caught and ended up in prison. No one was hurt."

"But that's not enough for solitary confinement as long as you did." Elektra frowned in confusion.

"Again...did not take well to authority. At all."

Regina smiled. "Your mother's child." She gestured to Elektra.

Lucy smirked slightly. "I've, um, done some bad things. I've gotten with bad crowds and joined forces with a lot of bad people. I'm not proud of it."

"You think we're any different?" Regina asked.

"You should be proud." Mal said, pulling her daughter into an embrace. "For making it this far on your own."

"I...don't think I was ever on my own." Lucy said softly, no doubt thinking of Merlin. Regina and Elektra exchanged smiles. "I'm sure it's no secret of how much I love him. But I don't know...how do I tell him that?"

"Just do it." Elektra answered. "Straight up."

"Walk up to him and kiss him." Mal shrugged. "Who has time for waiting around and playing coy nowadays? He adores you anyway. Don't worry."

"Thank you for talking with us about your past, Lucila." Regina said.

"Thanks for listening." Lucy smiled shyly. "It's um, late. I know you probably want to go to sleep."

Regina rolled her eyes. "For the love of the gods. First Morgana and now you, I am not a fragile little-"

"Morgana?" Elektra frowned. "You went to see her? Without protection?"

"So yeah, I'm gonna go…" Lucy quickly made for the door and Regina faced her lovers with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright. Yes, damn it. I asked her what her true intentions were and she is planning to create a child using my blood. The child will be hers and hers alone. She will leave us all in peace as long as we do the same to her. All we did was talk. It didn't even take 10 minutes."

"Regina, she's obviously half crazy." Mal hissed. "Because of something you did to her. Or rather didn't do. You put yourself in danger."

"And our children." Elektra snapped.

"You are right, and I apologize. But it needed to be done."

"Next time something like this is decided, I would like to be told." Maleficent growled, taking the younger queen by the chin. "Do you understand me, Regina?"

Regina swallowed hard. "Yes ma'am. Mal, you know i was only-"

"Doing what you thought was best, I know. But please, for our sakes, do not do it again. I cannot imagine losing you after everything we've been through." The dragon pleaded softly. She leaned down and nuzzled Regina's neck affectionately with her nose, planting a soft kiss on her pressure point.

"I promise, I won't."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple weeks after that were pleasant. Maleficent and Regina were starting to feel a bit bored however. It'd been too long since they did anything cruel or evil and they both decided it was time to play with their sadistic tendencies. The fun began as soon as they woke up one morning.

/

Elektra awoke with a smile, instantly noticing that her queens were already up. She hopped up and raced into the bathroom. Both of them were in the bath, washing off the soap. She frowned slightly. Never had her queens bathed together without getting a little freaky. She slipped into the water and wrapped her arms around Regina. The queen quickly responded to her touch, but Mal left the room without even an acknowledgement. "What's wrong with Mal?" Elektra asked. Regina only shrugged. The winged queen magically cleaned herself, dressed herself in a little black dress and followed after the dragon, who by then had gone into the kitchens and was making breakfast with Thea and Alectra. "Mal? You okay, baby?" The dragon... completely ignored her as she continued gathering ingredients for an omelette. "Mal. Mal!" She stepped in front of the dragon but she merely moved around her. Elektra looked at her daughter's. Both of them shrugged. The dragon fixed herself, Alectra and Thea a good hearty breakfast, ate it and left without a word, without a glance in Elektra's direction. The winged queen followed at her heels. "Mal, why are you ignoring me? What did I do, huh?" She grabbed the blonde's arm and was dragged off her feet by the dragon's superior strength as Mal kept walking. Elektra released her and raced around in front of her, jumping up and down to get her attention. She shook her wings in Mal's face, but the dragon looked right past her. "Damn it, Mal. Talk to me!" Mal continued on her way, but paused and Elektra let out a hopeful smile. The blonde merely wiped a probably nonexistent speck off her dress and kept walking. Elektra growled.

/

Alectra and Thea looked up when Regina walked into the kitchen, immaculately dressed in a simple long royal blue dress with her hair neatly held up in a ponytail, a hairstyle that neither had ever seen on their mother. "Morning, Mom." Regina did not reply as she fixed herself some breakfast. Alectra frowned. "Mom, you okay?" Regina again ignored her. She fixed her food and walked out. Alectra and Thea exchanged looks before getting up and following after the queen. "Mom!"

Thea bounced up and down in front of Regina as she walked, but the queen did not once look at them. Thea grabbed her foot and Regina continued forward, with some difficulty. "Mom! No!" She yanked on her foot, nearly tripping Regina, but she caught herself with magic. The queen managed to break free and disappeared around the corner. "That's how she wants to play it?"

A few minutes later, they found Regina sitting beneath an apple tree, relaxing. Alectra climbed the tree as stealthily as possible while Thea moved into Regina's line of sight. "Mom! Look, Alectra is going to jump out of the tree and I promise I will let her fall if you don't answer me." Regina did not answer. Alectra gulped. "Mom!" Thea got directly into Regina's face and screamed. No reply. "Alectra, jump." She commanded, looking up at her older sister. Alectra knew enough to catch herself if necessary anyway. She leaped forward, sailing through open air. Of course, she never hit the ground. A pool was conjured beneath her and she landed but first in it. Thea burst out laughing.

"A pool? Really? A trampoline would've been fine." Alectra growled, crawling out. Regina hadn't even turned her head. What. The. Hell. She picked up an apple and threw it. Of course Regina caught it. The queen took a big bite out of it, got up and started to walk away.

"I got it." Thea whispered. "Fine, Mom." She called. "I guess I'll just go have sex with Jared Blake!" Regina immediately started choking. Both daughters raced to check on her while stifling giggles.

"The hell you will!" Regina roared after coughing up the apple bits.

Alectra and Thea high fived happily. "This was really mean, Mom, by the way."

Regina smirked. "My attention is so important to you that you would blackmail me, threaten me with violence and to sleep with someone?"

"Absolutely." They said in unison, making her smile.

"Come here." She said, giving them big hugs.

"Don't ever do that again." Alectra commanded.

"I promise. I wonder how Mal is faring."

/

Elektra had spent all morning trying to get the dragon to stop giving her the silent treatment. She tried gifts, blackmail, several kinds of violence and finally the decision to withdraw sex for a month. None of it fazed the blonde in the slightest. She was starting to get really pissed. That is, until she remembered Maleficent's biggest possessive crutch. She quickly found the blonde, once more back in her workshop hammering away on something. It took a small amount of magic to conjure an apparition. She made it as sexy as possible, practically what Regina and Mal would look like mixed together. She made sure to wait until the blonde had left the workshop before slipping inside. "It's okay." She whispered loudly, cracking the door so the dragon could hear. Elektra knew she wasn't far away. "Mal's not here and no one comes down here. Look, we can't keep doing this."

"But baby, you promised that you would tell them that Karliah wasn't your only other lover and that you realized that you wanted me." The apparition said, whining prettily as she touched Elektra's arms and kissed her neck. Elektra could feel the dragon spying on her and her wings shook in excitement. Mal was probably too furious to realize all of this was just magic.

"Look, I know we talked about that, but come on, I have Mal and Regina. What more could I want?"

"Another child?"

Elektra's ears twitched when she heard the growl. "A child. You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Another little princess for you, baby. Just like we planned." The apparition giggled and kissed her lips. Elektra wrapped her wings around her and lifted her onto the dragon's worktable, sweeping everything off of it. "Oh my, having sex on the dragon's worktable. You dirty girl."

"She won't even know we were here."

"Is that so?" Maleficent snarled as she burst into the room. "Elektra, back away from that bitch!" She roared.

"You talked to me!" Elektra turned around, revealing that the woman had never been real. That only seemed to piss Mal off even more because she tackled Elektra straight through the table.

"You tricked me!"

"Don't ever ignore me again!" Elektra snapped. Her wings snapped closed around the blonde on top of her. She grinned. "I should spank you for that." Maleficent's eyes flashed between their cerulean blue to their dragon gold.

"Do it." She commanded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of Regina's birth was drawing ever closer. The road had been well paved and easy going so far. The break from curses and evil witches was sorely needed so no one complained. While things were going well for this royal family, another one was tearing apart. David had gone back to Snow and had been with her for the past few months, but at the end of those months, he returned to the Blue Palace, this time as a divorced and dethroned king. Regina almost couldn't believe it that the epitome of True Loves were no more. But it seemed to be so. Despite Snow's attempts to contact him, David remained strong in his resolve. Besides that, things were going well, then that fateful day came in the worst of ways.

Regina had been riding with Alectra when the first contraction nearly made her see stars. Her first instinct was to grab her stomach and attempt to alleviate the pain. It was also a terrible mistake because she leaned forward and lost her balance, falling from her horse's back and hitting the ground hard enough that she thought might've passed out for a few seconds. She hadn't been riding fast thankfully and Mal's protection ward on her stomach repealed most of the damage. Alectra all but jumped off her horse and raced to her mother's aid. The contractions started increasing in pain and coming much quicker.

"Mom, what do I do?" Alectra asked. She looked around and screamed for help, but there was no one near. Regina hissed as more pain started coming. Alectra grabbed her mother's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can't teleport, can you?" Regina grit her teeth and shook her head. "Um, okay. I'll think of something." She looked around again and moved over top of Regina, sitting in her lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina demanded.

"Well, you can't give birth in the middle of this field, Mom."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths. When she opened them after feeling cool wind on her face, she was surprised to find them flying through the air. Alectra's eyes were closed and she was straining to keep them afloat. They put on a burst of speed and burst into the palace and Alectra placed them gently on the bed before nearly collapsing next to her. She managed to pick herself and make her way to the door, screaming for help. Lucy and Merlin were the first to enter. The blonde sent Merlin to get Mal and Elektra and came forward to place pillows behind her mother to prop her up.

"Let me know when the next contraction comes, okay?"

Regina simply nodded. Pain repeatedly rolled through her stomach in waves and she was close to blacking out. She wasn't sure if she could do this. How the hell was she supposed to push an egg out of her vagina? She grabbed Lucy's hand when she felt the next contraction.

"Okay. Let me know again, okay?" Regina obeyed and squeezed her hand on the next contraction. "That was 7 minutes. You're doing great, Mom. Just keep breathing."

Regina couldn't help smiling a little when she was referred to as mom. That happiness was overshadowed by the monumental task of giving birth to to her babies though. Her lovers burst into the room a minute later, quickly coming to her side. Mal took charge effective immediately and Elektra took Alectra out to avoid scarring their child for possibly the rest of her life.

"You can do this, Regina. We're right here." Maleficent looked into her eyes, at the same time giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Good, now let's get these two out of you, huh?"

"Be...my..._guest. _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Regina screamed at the top of her lungs and squeezed the dragon's hand with all of her might.

"Son of a bitch, Regina!" Mal roared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All in all, the birthing was not pretty. It was not fun and probably the hardest thing Regina had ever had to do. But it was a success. She was utterly spent, laying on the bed while Elektra cleaned her up and Mal placed the two rather large eggs in a stone basket and set them on a small trough lit with her fire so she could incubate them until they were ready to hatch. It would take a couple hours until they were ready.

Regina sighed as she felt the sweat and blood wash away, caused by Elektra's magic. It was followed by powerful healing energy as she searched for any wounds on her beloved. "I'm not hurt, E. Just sore and exhausted."

"Get some rest then." Mal walked over to kiss her forehead. "You did well. We'll wake you if they start to match."

"Check on the kids. Especially Alectra and Lucy." Alectra had all but burned herself out trying to get them home as quickly as possible and it would not surprise her if Lucy needed therapy after helping one of her mothers pop out a couple eggs. Her eyes creaked closed a few seconds later, but she didn't stay asleep for very long. She was utterly exhausted, but she was awake again within an hour to find Mal tending to the eggs and Elektra sitting on the floor with Thea in her lap, her wings wrapped around them both, almost hiding them as they catnapped. Alectra was sitting on the bed next to Regina, and Lucy and Merlin were sitting side by side against the wall, waiting as well. David was pacing and Lily, although here in spirit, had returned to Oz a week ago to help Zelena prepare for her own birth. Regina grabbed Alectra, making her yelp and laid back down snuggling against her. After the alarm wore off, Alectra sighed.

"Mom, you could've asked."

Regina smirked. "Thank you for getting me home."

"Anything for the greatest mom in the world."

Regina was soon out again but it seemed like she'd only just closed her eyes before she was being roughly shaken awake again. She groaned and sat up. Mal brought the eggs to the bed. They were shaking and starting to crack. She quickly sat up as the family gathered around. The cracks started to grow bigger and bigger. One egg completely fell apart, revealing the little boy inside. He was tiny, warm, and had a pair of dark, wet wings pressed against his back. Mal picked him up to clean him off and wrap him in a blanket. Regina was the first to hold him. She tried not to cry, but she simply couldn't and ended up almost bawling. "He's beautiful."

"One more." Elektra said excitedly, crouching at the foot of the bed. A tiny fist broke through the second egg and crying could be heard. Mal helped their second child hatch. It was a little girl. She didn't have wings like her new older brother, but she was still perfect. He was clearly a blonde and she already had dark hair on her head. Mal cleaned her and wrapped her up as well to place her in Elektra's arms.

"You guys picked your names for them?" Lucy asked.

"Regina chose them." Maleficent whispered, smiling down at the little girl in Elektra's arms.

"What are they, Gina?" Elektra asked without taking her eyes off her child.

"James and Jacqueline."

Elektra looked up and her lip trembled, overwhelmed by all of the emotions coursing through her at the moment. "Perfect."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.


	27. Chapter 27

All of the Enchanted Forest was sure to hear the celebration. The Three Queens made sure to go all out, welcoming their new daughter and son into the world with a kingdom wide party. Fireworks lit up the sky, the smell of food filled the air and people danced in the street. David watched them from the steps of the palace as he nursed a glass of wine. Having ended things with Snow, he was at a loss as to exactly what to do now. He'd kept himself occupied with helping his family and assisting Karliah every now and then. For now at least, he was contemplating settling a farm. Just like the one he and his mother used to have. Live the quiet life again.

"The king is not joining in the celebration?" He looked down as Karliah walked up the steps. It was the first time he'd ever seen her in a dress. It was a long cream dress that was short in the front with a long tail in the back. The cream color went well with her skin and her hair was neatly styled and brushed. He'd never truly noticed it before but...she was beautiful. Like a small flame.

"I am not a king anymore." He replied.

"Are you sure? Many would disagree with that statement." she took his glass of wine and sipped it. "Care to dance?"

"I haven't danced in a long time."

"Meaning you only danced with your wife." She smirked.

"Ex-wife." He corrected automatically.

"My apologies. **Ex**-wife." she put down the glass and offered her hand. "Come on, it is a celebration and I was tasked by our queens to make sure that you are not moping over your lost love. Come."

He smirked when she smiled playfully. She'd never seemed the playful type either. Then again, she was Elektra's right hand and constantly fulfilling her wishes. Tonight though, no one was queen or king. Tonight was to celebrate two new special lives to the kingdom. David took her hand and she pulled him into the streets. Across the way he could see Mal and Regina holding the two newest additions to the royal family. Surprisingly, both babies had their eyes open and neither was bothered by the loud noise or music. In fact, they were smiling and laughing. Alectra was dancing with Leah and Thea. Lucy and Merlin were lost in their own world and Lily was holding her new little sister, Liliana, while Zelena and Katia looked on, wrapped in each other's loving embrace. The Kingdom of Queens was truly rejoicing. Why should he not as well?

Overhead, Elektra was watching the scene with a huge smile. She descended to the streets and met her grandfather's eyes as he drank from goblet. "What do you think, Grandpa? Is it not everything we imagined?"

"My dear." He laughed. "It is much more. Your parents would be proud."

"I believe it. I just wish they could see it."

"They are seeing it." He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Go, be with your family."

"I am, now come meet the little ones." She pulled him over to her lovers and lovingly kissed Regina and Mal. She took James and placed him in King George's arms. "See? He looks just like his Grandpa."

"That he does." George whispered, taking a seat next to Regina, who was eyeing him closely. Elektra grabbed her and dragged her into the dancing circle. The child was fine and tonight, they were going to celebrate. The world could not get any better than this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a year later and across the river in the White Kingdom, things were peaceful, but were just about to become complicated. Snow smiled fondly down at her baby. At Charming's baby. The child he didn't even know he had. Prince Neal. They'd had a celebration and christening for him as well, but it had been impossible to get any news to the kingdom next door due to their preparations for the newly crowned Prince James and Princess Jacqueline. Snow hoped that this child could in some way reunite her with her lost love. But there were rumors… Rumors about David moving on, about him already having another child. It had barely taken him a year to move on?! "It's going to be okay, Neal, okay? It's going to be okay." She heard the doors of the room creak open. It was Emma. "What's the baby's name?" Snow asked without turning around.

Emma sighed. "David Jr."

"So it's true."

"Yeah. He remarried."

"With who?!" Snow demanded as she turned around. "Who could take my true love from me? David belongs with me. Who?"

"Karliah. Elektra's little friend. They were married last month. Lucy and Merlin were married a few days ago. Apparently the wedding was insanely huge." They hadn't been invited anyway but they had seen the fireworks and heard the music every time. It was starting to get annoying.

Snow scoffed. "They're living the dream."

"Why don't you go talk to Dad? We can work through this. You're still beating yourself up over what we did to Lily and Lucy. They've moved on and we should too. Our kingdom is flourishing. We have new life here too." Emma moved around in front of her mother. "We can go get closure and then come back and live our lives. We don't need them."

Snow slowly nodded. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Where's Henry? Let's get the carriage ready."

This year, Henry turned 14 and started training with the other knights and recruits and was excelling in all areas of his study. David had once told him that he would be a great warrior one day and he seemed determined to prove him right. She hadn't heard much from Alectra, although she'd sent a letter on their birthday. Other than that...nothing. Both siblings, much to her disappointment seemed perfectly well with ignoring each other, although Emma was pretty sure Alectra was just busy. Her scouts had reported to her that the Blue Palace had done some expanding and land claiming, using the river and their new navy. She didn't like the sound of that. Especially with the bad blood between the branches of their family. Elektra hopefully wasn't so cruel.

It took little time for them to pack up and head out. Snow rode in the carriage with Neal while Emma and Henry rode at the head of their little party. Emma looked over at her son, riding tall on his warhorse, only 14 but so grown up for his age. He was growing fast and strong, a young knight in training. He was going to be as handsome as his father when he was older. She wondered about Alectra, if she missed them, if she even cared about them.

"Do you miss her?" She ventured to ask.

"Who?" Henry frowned. "Alectra?"

"Yeah."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. She's the one who can't stand me."

"Perhaps you two need to talk."

"We talk every time we meet."

"I said talk. Not fight." she replied.

Henry scoffed. "We're not family to her anymore, Mom."

"Of course we are. We'll always be her family-" They came upon the rise to the river, finding that Elektra had built a stone bridge over it. What made her jaw drop was the new addition to the Blue Palace. The palace and surrounding city itself was large, but they'd expanded it. Another castle had arisen, this one red and gold, sparkling in the light. "What the hell?" The new red city was split in half. One being buildings and homes, the other being lush farmlands.

"You don't think the Queens split up, do you?" Henry asked.

"I highly doubt it. They just had a set of twins. Come on." Emma took the lead to the river, riding through their farmlands. She motioned to a farmer. "Do you know anything about the new castle?"

"Only that it belongs to King David and Queen Karliah."

"What?" Emma exchanged looks with Henry. Her mother would not be happy about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From her vantage point, Elektra looked down at her sprawling kingdom. Regina and Mal were laying in hammocks, playing with James and Jack. Both of the babies were scrunching up their noses just like Regina often did. They were going to be just like her when they got older. Down near the river, Alectra was calling together a team to go sailing. The young blonde was proving to be quite the naval commander and she'd embraced her new magical abilities. Gone were the conservative dresses, replaced by a sleeveless shirt made of dark blue threads that often left her midriff bare and skirts with long slits in them. She was growing into her own. Lily was back in Oz, although she promised to return every other week. Lucy was growing out of her shell as well and finding her family, as well as Merlin, seemed to have awakened her in a way. She'd even started training and spending more time with her family over the last few weeks but was currently hidden away for her honeymoon. Thea's feet hardly ever touched the ground after she learned to fly. For them, life was going well. Elektra scowled when she caught sight of the carriage on the way across the river. Time to deal with the rabble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For David, life was so different. So...wonderfully different. When he opened his eyes and looked at his side, there a was a beautiful redhead lying in his bed. Karliah was unlike any woman he'd ever met. Goal-oriented, fearless warrior and leader, with a soft romantic and playful side that she reserved for few people to witness. He wasn't sure how they came to fall in love, so easily, so softly, but they had. He sat up, smiling at watching her sleep. Elektra had gifted them with this castle and his own land to farm. Not only that, but she crowned him king once again of this province of her kingdom. When he married Karliah, she became his queen. Not long after that, came his first son. Prince David II. His little boy.

David got out of bed to check on him. His son was already handsome. When he got older, he would have all the girls chasing after him. David chuckled to himself, turning his head when he heard Karliah stir. She often got up early to begin her morning routine. He smirked and leaped back into the bed, making her squeal in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" She laughed.

"You are a Queen now. Queens don't have to get up so early. Go back to sleep."

"I have a lot of things to do-" he shut her up with a kiss.

"Rest for a little bit longer and I'll make us all some breakfast." He kissed her forehead and got up, sliding into a pair of breeches. He fixed his wife a nice breakfast of bacon, eggs and baked bread while she fed David Jr.

"Grandpa?" Alectra called, walking through the castle.

"In the kitchen." David sat down at the table with his son while Karliah ate. His granddaughter walked into the room, looking completely different than she did a year before. Not only had she dyed her hair half black and half blonde but she was wearing a black bra top with a white jacket over it that had long tails. The jacket fastened just beneath her breasts and left her newly toned midriff bare. Farther down, she wore white pants and long black boots. Her circlet still rested on her head that helped with her magic. Behind her came her little friend. Girlfriend as most of the family liked to joke. Leah was wearing a long white dress and carrying an axe, her weapon of choice. "What is it?" David asked.

"Your ex-wife is here." Alectra said. "With a child."

Karliah looked up. "Whose child?"

"Grandpa's."

A few minutes later, David, now fully dressed in his red and gold kingly robes with its dark bear cape, lead the way to the throne room. Snow, Emma and Henry were waiting, looking around the place with wide eyes. A squad of Elektra's guards were standing nearby. He waved them away and looked at Snow. Karliah stood next to him, holding his son while Alectra and Leah watched from the side, waiting to see what would happen. "What's going on, Snow?"

Snow held up the little bundle in her arms. "This is your son. Prince Neal. Doesn't he look just like you?" David looked down at the child. He did look like him. He took the boy in his arms.

"Neal was the only thing you could come up with besides the thief who knocked up Emma and let her go to jail for a crime he committed?" Alectra asked.

"He was a good man." Emma defended. "And your father."

"Unfortunately."

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Whatever the hell I want." Alectra sneered. Emma glared at her.

"Enough." Karliah said. Alectra went quiet but Emma only turned her glare to the redhead. "Something wrong, princess?"

"I thought you were Elektra's little lackey. What are you doing with a crown?"

"Polishing it for my son, the future king of this province." Karliah replied with a fond look at her little boy. "Elektra is quite kind to those she deems worthy of it."

David looked at Alectra as he handed Neal back to Snow. "Send for Regina and Elektra." He turned to a nearby servant. "Please escort them to a guest room. I will be in in a second." The maid nodded and lead Snow, Emma and Henry away.

"Are you upset, David?" Karliah asked.

Yes, he was. Things were finally coming together. He was finally living a life he thought was made for him and then Snow brings this back. She clearly hoped that this would in some way repair their relationship but David would never trust her again, that much was sure. A moment later, Regina and Elektra arrived in all their queenly glory. Regina dressed in a tight red dress and Elektra in a long blue one with a thigh slit. James and Jacqueline were between them, standing on chubby and swaying legs. Alectra and Leah took care of the little ones while the mothers focused on matters at hand. "Snow has a baby. It's mine."

"Oh shit." Elektra rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Regina asked.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I will take care of my child but I can't do that when he's across the river. I could move Snow and him here, but their presence will not be tolerated well."

"**Her **presence." Regina corrected. "The child is innocent of her crimes."

"Emma and Henry are more than likely going to come as well." Elektra added.

"No, Emma will go home. Their kingdom needs a leader."

"She will cause trouble." David said firmly, looking at his wife. "I won't have her under this roof without your say."

"If it is your son, then we both know that you will do everything in your power to care for him. Snow's presence here will not bother me. I am the queen and you are my king. She does not matter. But the boy does. He is innocent." Karliah said.

"You're right, but…" David ran a hand down his face. He'd just gotten over Snow. He didn't want her here. At all.

"It will be alright, David." Regina assured him. "They only have three days to stay and then they'll be gone. Don't worry."

The king paced back and forth. "It's my son." He decided. "My sons. I'll care for the both of them. Snow is just going to have to find another love." He looked up at Regina and Elektra and dipped his head. They nodded and teleported away with their children. David kissed Karliah and David Jr and turned to go talk to the rest of his family. "Snow, you and Neal can stay for the time being." He said firmly. "But only you. I'll take care of my son just like I would David." He motioned to Emma and Henry. "You have three days and then you must go home."

"Dad, really?" Emma sighed.

"Yes." He snapped. "Yes. This is the way it's going to be. Because you have left me with no choice. Enjoy your stay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alectra and Leah walked down to the shoreline where the boats were loading up. Her mother had given consent to go sailing and she was itching to be off before her brother or Emma caught back up to her. She dreaded the conversation they would inevitably have. Luck was not on her side today. She rolled her eyes when a message arrived to tell her to meet them for lunch that afternoon.

"Are you going to go?" Leah asked.

Alectra smirked. "Of course. It would be rude not to. Cancel sailing, I need to talk to my badass mothers." She teleported them back to the castle and found Regina and Mal rolling around the floor with James and Jack. She smiled at seeing them so happy, so carefree. They never stopped smiling these days. "Moms, can I go to eat lunch with Emma and Henry today?"

"Of course, dear. Ow!" Regina said, yelping when James jumped on her head while she was sitting on the floor. "Come here you little rascal." He screamed and moved out of her reach, turning around to look at her with a grin. She grinned back and leaps forwards him. He dove on her again.

"Why did you feel you need to ask us?" Mal asked, laying on top of a laughing Jacqueline.

"Because I wanted your permission to wear whatever I wanted." Alectra smirked. Both of them arched an eyebrow in unison but ultimately gave their consent. The blonde went to her room and went through her massive walk in closet. Leah helped her pick out an off the shoulder dress, long and sleek with cut outs on the sides. It was exquisitely crafted and reminiscent of Regina's tight red dress. Along with the cutouts, it had thigh high slits in it. Leah put on the ruby bracelets for her while she put on the matching ankle bracelets. A little makeup and her circlet completed her transformation from princess to Dark Queen. Just like her wonderful mother. Regina was rather impressed by her choice of outfit.

"It's absolutely perfect. Except…" she placed a large ruby necklace on her daughter's neck, as well as a matching ring. "Now, you look like a queen. Tell me again why you are dressing like this for a dinner that will ultimately and obviously end in disaster?"

"You said I was a queen." Alectra replied. "Queens must always shine." She beamed when Regina kissed her forehead.

"Probably should ask Leah to be your pretend girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Alectra huffed.

"So you say." Regina smirked. "Bring us back some sweets when you inevitably get pissed with your brother and Emma."

"As you wish, my queen." Alectra beamed as she strutted out of the palace, barefooted because she had yet to master her mother's insane skill of walking in heels. Still, she felt good. People bowed and dipped their heads respectfully as she passed. It was good to be the queen's daughter. Over the past year she'd taken on more responsibility, trying to learn the things Regina had learned that made her into the woman that Alectra knew and loved so unconditionally. She wanted to make her proud and everyday Regina taught her something new. From simple things like walking, speaking with decisiveness and dressage, to more complex things like magic and horseback riding. Not only that, she had Maleficent as well, teaching her about nature and the various animals, both normal and magically enhanced, that dotted the landscape of the Enchanted Forest. The dragon was a limitless source of wisdom and knowledge that she was more than happy to bestow upon her adopted daughter. Elektra was teaching her swordfighting skills and getting her into shape. Her sisters helped with anything else she needed. One thing Elektra had done that had made the world to the young blonde was create a tapestry that would hang next to her throne depicting every member of the royal family and Alectra was included among the children of the Three Queens. Everyday it seemed that life got even better. Now she had a baby sister and a baby brother to care for and teach. She wanted them to grow up knowing all of the love and happiness that she felt every day since she met her mother. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she'd reached the Red Castle until she was inside and the cool air from Mal's air conditioning machines hit her in the face. She walked into the dining room and found that Emma and Henry were waiting. Emma's eye twitched at seeing her outfit, while Henry looked on expressionlessly.

"I'm a bit surprised you came." Emma said as she approached.

"You are a guest in my kingdom. It would be rude to decline such an invitation."

"You can drop the queenly act, Alectra."

Alectra smirked. "It is not an act, my dear. It is a way of life." She waved her hand, pulling out a chair and sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?" A servant came over with a tray of fruits and placed them on the table, letting her know that the main course would be ready in 10 minutes.

"Just to talk, see how you were doing." Emma said. "I know you think we don't care, but we do."

"You mean you really care about the well being of a child?" Alectra asked. "After you cursed two and now your mother is using one to get to her ex-husband." She arched an eyebrow when Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, I know that was rude, but...you haven't really given me cause to think of you in any other way. But seriously, I have been very well." Emma ignored her earlier comment to continue to ask what had happened and Alectra informed her of the things she was learning and had been doing in the past year. It was almost a pleasant conversation. She went on to inquire about them. Emma was dating Killian again. Big whoop. Henry was training to be a knight. Big surprise. They were still living in the Stone Age. Big laugh. And they wanted to spend more time with her. Big no. "I don't really see how that's possible."

"You could come visit sometimes." Emma shrugged. "I want to see you more, Alectra. I don't even know my own daughter and Henry misses you. We both miss you."

Alectra glanced at Henry. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I have done things I'm not proud trying to win you back-"

"I was never yours." Alectra interrupted. "I was for about 5 seconds after I was born. Now I know better. You're not going to change, Emma. Heroes don't change. You are still that soiled little princess who expects the world to fall at your feet and to just forget your past transgressions. Your son is the same way." She looked at Henry. "Constantly reminding my mother to create a portal and get us home when it was your damn fault that we're in this mess." She turned back to the blonde. "And Snow? Still a whining child. Grandpa has found someone who will love him and not betray him, who he trusts. The moment he moves on, here you come. You say you're sorry but have you even apologized for what you did?"

"Of course I did!"

"To Lily and Lucy?"

"Yes. Not that they accepted it."

"To their mothers? To Thea? She would've been the same age as them. She would've grown up with sisters and mothers who loved her. Lily shouldn't have had to wait until she was 18 to find a family. Lucy should've grown up in a castle with more love than she knew what to do with. And do you know why I keep bringing this up? Do you know why I keep reminding you of the terrible things you've done?" Alectra rose to her feet. "Because you have shown no sign of humility, no sign of remorse. You have done nothing to right your wrongs. I mean, the first thing you did when your little secret came out was to become the Dark One."

"You act like you're so good and pure." Henry hissed, standing up as well. "What have you done? You've done bad things too. You chose villains over your family."

"They **are** my family. At least they don't pretend to be something they're not. None of you are heroes anymore. Heroes don't do what you do!" She roared.

"I am trying to make things right." Emma said, pushing both children back down. "I really am, Alectra. But I need something from you other than hatred. I just want to be in your life. That's all. I made mistakes. We all make them. And I am sorry for every one. But whether you like it or not, you are my daughter and I will always love you."

Alectra looked into the blonde's eyes. "Touching."

Emma sighed. The servant brought their food and they focused on eating for a few minutes. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Alectra looked up.

"Why do you love Regina?"

Alectra smiled just at the thought of her mother. "Because she is Regina. That alone should answer your question. Never mind that she raised me and is basically the embodiment of who I want to be."

Emma was quiet after that but of course Henry had to add in his two cents. "So what's up with the expanding then? And the navy?"

"That doesn't concern you." Alectra said.

"It does if you're thinking about trying to cut us off."

"From what? From who? So far we're the only two kingdoms and if you ever need more territory then go cut down the Infinite Forest."

"That's impossible."

"Then I guess you're screwed."

"Anyways." Emma cut in. "How has your magic been coming?"

Alectra shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Still learning the basics."

"Dark magic?" Henry asked.

"No, it's **fuck you **magic."

"Alectra!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around midnight before Alectra made her way home. She went to straight to her bedroom and stripped out of her clothes, changing into her night dress. When she stepped out, her sisters were already gathered. This was something they'd begun doing in order to get to know each other, gathering in one room and eating snacks and just talking. The room had already been changed into a relaxing chill zone with bean bag chairs, sofas, a table covered in different snacks and a hanging hammock. "How was the honeymoon?" Alectra asked as she flopped down in a chair, grabbing a bowl of popcorn. Thea and Lily were laying in the hammock together while Lucy was sitting cross legged on a sofa.

"It was amazing." Lucy grinned, blushing. "Still having a bit of trouble believing it. I never thought I would be married."

"Believe it." The younger blonde smiled.

"Glad you got on this topic, how was he in bed?" Lily grinned, hoping to rattle her sister.

"Exquisite." Lucy replied.

"You know, I love that we're sisters and can tell each other everything." Thea voiced, getting up to get a drink. "Doesn't mean we **have** to."

"It's not like you won't experience it when you're older."

"Yeah, with Jared Blake." Alectra giggled.

"He's gonna have to work his ass off for it." Thea fired back. "Leah, not so much."

"Shut up."

Each of them just talked, about any and everything. Lily told them about the munchkin revolt in Oz. She actually recorded it and although the munchkins were very serious, Zelena was and Lily both were cracking up in the background. Lucy told them about the beautiful cottage in Camelot that Merlin had taken her to. Thea talked about little James already trying to flap his little wings. Alectra informed her older sisters about the arrival of the heroes and Snow's little gift for David.

"Uncle Dave has a baby momma." Lucy smirked.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Lily added. "What is Snow thinking?"

"She's probably not." Thea muttered.

"But yeah, Grandpa said Snow can stay as long as Neal is there. Emma and Henry have to leave in two days." Alectra explained.

"Serves them right. They can't get their own fucking lives."

The door of the room suddenly burst open as Mal stepped in. "I finished something. Come on- what is this? You're having a slumber party and didn't invite your mothers?"

"What'd you finish?" Thea asked excitedly.

The dragon grinned and ran out of the room. The sisters exchanged looks before racing after her. Outside, sitting in front of the steps of the palace was a metro train car. It was made of sleek bright steel that Mal had hammered out smoothly and meticulously. A glowing diamond was attached to the front encased in glass, providing power. Regina was inside, chasing Jack and James down the aisle.

"I call first ride!" Lily yelled. Thea and Lucy race dher down to the car.

"I thought you were working on a gun." Alectra said, looking at Mal.

She pouted. "Regina told me to stop after I blew a hole in the wall but it wasn't a big hole. She's so overdramatic. Next, I think I'll try a boat that rows itself." The dragon grinned as more ideas started to flow. "Or a chariot. I can build 10 of those in an hour though, I need more of a challenge."

"What about an airplane?" Alectra suggested.

Mal grinned. "Thank you. Ooh, I could build a really fast one and beat it in flying. Will you help me?"

"Absolutely."

"Mom!" Lily and Lucy called in unison, leaning out the window. "Let's go so we can start this baby up."

Maleficent let out a girlish giggle and dragged Alectra into the machine. She went into the control room while Alectra sat down. James whined to be picked up and she put him in the seat next to her. "Mal, we need seatbelts." Regina called.

"The hell's a seatbelt?" Mal asked, hitting the button that made the train car shoot across the road, racing across the stone. "Whoo!" They stopped at the Red Castle to pick up David, Karliah, David Jr., Merlin, Ruby and Leah. Mal hit the button again and drove them out into the forest. The car didn't even need train tracks and rode smoothly along the trails. Leave it to Maleficent to invent a magical train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.


	28. Chapter 28

Flying high above the world was the greatest feeling ever. Thea hardly ever wanted to come back down to earth as she soared over the kingdom on silent wings. She had been flying all day, enjoying the sun on her back and on her wings. They were getting bigger by the day Elektra often said. Every morning the young princess would get up at dawn and fly high over the kingdom, letting her wingtips brush the clouds. Some people waved at her as she soared by overhead but a fireball from the castle being shot into the air is what drew her attention. She turned back, wings starting cramp and flew to her mothers' balcony. Maleficent smiled as she landed neatly. "Good morning flight?"

"Great." She smiled.

"Go wash up and take a rest for once while I get your lessons ready." Regina had considered it imperative that Thea have some sort of education. It was a mix of lessons from this world and the other one, just in case they did end up going back to Storybrooke although Thea hardly cared and she was sure her blonde mother didn't. Storybrooke was much too small a place for a dragon like Maleficent to live comfortably, especially with their kingdom growing by the day and their little ones getting older. James and Jack could walk and run now and even form proper sentences. Lucy and Alectra liked to joke that they already knew more words than they did from listening to Mal and Regina's extensive vocabulary. They had no idea what a boat was, but they could perfectly picture a vessel or a water craft. They'd even started calling people "dear", and James even had a sarcastic streak. David Jr. was just starting to walk, even though he tried to keep up with the older toddlers. Little Neal was right behind them.

Thea went into the bathroom and dunked herself in the water a few times, splashing the water on her wings. She scrubbed herself with soak and dunked herself a few more times to rinse off. A few flaps of her wings and she was dry. Her blonde mother left a dress for her to put on. It was lavender, and short so she could walk easily, with thin straps and slots to slide her wings through. Maleficent was waiting for her in the study, looking regal and relaxed in a midnight blue dress and her hair neatly brushed so that it flowed about her shoulders. "Mom?"

"I thought Regina was Mom." the blonde smirked playfully.

Thea scoffed as she sat down. "From now on, all of you are Mom. That seems a bit easier for everyone. But...I have a bit of a personal question."

"Oh?"

"Will I look like you when I get older?"

"How so?" Mal asked.

"Well, all of you are beautiful. Very beautiful and…" she gestured to Mal's chest awkwardly. "Very...well endowed. Even Elektra...even though she hates them. Am I going to be as pretty as you guys?"

"No." Maleficent said. "You are going to be much more beautiful." She frowned. "Is this about Jared Blake?"

Thea rolled her eyes. "No. I don't even like him. I only did that because Alectra happened to be watching at the time. Besides, what am I gonna do with a guy that can't fly?"

Her mother laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Good. You are too young to have a crush anyway." Thea looked up as the door opened and in stepped David. He smiled and came to take Mal's seat. Per Thea's request, her uncle was always the one to give her her reading lesson. It was the only subject that she continued to have a bit of trouble in and she liked David to help her with it. No matter what he was doing, he always made time for her.

"So, before we begin…" David said. "What's wrong with guys that can't fly?"

"They suck." She replied. "Except special exceptions like you."

David grinned. "Well, I'm glad to be special in your eyes. So, shall we get started?" She nodded and pulled out the book they had been practicing with. It was an old book she found in the partially ruined library. It was clearly some story that Regina, Mal or George had made after Elektra's supposed death because it was about a winged warrior queen. Perhaps one of Elektra's subjects had written it. Either way, Thea loved it. Even if she was only a chapter in.

Maleficent watched the lesson, as she often did, smiling at her little girl. She was growing beautiful and stronger by the day, continuing to astound them all with her innate wisdom and flying abilities. She was going to make a truly fearsome queen one day. Of that fact, Maleficent had no doubts. She could not be more proud of the family they had created and how it continued to prosper. Everything was perfect for once. No crazy villain threatening, no noble quest to undertake. Just living. Just simple, superb living. Being a dragon who had once closed herself off to the world, this felt like heaven, not having to lift a claw for anything. Glorious.

"Done!" Thea announced. "Are my wings rested enough to go flying again?"

"Aren't you tired of flying?" Mal asked.

"Nope." Her daughter grinned. "So, can I? I want to go to the southern woods where your kingdom used to be."

"What have I told you?" Mal lifted her chin and frowned. "You are to fly within sight of the castle. Unless you want to take Lucy or Lily with you."

Thea crossed her arms and pouted. "They'll slow me down. I promise, I'll fly straight there and straight back."

Maleficent fixed her with a stern glare for a moment but ultimately dropped the pretense. "Fine. If you're not back by sundown I'm going to send out a search party and when you're found you're going to be grounded. Literally." Thea grinned and kissed her cheek. "Eat something and get changed. Never fly on an empty stomach." Thea nodded and raced out of the room. Mal and David exchanged fond smirks.

Thea ran into the room she shared with Alectra and tore off her dress, quickly redressing in a skin tight black shirt with a metal breastplate magically crafted so it didn't weigh her down but provided protection. She had just slipped into some brown leather tights when Alectra walked in.

"Hey Thee, where're you off to?"

"Flying."

Alectra scoffed as she leaped onto her bed. "Of course."

Thea shrugged on some boots and strapped a dagger to her thigh. "Later, A." She gave her sister a quick kiss and raced out to the kitchens to grab herself a quick meal of apples and baked sweet bread. She paced for the next 20 minutes afterwards. Her moms always said never to fly after just eating. Always wait at least 30 minutes. After waiting some more, she took off again, running up the stairs to the highest tower of the Blue Palace to throw herself off of it. With a strong flap of her wings, she started gliding towards the south. Her mothers didn't know it but she'd flown beyond the Forbidden Kingdom before and found something wonderful. Crossing the extensive kingdom quickly took its toll on her young wings and they were aching by the time she caught sight of it. A great tree resting on the edge of a cliff, thickly woven into the rock and overlooking the beautiful countryside. Thea landed among the branches before climbing down into the small bowl-like alcove in the center of the tree. "Wow." The land below was even more beautiful from this vantage point.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It sure i-" Thea turned, coming face to face with a young boy. It shocked her so much that she fell backwards...Right out of the tree. "Oh gods that hurt."

"Are you alright?" She looked up as he glided down to her...On wings. Great white wings that almost glowed. He was about her age, dark skinned and shirtless. He was lean and physically fit with what could be considered a handsome face. Long black hair fell down his shoulders and almost to his waist, but he was bent forward on his hands, cautious but curious.

"Yeah. You...You have wings."

"So do you." He said in awe. "May I?"

She nodded, sitting up as he came forward, reaching forward with his wings. She responded in the same manner and let them touch and brush against one another. She couldn't believe it. There was someone else like her!

"Who are you? Why are you out here? Are there others like you?" Thea asked excitedly.

He shook his head. "I'm the only one left. The others couldn't sustain themselves after the dark witch came."

"You mean Morgana?"

He nodded. "She sucked the land dry of its magic and killed everything. I hid here, in case she comes back."

"She won't." Thea assured him. "From what I managed to eavesdrop on, she has a kid now." Thea stood up and extended her hand. "I'm Thea Mills."

"Aries." He said, rising to shake her hand.

"So, Aries...wanna race?"

He grinned. "Absolutely."

/

The sun had set and Maleficent and Elektra stood on the steps of the Palace prepared to go search for their little girl. "I told her to be back before the sun set." The dragon hissed. "She knows how I am about her flying when it's dark. Where the hell could she be?"

"We'll find her." Elektra promised her. "I'll check near the river, you take the border."

"I-I-I'm here." Thea stepped out of the gloom, soaking wet and shaking uncontrollably.

"Thea, dear, what happened?" Mal asked, quickly running to their child.

"I tried to fly home and my wings got tired. I fell into the river." She looked down, turning red.

"Let's get you inside." Elektra said. "Get you a warm bath, dry clothes and hot food."

"O-okay." Thea said softly. She sneezed, throwing her wings up into the air as she spasmed.

"My poor baby." Mal picked her up and carried her into the Palace and into their private bathroom to help her wash the gunk out of her hair and Elektra helped clean her wings.

"You want to tell me how you got tired?" Elektra asked after her bath and placing a hot plate of food in front of her. "You've made that flight a dozen times back and forth and you always made it home with time to spare."

"I was playing." Thea said. "It got dark faster than I thought it would and I was trying to beat the sun and didn't rest. My wings gave out over the river and I fell in it." She huffed. "I had to walk all the way home. My feet hurt."

"Serves you right. Your wings can only carry you so far. They get tired too." Her mother lectured.

"I know, Mom, but...What's a faery?"

"A fairy? You know what that is. Like Tink and the Mother Superior-"

"No, I mean like one of the fae. Do you know anything about them?"

Elektra shook her head. "No, I'm afraid. You could check the library or ask Mal and Regina."

Thea decided against any of that and the next morning was off racing to the tree on the cliff to go play with Aries. She would regret the decision later because Elektra decided that she needed to work on her physical fitness, excluding her wings of course. In other words, hell.

/

Thea sighed as she sank down into the water, resting her aching limbs. She'd never been so tired in her entire life. Elektra did so much to stay in shape it was ridiculous.

"Rough day?" Regina smirked as she peeked in.

"Yes. I don't see how she does it. Or why I have to do it."

"You'll see in the long run. Finish your soak and go rest for the day. No flying."

Thea nodded and sank down even further in the hot water. An hour later she climbed out, dried off and collapsed onto her bed, curling into a tight ball with her wings wrapped around her. The next morning they had to do it all again. Elektra didn't let her rest until the weekend and she took the opportunity to race off to the tree to play with Aries. It was nice to have a friend and she felt the hard training was worth it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't wander far." Regina called as she walked along the river. Up ahead, Jack and James were racing along the water's edge. A smile touched the queen's lips. For once, everything was right with the world. She'd taken off her queenly mask for the day to enjoy it with her youngest children. She wore a long grey dress that wasn't fitted and allowed her to breathe easier. She felt lighter than ever and the serenity of nature around her felt good. Peaceful moments like these were so hard to come by in Storybrooke. Life had actually never been so peaceful. Even with two mischievous little children...who were gone. "Damn it. Jacqueline! James!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She walked forwards until she heard laughter and a big red ball rolled to her feet. Jack and James came chasing after it, accompanied by another little girl and a little boy. They seemed to be the same age as the twins, having natural golden skin and the same black hair and dark brown eyes. The girl had long black hair tied into a braid with a blue bow on it and the boy's hair was cut short. They both were wearing oversized black shirts and dark breeches and boots. What really stuck out to Regina was how much they looked like...her. Seriously, they could've been related…

"Mommy! You got the ball!" James yelled excitedly.

Regina smiled and picked it up. "Yes I do. Didn't I tell you not to run off?"

"Yes, but look!" Jack motioned to the new boy and girl. "It's Morgan and Regira. They are really nice. Can we have the ball now?"

Regina crouched down and looked at Regira, who was blushing furiously and shyly ringing her fingers. "Regira, that is a beautiful name. I'm Regina. And Morgan, a good strong name."

"H-hi." came the timid replies.

Regina smiled and held up the ball. "Here. You may have it." Morgan hesitantly reached forward to take it and quickly sprinted away with Jack and James just behind him. Regira looked at Regina for another moment longer before following the other children.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Morgana asked, appearing at Regina's as she stood back up.

"They're mine, aren't they?"

"Indeed they are. They look so much like you." Morgana beamed proudly. "Our little ones."

Regina turned to glare at her. "What are you doing here, Morgana? You said to leave you in peace and you would do the same to us. Why are you here?"

"The children were lonely." Morgana shrugged. "And besides, I thought they should meet-"

"You said that they would be yours and I could have no contact with them."

"Clearly, I rethought that little condition. Look at them, they just wanted to see their other mother."

Regina scowled and turned back to watching the children play. It was true, they were adorable, and she couldn't keep a scowl on her face long. She surely thought Morgana would've brainwashed their children into hating her, or perhaps even hating the rest of her family. They didn't seem to be full of hate, just curiosity. "What now?"

"I don't know."

"Where do they live?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"And why not?" Regina turned to look at her former apprentice again.

"Because then you would try and find me."

"Why would I do that? Is there something I need to stop you from doing?" The queen challenged.

Morgana didn't answer. Instead she walked forward, calling her children. Morgan raced to her side immediately and Regira handed the ball to James before following. Both of them timidly waved at Regina and she waved back as Morgana teleported them away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
